El precio de tenerte
by shixxen Uzumaki
Summary: Sasuke OBLIGA a Naruto a mantener una relacion de "solo sexo" pero para ninguno de los dos es eso.Pensar que lo que una vez hicieron con el fin de conseguir el amor del otro, puede causar su odio, la guerra comienza, Sasuke vs Naruto vs el amor vs el odio
1. Dinero

Soy nueva en este los fanfic, pero parece que tengo que advertirles que esta historia tiene mucho Lemon (sexo explicito) AU, posible violación, sadomasoquismo, puede parecerle a algunos, a mi no, gore, muerte, chan, shota tortura, orgia, violencia, no creo que pase, y olvídense de Mpreg o incesto, pero les aseguro que tendrá mucho Lemon y mucho lenguaje vulgar, pero no se asusten, léanlo, por lo menos un par de párrafos, a ver si les gusta, y comenten pliiiiiiiiis! Porque eso me motiva, y me da energías para escribir mejor y más rápido claro.

Ahí les va:

**Dinero**

El rubio corría por las calles de konoha desesperado, la lluvia caía en su brillante melena, cada cabello le daba pequeños chicotazos en la canela piel de su cara, pero había gotas que dolían mas, aquellas que caían de sus ojos, rodaban por sus mejillas y llegaban a un punto en el que Naruto no sabía cuando terminaban sus lagrimas y empezaba lo mojado por la lluvia, estaba hecho trizas, mientras recordaba cada beso, cada caricia, cada susurro, cada acción que había tenido Sasuke con su cuerpo, no podía borrar esos pensamientos de su mente, o tal vez no quería olvidarlo porque después de todo, aun lo amaba.

Entre su confunción y su rápida carrera además de lo inestable del suelo por la lluvia, Naruto se resbalo y sintió el fango atravesar su ropa, y hacer contacto con su piel, y se quedo ahí, que mas daba, afín de cuentes en esos momentos no valía mas que una basura, que bueno que estaba revolcándose en el fango, en la tierra, porque ese era su lugar, después de lo que le había pasado, debía quedarse ahí como los cerdos, ahora si estaba claro, ahora si estaba igual de sucio como se sentía porque lo merecía, no, el merecía algo peor, pero Sasuke, Sasuke se merecía el mismo infierno y que el mismo Satán subiera a llevárselo, no, Sasuke era el mismo diablo.

-¡!¿COMO PUDE SER TAN ESTUPIDO?—grito Naruto dando un fiero puñetazo en el fango, hundiendo totalmente su brazo.

Lo odiaba, odiaba a Sasuke con todo su ser y toda su alma por lo que le había hecho, pero más que nada se odiaba a si mismo por permitirlo, y lo peor, lo peor de todo, es que aun lo amaba, no le siguiera afectando de no ser así, no recordaba un momento en el que le doliera tanto el pecho como en ese entonces, bien, solo uno, pero no quería recordarlo.

/flashbakc/

Naruto estaba poniéndose la ropa con una sonrisa tímida, Sasuke también lo hacía pero su posición era seria como siempre.

—Naruto—lo llamo Sasuke una vez que termino de ponerse la ropa.

— ¿Sí?—volteo a verlo Naruto con esa sonrisa.

/fin flashback/

/flashbakc/

Segundos después Naruto lo veía impactado.

—Sasuke…. ¿tu?—decía Naruto, pero a notar la poca atención de Sasuke, salió corriendo sin decir una palabra más.

/fin del flashback/

Y ahora, ahora estaba tirado en el fango, por alguna razón sentía que el mismo Sasuke lo había embarrado ahí ya.

¿Quieren saber cómo pasaron las cosas? aquí les va:

Una mañana X en mes X y año X, calle X, casa numero Y, y país Z (para variar un poco) cierto rubio de ojos azules dormía tranquilamente cuando los rayos del sol penetraron un sus delicados ojos azules, tendría 17 años y sus ojos daban como resultado un azul que parecía el cielo reflejado en el mar, así es, esos ojos eran tan bellos que solo podían compararse con el mar, su cabello era rubio, un tomo dorado, era tan amarillo y resplandeciente como el sol, así que solo el sol podría compararse a su cabello.

El chico se aproximo a ver el reloj, 6:37 marcaba este, apenas lo vio, lo ignoro y cerró los ojos, después los abrió bruscamente y salto de la cama.

— ¿Qué?—grito alterado—pero si casi son las 6:40, voy a llegar tarde.

El chico tomo su camisa y su pantalón y se apresuro a salir del cuarto.

— ¿Ya te bañaste Naruto?—pregunto una Voz dudosa que salió de la cocina mientras Naruto bajaba las escaleras.

—Abuelo—se quejo Naruto—¿por qué no me despertaste?-El viejo se aproximo a la mesa y sirvió unos platos, Naruto noto las bolsas en los ojos de este-¿acabas de llegar no es así abuelo Jiraya?

—ya, ya que no es para tanto, alguien tiene que pagar las deudas, no podemos vivir de tu trabajo ¿sabes?

—pero…podría buscar otro empleo…

—ni hablar, tu vas a estudiar Naruto.

—pero tengo buenas calificaciones y además….

—por eso vale la pena mi esfuerzo.

—Abuelo—dijo Naruto resignado—hay que pagar la colegiatura esta semana.

—ok, pediré un préstamo.

—aun no has terminado de pagar el anterior.

—come y calla Naruto. Descuida, yo sabré que hacer.

Naruto se resigno a comer, por más que quisiera ayudar a su abuelo, no podía, solo podía hacer aquello que su abuelo le pedía con tantas ganas,…..estudiar, obvio.

Poco después Naruto caminaba rumbo a la escuela cuando vio a cierta pelirroja con un corte peculiar salir de una puerta. '_ese es…._pensó_….el departamento de Sasuke_``

—hola Naruto—dijo la pelirroja con voz dichosa, como si lo que fuera a decir la llenara de gozo.

—buenos días Karin—Naruto le era indiferente, pero debía aceptar que eso le dolía.

—Acabo de tener una de las mejores noches de mi vida—resumió esta con malicia-Sasuke me hizo suya, y fue algo tan…..

—bien por ti.

—estas celoso porque tu estas enamorado de Sasuke ¿no es así?

—No—respondió de una forma tan convincente que hasta yo le creería.

—No te creo, he visto como lo miras….pero anoche me hizo el amor de una manera taaaaaaan cachonda y tan salvaje….ha—suspiro ella haciendo memoria, después sonrió con malicia—dime, qué opinas de eso.

—pienso que deberías cuidar mejor tus cosas, por que acabas de perder algo importante.

— ¿enserio? ¿Qué cosa? si encontraste Algo mío dámelo.

—la dignidad—entonces se provoco la ira de Karin, pero no tenia respuesta para esto, Naruto prosiguió su camino.

—¡estas celoso de que Sasuke fue mío y no tuyo! —grito Karin cuando Naruto se alejo un poco, ignorando la regla de los 10 segundos para contestar, entonces Naruto dio media vuelta como si nada y contesto.

— ¿te la tienes bien creída no? Déjame aclararte algo Karin antes de que caigas aun más bajo, Sasuke solo quería follar contigo, tienes suerte si lo diviertes una o un par de veces más, pero al final, solo diversión, solo eso vas a ser para él y cuando se aburra de ti, hará lo mismo contigo que con las otras, ¿sabes qué cosa? Buscara una nueva para divertirse, u otro, porque ni siquiera le importa si es hombre o mujer, al final el solo busca alguien para follar, así que no te agás muchas ilusiones con él.

—Eso no es cierto— contesto la dolida Karin con un toque de rabia, esforzándose por contener las lagrimas—tu lo dices porque estas celoso.

—piensa lo que quieras, me voy, tengo clase, te veo luego, te doy tres días, una semana máximo para decirte te lo dije.

Naruto se marcho, pero Karin tenía razón, la verdad estaba harto, pero así eran las cosas, cada vez era igual, Sasuke llevaba aun ''juguetito'' a su casa, se divertía con él y luego lo hacía a un lado y buscaba a otro para entretenerse un rato, Naruto lo sabia puesto que había visto a muchos salir de la casa de Sasuke en las mañanas cuando iba a la escuela, y los había visto llorar dos, o tres días después por Sasuke, y peor aún, algunos el mismo día, y aun así, Karin tenía razón, no sabía cómo, no sabía porque, desde cuando, pero sabía que estaba enamorado de Sasuke, después una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

—buenos días Naruto-kun—nada más y nada menos que Sasuke Uchija.

—buenos días….Sasuke—Naruto oculto la mirada, para que Sasuke no viera su sonrojo, había aprendido a disimular en su presencia, y a aguantar las ganas de echársele encima y comérselo a besos, pero aun no sabía cómo no sonrojarse cuando el Uchija apenas aparecía, y menos cuando aparecía de repente con esa cálida voz, no, no era cálida, más bien era provocativa.

—haces eso siempre que me vez—menciono Sasuke— que extraño eres.

—Sasuke…..—Naruto levanto la cara, para observar a Sasuke, lo vio de pies a cabeza, su cuerpo era delgado, era una cabeza más alta y solo 2 años mayor que Naruto, su piel era blanca, esos ojos negros eran un abismo en el que cualquiera podría perderse, negros como el fondo de un hoyo, y su cabello era oscuro, brilloso, tanto que este parecía la noche, y el brillo parecían las estrellas, tenía en su cara esa sonrisa escalofriante que solía cargarse cuando Naruto lo veía, seguramente solo para molestarlo, pero a Naruto lo volvía loco— me levanto de mal humor en las mañanas, y verte me pone peor— dijo al fin Naruto, volviendo en sí, recobrando la cordura, tenía que controlarse , no podía dejarse llevar por Sasuke.

Naruto prosiguió su camino, pero Sasuke lo siguió.

— ¿ya tienes 18 años…..Naruto?

—no, aun soy menor de edad.

—ya veo, yo ya soy mayor de edad—dijo Sasuke decepcionado.

—sí, y eres m muy maduro.

—escuche lo que le dijiste a Karin

— ¿y vas a negarlo?

— ¿sabes? Así poco te vi en una cafetería, eres el….mmmm…. ¿Cómo se llama al que limpia los pisos? —Contraataco Sasuke— ¿Cómo se le llama a esa actividad?

—se le llama trabajo honesto. Ya sabes, trabajo…esfuerzo, aquello que hacen las personas para conseguir algo que quieren. A quienes no se nos da en bandeja de plata, debemos trabajar para obtenerlo.

Después de esas palabras, ambos se quedaron callados

—¿crees que la vida ha sido más amable conmigo de lo que a sido contigo?

Naruto se paró en seco por la pregunta de Sasuke.

—no

Contesto al fin, después corrió con todas sus fuerzas, Sasuke intento seguirlo pero, no lo alcanzo, Naruto llego a la escuela empapado en sudor, con muy poco aliento, entonces escucho el sonar de la campana.

—Ve Naruto, se hará tarde—le dijo un hombre cabello de plata, media cara tapada con un cobre bocas y un parche en el ojo.

—Kakashi sensei, ¿ya se va? —pregunto Naruto al verlo salir.

—sí, llegare tarde hoy a dar clases.

Kakashi se marcho, que raro, pensó Naruto, porque siempre era regañado por llegar tarde, pero ese día, es decir, ya estaba ahí, ¿Por qué irse de la escuela provocando un regaño?

Las horas pasaron como si nada, cada clase que Naruto tenía era el mismo aburrimiento, la hora de descanso llego y Naruto como sus compañeros de clase se salieron al patio a relajarse.

De pronto paso algo que Naruto ya había previsto, Karin estaba llorando sentada en una banca con su mejor y posiblemente única verdadera amiga, konan.

—Claro…..—dijo Naruto para sí, pero, oops, lo dijo en voz alta.

— ¿Qué pasa Naruto? —pregunto su amigo Kiba.

—nada, veo llorar a Karin y bueno…..es algo que imagine que pasaría.

—Creo que es otro punto para el Uchija—dijo el siempre arrogante Neji—eso le pasa por creer en el.

— ¿tú crees Neji? —pregunto Naruto.

—por supuesto. Si eres tan imbécil como para que te hagan daño te lo mereces.

—suena muy sabio. Pero…. ¿Quién podría resistirse a Sasuke? —preunto Kim (no la invente, es la chica del equipo del sonido)

—si ¿Quién? —dijo Naruto pensando en voz alta de nuevo.

—Naruto, ¿a ti te gusta Sasuke? —pregunto Neji.

—sí.

—¡Naruto!

—descuida, solo me gusta, no estoy enamorado de el ni nada parecido, deberás (si, odio ttebayo)pero me gusta.

—mientras no agás nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir.

— ¿a ti no?

— olvido que eres gay. Yo soy hombre, mis gustos no son como los tuyos

—si, yo olvido eso a veces, que tu y Kiba aman mucho las tetas.

—Mientras no lo olvides seguido —rio Kiba al igual que el resto de sus compañeros.

—No Kiba, no eres mi tipo—respondió Naruto.

—¿Sasuke lo es?

—si, Sasuke lo es.

—Naruto…. —insistió Neji—por favor no vayas a cometer un grave error del que te puedas arrepentir.

—te lo dije, me gusta, pero no a ese grado, no estoy enamorado de Sasuke, y aunque así fuera, el jamás se fijaría en mi, para empezar—Naruto miro al cielo, este tuvo un reflejo bellísimo y hechizante en esos ojos azules—Sasuke no sabe enamorarse. Las personas como Sasuke, no se enamoran.

_``las personas como Sasuke no se enamoran´´_ repitió su mente.

Neji no había quedado del todo convencido, conocía a Naruto, para él era difícil aceptar cuando alguien le gustaba, pero con Sasuke, no tenía ese problema, seria porque negarlo no tenía sentido o porque eso de que no estaba enamorado de él era verdad, pero a su buen amigo, este comentario no le daba buena espina.

—Cierto— decía Sasuke en una discusión con su hermano Itachi—no soy bueno en la escuela, pero ¿Qué quieres? Un promedio de 86 en realidad me costó trabajo, o ¿Es que acaso…quieres que sea Naruto?

— ¿has hablado con él? —contesto Itachi seco.

—no, el no quiere hablarme.

—bien, no lo agás, si bajas tus notas puedes olvidarte de todos tus lujos porque iras a trabajar ¿me oíste?

—Madara no te dejara…..

—tío, Sasuke, o por lo menos, Madara-sama.

—como sea.

—Sasuke….desde entonces…..has cambiado mucho…..

—me voy—Sasuke se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta

— ¿me odias? —pregunto Itachi, pero no obtuvo respuesta, quizás lo mejor era no saberlo—por lo menos... no le agás eso…a el no.

Sasuke salió del departamento, y se dirigió al suyo.

Mientras Naruto recibió una llamada a su teléfono.

—bueno—contesto este.

—Naruto—era su abuelo—¿ya vienes para acá? Quiero avisarte que me quedare hasta tarde hoy, así que no me esperes.

De pronto la lluvia comenzó a caer.

—abuelo, está lloviendo, iré a casa, por cierto….¿cómo te fue con el préstamo?

—luego hablamos de eso, tengo que trabajar.

—Pero…—su abuelo colgó el teléfono—tengo un mal presentimiento— se dijo Naruto mientras corría en la lluvia, de pronto cayó sobre un chico encapuchado.

—Perdón…. —decía Naruto cuando se dio cuenta de que sobre quien cayó, era Sasuke—Sasuke…..—o no, rojo otra vez, Naruto oculto la cara y se levanto rápidamente, tenía que hacerlo antes de que Sasuke se diera cuenta de lo rápido que estaba latiendo su corazón—luego extendió la mano y se la ofreció a Sasuke para levantarse, Sasuke la tomo y se puso de pie—adiós…..ha….

Naruto trato de correr, pero Sasuke no soltó su mano, entonces comenzó a caminar en la dirección contraria a la que se dirigía Naruto.

—Sasuke…..—protesto Naruto—¿a dónde me llevas? — ….Sasuke por favor suéltame…porque estas tan serio…..pareces molesto….paso algo…perdona Sasuke…..si lo que te molesto fue que callera sobre ti lo siento…..voy a compensarte…yo…..

Sasuke llevo a Naruto a su apartamento, abrió la puerta y lo arrojo ahí adentro, Naruto cayó en el suelo y se golpeo ligeramente la espalda.

—Madara me dijo que tu abuelo pidió otro préstamo, y que se lo negó

—¿Qué? —se impacto Naruto preocupado—lo imagine….—dijo decepcionado— ¿y ahora que hare?

—Naruto, ¿Por qué Itachi te estima tanto?

—tu hermano…..y yo…mmmm…..es difícil de explicar…..es….¿no lo recuerdas Sasuke?

—si, lo recuerdo, pero ahora las cosas son diferentes.

—si, lo son…ya no soy un niño Sasuke…..¿comprendes? me voy….—dijo Naruto optando por levantarse.

—¡ni se te ocurra levantarte! —le ordeno Sasuke y Naruto permaneció en el suelo—¿quieres ese dinero?

—si, lo necesito para pagar la colegiatura y….las cuentas…..no se que mas pensaba hacer mi abuelo.

Sasuke se puso en cuclillas y acaricio una de la mejilla derecha de Naruto con su mano izquierda, la mano de Sasuke era tan dulce y cálida, la piel de Naruto era suave como la cera, Naruto volvió a ponerse rojo, pero no tuvo acción alguna.

—ya veo….¿quieres ayudar a tu abuelo no es así? — Sasuke seguía acariciando la mejilla canela de Naruto, lo que hacia este ruborizarse tanto que ni siquiera podía hablar, solo asintió a manera de respuesta—yo me encargo de eso—sonrió Sasuke de lado, luego paso su pulgar por los labios de Naruto, le dio un beso tierno en los labios, Naruto los mantuvo cerrados, pero Sasuke le dio el segundo y acaricio sus labios con su pulgar , al ver que su dedo no funcionaba, Sasuke puso su mano en la barbilla de Naruto para sostenerle la cara, y saco un poco su lengua humedeciendo los labios de Naruto, los parpados de Naruto se volvieron pesados, hasta que se cerraron completamente, Naruto no se contuvo mas y abrió la boca, dando paso libre a la lengua de Sasuke, esta jugueteo con la suya, la movió de arriba abajo, de lado a lado, en círculos, de derecha a izquierda, de izquierda a derecha, la movía a su antojo y Naruto, Naruto lo permitía.

Pensar que Sasuke se conformaría con eso no era otra cosa que una estupidez, una niñada solamente, Sasuke no dudo en pasar su mano por el cuello de Naruto, llego a su pecho, desabrocho el primer botón de su camisa, Naruto se separo de Sasuke para poder respirar, pero apenas sus labios abandonaron los de Sasuke, este beso el labio inferior dejando una ligera línea de saliva en la boca de Naruto, Sasuke mordió el labio de Naruto con fuerza, Naruto soltó un pequeño grito, de a ver sido otra persona, seguro le habría exigido que parada, le habría dado un puñetazo y saldría corriendo, pero era Sasuke, y no quería, simplemente no podía detenerlo.

Sasuke por fin soltó su labio y beso apasionadamente con su boca y con su lengua desde este hasta el cuello de Naruto, mientras sacaba los botones rápidamente, uno a uno, la camisa de Naruto estaba totalmente abierta, pero Sasuke siguió sacando botones, ahora seguía su pantalón, el cuello de Naruto seguía en su boca, Sasuke lo mordió.

—Sasuke….—dijo Naruto entre gemidos, ahogando un grito, acariciando la nuca de Sasuke con su mano derecha, quería sentir esos cabellos parecidos a la noche entre sus dedos, era sedoso, era como una cascada, suave y relajante.

—repítelo—pidió Sasuke —di que soy yo, soy Sasuke, soy quien te está haciendo gemir de esta forma, soy quien te está tocando, soy yo quien te posee en este momento, vamos, dilo, quiero que mi nombre quede marcado en tu cuerpo para siempre Naruto, soy…—Sasuke metió su mano en el pantalón de Naruto y acaricio su miembro con vigorosidad, Naruto volvió a gemir, esta vez con más fuerza y mas gozo—soy tu dueño.

—Entonces tu di el mío, —dijo Naruto con dificultad—para saber que soy yo, quien está contigo.

—Naruto—sonrió Sasuke, saco la mano del pantalón de Naruto y se puse de pie, Naruto lo vio tratando de adivinar porque hacia eso de repente, pero Sasuke solo le tendió la mano, Naruto la tomo en son de confianza con una sonrisa, y se puso de pie sin abrocharse nada, con la camisa abierta y el pantalón desabrochado, Sasuke alo a Naruto hasta la habitación y luego lo arrojo a la cama y ahí lo tiro como lo había tirado con anterioridad, pero esta vez cayó en un cómodo colchón en vez del frio y duro suelo, Sasuke se deshizo de su camisa y salto sobre él, Naruto ni hizo ningún movimiento, tenía miedo, pero no pensaba retroceder ahora, ya habían llegado muy lejos para dar un paso atrás, o un paso en falso, si hacia algo mal, Sasuke no se lo perdonaría, tenía que ideárselas para hacerlo bien.

Entonces Naruto salió de sus pensamientos al ver a Sasuke abrirse el cinto con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y sacárselo del pantalón rápidamente, después abrió el botón y el cierre de su pantalón, se agacho con audacia a besar a Naruto con la misma pasión de hace un minuto, la lengua de Naruto palpitaba al sentir la de Sasuke dentro de su boca, todo su cuerpo lo hacía, esta vez Naruto no pudo evitar que Sasuke se diera cuenta de la aceleración de su corazón, puesto que estaban pecho con pecho.

—Tranquilo, no muerdo—sonrió Sasuke burlón—bueno, si lo ago., pero te va a gustar.

Entonces comenzó de nuevo a su cuello, siguió la línea de su pecho, sacando la lengua lamiendo este, de pronto se aproximo a su pezón derecho, y lo metió a su boca, Naruto se estremeció diciendo el nombre de Sasuke, tres veces, una cada vez más débil que la anterior, mientras pellizcaba el pezón izquierdo con sus dedos, fue cuando Sasuke mordió el que estaba en su boca con fuerza que Naruto grito su nombre sin retenciones.

Entonces Sasuke se separo de el, y cambio los pezones de Naruto de posición, ahora era el izquierdo el que era rodeado por la lengua de Sasuke y chupado por su boca, hasta ser succionado y mordido mientras el anterior era pellizcado por los dedos de Sasuke.

Naruto gritaba su nombre una y otra vez, no podía creer que estaba con Sasuke, con Sasuke Uchija.

Entonces Sasuke se aproximo a besar a Naruto, metió su mano en el pantalón de Naruto y acaricio su miembro, Naruto puso ambas manos alrededor el cuello de Sasuke y lo abrazo con fuerza. Se sentía bien, pero era un poco doloroso, por eso, quería que Sasuke le diera fuerza.

Lo hizo correrse de pronto, entonces Sasuke lamio sus de sus dedos con el semen de Naruto, en una forma ocsena admitiendo que le fascino, luego paso ambos manos por la espalda de Naruto, acaricio su trasero y lentamente le retiró el pantalón, igual el suyo, ambos estaban complemente desnudos, y Sasuke entro en Naruto rápidamente y sin previo aviso, ya había aguantado demasiado para hacer eso.

Naruto abrazo a Sasuke con todas sus fuerzas, eso en verdad dolía mucho, pero tenía que aguantarlo, tenía que ser fuerte, porque, era Sasuke quien estaba haciéndolo.

— ¿te duele? —pregunto Sasuke escuchando los repetitivos gemidos de Naruto cada uno más fuerte que el anterior

—si —grito Naruto entre gemidos, un grito lleno de placer, lleno de fuerza, lleno de dolor, pero lleno de amor.

— ¿duele rico?

—sí.

—ok, voy a correrme dentro de ti, y eso te dolerá mucho—tras oír esto Naruto se abrazo a Sasuke con mayor fuerza, toda la que le quedaba.

Sasuke cumplió lo afirmado y lleno completamente a Naruto, ambos cayeron a la cama exhaustos, pero Naruto seguía abrazando a Sasuke.

Un par de horas después, Sasuke se puso el pantalón y se asomo por la ventana.

—no ha parado de llover.

—si—contesto Naruto apenado mientras terminaba de subirse los pantalones, luego tomo su camisa y abrocho sus botones—Sasuke, no puedo encontrar mi ropa interior, ¿me la podrías dar despu…?—entonces Sasuke le mostro a Naruto sus bóxers y los guardo en un cajón

—El recuerdo—sonrió Sasuke lujuriosamente.

—Sasuke…. —se apeno Naruto, Sasuke tomo su camisa y se la puso también—está bien—contesto Naruto poniéndose los últimos botones de la camisa con una sonrisa tímida.

Sasuke también lo hacía pero su posición era seria como siempre.

—Naruto—lo llamo Sasuke una vez que termino de ponerse la ropa.

— ¿Sí?—volteo a verlo Naruto con esa sonrisa.

—Ten— dijo Sasuke extendiendo la mano, un pequeño sobre amarillo.

— ¿Qué es esto? —pregunto Naruto tomando el sobre, pensando inocentemente en un obsequio especial o hasta una carta de amor, aunque sabía que Sasuke no era de los que escribían cartas de amor, pero quizás era capaz de hacerlo por Naruto.

—es el doble de la cantidad que pidió tu abuelo hoy—contesto Sasuke con cautela dirigiéndose al baño— es lo justo ¿no te parece?

— ¿el préstamo?

—no te preocupes—le dijo Sasuke devolviéndose—por eso—entonces levanto su barbilla, lo beso apasionadamente, le lambio el cuello y luego le susurro al oído—tu ya lo pagaste y lo hiciste genial

Naruto quedo en shock, Sasuke se aparto de el como si nada, y se dirigió al baño.

—puedes quedarte hasta mañana cuando pare la lluvia, voy a bañarme—

Naruto lo veía impactado.

—Sasuke…. ¿tu?—decía Naruto, pero a notar la poca atención de Sasuke, salió corriendo sin decir una palabra más.

El rubio corría por las calles de konoha desesperado, la lluvia caía en su brillante melena, cada cabello le daba pequeños chicotazos en la canela piel de su cara, pero había gotas que dolían mas, aquellas que caían de sus ojos, rodaban por sus mejillas y llegaban a un punto en el que Naruto no sabía cuando terminaban sus lagrimas y empezaba lo mojado por la lluvia, estaba hecho trizas, mientras recordaba cada beso, cada caricia, cada susurro, cada acción que había tenido Sasuke con su cuerpo, no podía borrar esos pensamientos de su mente, o tal vez no quería olvidarlo porque después de todo, aun lo amaba.

Entre su con función y su rápida carrera además de lo inestable del suelo por la lluvia, Naruto se resbalo y sintió el fango atravesar su ropa, y hacer contacto con su piel, y se quedo ahí, que mas daba, afín de cuentes en esos momentos no valía más que una basura, que bueno que estaba revolcándose en el fango, en la tierra, porque ese era su lugar, después de lo que le había pasado, debía quedarse ahí como los cerdos, ahora si estaba claro, ahora si estaba igual de sucio como se sentía porque lo merecía, no, el merecía algo peor, pero Sasuke, Sasuke se merecía el mismo infierno y que el mismo Satán subiera a llevárselo, no, Sasuke era el mismo diablo.

Pero esto no ha terminado, se pone mejor, mejor para los lectores, pero peor para Naruto, y Sasuke no se va a quedar atrás he, las cosas empeoran para el también, chao, esperan el sig. Gracias por leerlo, y les agradeceré mas a los que comenten, espero hacerlo mejor la próxima vez, ahora sí, bye!


	2. Olvidarte

Olaaaa!bueno, como me pidieron conty, voy a seguir con esta historia, recuerden las advertencias, Lemon, quizás sea demasiado explicito, pero ya están advertidos, sobre todo después de leer el capitulo anterior, pues…saben a lo que se atiene así que sorry si no les parece, y eso, y agradezco a la muchacha o el muchacho a que puso mi fic donde iba, sorry, al parecer me equivoque de lugar, no vuelve a pasar, también agradecería los comentarios de uno por uno, pero pienso que la mejor forma de hacerlo es brindarles un cap. que les guste tanto como el anterior, bueno, eso espero, gracias por comentar, me gusto mucho leerlos, sigan leyendo y comento, tenkyo. Ahora, aquí está la conty.

**Olvidarte**

´´si eres tan estupid para que te hagan daño, te lo mereces´´

Después de haber subido al cielo para tirarlo de lo más alto directo al infierno, Naruto había decidido descansar del mejor y peor día de su vida, y después de dormir toda la noche como un bebe, se despertó temprano,(tal vez por primera vez en su vida) se dio un baño, la verdad era temprano para la escuela, pero siempre he creído que cuando tienes la cabeza caliente nada mejor que el agua fría para bajarte los humos, estaba a 12 grados pero, lo que podrá parecer el mas masoquista de los actos se había vuelto tan relajante, y se vio al espejo, tenia bolsas enormes bajo los ojos, estos estaban más rojos que un tomate, y su cara estaba decaída.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —se pregunto Naruto así mismo viéndose al espejo—eres lo más patético que jamás has visto, Sasuke no se enamora, tú mismo lo dijiste, no tienes ningún derecho a llorar por lo que ocurrió, además, ¿te vas a dejar vencer por él? Te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio— decía Sasuke cada vez más furioso, pero las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos— ¡DEJA DE LLORAR MARICA DE MIERDA! —Naruto le dio un puñetazo al espejo diciéndose una y otra vez que se odiaba, claro que si, cuando una persona te engaña la vida se te acaba, pero a Naruto no lo habían engañado, sabía exactamente quien era Sasuke y lo que hacía con las personas ¿Por qué no lo haría con él? Sus nudillos sangraban, pero no lo sentía, quizás porque sentía demasiado dolor ya y no podía sentir más, o quizás era masoquista como ya dije y al final se sentiría mejor, o quizás, no sé, solo quizás eso e sacaba el coraje, contra él y contra Sasuke.

Cuando sientes un dolor, lo mejor que debes hacer es sacarlo, a veces basta con llorar, a veces no. Vallamos con Sasuke o voy a vomitar.

Eran las 3:30 am, eso decía el reloj, Sasuke debía estar dormido ahora, pero no lo estaba, las luces estaban apagadas, y el estaba metido en las cobijas de su cama, pero estaba despierto, pensativo. ¿en qué creen ustedes? Correcto, en Naruto. Su olor aun era percibido entre las sabanas.

—Es un idiota—se dijo Sasuke a sí mismo —se que solo era sexo pero…. —cerro sus ojos intensamente— al menos se hubiera quedado a dormir.

Como cada mañana a las 6:40 más o menos, Naruto se dirigía a la escuela, era común toparse con Sasuke, porque el se iba a la universidad a la misma hora, o eso creía Naruto, el siempre tenía que pasar por el apartamento de Sasuke porque era el camino más corto para llegar a la escuela, esa mañana al pasar salió Sasuke y Naruto siguió su camino.

—Buenos días Naruto—saludo Sasuke hipócritamente de la misma manera que el día anterior, y el anterior y el anterior a ese, y de la misma manera en que lo hacia todos los días.

—buenos días Sasuke—contesto Naruto totalmente diferente a como lo hacía antes, su voz en vez de tímida fue calmada, común y corriente o más bien desinteresada, no oculto la mirada pero ni siquiera se volteo a verlo, sus mejillas permanecieron de color natural, ni siquiera se molesto en quedarse ahí o en huir como solía hacerlo, lo saludo como si se tratase de un completo extraño. Si bien Sasuke se extraño, lo ignoro y comenzó a seguirlo.

—¿Cómo dormiste?

—nada nuevo que reportar. Igual que siempre.

— ¿nada nuevo?

—así es, tengo el sueño pesado así que dormí como tronco.

—claro. Lo imagine

Los siguientes 3 minutos los rigió el silencio, y créanme que esos 3 minutos para Sasuke fueron eternos, ¿Qué pasaba con este chico? Algo que siempre lo molestaba de aquellas que se hacían llamar sus novias era que siempre después de a ver tenido sexo querían comenzar una relación formal y esas estupideces, pero Naruto actuaba como si no hubiera pasado nada, es decir, inclusive ahora precia que Sasuke le importaba menos que antes, o más bien parecía que no le importaba nada, y por alguna razón, eso se sentía mal.

—Naruto…. —dijo Sasuke, pero este no contestaba—…tu… ¿estás molesto acaso? —no es que le importara.

—no—contesto seco.

—entonces ¿Por qué actúas así?

— ¿así?

— ¿Cómo si fuéramos extraños?

—tú y yo no nos conocemos—Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos al oír esto—solo tuvimos sexo—concluyo Naruto, y prosiguió, Sasuke dejo de seguirlo, se quedo en la calle impactado.

Ninguna de las parejas de Sasuke había dicho algo como eso, además, ¿Qué paso con esa actitud nueva? Si le gustaba Sasuke debió a verlo agobiado como todos los demás, rogarle para que se quedara a su lado, y si lo odiaba, debió golpearlo, reclamarle como los otros, por lo menos insultarlo, ¿de verdad era que a Naruto no le afectaba en lo mas mínimo Sasuke? En el caso de que así fuera, ¿Por qué es actitud? ¿Naruto solo quería acostarse con Sasuke? Y por si fuera poco ¿Por qué demonios le importaba tanto? Ya se lo había llevado a la cama, lo que pasara con Naruto después de eso, no tenia porque importarle, claro que no, así que se dirigió nuevamente a la universidad, decidiendo que lo dejaría pasar y ya ¿creen que eso resulte?

Cuando Naruto estuvo en la escuela, hablo con sus amigos, atendió sus clases, comió, de alguna o otra manera, había conseguido actuar como así nada hubiera pasado, pero por alguna razón a Sasuke no le parecía tan fácil.

— ¿se puede saber qué te pasa Uchija? —pregunto un chico peliblanco a Sasuke mientras este veía la infinito.

— ¿de qué hablas Siguetsu?

—tienes la vista perdida desde que llegaste, ya casi empieza el asegundo periodo—dijo otro con el cabello naranja.

—es que…..—contesto Sasuke—ayer paso algo con un chico….

—ya es demasiada información—dijo el idiota de kankuro que paso en ese momento.

—ignóralo Sasuke—dijo Juugo —continua.

—Déjame adivinar….—dijo Siguetsu— está obsesionado contigo, y ahora no te puedes quitar de encima, eso no es raro, no comprendo cual es la gran importancia…..

— ¿me dejas terminar? —dijo Sasuke molesto, los otros chicos lo vieron extrañados, Sasuke era arrogante todo el tiempo, siempre estaba molesto, pero hay, lo que fuera que estuviera molestándolo era muy grande— el me ignora desde entonces

— ¿Cómo? ¿Porque te molesta eso? ¿No eres el chico que duerme con quien se le antoja y luego busca la forma de deshacerse de este? Te ahorro el trabajo ¿no?

—se acostó conmigo porque le pague.

—te hiere el orgullo ¿no? ¿Por qué le pagaste?

—por que el necesitaba dinero.

—y ¿de cuándo acá eres tan amable?

—es que….pude conseguir estar con el de otra forma pero imagine que tardaría mucho, esta fue la forma más rápida de hacerlo.

—si lo hiciste ya ¿de qué te quejas?

—de que, yo le gusto a Naruto, no habría excedido a estar conmigo ni por todo el dinero del mundo de no ser así, el lleva sintiendo eso desde hace un tiempo y era bastante evidente, ahora parece como si ni siquiera notara que existo, no es que me importe pero, esto jamás me había pasado

— ¿no será posible Sasuke…..—indago Jugo por fin—…..que se te este aplicando la ley del bumerán?

—todo se regresa.

—así es, quizás Naruto ya tuvo lo que quería de ti y ahora te evita porque ya no le interesas.

—no, no es posible.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿No es lo que tú haces? Deseas a alguien, te acuestas con él y luego lo desechas.

—porque Naruto no es así—Sasuke se mordió la lengua diciendo esto.

/flashback/

—Naruto…. —dijo Sasuke, pero este no contestaba—…tu…¿estás molesto acaso? —no es que le importara.

—no—contesto seco.

—entonces ¿Por qué actúas así?

— ¿así?

— ¿Cómo si fuéramos extraños?

—tu y yo no nos conocemos—Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos al oir esto—solo tuvimos sexo—concluyo Naruto, y prosiguió.

/fin de flashback/

—No es posible—dijo Sasuke después de recordar esto, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado ya no tan seguro como antes.

—jajajajajajajajaja—se carcajeo Siguetsu, lo que provoco un tic en el ojo de Sasuke y tres rayitas en su frente mientras arqueaba la ceja por el coraje y una burbuja en la sien de Jugo—entonces, ese chico, Naruto, encontró la forma, no solo de llevarte a la cama como quería, sino también de sacarte un buen pajo de billetes.

Auch, eso hirió el ego de Sasuke, pero podría ser cierto, ¿de vedad su soberbia era tanta que ni siquiera lo había considerado? ¿Acaso se creía mucho como para que eso le pasara? ¿O es que tenía a Naruto muy alto como para hacer algo como eso? Fuera lo que fuera Naruto, Sasuke siempre había creído que era digno de admiración, aun después de llevárselo a la cama, para Sasuke, Naruto era Naruto, y nada ni nadie cambiaria la imagen que tenia de él, hasta ahora claro.

Naruto estaba cambiándose para clase de deportes, en los vestidores de los chicos, de pronto se saco la camisa y se dio la vuelta enseguida para que nadie lo viera.

— ¿Qué ocurre Naruto? —pregunto Neji poniéndose la camisa polo de deportes.

—na…nada…—dijo Naruto levantó la mano a su cuello para cubrirse un chupete obra de Sasuke—….creo que…..olvídalo, cosas mías. —Naruto cerró los ojos mientras volvió a su mente es instante justo en el Sasuke le mordió el cuello dejándole como resultado ese moretón, enseguida se puso la camisa y emboco una sonrisa fingida—vamos.

La camisa cubría perfectamente el moretón, y la sonrisa de Naruto cubría perfectamente su dolor.

Sasuke salió de la universidad corriendo a toda prisa, las clases no habían terminado, apenas tenían el primer descanso, pero tenía que hacer esto, ya.

Entonces entro a un apartamento donde estaba la única persona que podría explicarle que estaba pasándole, aunque le constara aceptarlo, esa persona era su hermano Itachi

—me acosté con Naruto, y ahora no puedo olvidarlo, dime porque—exigió Sasuke.

— ¿qué hiciste qué? —pregunto Itachi que estaba doblando su ropa, la dejo caer al piso al oír esto y se acerco a Sasuke, señal de que tenía toda su atención.

—me acosté con Naruto y…..—aun no terminaba de decir esto cuando su hermano le dio la bofetada de su vida tirándolo al piso del impacto.

—te lo dije, el no Sasuke ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto?

— ¿Cómo te atreves?

—te faltaron muchas cuando eras pequeño.

—tú no tienes ningún derecho a dármelas, no eres mi padre.

—cállate o te doy otra.

Esos hermanos tenían un tiempo que no estaban uno tan furioso como el otro, pero Sasuke se tranquilizo recordando la razón por la que fue ahí en primer lugar.

—el accedió a cada cosa. Yo no lo obligue a nada.

—no lo entiendes.

—solo dime qué hacer para sacármelo de la cabeza.

—te recomendaría que te dieras un tiro, pero eres mi hermano.

—entonces, ¿Qué hago ahora?

—no puedes olvidar a Naruto, bien venido al club, por algo te dije que no te metieras con él, lo protegía así como te protegía a ti idiota. Ahora ve, vive, ríe, llora, sufre, intégrate al club y sigue acostándote con todo lo que se te ponga en frente, cuando termines y aun así no lo hayas olvidado, te darás cuenta porque y quizás puedas arreglarlo.

—eso no me sirve de nada.

—no puedo ayudarte mas, ahora regresa a la universidad o tendrás problemas con mi tío.

—eso no, me importa.

—largo Sasuke.

Horas después, Naruto caminaba con sus amigos a sus casas, cada uno partía un camino diferente cada vez, hasta que se quedo solo con Neji.

—Visitare a mi prima en el hospital, hoy—dijo Neji— ¿quieres venir?

Naruto y Neji fueron a ver a Hinata Hyuga, después de charlar un rato, Neji se fue, y los dejo solos.

— ¿y bien? —dijo Hinata.

— ¿y bien qué? —pregunto Naruto.

—Naruto—sonrió Hinata—siempre olvidas que soy tu mejor amiga.

—hay Hinata—Naruto bajo al fin su falsa sonrisa y se sintió aliviado—a ti no puedo engañarte.

— ¿Qué paso?

—me acosté son Sasuke.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tú y Sasuke? Que emoción Naruto, cuéntame todo, ¿Qué paso?

—estaba lloviendo, Sasuke me metió a su apartamento casi a la fuerza y luego comenzó a acariciarme y hablamos y…cuando me di cuenta estaba durmiendo en su cama.

—que romántico. —dijo Hinata conmovida.

—así parece ¿no? —sonrió Naruto con sarcasmo.

— ¿y luego que paso?¿te le declaraste Naruto?¿el a ti? ¿Cuéntame, que hizo Sasuke después?

—Sasuke…..me pago.

— ¿Qué? —la sonrisa de Hinata desapareció al instante, y vio a Naruto aun recuperándose del shock, en un intento por procesar lo que aquel rubio estaba diciendo. —no comprendo, ¿le pediste dinero o te debía o…?

—no Hinata—explico Naruto un tanto furiosa al descubrir que su amiga era tan inocente como el—Sasuke me pago por acostarme con él.

— ¿tu sabias que…?

—no, aparentemente el creyó que sí, pero yo….Sasuke solo quería acostarse conmigo, lo logro y luego hizo lo que siempre hace con todos.

— ¿cómo pudo hacerlo?

—creyó que esa era la razón por la que me acosté con él.

—obviamente le dijiste que no.

— ¿y para qué? Sasuke no se enamora, no dejare que me humille mas ahora, además, de verdad necesito ese dinero.

— ¿y qué vas a hacer? — pregunto Hinata viendo a Naruto, le sorprendía verlo de esa manera, es decir, ella siempre supo que Naruto era fuerte, pero nunca se había imaginado cuanto.

—Ya lo tengo pensado, y es simple—dijo Naruto quien quizás nunca había estado más decidido en su vida—olvidarlo.

Y así paso el tiempo, una semana, dos, y tres días, así que fue exactamente 2 semanas, 3 días, 16 noches, 13 horas, 28 minutos y 34 segundos que Naruto pasaba repetidamente por casa de Sasuke, se saludaban uno al otro, y Naruto ignoraba a Sasuke, pero Sasuke se volvía cada vez más loco, trato de verdad trato de olvidarse de Naruto, inclusive quiso intentarlo con otras personas, pero siempre veía su cara, escuchaba sus gritos, olía su sudor, pero no sentía su piel, no probaba sus jugos, aunque su mente le jurara que Naruto estaba ahí, no era Naruto, so subconsciente quería traerlo de vuelta, pero ¿Cómo? Ni siquiera le dirigía un poco la palabra.

Y fue hasta que pasaron esas 2 semanas, 3 días, 16 noches, 13 horas, 28 minutos y 34 segundos que Naruto volvió a pasar frente al apartamento de Sasuke, y Sasuke volvió a saludarlo, y Naruto a contestarle cortésmente y a marcharse con indiferencia que Sasuke no pudo aguantarlo más.

Como llorar tanto que te quedas sin lagrimas, como estar a punto de terminar de leer un libro y quedar dormido mientras lees la ultima pagina, como estar tan lleno de papitas que no puedes solo comer la ultima, como correr 29 minutos y no poder hacer los 30, como hacer un trabajo y no poder escribir las ultimas 3 líneas, como la gota que derramo el vaso, ver Naruto irse una vez más, no, no lo podía soportar.

Así que lo tamo de la muñeca y volvió a obligarlo a ir a su apartamento y Naruto volvió a quejarse y Sasuke volvió a tirarlo al piso, y a tirarse sobre él, y a besarlo, pero esta vez, Naruto apenas le permitió 3 segundos de sus labios y lo empujo con fuerza sobrehumana directo a la pared.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —pregunto Naruto furioso.

—Te beso…. —Sasuke se acerco de nuevo, estaba desesperado por tenerlo aunque fuera un poco más.

—Ni se te ocurra hacerlo otra vez—amenazo Naruto— no tienes ningún derecho sobre mi Sasuke así que no te acerques.

—no puedo evitarlo, Naruto—Sasuke se puso tan cerca de el que intercambiaban su respiración y lo tomo de los hombros—te necesito—entonces se acerco directo a sus labios.

— ¡dije que no! —Naruto volvió a empujarlo, Sasuke lo vio sorprendido.

— ¿es que acaso no te das cuenta que me estoy volviendo loco por tenerte?

— ¿tanto te guste que quieres repetir? —pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa en su boca.

—sí.

—lastima, que mal por ti.

—no puedes hacerme esto.

— ¿Por qué no? Tú lo haces siempre no, con todos.

— ¿ahora vas a decirme que no sientes nada por mi?

—exacto. —Sasuke lo veía sorprendido, tenía un mirada de, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel conmigo?

—no, yo te gusto Naruto.

—siempre me has gustado Sasuke, pero ya no.

—y ¿entonces porque te acostaste conmigo?

— ¿te lo explico? Necesitaba dinero, y tu eres rico, fue perfecto, además, tienes fama de ser bueno en la cama, no iba a arrepentirme.

—ósea que te acostaste conmigo y me sacaste el dinero que necesitabas, y ahora que no te ago falta me desechas.

— ¿te lo explico otra vez?

— ¿y cuanto cuesta llevarte a la cama otra vez?

—Sasuke, no se me a acabado lo que me diste, te avisare cuando me haga falta.

—tal vez no esté dispuesto a dártelo entonces—.Naruto sonrió al oír esto, se acerco a Sasuke y le susurro al oído sensualmente.

—entonces olvídate de volver a tenerme en tu cama. —Se separo de él y comenzó a alejarse—mientras tanto ve a acostarte con una de tus putas.

Y Naruto se marcho, Sasuke se tiro al suelo al tiempo que veía como todo su mundo se derrumbaba ante él, habían jugado con él, de la misma manera en que él lo hacía, había sido un victima de su propio juego, Naruto le había volteado la carta, y ahora el tenia la mano vencedora, lo peor de todo era que, no podía dejar de pensar y esperar con ansias el momento en el que Naruto lo necesitaría de nuevo, porque solo así podía tenerlo otra vez, ¿estaba dispuesto? Claro que sí.

Mientras Naruto caminaba a toda prisa por la banqueta, hacia su mayor esfuerzo por no regresar corriendo a los brazo de Sasuke y que este lo hiciera suyo una vez más, pero no podía, tenía que olvidarlo, el había pro metido hacerlo, era la única forma de sobrevivir, vivir sin Sasuke, lo había tratado muy mal, pero estaba bien ¿no? Si Sasuke lo consideraba una puta, pues sería una puta, nunca volvería a ser suyo, nunca, aunque eso lo matara, lo soportaría de una o otra forma, seria fuerte, tenía que serlo, iba serlo, iba a ser fuerte, y Sasuke no volvería a tocarlo jamás.

Sasuke se estaba viviendo realmente loco, tenía que tener a Naruto aunque fuera solo una vez más, pero para eso tendría que esperar que Naruto lo necesitara, eso de veras lo estaba acabando, que bueno ¿no? Que sintiera en carne propia lo que le había hecho a todas esas personas, lo que no sabía era que Naruto nunca volvería a estar con él, jamás, ¿Qué hará cuando se dé cuenta? ¿Se resignara? ¿De verdad no ocurrida jamás? Las cartas estaban puestas, solo hace falta conocer al ganador. Lo demás sería cosa de los jugadores y del destino claro está, Naruto no había hecho nada para vengarse de Sasuke, mas sin embargo, la misma vida se había encargado de cobrárselas.

Si eres tan estipid para dejar que te hagan daño, te lo mereces, pero no significa que no puedas defenderte

¿Creen que Sasuke y Naruto han sufrido mucho? Imaginen lo que les falta

Espero les haya gustado, tratare de publicar más seguido y de mejorar claro, sigan leyendo y comentando, me motivan sus comentarios y les juro que si los leo, no son tantos saben, pero graxxxias, para mí, si 2 personas se toman la molestia de decirme que les gusto, me doy por bien servida, claro que entre más mejor, de verdad me motiva cuando comentan, así que háganlo, porfa., si no lo hacen, Naruto llorada mas, jajá, no es cierto, igual seguirá llorando, faltan muchos personajes, a historia será más interesante lo prometo, así que comenten para motivarme, yo les recomiendo que busquen los cap. una vez a la semana xq es lo que tardo haciéndolos, no tengo mucho tiempo, bueno bye, los vemos en la conty.


	3. Amigos

Hola, hola! ¿Cómo ven que me pidieron conty otra vez? Ahí sí que emoción, ¿y cómo ven que mi hermano me dijo que si era capaz de dejar de echarle tierra a Sasuke? y yo le dije que sí, pero no quiero, ne! Ha, y respecto a las mil preguntas que me hicieron en un comentario (que indirecta no) hubo una que me llamo la atención, que en resumen es ¿Qué onda con Naruto e Itachi? Pues les diré, que tendrán que seguir leyendo para descubrir eso, pero no se preocupen, lo descubrirán algún día, mientras sigan comentando, me hace muy feliz leerlos así sean 2 o mil se los agradeceré mucho, bueno, espero que no les moleste que siempre escribo muchas tonterías antes del cap. pero es que me traumo a veces. Ok, basta de mi, mejor vamos a leer la conty.

**Amigos**

Todos necesitamos personas en el mundo a los que podemos contarle cualquier cosa.

El rubio daba pasos pequeños, apenas se movía, caminaba hacia adelante, pero arrastrando los pies, estaba ido, destrozado, acabado. Vamos a ver ahora porque.

Eran las 11 de la noche cuando Sasuke estaba practicando su deporte favorito, el sexo, tenía a una chica cuyo nombre realmente no importa, sentada, seguramente con su miembro clavado en ella, ella gemía con todas sus fuerzas, Sasuke trataba de concentrarse en ella, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos, la cara de Naruto volvía a su mente, sus gemidos volvían también, otra noche tratando de olvidarlo, y otra noche pensando en el.

Inconforme, Sasuke arrojo a la chica contra el suelo fieramente.

— ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? —pregunto ella furiosa, en el suelo, tapándose con la cobija.

—Lárgate—contesto Sasuke con la mano en la cabeza, bastante frustrado.

— ¿Qué? —Se le bajaron los humos—Sasuke…

—Lárgate—Sasuke comenzó a enfadarse.

—pero Sasuke….

—¡QUE TE LARGUES! —grito Sasuke tan furioso, que la chica corrió aterrada, recogiendo su ropa y saliendo del apartamento, aun desnuda, solo tapada con la sabana.

Sasuke se hundió en la cama de golpe, y se levanto de la misma forma. Fue al baño y se lavo la cara, apenas cerró los ojos y recordó los besos de Naruto.

— ¿Qué me está pasando? —Dijo Sasuke derrumbándose frente al espejo— ¿Qué me hiciste Naruto? Tengo que tenerte al menos una vez más, por lo menos una vez. Apuesto que cualquiera de sus conquistas pasadas que lo viera ahora se reiría a carcajadas, yo estoy riéndome.

Mientras, Naruto no lograba conciliar el sueño, por más que cambiaba de posición, y se esforzaba en cerrar los ojos, no podía.

—Sasuke…—dijo Naruto viendo hacia el techo—ya sé que te tengo que olvidar, pero…no puedo, además, el dinero…

/flashback/

—Naruto, tenemos que hablar…—dijo su abuelo una mañana.

—Que pasa abuelo—pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa.

—me negaron el préstamo—suspiro su abuelo.

— ¿a si?

—sí, y, creo que voy a tener que estar menos en casa, porque buscare otro empleo.

—pero abuelo, tu ya estás muy viejo.

— ¿Cómo me llamaste?

—es decir…que tu trabajas mucho ya.

—pues…No puedes dejar la escuela Naruto y no se me ocurre otra solución.

—si el problema es la escuela, no te preocupes, acaban de darme una beca y la utilizare para pagar la cuota de inscripción.

— ¿una beca?

—si, aguarda…..—Naruto subió a su habitación y abrió el ultimo cajón, de ahí saco un sobre amarillo (que era de los de plástico he, para que no digan nada) y lo abrió, abrió los ojos como platos, pues era más de lo que esperaba, y se lo llevo a su abuelo.

—pero Naruto, esto es más del doble de tu colegiatura y los gastos de la casa juntos.

—es una beca por excelencia.

—que bien, entonces pagaremos todo y lo demás…

—guárdalo, no quiero que me lo des.

—pero Naruto, tú te lo ganaste…

— ¡no me importa! —Grito Naruto molesto— ¡No lo quiero!

—Naruto…—su abuelo lo veía sorprendido

—descuida abuelo, con lo que me pagan yo tengo suficiente. — sonrió Naruto, tenía una sonrisa tan poderosa y aparentemente sincera, que hasta yo me la trago.

/fin del flashback/

—¡Haaaaaaaaaa! —Grito Naruto furioso—tenía que darle ese dinero a mi abuelo, no podía permitir que el buscara otro trabajo, ya tiene suficiente, no tendría tantos problemas de no ser por mí, y podría gastar el dinero que gana en mujeres ¿no? El estaba muy feliz sin mi—susurro Naruto— ¿Por qué tuve que aparecer en su vida? ¿Por qué Sasuke tenía que estar en la mía? Lo amo, pero lo odio tanto, ¿Por qué no puedo olvidarlo?, no importa como conseguí ese dinero, lo que importa es como lo use, y dándoselo a mi abuelo, fue la mejor forma posible, a fin de cuentas le estoy pagando un poco de todo lo que hace por mí, al diablo, tengo que olvidar a Sasuke y seguir con mi vida, para no causarle más problemas a mi abuelo, si se entera, estará tan decepcionado, tengo que hacerlo, tengo que poder, tengo que poder. Tengo que olvidarte Sasuke.

La mañana llego, ni Naruto, ni Sasuke habían dormido nada.

Naruto camino a la escuela, sus ojos estaban ojerosos y pintaban un rojo.

—Estúpido Sasuke—gruño Naruto—es un teme, por el no he dormido nada.

En eso paso adelante del departamento de Sasuke y el moreno salió en seguida, con unos lentes oscuros puestos, llevaba unos pantalones levis arrugados, unos tenis vans, una camisa verde desfajada y una sudadera gris andrajosa, Naruto jamás lo había visto tan desarreglado, ni siquiera cuando se acostó con él, y menos para ir a la universidad.

Naruto se quedo impactado viendo a Sasuke de pies de cabeza, este camino fuera del apartamento y bajo las escaleras, paso por un lado de Naruto ignorándolo totalmente.

—Buenos días—dijo Naruto y Sasuke paró en seco— Sasuke. Lugo se marcho como si no lo hubiera oído, Naruto pensó que era lo mejor.

—Dobe —Dijo Sasuke viéndolo marcharse—no he podido dormir nada, ni siquiera he querido levantarme, mucho menos arreglarme y todo es culpa tuya.

Naruto estaba teniendo clase de física con todos sus amigos, pero estaba dormido sobre un gran libro de texto mientras Neji lo veía extrañado y su maestro seguía hablando sobre Newton y eso.

—Naruto…—intervino Kiba, meneándolo un poco para hacer que despertara, pero este no respondió—Naruto, Naruto…—dijo Kiba un poco más fuerte, pero el resultado fue el mismo.

Entonces Neji lanzo un suspiro al aire, se acerco a Naruto y con un solo movimiento h halo el libro y Naruto callo de la silla pegándose la cara contra el suelo y despertando.

— ¡duele dattebayo! —grito Naruto sobándose la cabeza mientras todos sus compañeros lo veían extrañados.

—Buena forma de demostrar la tercera ley de Newton Naruto—dijo su profesor Iruka con una sonrisa— ¿comprenden clase? A eso lo llamamos, caída libre.

Todos los compañeros de Naruto se rieron a carcajadas.

—o tonto en las nubes—dijo Kiba, provocando la risa de los amigos de Naruto.

Sasuke, no estaba dormido pero sin duda no prestaba ninguna atención a la clase, solo veía la silla bacía a un lado.

—Sasuke—pregunto Juugo— ¿en que estas pensando ahora?

—Mmm—menciono Siguetsu—empieza con N y termina con aruto.

—No sé que voy a hacer—admitió Sasuke—si tan solo supiera qué demonios es lo que me paso, pero el único que ha pasado por esto es Itachi.

— ¿ese chico se acostó con tu hermano también? Es todo un galán.

—no idiota, ese chico salía con mi hermano, pero terminaron.

— ¿hizo lo mismo?

—no exactamente. Terminaron por culpa de Itachi.

— ¿qué paso?

—nada. Pero Itachi, el no ha podido olvidarlo.

—en cambio Naruto está muy feliz jodiendo con el hermano menor de su ex novio.

—Naruto no es así, ellos terminaron por culpa de Itachi, ya te lo dije, ahora el está disponible y tiene todo el derecho de estar con quien se le dé la gana, incluyéndome.

—Eso no es cierto Sasuke— intervino Juugo—Naruto tiene todo el derecho de estar contigo, pero no con quien se le dé la gana ¿no es así? Por ejemplo, si Naruto tuviera novia ahora, tú la harías a un lado ¿no? Con tal de tenerlo.

—supongo que tienes razón. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

—Supéralo—propuso Siguetsu— ve a joder con alguien mas.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

—que jodieras con….

—no idiota, antes.

—que Naruto está muy feliz jodiendo contigo.

—Baka, en medio.

—solo dije, supéralo.

—exacto.

— ¿de qué hablas Sasuke?

Sasuke salió del salón de clases en seguida, Siguetsu y Juugo se vieron entre si.

— ¿deberíamos seguirlo? —pregunto Siguetsu, entonces llegaron dos chicas.

—Creo—dijo Juugo.

— ¿nos podemos sentar aquí? —pregunto una de ellas.

—Claro—dijo Siguetsu viéndolas de pies a cabeza, Juugo lo vio en desaprobación— no, se las arreglara solo.

¿Para que son los amigos? Y ablando de amigos, Naruto estaba en saliendo del salón de clases para el descanso con sus amigos.

—Naruto ¿te pasa algo? Si es así puedes decírmelo ¿recuerdas? —dijo Neji, Naruto recordó la frase de Neji a la que hace poco le hizo gala.

/flashback/

—Creo que es otro punto para el Uchiha—dijo el siempre arrogante Neji—eso le pasa por creer en el.

— ¿tú crees Neji? —pregunto Naruto.

—por supuesto. Si eres tan imbécil como para que te hagan daño te lo mereces.

—Naruto, ¿a ti te gusta Sasuke? —pregunto Neji.

—sí.

— ¡Naruto!

—descuida, solo me gusta, no estoy enamorado de el ni nada parecido, deberás (si, odio ttebayo) pero me gusta.

—mientras no agás nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir.

/fin del flashback/

—No es nada Neji— no, ha Neji no podía decirle, no lo entendería, y solo le daría el regaña que se merece, pero no quiere escuchar.

—parece que es algo Naruto—insistió Kiba—algo importante.

/flashback/

—si, yo olvido eso a veces, que tu y Kiba aman mucho las tetas.

—Mientras no lo olvides seguido —rio Kiba al igual que el resto de sus compañeros.

/fin del flashback/

—Mi abuelo no está bien de salud últimamente— sonrió Naruto y luego levando los hombros—solo que sea eso.

No, a Kiba tampoco podía decirle, el era demasiado homofóbico para esas cosas, y Kim, ella ya era parte de las amigas de Karin, Hinata, era ella la única que podía saber, solo con ella Naruto podía hablar de cualquier cosa, pero ahora ella seguía en el hospital, y Naruto no podía hablar con nadie.

En cambio, Sasuke llego a un edifico, ahí entro por los pasillos, era un hotel muy lujoso, y todo el mundo lo veía extrañado por vestir así, llego a un cuarto, 3b decía este, y toco la puerta. Le abrió una chica, con unas botas rojas cortas y de tacón alto, piernas larga y un lindo trasero, una falda corta y una blusa blanca que se trasparentaba mostrando su sostén, además tenía un provocativo escote que permitía ver gran parte de sus pequeños y bien formados pechos, el peor error de Masashi Kishimoto, aquel personaje que resulta ser odiado en la mayoría de sasunarus (y en el anime muchos detestamos, yo por ejemplo) que por desgracia comparte nombre con la protagonista de un de los mejores animes de la historia, sus ojos verde claro,(o mas bien color agua cochina) su cabello rosado(posiblemente igual que su culo) , agarrado en un rollo que la hacía ver más sexy, estoy hablando de Sakura Haruno.

—necesito hablar contigo—dijo Sasuke.

—Sasuke, ¿Cómo te han tratado estos 4 años?

—no mejor que a ti, linda casa.

— ¿te gusta? Tu tío la compro.

— ¿podemos hablar?

—depende.

— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Dinero? No sé si ya lo imaginas, pero realmente o traigo.

—no quiero eso. ¿Sobre qué quieres hablarme?

— ¿recuerdas a ese chico? ¿Naruto?

—algo recuerdo de él.

—me acosté con él.

Sakura vio a Sasuke sorprendida, como si entendiera la gravedad de la situación.

—Pasa—asintió Sakura.

Entonces llego al celular de Juugo un mensaje de Sasuke que decía que estaba con Sakura.

—así que fue a verla a ella— dijo Juugo.

— ¿Quién? —pregunto Siguetsu.

—ella es la razón por la que Sasuke no cree en el amor, la razón por la que la amo es la misma por la que hoy en día la odia, ella siempre sabe exactamente lo que Sasuke siente, aun cuando el mismo Sasuke no lo sepa, si alguien puede ayudarlo, si alguien puede entenderlo, es…es…Sakura Haruno.

Sakura había escuchado toda la historia de Sasuke y como se los advertí, se estaba riendo en su cara.

—jajajajajajaja ¿Quién iba a pensar que Sasuke Uchiha se acabaría volviendo loco por un chico?

— ¿puedes dejar de reírte? Si quería eso no Hubiera venido hasta acá, le contaría mis cosas a Siguetsu mejor.

—lo siento, no lo puedo evitar—Sakura siguió riéndose.

—Me largo—asintió Sasuke dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—espera—se calmo Sakura—siéntate, ven siéntate—Sasuke la vio en desacuerdo y luego se sentó enfrente de ella, en un sillón, Sakura se incorporo en una silla de escritorio delante de Sasuke, tranquila por fin—jajajajajajajajaja—pero no pudo soportarlo y una carcajada inhumana volvió a apoderarse de ella, Sasuke ya estaba, molestándose, estaba desesperado y no tenía tanta paciencia para soportar las burlas de Sakura.

— ¿puedes decirme que es lo que me pasa o no?

—cierto, a eso viniste, Sasuke…—al fin se puso seria— cuando Itachi salía con Naruto, ¿tú querías algo con él?

—desde antes, quería estar con Naruto, pero no podía.

— ¿Por qué?

—porque era el novio de Itachi.

—ahora ya no.

—nunca debió salir con él para empezar.

—Sasuke, ¿no crees que había otra forma de estar con Naruto sin ofrecerle dinero?

—claro que si, podía conquistarlo, yo le gusto…y….

—Sasuke…

—no estaba seguro de que quisiera…solo una vez…creí que bastaría, solo quería tenerlo una vez.

—pero no fue así.

—no.

—creo que al pagarle le diste cierto poder sobre ti, como si tú fueras el que tiene que entregar algo para estar con él, o quizás, era lo que tu creías. O…lo que crees has vuelto a ofrecerle dinero, lo cual lo confirma, y lo peor es que cree que tiene derecho a rechazarte y volver contigo cuando se le dé la gana.

—está jugando conmigo.

—así parece.

— ¿Quién se cree que es? ¿Con quién cree que está tratando?

—estas obsesionado por él y hay una razón de esto.

— ¿Cuál?

—Itachi, de todas las perras que pasaron por su cama, Naruto fue su única relación de verdad, pero también fue el único con quien no pudo acostarse, tu lo hiciste Sasuke, practicas este ocio porque el también lo hacía y quieres ganarle, al acostarte con Naruto le estas ganando y cada vez que lo tengas, será una victoria contra él.

—ok, ¿Cómo lo soluciono?

—vuelve a acostarte con él.

—ya intente eso.

—Sasuke, te digo que hacer, el cómo es problema tuyo, si te vuelves a acostar con él y lo superas entonces esto habrá terminado, pero si no….

—si no….

—vas a tener que buscar la forma de tenerlo hasta que te aburras de él.

—ok, creo poder hacer eso.

—Sasuke, ¿en que estas pensando? —sonrió Sakura de una forma indecorosa.

—me conoces, quiero a Naruto, y yo siempre tengo lo que quiero, Naruto volverá a ser mío, cuésteme lo que me cueste.

— ¿y mi recompensa?

Sakura se puso sobre Sasuke, este sonrió y la tomo de las caderas, se acerco a besarla, apenas rosaron sus labios y Sasuke la arrojo al piso con fuerza, luego se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta.

—envía la cuenta, jamás pasara nada de eso.

—Sasuke…

—adiós, Sakura.

Después de un duro día de escuela, Naruto trabajaba mapeando un restaurante.

—debí irme con Neji—dijo Naruto.

/flashback/

—Mi prima saldrá esta mañana del hospital, así que me iré temprano—dijo Neji— ¿vienen? Les diré a los maestros que son amigos y de seguro mis tíos harán que los dejen ir.

—¡siiiii! —grito Kiba—vamos a ver a la dulce Hinata, de seguro le dará gusto vernos, después de estar tanto tiempo privada de la civilización.

—pues tú no eres precisamente civilizado Kiba.

—no seas tan malo, hasta llevare tofu.

— ¿vienes Naruto?

—me encetaría—contesto Naruto—pero debo ir a trabajar.

/fin del flashback/

—como me gustaría estar con Hinata y mis amigos ahora, pero soy pobre ttebayo, wawawawawa. T_T

—Naruto ¿quieres comer? —pregunto su jefe.

—¡siiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Naruto corrió a consumir su plato de rameen, poco después tubo que ir a sacar la basura pero la bolsa se rompió.

—o rayos.

—te vez sexy vestido así—se oyó una voz.

— ¿Sasuke? —volteo Naruto sorprendido.

—Me agrada tu delantal—sonrió este.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—vine a comer.

—mentiroso, a ti no te gusta el rameen.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Tu hermano lo menciono alguna vez— se defendió Naruto molestando a Sasuke con este comentario.

Sasuke vio a su alrededor asegurándose de que nadie pasara y lo viera, luego se abalanzo sobre Naruto, este trato de cubrirse pero Sasuke era más fuerte, tomo las muñecas de Naruto y las puso contra la pared, la respiración de Naruto se volvió más lenta, Sasuke estaba tan cerca de el que sus labios se rozaban.

— ¿no has pensado en mi ni una sola vez después de lo que paso? —pregunto Sasuke con su poderosa y seductiva voz, Naruto sintió que las piernas le temblaban.

—No, suéltame—pidió Naruto, pero Sasuke no cedería tan fácil.

—No puedo—contesto Sasuke juntando su miembro al pantalón de Naruto, el calor atravesaba la tela y Naruto no podía resistirlo—ya estoy caliente ¿vez?

—Sasuke…—suplico Naruto, esta vez no había a donde correr.

—Naruto, yo no he podido olvidarte desde entonces— la voz seductora de Sasuke era tan fuerte que podía derretir a quien fuera—te extraño, te necesito tanto— Sasuke era todo un conquistador, al parecer era cierto que nadie podía resistírsele, pero Naruto tenía que ser fuerte, prometió olvidarlo.

—Déjame—dijo Naruto suavemente y mordiéndose la lengua, no quería que Sasuke se apartara de él, nunca.

—no puedo…—Sasuke no lo resistió mas y junto sus labios con los de Naruto, segundamente metió su lengua en la boca de Naruto, este se derritió, y se rindió completamente, los besos de Sasuke hacían con el cada cosa que…simplemente todas sus defensas acababan por el suelo.

Sasuke bajo su mano y la metió en el pantalón de Naruto, Naruto gimió aun sin despegar sus labios de Sasuke, ya no podía seguir peleando, esta vez sedería.

— ¡Sasuke Uchiha! —se oyó la voz, Sasuke volteo separándose de Naruto aun sin soltarlo con una mirada asesina que aterraría a cualquiera, Naruto se asomo a ver quién es la persona que lo había salvado—aléjate de Naruto ahora—exigió este.

—Sasuke…—se oyó otra voz que lo acompañaba—… ¿Qué estás haciendo con mi novio?

Nooooooo!Justo cuando iba a haber mas Lemon, muajajajaja, ¿Qué tal Sasuke? ¿No te lo esperabas verdad? Esperen el próximo, cuando salga quien es la novia de Naruto, Sasuke se va ir para atrás, pero no se quedara de brazos cruzados, ni siquiera comiencen a sentir pena por Sasuke, recuerden el primer cap, y si eso no basta, ya verán que con el sig. Lo van a odiar y a amarlo, pero ya, no revelo más detalles, no se preocupen, Sasuke aun tiene una última arma y si hay posibilidad de usarla, lo hará, y claro que la habrá, Lemon, un terrible acontecimiento, lagrimas de Naru, rabietas de Sasu, dolor y las consecuencias de un grave error, todo esto pasara en el próximo cap., además, todavía falta ver lo que Sasuke le ara a Naruto para dejarlo como al principio del cap. Porque como siempre es culpa de Sasuke. Espérenlo. Comenten, motívenme, y ya saben que mas, chao bye.


	4. El mismo diablo

**El mismo diablo.**

Dicen que cuando él quiere algo, lo consigue, ¿y tú? ¿Rechazarías una propuesta del diablo?

Vámonos a otro lugar, conocido hoy en día como España donde un chico parecido a Sasuke hablaba con una secretaria.

—y ¿Por qué quieres ir a Japón?

—Tengo un buen amigo ahí—contesto el chico con una sonrisa de lado—que quiero visitar.

—su nombre es…

—prefiero que se mantenga confidencial.

—¿algún lugar en especifico al que quieras ir?

—Konoha.

Mientras Jiraya cargaba una caja llena de fierros.

—Señor Jiraya, déjeme ayudarle—se acerco un niño.

—no gracias konohamaru, si nos ven te matan.

—pero…

—Descuida, yo pué…—de pronto sintió un dolor en el pecho y soltó la caja seguidamente cayó al piso.

— ¡señor Jiraya!

Regresemos con Naru.

—Sasuke…—se oyó otra voz que lo acompañaba—… ¿Qué estás haciendo con mi novio?

Naruto y Sasuke vieron de pies a cabeza a quienes dijeron tal cosa, Hinata y Neji Hyuga, Sasuke quería matarlos con la mirada, pero Naruto daba gracias a dios por sus salvadores.

Naruto empujo a Sasuke enseguida, Sasuke estaba tan impactado que no hizo nada más que echarse para atrás.

—Y bien Naruto habla—ordeno Neji.

—yo…yo…yo…—contesto Naruto.

—Naruto trabaja aquí—dijo Hinata—por eso…es…que…que…esta aquí, ¿verdad Naruto?...Sasuke es el que vino a buscarte.

—si, así es…

— ¿en serio? —Neji no estaba muy convencido.

—Pregúntale a quien quieras—se defendió Naruto—yo trabajo aquí, ¿Cómo sabría que Sasuke iba a venir?

— ¿le crees? — le pregunto a Hinata.

—Por supuesto, —peleo Hinata—Naruto es mi novio, el jamás me haría daño, nunca me engañaría y mucho menos con Sasuke, porque él me quiere ¿no es así Naruto? —Hinata prácticamente corrió a los brazos de Naruto, este le respondió al abrazo con una sonrisa.

—cierto Hinata, jamás lo haría

Sasuke lo vio moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, no podía creer lo hipócrita que Naruto podía ser, como podía abrazarla con las mismas manos y la misma fuerza que lo había abrazado a él semanas antes, ni siquiera un mes había pasado desde entonces, pero el ya estaba revolcándose con la princesita esa, lo llenaba de coraje, quería correr a ellos y arrancar a Naruto de los brazos de esa zorra, Naruto era suyo y de nadie más, así que más le valía soltarlo ahora o no podría contenerse más.

—Tanbien yo—suspiro Neji—así que…Uchija, acércate a Naruto de nuevo y no me importa quién seas, voy a hundirte hasta el abismo.

Sasuke volteo a ver a Neji en desacuerdo, ósea ¿Qué? Naruto de seguro solo jugaba con la muñequita esa, de la misma forma en que…la misma forma en que había jugado con Sasuke, le estaba sacando dinero igual que a Sasuke y aparte se estaba revolcando con ella, y a juzgar por el buen cuerpo de Hinata, esos cabellos largos hasta los tobillos, sus ojos perla, su piel blanca, sus pechos grandes, su cintura pequeña, su elegante trasero, sus piernas generosas, no cabía duda que Hinata era muy hermosa, no se aburriría de eso en mucho tiempo…ósea, eso era lo que más le preocupaba, era posible que Naruto nunca volviera a necesitar la ayuda de Sasuke, puesto que esta era una heredera muy rica y Sasuke…¡no puede ser! Naruto jamás tendría que volver su cama, ¿y si jamás lo hacía? ¿Qué haría Sasuke?

No respondió, solo se guardo estos pensamientos y se marcho con una sonrisa burlona, la cual dirigió a Naruto pensando que Hinata estaba viéndolo, y le guiño el ojo, Naruto no comprendía lo que esto significaba. Si, Hinata tenía todo eso, pero Sasuke todavía tenía un as bajo la manga.

—Hinata, Neji…—dijo Naruto una vez que el azabache se alejo, pero Neji le lanzo una mirada fulminante y se quedo callado. — ¿Por qué le dijiste? —le pregunto a Hinata.

— ¿Qué porque me dijo ella? —Repitió Neji furioso— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste tú para empezar?

—porque solo me darías un regaño como este.

—pero Naruto… ¿acaso lo olvidas siempre? tú no estás solo ¿sabes

—lo sé, pero odio causar problemas.

—Naruto…

—por favor Neji, no quiero ser una molestia, además, mientras menos personas sepan mejor, si mi abuelo llegara a enterarse…

—pero si tu no hiciste nada malo.

—fui la perra de Sasuke—dijo Naruto con cierto enfado.

—no, tú te acostaste con Sasuke porque lo amabas.

—iba a acostarme con él otra vez, aquí, en un callejón oscuro, donde tiran la basura.

—pero tu…

— ¡no me justifiques Neji! —Naruto no podía estar más molesto—mi abuelo esta allá gastando ese dinero y ni siquiera sabe como lo conseguí ¿no era yo el que siempre hacia lo correcto? ¿El que se daba a respetar ante todos? ¿Quién a pesar de ser gay no podía ser considerado un chico fácil? ¿No era yo el que prefería tener poco, pero conseguirlo por sí mismo? ¿El chico que no se dejaba engañar por una cara bonita? Me alejaba de Sasuke, trataba de ignorarlo, apenas le hablaba poco, no quería cometer el mismo error dos veces, creí que no era tan imbécil como para volver a caer. Porque a fin de cuentas ¿no era yo el que presumía de tener un trabajo digno? Ahora ¿Qué paso? Una sonrisita un par de palabras y voy a revolcarme con el Uchija, ese teme, me porte como una colegiala estúpida, Sasuke siempre hace lo misma con todos ¿Por qué creí que sería diferente conmigo? ¿Qué hay de especial en mí? Simplemente soy un chico cualquiera, un juguete que Sasuke disfruto, porque a fin de cuentas, solo quería coger una noche conmigo y ya, ni siquiera tuvo que engañarme para llevarme a la cama, ni siquiera se aprovecho de mí, me invente mi propio cuento de hadas, y creí en eso como el idiota que soy, creo que… a fin de cuentas es cierto que… si eres tan idiota para que te hagan daño, te lo mereces ¿no? —Neji cayó en cuenta, el mismo había dicho eso, pero jamás pensó que sus palabras pudieran afectar tanto a Naru— ¿no es así…Neji?

—Eso no significa que Sasuke no tenga ninguna culpa…—dijo Hinata— ¿no te diste cuenta Naruto? Sasuke esta mas que posesionado contigo, ahora es tu decisión si vuelves con él o no. No creo que tengas otra oportunidad de estar con el bien… ¿de verdad lo vas a dejar pasar?

—Sasuke no se enamora Hinata, prefiero conservar la poca dignidad que me queda, gracias.

—Entonces te ayudaremos—aseguro Neji— Sasuke cree que Hinata y tu son novios, pero el que te deje en paz respetando eso, lo veo muy difícil, a el no le importa nada con tal de conseguir lo que quiere. Hinata, frente a Sasuke fingirás andar con Naruto, pero tu Naruto, tienes que seguir negándotele, y la próxima vez que te pase algo, dilo por favor, te prometo que te apoyare siempre, sin importar lo que diga antes. ¿Está bien?

— ¡sí! —dijeron Naruto y Hinata, y manos a la obra, para que Sasuke dejara en paz a Naru, aunque Hinata no estaba del todo de acuerdo

¿conocen la definición de furioso? compárenlo con Sasuke en estos momentos, en este momento le hervía la sangre, le ardían los ojos, iba mordiéndose la lengua para no gritar de ira, con pasos acelerados asegurándose de no volver atrás, puesto que si lo hacía, correría enseguida a matar a esa puta, ¿cómo pudo abrazar…? No, ¿Cómo pudo siquiera atreverse en tocar, en ver a su dove? Naruto era suyo, por el simple hecho de que Sasuke lo había decidido así, el le había echado el ojo, Naruto le gustaba y nada ni nadie se lo iba a ganar, Naruto volvería a su lado y la princesita pagaría él a verse entrometido, eso era seguro, en cuanto al cara de niña ese, también se lo cargaría con la loca esa.

— ¿disculpa tu eres Sasuke? —se oyó una voz que lo saco de sus pensamientos ¿ahora qué? ¿a quién se le ocurría molestarle en estos momentos que no quería saber nada del mundo?

— ¿Qué quieres? —pregunto Sasuke volteando, casi arrepintiéndose al instante de hablar de esa manera, vio de pies a cabeza a un chico cabello de fuego y ojos esmeralda.

—hola Sasuke.

—Gaara…

Fue hasta el día siguiente que Sasuke se reunió con sus amigos.

—Valla—dijo Siguetsu—aparte tiene novia, enserio Uchija, tienes que presentármelo, creo que estoy enamorándome. Por alguna razón, cuando Siguetsu hablaba, una vena se salió de la cien del Uchija y le da un tic en el ojo.

—Mejor piénsalo Siguetsu—propuso Juugo— ¿quieres cargarte a un enemigo como Sasuke? Porque ahora que sabe que Naruto tiene novia, no va a dejarlo así como así.

—claro que no—afirmo Sasuke—esa perra me las va a pagar.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—ya lo sabes, voy a deshacerme de ella.

— ¿Cómo?

—yo sé mi cuento, pero cuando Naruto vuelva a mí, are que me pague todas y cada una.

— ¿si quiera la conoces? ¿Podemos saber el nombre de la susodicha? —pregunto Siguetsu tomando agua de una botella.

—no, pero no me importa, la are pagar, se lo merece por meterse con mi Usuratonkashi, la tal Hinata Hyuga la va a pagar.

Siguetsu escupió todo el liquido que había en su boca y comenzó a ahogarse.

— ¿Hinata Hyuga?

—sí.

— ¿la heredera famosa que está bien buena?

—sí.

— ¿a ella si me la presentas?

Sasuke le quito la botella de agua a Siguetsu y se la arrojo abierta en la cabeza.

—Auch ¿ósea que no?

— ¿Quién es este tipo?... ¿Gaara? —pregunto Juugo tras la mirada asesina de Sasuke.

—una ex conquista mía, que no sé porque volvió, pero no es nada de qué preocuparse.

— ¿estás seguro?

—si—bufo Sasuke, cuando llego un mensaje a su celular, Sasuke puso una sonrisa y se marcho.

Los chicos se vieron con cara de ¿ahora qué? Pero como sea, ese día Naruto estaba en clase con sus amigos.

—Vamos a ver Usuratonkashi —sonrió Sasuke viendo un mensaje en su celular, —si de verdad andas con esa perra y yo no lo savia, y la chismosa tampoco, entonces nadie lo sabe, guardabas el secreto y si es así, es por algo ¿no?

``Naruto no tiene novia`` decía este mensaje, al cual contesto: ``Hinata Hyuga es su novia, estaban besándose ayer``

Y como suele pasar en las escuelas, esta chica lo comento con una amiga, y así paso a otra amiga, con el típico, no le digas a nadie pero…y para antes del primer descanso, toda la escuela se había enterado de que Hinata y Naruto eran novios según esto. Y eso…eso no era conveniente para Naru.

Naruto corrió al escuchar de la campana, quería ser el primero para escoger le lugar en el que comerían hoy. Naruto corrió seguido por Neji y chino (que acababa de volver de Italia), entonces llego a su mesa favorita, la cual el resto odiaba, porque estaba cerca del sol.

—Jajá—dijo Naruto vencedor—yo gane, ahora solo falta esperar a Kiba.

De pronto, el susodicho se vio atravesar el campo decaído.

—Kiba, ¿Qué te pas….?—preguntaba Naruto cuando este le dio un puñetazo directo a la Nariz.

—¿Qué te pasa Kiba? —grito Neji en seguida cuando toda la escuela se puso alrededor de ellos pidiendo pelea.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? —insistió Kiba, levantando a Naruto del cuello de la camisa para darle otro puñetazo, pero esta vez, Naruto le respondió con un golpe en el estomago. Solo había atendido para separarlos.

Mientras, en un Hospital, cierta chica de cabellera negra ordenaba su cama, de pronto una sombra entro en su cuarto.

—¿Naruto? no, tú no eres Naru—dijo ella enseguida al sentir dicha presencia—y tampoco eres Neji.

—¿tú crees? —pregunto la voz que había ido a visitarla.

—Sasuke Uchija…

—Hinata Hyuga.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—vine a conocer a mi rival.

—¿tu rival? No se si ya te diste cuenta, pero…yo ya gane ¿no te parece?

—¿de verdad crees que Naruto está enamorado de ti? ¿Eres siega o estúpida?

—quizás ambas.

—¿a si? —Sasuke se sorprendió por este comentario, así que se acerco a Hinata y le paso la mano por enfrente de los ojos, estos permanecieron inmóviles.

—si venias a seducirme, te equivocaste, como tu si puedes ver, soy inmune a tus encantos.

—mi cara no es mi único encanto y no vine a eso, si no a declararte la guerra.

—aterrador.

—todavía no me conoces, aléjate de Naruto o pagaras el precio.

—parces un apostador muy confiado aun cuando tienes las de perder.

—no digas que no te lo advertí.

Sasuke se marcho en seguida y Hinata pudo recobrar el aliento, pensando que quería decir Sasuke

Sasuke estaba subiendo a su auto cuando recibió una llamada.

—bueno—contesto Sasuke—voy para haya…

Lo mismo pasó con el cel. de Naru, pero este chico de verdad perdió el sentido de la existencia cuando le dijeron que paso, su abuelo estaba en el hospital.

Naruto se apresuro a salir corriendo para dirigirse al Hospital general de Konoha, no pidió permiso, simplemente intento salir de la escuela como rayo, Kakashi lo acababa de separar de Kiba. Y no quería dejarlo ir.

—¿Naruto, a donde vas? —pregunto su maestro. Agarrándole el brazo para que no escapara.

Naruto no podía ni contestar, el solo respirar era un problema, el shock había sido su fuerte, su corazón nunca había latido con tanta fuerza, ''trágame tierra, trágame'' era lo único que pasaba por su cabeza, incluso sudaba cual cascada, las lagrimas salían de sus ojos, le ardían hasta los huesos, esto estafa fatal para Naruto.

Naruto no lo pensó y le dio un puntapié a Kakashi haciendo que este lo soltara y corría a toda prisa, sus pies apenas tocaban el piso, nada en el mundo le importaba, su abuelo, su abuelo ya llevaba grave varis días y Naruto lo sabía, a pesar de eso, siempre lo creyó inmortal, lo creyó fuerte, pero ahora, tenía que ver la realidad, tenía que ayudar a su abuelo, pero ¿Cómo? Estaba desesperado, solo quería estar con el viejo, pero ya.

Naruto llego al Hospital, lo primero que hizo fue buscara a Tsunade, pues ya la conocía desde hace un tiempo.

—¿Cómo esta? —pregunto Naruto, Tsunade tomo todo el aire que pudo, casa acabándose el del hospital.

—muy grave Naruto…tu abuelo podría morir.

—no…—dijo Naruto totalmente ido—no el no…el no se puede morir…mi abue…mi abuelo….el me pro…pro…el…me lo prom…me lo prometió, el nunca va a dejarme solo NUNCA…¡NUNCA!

—tranquilízate Naruto, este es un Hospital.

—Kami no me puede hacer esto—Naruto no estaba consciente de nada, estaba atrapado en su propio mundo, tenia la sensación de que estaba cargando con mil cosas y ahora todas estaban cayendo sobre el—me quito a mi padre, me quito a mi madre, me hizo sufrir por Itachi, luego por Sasuke— las lagrimas de Naruto salían sin control—¿Por qué me hace toda esto? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto?

—Naruto por favor, vamos a tomar un café y a…

Naruto dio la media vuelta y corrió, corrió tan rápido como pudo fuera del Hospital, era como si acabara de darse cuenta de todo lo que le había pasado, de lo mal que estaba su vida, sin su abuelo no tenía nada, ¿Por qué Kami le quitaba todo lo que amaba?¿por qué lo hacía amar a personas que solo lo abandonarían? ¿Por qué….? ¿Por qué…? ¿por qué una persona así estaba viviendo? ¿Un experimento de dios tal vez? ¿Quería ver cuánto podía sufrir el ser humano? Naruto se tiro de rodillas a media carretera, si algo le pasaba a su abuelo…

—por favor no…—sollozo Naruto—no te lo lleves—incluso comenzó a llorar—ya no…no quiero sufrir mas…por favor basta…si tanto quieres una vida ¿Por qué no tomas la mía?...por favor…Kami o el diablo..Quien sea…haría un trato con el mismo diablo si hiciera falta…pero no te lo lleves.

Entonces se quedo a llorar en el suelo, y como si lo hubiera escuchado…el diablo apareció.

En esos momentos, un deportivo rojo iba por la carretera y freno de golpe quedando justo a unos centímetros de la cara de Naruto.

—¿Qué demonios haces a media carretera dove? —Sasuke se bajo del coche y fue hacia Naruto—¿quieres que te maten o algo parecido?

—si.

—pero…—Sasuke quedo impactado por esta respuesta, Naruto nunca había estado tan triste, por lo menos el no lo había visto así —¿quieres pasar?

—Sasuke…—Naruto vio a su alrededor, ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado corriendo que ya ni siquiera lo sentía, estaba frente a la casa de Sasuke.

Naruto no reacciono, Sasuke lo ayudo a levantarse y lo recostó en la cama.

—te traeré agua, ¿si? —ofreció Sasuke, Naruto no contesto, solo se quedo ahí, entre las sabanas de Sasuke, otra vez estaba ahí, si existía un lugar feliz para Naruto, por desgracia, ese era la cama de Sasuke—¿vas a decirme que te pasa?

—mi abuelo esta en el hospital.

—y…¿eso es raro? Es decir, es viejo.

—si es viejo. le dio un ataque al corazón, podría morir—dijo Naruto y las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar, Naruto se abrazo a una almohada pero Sasuke le tomo la mano, le dio la vuelta y se hundió en la cama abrazándolo también.

Naruto se dejo envolver en los brazos de Sasuke, se aferro a su cuerpo, y lloro, saco todo lo que tenia dentro, al diablo con su orgullo, se limito a empapar la camisa de Sasuke con sus lagrimas, no quería soltarlo nunca.

—iré por el agua—dijo Sasuke, arrancándole a Naruto el consuelo que le estaba dando, Naruto sintió que también que se llevaba un pedazo de vida.

Sasuke realmente no sabía que hacer, no sabía que decir, no sabía cómo ayudar a Naruto, y eso de verdad estaba comiéndoselo, odiaba sentirse impotente, odiaba no hacer nada, odiaba esta situación, esta era una de las grandes razones por las que rechazaba las relaciones largas, siempre llegaban a este fastidioso momento y siempre la pareja quería que él estuviera a su lado, bien, Naruto no se lo había pedido, pero Sasuke…por alguna razón…el mismo quería estar ahí.

—ten—Sasuke le dio el agua a Naruto para que se tranquilizara, este bebió el vaso completo de un trago, Sasuke enfoco su vista en los ahora húmedos labios de Naruto, estaba celoso hasta del baso por poderlo probar y el no, seguramente acababa de besar a la cieguilla esa hace poco, pero en este momento, no había nadie que se lo quitara.

Sasuke se poso sobre Naruto y lo beso apenas este aparto el baso de su boca, Naruto no se opuso en lo mas mínimo, solo dejo a la lengua de Sasuke hacer su trabajo, estaba caliente, los besos de Sasuke eran veneno, Naruto estaba consciente, pero…que rico sabia ese veneno.

Sasuke mordió el labio inferior de Naruto, esos dientes afilados hacían mas que dejar marcas, esas manos comenzaron a modelar su cuerpo, esas garras pasaron por la espalda de Naruto y rasguñaron esta, regresaron al cuello de su camisa y arrancaron sus botones, esas cadenas que no le permitían moverse, pasaron por su pecho.

Luego siguió la boca de Sasuke, esos colmillos marcaron su cuello y adsorbieron su sudor, y lo saborearon cual vino añejado, esa lengua era una serpiente juguetona que adoraba los jugos de Naruto. Lo beso desde la barbilla.

—Naruto…—susurro Sasuke subiendo hasta su oído—hay algo en ti, no se que es, me vuelve loco, me gusta, me encanta, me fascina, me molesta y está acabando conmigo.

Las garras de Sasuke abrieron el botón del pantalón de Naruto, su filosa y venenosa lengua comenzó a disfrutar de sus pezones consecutivamente, Sasuke lamia, chupaba y mordisqueaba, hacia cada cosa que se le daba la gana y Naruto solo gemía, lo que fuera que Sasuke pudiera hacerle no le haría mas daño ya, además de que, amaba a Sasuke, y estar con el era su mejor medicina, entre sus brazos, el mundo era algo trivial, nada existía, solo el, Sasuke y ese momento en el que el tiempo se detenía, esos momentos en los que agradecía a ver nacido, solo por poder estar con Sasuke.

Sasuke bajo lentamente lamiendo el vientre de Naruto, por fin, después de 3 semanas, lo tenia de nuevo, podía disfrutarlo como se le viniera en gana, no tardo nada en sacarse la camisa y los pantalones, quería gozar a su dove como era debido.

Bajo los pantalones y la ropa interior de Naruto, tomo su miembro y lo froto por un rato, ver a Naruto correrse entre sus garras le provocaba una excitación y una sonrisa lujuriosa que hasta los colmillos le salía, sus ojos, la oscuridad se iluminaba al ver al azul de Naruto cerrarse para disfrutar cada acción que esta bestia tenia con su cuerpo, el semen de Naruto, era leche tibia para la piel de Sasuke, ese cabello parecido al sol se movía de un lado a otro, esa piel canela tomaba un color rojizo, era como la seda, suave, pero elegante, Kuzo, como le encantaba ver al rubio así.

Sasuke ya no podía contenerse, se acomodo sobre Naruto y dirigió su miembro a la entrada de esta adoración, cada persona que deseaba Sasuke era suya, y Naruto, el no seria la exección, Sasuke apretó con fuerza las caderas de Naruto y comenzó a penetrarlo, Naruto gemía y gemía, y apretaba las sabanas, y sentía esas cadenas tomarlo de la cintura y se sentía bien, porque era Sasuke, Sasuke entrando en el una y otra vez, Sasuke acariciándolo, Sasuke estando con el, a fin de cuentas, como Naruto quería verlo, era Sasuke haciéndole el amor.

Ese cabello tan hermoso como el sol que movía su brillo tras gemidos, esos gemidos eran el cantar de los ángeles, esa boca, esa sonrisa, la luz de cada día, esos ojos eran el reflejo del cielo en el mar, esa piel canela era el pleno ocaso, esa piel tan fina y suave como las nubes, Naruto simplemente era el paraíso, en cambio Sasuke, tenía sus abismos, sus ojos negros, eran un poso sin fondo, su cabello eran las tinieblas que dejaban una capa de oscuridad por donde pasaran, esos colmillos de dracula, esa lengua de serpiente, filosa y venenosa lengua, sus manos o mejor dicho sus garras que seguían dejando marcas en el cuerpo de en el paraíso, esa piel pálida, era la de la muerte, la misma parca no podía ser tan blanca, este era un demonio, un poderoso y precioso demonio, Naruto sabia que un demonio lo estaba poseyendo, ese acto era…todo esto era…UN DEMONIO POSEYENDO EL CIELO.

Sasuke termino por correrse dentro de Naruto una, pero no era suficiente, quería disfrutarlo todo, no pararía hasta saciarse, hasta terminar de manchar todo ese cuerpo tan dulce, así que se corrió otra y otra vez, ese ardor, ese fuego que este demonio introducía en el cielo, lo quemaba por dentro, el demonio disfrutaba, saboreaba, e extasiaba con este cielo que para el era el mas delicioso de los manjares, Naruto arqueaba la espalda cada vez, apretaba las cobijas y gemia con fuerza.

Sasuke por fin saco su miembro de Naruto, se aproximo hacia el y volvió a besarlo, ¿ya para que? ese veneno ya había consumido todo su cuerpo, Naruto ya había sido propiedad de Sasuke, su cuerpo, su corazón, su mente, su voluntad, su vida, todo se lo daba a Sasuke que no dejaba de contemplar, de marcar, de besar…de disfrutar el cuerpo de Naru Quizás solo quería establecer territorio, como odiaba pensar que quizás, Naruto le había echo lo mismo que Sasuke le había echo a la golfa ojos vacios que tenia de novia, pero eso ya estaba por resolverse, así que no tenia caso arruinar este momento con su dove por culpa de esa estúpida.

—Quédate conmigo—pidió Sasuke abrazando a Naruto.

—¿Qué significara eso? —se pregunto Naruto—¿acaso quiere decir…elígeme?

La mañana llego, los rayos de sol entraron por la ventana de Sasuke, ansiaba despertar para ver a su dove bajo la luz del amanecer, Sasuke abrió pesadamente los ojos, pero Naruto no estaba allí.

—¿Naruto? —grito Sasuke—¿dove? —pero nadie le contesto—¿Usuratonkashi?

Sasuke dio un fiero golpe contra las sabanas al descubrir que no había nadie en el cuarto, asi que era otra vez que despertaba sin su Naruto a un lado, pero esta vez, esto no se quedaría asi, ya tenia rato que había planeado que hacer la próxima vez que se acostara con Naruto, bueno, eso ya había pasado, y todo estaba listo.

Naruto estaba metido en la regadera de su casa, el agua fría siempre le era tan relajante, apagaba cada rastro de fuego que el Uchija dejaba en el. Y lo ayudaba a pensar, tenia que ir al Hospital a ver a su abuelo, hablar con Kiba sobre la paliza que se habían metido, disculparse con Kakashi sensei, pedir permiso en su trabajo para las visitas a su abuelo, demás debía abastecerse de comida y servicios básicos, tenía que ir a la empresa a ver que pasaría con el trabajo de su abuelo.

Entonces se vistió y se preparo para partir al hospital, sabia que debía ser fuerte, por el momento en el que viera a su abuelo rendido en esa cama conectado a aquel aparato, pero apenas abrió la puerta y un fantasma se apareció ante el haciéndolo retroceder un par de pasos.

—Sasuke…

—¿ya te vas? ¿veras a la cieguita y a su primo el perro?

—Sasuke—gruño Naruto—muévete.

—me preguntaba a noche sobre tus moretones, ¿problemas en la escuela?

—tu le dijiste a Kiba sobre Hinata—capto Naruto.

—no, yo no, ni siquiera lo conozco, se lo dije a una amiga mía.

—las chicas son chismosas por naturaleza, todo el mundo sabe eso—Sasuke ignoraba a Naruto y cerro la puerta tras de el—¿Qué haces? —se asusto Naruto.

Sasuke le tomo de las muñecas y lo atrajo hacia el introduciendo su mojada lengua en su boca, Naruto se prendió del cuello de Sasuke, este le acaricio el trasero y lo levanto cargándolo, Naruto acaricio la melena de Sasuke, la noche tirando su roció, luego cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, no podía permitirlo, por mas que Sasuke lo aliviaba y lo curaba, solo era veneno, le hacia olvidarse de todo y de todos si, pero era como una droga y no podía seguir refugiándose en ese veneno, si no era capaz de dejarlo, este veneno tarde o temprano lo dejaría a el, no quería seguir haciéndose daño, no quería, por eso junto la poca fuerza que le quedaba, y empujo a Sasuke con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡no!—exclamo Naruto librándose de Sasuke—por favor vete.

—tengo algo que te ara cambiar de opinión.

—¿nande ttebayo?

Sasuke se acerco al televisor y saco un DVD y lo metió en el reproductor, Naruto lo veía, lo observaba, no entendía cómo es que un video lo ara volver con Sasuke, este tomo el control y se sentó en el sillón, luego invito a Naruto a sentarse a su lado, Naruto tenia una cara de ¿WTF? Pero aun así se sentó en con nerviosismo, Sasuke apunto el control al televisor y este comenzó a reproducirse, Naruto vio detenidamente el televisor, sus ojos se abrieron casi saliéndose de sus parpados, su respiración se volvió mas, y mas lenta, callo del sillón de rodillas y se quedo petrificado en el suelo, OMG, su boca se abrió, pero no pudo sacar ni el menor de los sonidos, quedo atónico por la imagen que había en su cabeza.

Sasuke sonrió maliciosamente, ese DVD, era la imagen en vivo y a todo color del suceso que había pasado la noche anterior, era Naruto, Naruto dejándose tocar por Sasuke, Naruto gimiendo y Naruto desbaratarse en la cama de ese desgraciado, Sasuke lo había gravado, ¿pero cuando…?cuando fue por el vaso de agua, ese era su plan desde el principio, por eso se mostro tan atento con el en la calle, por eso le había susurrado esas cosas al oído, por sexo, porque al final, eso era lo único que le importaba a Sasuke.

—dime Naruto—susurro Sasuke en el oído del rubio—¿tu abuelo sabe como conseguiste el dinero del préstamo. Puso sus ,manos alrededor de su cintura y comenzó a lamer y saborear su cuello.

—le dije que era una beca.

—y está muy orgulloso de ti ¿no? —sonrió Sasuke mordiendo la oreja de Naru—¿tus amigos saben? ¿Tus compañeros de clase?¿las personas de tu trabajo…?— esto estaba mas claro y cristalina que el agua, Sasuke, su Sasuke, del que había estado enamorado, lo estaba chantajeando, ¿era capaz? Claro que si, después de conocer a Itachi, Sasuke era muy capaz de hacer todo por conseguir algo que quisiera.

— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Sexo?

—sí, pero más que eso, quiero que seas mío, quiero que dejes a tu noviecita y que estés solo conmigo, y que hagas lo que yo te ordene, quiero poder tenerte como, cuando, y donde a mí se me antoje. A cambio pagare la Hospitalización de tu abuelo y no será despedido, no se le descontara ni un día de trabajo mientras este en el Hospital y tu seguirás…bueno—Sasuke vio a su alrededor, solo su recamara era del mismo tamaño que la ''casa'' de Naru—…sobreviviendo—Naruto se tiro al piso de rodillas, sus ojos estaban pegados a la pantalla, no podía dejar de verlo, no podía creer que Sasuke era capaz de hacer algo como eso, de hacérselo a él, o mejor, no quería creerlo, ¿es que Sasuke no se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos' o ¿simplemente no le importaba? El abuelo de Naru estaba enfermo demonios, no podría soportar un golpe como ese, su luz, su niño del que se sentía tan orgulloso, no era más que un chico fácil—te daré tiempo para que lo píen…

— ¿te puedes callar? —Naruto estaba perplejo, totalmente ido, todo sonaba como un eco en ese instante, que horror, ¿Quién era esta persona? ¿Por qué le estaba haciendo tanto daño? De verdad que Sasuke, era el diablo, era el mismo diablo, lo pensó por un instante, Sasuke no tenía nada que perder, todos estaban consientes de quien era el, y a nadie le importaba, a Naru no le importaban que pensaban ellos, pero su abuelo si—está bien, acepto—dijo Naruto con las lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta.

—¿A dónde vas?

—a ver a mi abuelo, ¿puedo? —sin dedicarle si quiera una mirada.

—si.

El rubio daba pasos pequeños, apenas se movía, caminaba hacia adelante, pero arrastrando los pies, estaba ido, destrozado, acabado.

Sasuke le había ganado, ya no tenia defensas contra el, ese video lo estaba controlando, seguramente Sasuke tenia montones de copeas, como odiaba a este desgraciado, su pero erros, fue el meterse con cualquiera que tuviera el apellido Uchija.

Sepan bien que yo no odio a Hinata,. La adoro, es uno de los mejores personajes de anime, pero quería resaltar los pensamientos de Sasuke, para el cualquiera que estuviera con Naru, es una perra. A Sasuke, a el si lo odio, y a la cosa esa con ojos verde vomito pelo chicle masticado leí en un fanfic también, pero como amo a Sasuke en sasunarus, es tan kawai. Bueno, ojala les haya gustado, perdón por hacer los capi tan largos, no lo puedo evitar, bueno, adiós, comenten porfa. Nos estamos leyendo ¿no?, bueno, bye, hasta pronto.


	5. Me mataste

Antes de comenzar les comentare algo, ¡ODIO CUANDO LOS ESCRITORES DE FANFICS LOS DEJAN A LA MITAD Y JAMAS LOS TERMINAN! ¿Por qué hacen eso? ¿Por qué no les dejan comentarios? A mí me dejan 2 por cap. Nada más, y vean, sigo escribiendo ¿no? ¿Qué les parecería que dejo el fanfic así y nunca descubren como se libra Naruto de Sasuke? O ¿si estarán juntos al final he? ¿O qué demonios fue lo que paso entre Itachi y Naruto? Si has dejado un fanfic a medias (y no quiero decir nombres) TERMINALO! Y ponle Lemon, ñaca, ñaca, ñaca, bueno, si no quieres Lemon no, pero mínimo pónganle un final, de verdad que duele esperar la conty de un fic y que nunca llegue, un cantante, un actor, un pintor, un arquitecto o cualquier artista, no ejerce su trabajo por fama, un bueno no lo hace, lo hacen por amor a su arte, porque escribir es un arte, y escribir fanfic es parte de ese arte, el arte no es otra cosa que la expresión de sentimientos he ideas, es la forma de gritarle al mundo lo que sentimos, bueno, eso es todo, una petición de una humilde principiante y fanática de este arte. Gracias.

**Me mataste**

La persona que no te ama no merece una sola de tus lágrimas y la que te ama jamás te ara llorar

Naruto había planeado llegar al hospital para ver a su abuelo, pero luego pensó que quizás, el viejo no querría verlo así, así que se detuvo en un parque y se sentó en una banca de por ahí, estaba tratando de no pensar en nada, pero sin darse cuenta las lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos. El agua, siempre es tan relajante, es bueno llorar, pero Naruto ni siquiera sentía ganas de llorar, sus ojos solo actuaron por su propia cuenta, es decir, no trato de evitarlo así como tampoco lo permitió, era otra vez que Sasuke lo hacía llorar, que asco. De pronto un pañuelo apareció en frente de el, este era sostenido por una mano que pintaba una piel más blanca que la de Sasuke, no podía ser la parca, ¿sería un ángel? Naruto levanto la cabeza para ver a quien le pertenecía ese pañuelo y esa mano.

—hola—saludo un chico alto, cabello corto color negro, ojos negros también, tenía una sonrisa que lejos de calmarlo le daba miedo, era tan parecido a Sasuke y tan diferente a él, sus ojos negros no tenía ese pequeño puntito brilloso que lo hacía caer en ese profundo abismo, ni siquiera parecían un abismo, solo un par de bolitas negras en una piel que en vez de ser blanca era pálida, no tanto como para estar muerto, era mas pálido que Sasuke y aun así no daba esa sensación, aquella de estar muerto, y su cabello perfectamente arreglado, le faltaban las estrellas, le faltaba ese estilo rebelde que lo hacía enloquecer, este chico, por mucho que diera esa impresión, no se parecía en lo mas mínimo a Sasuke.

—Hola—dijo Naruto perplejo de este chico.

— ¿Por qué me vez así?

— ¿Por qué sonríes así?

—leí en un libro que una sonrisa siempre alegra a las personas, tú estabas llorando, así que pensé en alegrarte, porque también leí que lloran cuando se sienten tristes.

—así que sonríes para hacerme sentir mejor.

—siempre sonrío para los demás.

—ya no lo hagas.

— ¿ha? —Sai bajo su sonrisa—lo siento pero creí que…

—no importa, ahora mismo, no basta una sonrisa para sentirme mejor.

—también leí que es mejor hacer reír, que hacer llorar. Yo te dije por que sonrío, tú dime porque lloras.

—suena justo. Solo una razón. Amor.

—amor. La persona que no te ama no merece una solo de tus lágrimas, y la que te ama jamás te ara llorar.

—que mentira.

—Lo leí en un libro—sonrío Sai, Naruto volteo a verlo y sonrío también—lo logre, te arranque una sonrisa gaki.

— ¿a quién le dices gaki?

—tu sonrisa es tan inocente que pareces un niño, es la sonrisa más maravillosa que he visto.

—gracias.

—voy a comer con un amigo, ¿quieres venir?

—no, iré a visitar a mi abuelo al hospital. Y hablar con Sasuke. Gracias…

— ¿Sasuke? Discúlpame la pregunta, pero… ¿fue una chica o un chico quien te dejo llorando?

—un chico—sonrío Naruto — Sasuke Uchiha.

—ya veo.

—Fue un gusto…adi…

—soy Sai.

—Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto

—no te despidas, nos veremos después.

—entonces hasta pronto—Naruto corrió con prisa a ver a su abuelo dejando a Sai a la mitad del camino.

—Sasuke Uchiha mjn— sonrió Sai, esta vez fue una sonrisa aterradora—así es Naruto, te aseguro que nos volveremos a ver, Gaara tiene que saber esto.

Naruto se dirigía al hospital a toda prisa, tenía miedo, ¿y si su abuelo no volvía a despertar? ¿Qué haría entonces? Cuando llego al hospital vio a todos sus amigos ahí, incluyendo a Kiba.

— ¡Naruto! —exclamo Hinata y corrió a abrazarlo, necesitaba apoyo, necesitaba a su amiga ahí, y esta le tendió la mano con todo el gusto, si saber que Naruto ya había descargado todo su pesar con Sasuke.

Naruto no respondió al abrazo de Hinata, en vez de eso tomo su mano y el bajo sutilmente, Hinata lo soltó sorprendida. Entonces se vio a Tsunade acercarse.

— ¿como esta? — pregunto Naruto, ni siquiera había saludado a sus amigos ni pensaba hacerlo.

—Mejor—dijo Tsunade—aun está en su estado crítico, pero sus probabilidades están aumentando.

— ¿puedo verlo?

—aun no.

—entiendo.

—te avisare cuando puedas, mientras, debes descansar.

—ok, gracias.

Tsunade se fue dejando a Naruto solo con sus amigos.

—Naruto— dijo Kiba— disculpa lo del golpe…

— ¿Qué golpe? Yo no sentí nada— este comentario, lejos de hacer sentir mejor a Kiba le provocaba coraje, probablemente ese era el objetivo de Naru, pero un amigo lo necesitaba, así que tuvo que aguantarlo.

— ¿Qué te pasa Naruto? —pregunto Neji, este Naruto estaba portándose muy raro.

—Nada.

— ¿nada? Actúas como si fueras tu el que se está muriendo.

—quizás tengas razón.

Naruto puso una sonrisa, quizás era él quien estaba muriéndose por dentro, ya lo había decidido, si su abuelo moría, el se iría con él, porque después de todo…su abuelo prometió nunca dejarlo solo. Y no estaba dispuesto a quedarse solo jamás.

Naruto se dirigió a comprar un café, observo como el liquido caía en el vaso, luego observo la espuma llenarlo, y después dio media vuelta, al instante derramo su café sobre una chica alta de ojos color verde vomito y cabellos tan rozas como el cerezo, Si, si la bola de chicle esa Sakura.

—Perdone— se disculpa Naruto.

—No hay de que— sonrió esta— soy Sakura.

—Naruto.

— ¿Cómo Uzumaki Naruto?

—soy yo, ¿nos conocemos?

—No exactamente, eres lindo— sonrió esta, lo vio de pies a cabeza, lo examino a fondo, pero Naruto no reacciono— ¿te molestaría charlar conmigo un rato?

Poco después Naruto estaba en la terraza con Sakura.

—nadie nos molestara aquí.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—trabajaba aquí antes, aquí conocí a Sasuke—Naruto volteo a ver Sakura impactado, así que de ahí partía todo, esta rara situación tenía el nombre de Sasuke por todos lados.

— ¿Qué quieres de mi?

—Nada, solo ayudar a Sasuke, pero creo que el ya consiguió lo que quería de ti ¿no?

—más o menos.

—y dime Naruto ¿a qué te dedicas? Además de abrirle las piernas a Sasuke claro esta.

—Soy estudiante, voy a la prepa— Naruto normalmente se ofendería por este comentario, pero debido a su situación actual, el mismo se sentía como una puta, así que lo dejo pasar, además, ¿Quién era ella? Una de los juguetitos de Sasuke y nada más, ¿a quién le importara lo que pensaba ella o Sasuke?

—que raro, a Sasuke siempre le gustan mayores, para domarlos, debe a ver algo especial en ti.

—No lo creo—sonrío Naruto burlándose, ¿especial? Por favor, a lo mejor fue el único idiota que se entrego a él tan fácilmente ¿no? —, ¿usted era novia de Sasuke?

—si.

— ¿está segura? —si claro, Sasuke con una novia, Naruto le había conocido varias conquistas, pero una novia nunca, le parecía una situación difícil de imaginar.

—yo fui su única novia de verdad, pero ahora me odia.

— ¿Por qué?

—por puta, me acosté con él, con su hermano, y hasta con su tío, entonces comenzó a odiarme.

—claro, Sasuke suele rodearse de personas así, el es así después de todo.

— ¿y tu Naruto? ¿Cuál es tu cruz?

—Sasuke— Naruto se dirigió a la puerta.

—Naruto— se escucho la voz, Naruto volteo enseguida siendo sorprendido por el beso de Sakura, esta se aparto entonces— te lo dije, eres lindo.

Entonces fue Sakura quien se marcho, Naruto se quedo ahí, atónito, ¿Qué otras sorpresas le traería su nueva rutina?

No supo cuanto tiempo paso, hasta que se oyó una voz.

—Naruto—dijo Kiba atravesando la puerta—así que aquí estabas—puso una sonrisa en un intento de apoyo— todos haya adentro estamos muy preocupados por ti, deberías…

— ¿la amas?

— ¿Qué dices?

—por eso me golpeaste ¿no? Porque amas a Hinata.

—bueno, yo…—Kiba se sonrojo.

—díselo.

—Naruto, ella…

—ella y yo no somos nada, y tienes todo el derecho a enojarte por fingir que si.

— ¿Por qué fingieron?

—por ayudarme, pero ya no hace falta, Kiba, pensé que tenía un problema muy grande como siempre exagere, quise vencer lo invencible, evitar lo inevitable, quise ser algo que no soy, mi enemigo uso tantas armas que yo no conocía, y debido a mi supuesta fuerza a mi ignorancia, perdí, ya perdí y ahora… ya no se cómo pelear ahora.

—perdóname pero no te entiendo.

—es solo que entregue cosas muy valiosas y fueron despreciadas pero…recogí poco de ellas y ahora, lo más valioso que tengo es solo mío, y no volveré a entregárselo.

Naruto se dirigió a la puerta seguido por Kiba, poco después llego con sus amigos.

—Hinata, Neji ¿recuerdan nuestro plan? —Dijo Naruto, ambos asintieron—olvídenlo, esta batalla termino, pero no voy a rendirme, ahora voy a pelear yo solo.

Dicho esto, pasaron el resto del día en el hospital y Naruto volvió a ser el mismo Naruto que todos conocemos y amamos, pero jamás volvería a ser el mismo, nunca.

Sasuke estaba tirado en un sillón recibiendo un merecido regaño.

— ¿se puede saber porque no pasaste a recogerlo? —pregunto su tío furioso.

—tuve un contratiempo.

— ¿a si?

—he faltado a algunas clases por trabajo y quise tratar de que no tengas que ir a hablar con el rector.

—Bien—asintió su tío ya más calmado—pudiste avisar.

—fue de último minuto, vi la oportunidad y la tome, voy a buscarlo, conozco esta ciudad como la palma de mi mano, lo encontrare. Lo prometo.

—Ve—asintió su tío, que ya todos sabemos, es Madara Uchiha.

Sasuke salió de la oficina, todos sabemos que realmente Sasuke no fue a hablar con el rector, y que sus faltas no son debido a trabajo, pero…''vi la oportunidad y la tome'' eso parecía ser muy cierto, la clave de un buena mentira no es mentir, si no deteriorar la verdad asta poder usarla a tu favor, y Sasuke, Sasuke mezclo la realidad con sus excusas, así que era un buen mentiroso, ¿no creen? Claro, por desgracia.

Después de risas y charlas, la noche estaba por caer, Naruto y sus amigos se despidieron para que el volviera a casa, pero Hinata, ella lo vio extrañada al partir, poco después Naruto paso por una cafetería donde se escucho el grito.

— ¡Naruto! —se oyó la voz, Naruto giro sobre si mismo solo para descubrir que Sai era el origen de este grito.

—Sai, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

— ¿Quieres pasar?—sonrió Sai, Naruto le respondió con una sonrisa, un claro si.

En esos momentos, Sasuke pasaba por las calles de Konoha.

—desgraciado—bufo Sasuke, ya habían pasado horas buscándolo he incluso estaba oscureciendo— ¿para qué volviste? Nunca debiste a ver aparecido en primer lugar. Pensar que ahora yo tengo que buscarlo, como si fuera su…—la siguiente palabra causaba que una vena se desprendiera de la vea de Sasuke—lo odio.

Naruto entro a la cafetería, y fue guidado por Sai, de pronto llamo su atención un chico pelirrojo de ojos verde agua.

— ¿Naruto? —pregunto Gaara

— ¿te conozco? —pregunto Naruto, mientras Sai casi lo aplastaba en la silla.

—soy Gaara…y soy Hijo adoptivo de uno de los políticos más ricos de Asia, tu eres Naruto, hijo de un donnadie, yo vivo con mi hermana y mi novio, y tu vives con tu viejo y ahora moribundo abuelo, tengo billetes hasta en el culo y tu apenas tienes para comer 2, 3 veces al día si bien te va, mis amigos son gente triunfante y orgullosa, los tuyos son mozos que te has encontrado por casualidad, si tu y yo nos hubiéramos conocido antes, tu me servirías a mi, mi cabello es rojo, el tuyo rubio, mis ojos son verdes, los tuyos azules, mi piel es blanca, pálida, la tuya bronceada, mi cara está limpia, la tuya tiene esas 3 marcas en cada mejilla, ¿Qué es eso? Yo soy un heredero, tu un simple mesero, odio el rameen, tu lo amas, soy universitario, ultimo año, tu preparatoriano, yo vivo, tu sobrevives yo tengo lujos, tu necesidades…

—yo tengo cejas y tu no—dijo Naruto molesto, pues ya estaba hartándose de tanta palabrería preguntándose ¿y el punto es…?

—tu y yo, solo tenemos algo en común, nosotros 3 de echo.

—perdona, no creo estar viendo mi reflejo ahora.

—Sasuke Uchiha.

— ¿te gusta? Quédatelo.

—yo ocupaba tu lugar hace un par de meses, ahora tu eres, ¿Cómo decirlo y que puedas entenderlo? Su nuevo juguete.

— ¿tu eras su novio?

—si a eso se le puede llamar una relación.

— ¿y tu Sai? porque te pereces mucho a Sasuke y…

— ¡claro que no! —La sonrisa de Sai desapareció de una manera sorprendente, ahora estaba furioso— ¡Sasuke Uchiha y yo no tenemos absolutamente nada en común, jamás digas algo como eso!

—bien ¿Qué quieres de mi?

—mjn…—sonrió Gaara, ahora tenia toda la atención del rubio.

— ¿estabas enamorado de el acaso?

—amor… ¿Qué es eso realmente?

Pasaron unas horas mas y la noche callo por completo, Sasuke se tiro a la cama exhausto.

—Bien— dijo Sasuke cansado— ahora se donde esta…—levanto su teléfono y saco la agenda, el numero de Naruto, puso una sonrisa al instante.

Naruto era encaminado por Sai a su casa.

—Gracias por presentármelo Sai— sonrió Naruto— ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—en teoría me preguntas algo ahora.

—lo se, oye…

—si.

— ¿Por qué estas ayudándome?

— ¿Por qué? Bueno, quizás…—Sai tomo a muñeca de Naruto y l atrajo a su cuerpo dándole la vuelta para plantarle un jugoso beso.

Naruto quiso permaneció inmóvil, hasta que cerró los ojos lentamente, su ritmo cardiaco estaba al mil por cierto, y Sai estaba tan tranquilo, lo estaba devorando con ese beso, Naruto paso sus manos por el suave cabello de Sai, lejos de provocarlo, este beso era tan dulce, que calmaba a Naruto de una forma lenta y suave, hasta que Sai se alejo de el, y lo abrazo de las caderas.

—me gustan las cosas hermosas—susurro Sai con sus labios rozando los de Naruto, este estaba petrificado, inmóvil, como estatua.

De pronto el celular de Naruto, mensaje de texto, abrir, ''ven aquí en este instante'' decía remitente, la última persona que le paso por la cabeza en este momento, Sasuke.

—me voy—dijo Naruto pero Sai se negó a soltarlo.

—solo si me prometes algo.

—Sai…

—uno, nos volveremos a ver, dos, me darás una oportunidad, y tres...

— ¿tres?

— No dejes que el mundo cambie tu sonrisa, deja que tu sonrisa cambie al mundo

—Este bien — sonrió Naruto—pero suéltame por favor.

Naruto salió corriendo escuchando un ''nos veremos pronto'' de la boca de Sai, Naruto corrió lo mas pronto que podía, ¿en qué rayos estaba pensando? Sasuke, si Sasuke llegaba a enterarse que alguien más provoco su boca y su lengua, estaba jodido, lo mejor era que no se enterada nunca.

Apenas llego a la casa de Sasuke y este lo halo a su habitación, le dio la vuelta y lo beso en la boca con fuerza, borrando así a base de chupetes y mordidas, el dulzor del beso de Sai. Sasuke empujo a Naruto arrojándolo contra la cama, Naruto no se opuso, no podía.

Sasuke le dio la vuelta, luego bajo sus pantalones. Ahora que observaba la almohada y descubría las sabanas, se daba cuenta, ¿Cuántas personas habían pasado por esa cama? Sasuke levanto a Naruto y lo acosta en la cama de golpe, Naruto no se movía, no hacia ningún sonido o gesto, porque para entonces, Naruto ya se había convertido en una estatua, en un pasatiempo de Sasuke, en un objeto que solo serbia para que el bastardo se divirtiera.

Sasuke rápidamente desabotono la camisa de Naruto, paso su asquerosa lengua por el pecho del rubio, quien sabe cuántos sabores había probado esa lengua, cuantos habían sido mojados por esa baba, ¡qué asco! ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta de nada de eso?

Naruto sintió como era penetrado por Sasuke, pero no sentía nada, escuchaba los gemidos de Sasuke, sus perversiones, pero solo hacían eco a sus oídos sordos ¿Sasuke no se daba cuenta acaso? Estaba haciéndoselo a un cuerpo vacio, sin alma, sin vida, sin sentimiento, porque Naruto lo había decidido así, de acuerdo, Sasuke podía tener su cuerpo, como, cuando y donde el quisiera, pero su alma, su mente, su corazón…aquellos tesoros más importantes que Naruto le había dado, no se los entregaría jamás, Sasuke los desprecio una vez y ahora serian para alguien, que lo mereciera, Sai por ejemplo, ¿QUE? no, no, no, no ¿Por qué estaba pensando en Sai?, ahora estaba con Sasuke, Kuzo, que diferente sonaba esa frase ahora en su mente que hace apenas un mes, que el día anterior incluso, ''estaba con Sasuke'' y no debía manchar el nombre de una persona como Sai, con alguien como…bueno, Sasuke.

¿Seria posible? Llorar tanto que se te acaban las lagrimas, que te golpeen tanto que los golpes ya no duelan, que te pisoteen tantas veces que tu mismo te tires al piso, ser humillado tanto que ya no sientas ningún respeto a ti mismo, que te quiten por completo tu cuerpo y ya ni siquiera tu le des un valor, amar tanto a una persona que ya no puedes sentir nada hacia el, ¿será posible? Supongo que solo lo es si ya estás muerto.

Si, estaba con Sasuke, pero como deseaba estar en cualquier otro lugar, sentía, sentía…no sentía nada, estaba muerto en vida, porque a fin de cuentas, Sasuke lo había matado.

Jajaja, Sasuke, si solo supieras, ñaca, ñaca, ñaca, ña… perdón por exaltarme al inicio del cap., es que estaba molesta, pero en enserio, no dejen fanfic a medias, y menos tan interesantes oigan, duele, bueno, espero que les haya gustado, seguiremos viendo a Sai y a Gaara claro, también a Sakura, y bueno, pues esta historia aun no ha terminado, pero por esta ocasión, eso fue todo, este cap. No es de los más interesantes, pero por favor, esperen la conty será mejor, Sasuke se va a arrepentir, de mi cuenta corre, se los juro ttebayo, nos vemos a la próxima Bye, sigan leyendo, comentando, chao bye!


	6. Joven terrorista

Ok, ok, tarde pero seguro, aquí está por fin el cap. 6, por fin e hecho el examen y aunque espero lo peor, pude regalarles esta cap., ahora que si no les gusta el narusai, quizás no les agrede mucho, pero sigan leyendo, este es un sasunaru y así se va acabar, supongo, soy algo bipolar así que dejen sus comentarios para animarme, bueno, lean el cap., yo los dejo, el titulo esta basado en un dounjinshi que yo les recomiendo mucho, lo amo y no lo he olvidado desde que lo vi, hanami siempre nos regala cosas así. Arigatou hanami. Amo tu trabajo.

**Joven terrorista**

Podemos mentirle a todo el mundo incluso a nosotros mismos, pero…simplemente hay personas a las que no podemos engañar.

Sasuke, estaba llego a su apartamento y se tiro a la cama.

—bien— dijo Sasuke cansado— ahora sé donde esta…—levanto su teléfono y saco la agenda, el número de Naruto, puso una sonrisa al instante. Hojeo la libreta para buscarlo, y se encontró con un nombre tachado—Gaara—dijo Sasuke de forma melancólica.

Mientras Gaara charlaba con Naruto en otro lugar.

— ¿amor? ¿Qué es eso?

— ¿Cómo que es? —Dijo Naruto—es el sentimiento más bello y más puro que existe—una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro—el solo sentirlo nos llena el mundo de dicha.

—y dime, ¿Qué clase de dicha te ha traído enamorarte de Sasuke?

—yo…—Naruto bajo su sonrisa—yo no amo a Sasuke.

—por favor. No me pareces el tipo de chico que se entrega sin estar enamorado. ¿O me equivoco? Sasuke no persigue a nadie, así que de seguro ya te acostaste con el.

—así era, yo amaba a Sasuke, pero…lo que el me ha hecho…no…no lo amo, nunca podría amar a una persona así.

— ¿Por qué no me dices que te ha hecho?

—porque eso es justo lo que quiero evitar.

—entonces dime ¿Qué es amor?

—a decir verdad no estoy seguro, muchas veces…cuando era niño… veía a todos mis amigos con sus padres abrazarse y cosas por el estilo, pero yo no tenía padres, vivía en un orfanato, mi abuelo me encontró y me adopto, pero no es lo mismo, nunca nadie me a amado de verdad. Pero…Sasuke…yo me había resignado a no amar a nadie, pero no lo pude evitar…lo ame a él…también me decepciono y entonces Sasuke…el me…—las lagrimas de Naruto comenzaron a caer—el me hizo amar otra vez, no creo ser capaz de amar ahora.

—dices que ya no amas a Sasuke.

—así es…después de esto…yo…no lo puedo amar, simplemente no puedo, aunque quisiera, ya no lo amo.

—Naruto, puesto que te reúsas a contarme tu historia te contare la mía—la voz de Gaara era tan sombría, daba miedo, usaba una capucha guinda, muñequeras negras y pantalón del mismo color, usaba una venda con símbolos japoneses y tenía un complexión rígida—Pff…

Sasuke cerró los ojos para recordarlo.

/flash back/

— ¿se supone que estas terminando conmigo? —preguntaba Gaara 4 meses atrás.

—odio las relaciones, ya te lo dije, y esta es una razón. Los momentos cuando terminan, nosotros no tenemos una relación, —Sasuke podía ser incluso mas frio que Gaara, a quien las lagrimas le caían, pero su expresión permanecía inmóvil—también por eso el sexo no debe repetirse tanto, siempre hay alguien que saldrá llorando.

—Sasuke…

— ¿quieres que lo diga? Lo haré si así me dejas en paz, terminamos, ¿ok? Listo, ahora ve y presume que fuimos novios, si quieres, un placer coincidir en esta vida.

—Sasuke…

/fin del flash back/

—imbécil—bufo Sasuke

Mientras Gaara continuaba su conversación con Naruto

— ¿y qué hiciste? —pregunto Naruto.

—fui coherente, y después de un tiempo pude seguir con mi vida.

—parece simple.

—no lo fue, pero eso no es lo importante, si no que estoy de vuelta.

—y ¿a qué volviste?

—creí que lo sabías.

— ¿planeas recuperar a Sasuke?

—rayos no. Me lo quiero cobrar.

— ¿qué?

—Sasuke me hizo más daño que nadie en la vida.

—si bueno, eso fue tu culpa.

— ¿disculpa?

—Sasuke es así, tu lo sabías y aun así te dejaste engañar por el…

—Naruto, escucha, la idea es ayudarte.

— ¿ayudarme a qué?

—a superar a Sasuke, yo vine a cobrármelas, pero tú no tienes nada que ver en eso.

— ¿qué significa?

—voy a darte mi numero de celular, si necesitas algo, llámame, por ahora mis esfuerzos para ayudarte serán nulos. Porque mientras no conozca tu historia, no puedo hacer nada—Gaara tiro un papel con su número en la mesa—nos veremos pronto ¿vienes Sai?

—no, yo acompañare a Naruto—sonrío Sai.

Naruto tomo el papel y lo metió en su cartera, luego fue acompañado por Sai.

Mientras a Sasuke le daban vueltas las ideas. Cerró los ojos intensamente, la cara de Naruto cuando vio el video, su rostro lleno de lagrimas, no podía borrarlo de su memoria, entonces apareció un pensamiento, una imagen, Naruto llorando desesperado, '¡'ayúdenme!'' grito Naru, esto saco a Sasuke de su mente.

—No, no es lo mismo—decía Sasuke alterado, lo más rápido que pudo y con movimientos torpes escribió el mensaje de texto y lo envió como tres veces, luego se tiro a la cama en espera de su respuesta—vamos Naruto te necesito, debemos hablar de esto, las cosas no se pueden quedar asi.

Pero de pronto los pensamientos de Sasuke cambiaron.

Recordó a una mujer de cabellera negra llorar desconsoladamente.

Recordó una sombra oscura y el sonido de un disparo.

De pronto se oyeron unos pasos, ¿se había quedado dormido?

— ¿para qué demonios volviste? —dijo Sasuke, con lagrimas en los ojos, lagrimas de rabia, de impotencia, de arrepentimiento.

Entonces la puerta se abrió, Sasuke se limpio las lagrimas desesperadamente y bajo, lo primero que vio fue a Naruto entrar, Sasuke tomo la muñeca de Naruto y lo alo lo más rápido que pudo directo a la habitación, escondía su cara en cada oportunidad, no quería que Naruto lo viera llorar, si bien era cierto que debían hablar, no sería ahora, porque Sasuke no sabía cómo mostrar sus sentimientos a los demás.

Sasuke cerró la puerta de su cuarto y giro a Naruto bruscamente plantándole un beso desesperado, un beso que solo buscaba consuelo, buscaba desahogo, un beso que no disimulaba sus ansias, como necesitaba ese beso, necesitaba…lejos de cualquier otro cosa parecía que quería devorarse a Naruto atreves de sus labios.

De pronto, la imagen de un charco de sangre volvió a su cabeza, su rostro estaba demasiado cerca de Naruto, seguro sentiría sus lagrimas y no podía permitir eso, así que arrojo a Naruto contra el colchón Naruto quedo con la mitad del cuerpo en el suelo, Sasuke bajo sus pantalones junto con sus bóxers, y acaricio el trasero de Naruto, luego escucho el llanto de Itachi años a tras, no podía hacer nada, Sai había vuelto y con el todos esos recuerdos. Aun en busca de consuelo y ansiosos por la dicha que el rubio podía ofrecerles, esas manos actuaron por si solas, torpemente, le dieron la vuelta al cuerpo de Naru, Sasuke paso su lengua por el torso de este, pasando de líberamente sus pezones.

Sasuke hundió la cabeza en el vientre de Naru, no podía permitir que viera sus lagrimas, asi que se saco la camisa y los pantalones rápidamente, luego recostó a Naruto completamente en la cama, recordó el grito de una mujer, entonces cero los ojos con fuerza y casi forzosamente se introdujo en Naruto, entonces se dio cuenta…

Sus recuerdos dejaron de aparecer, volvía a la realidad, entro en Naruto una y otra vez para tratar de despertarlo, no funciono, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Naruto no hacia gesto o gemido alguno, sus temblorosas manos no acariciaban el cuerpo de Sasuke, su cuerpo no sudaba, su respiración no se alocaba, su cabeza de se movía de un lado a otro, no había gritos, o apretones contra la sabana, o abrazos pecho con pecho, Naruto permanecía inmóvil, como si, como si…no sintiera nada, nada de cerrar los ojos con fuerza, nada ahogarse en gritos, nada de aferrarse al cuerpo desnudo de Sasuke, nada de decir su nombre, no, la conclusión era obvia, Naruto simplemente no sentía o no le agradaba nada de esto, y la culpa no era suya, no, era solo que Sasuke no estaba concentrándose.

Sasuke penetraba a Naruto una y otra vez y la respuesta era la misma, Naruto estaba ahí, pero parecía estar en otro lado. ¿Cómo podía culparlo? De seguro Naruto estaba aponiendo todo su empeño pero con un amante como Sasuke ¿Qué podía hacer? Que estaba pensando en otras cosas en vez de sexo, que se hundía en sus recuerdos en lugar de apaciguarlos en el cuerpo que tenía enfrente, ¿para que lo había llamado entonces? ¿Para aburrirlo?

Sasuke se levanto resignado saliendo del cuerpo de Naruto, y se sentó en la cama, acaricio su mejilla un poco, trato de verlo a los ojos, esos bellos ojos azules que lo hacían perderse, pero Naruto oculto su mirada.

Sasuke se rindió triando su mano al colchón, luego tiro su cuerpo hundiéndose en la almohada, atrajo a Naruto hacia el para abrazarlo, por lo menos sentir de cerca su respiración, y si Naruto se dignaba a hablarle, por lo menos oír su voz, aunque fuera para insultarlo, solo quería saber y recalcar para sentirse mejor, que Naruto estaba ahí.

—Naruto—le susurro al oído—hoy quédate a dormir.

Naruto asintió devolviéndole el alma a Sasuke, sabía que se dirigió hacia el, por primera vez en toda la maldita noche, Naruto le respondía, Sasuke se aferro al cuerpo de Naruto para dormir con su calor, teniendo una sonrisa en el rostro, ¿Por qué?

Si bien esa noche, aun a pesar de estar **con Naruto**, había tenido el peor sexo de su vida, pero, por otro lado…era…la primera vez…que dormía…con Naruto entre sus brazos.

A la mañana siguiente Sasuke se levanto muy temprano observando la ternura que había dormido junto a el, y cuando salió el sol puso un sonrisa al ver los mechones rubios de Naruto reflejar este.

—Lo sabia—decía Sasuke acariciando los cabellos de su amante—el brillo de tu cabello no solo hace competencia al sol, es aun más bello que el sol.

—Sasuke—despertó Naruto apenas abriendo los ojos.

—Buenos días— sonrió Sasuke (lo juro, estaba sonriendo)

— ¿Qué hora es?

—las 5 de la mañana.

— ¿5? —Sasuke asintió—buenas noches—Naruto volvió a acostarse, era común que durmiera hasta tarde, Sasuke rio un poco (y si, se rio) y se levanto, para el ya era común levantarse temprano, se sentó en la orilla de la cama, se puso un pans guinda y se levanto, apenas dar unos pasos piso la ropa de Naruto. Sasuke se agacho a recogerla y cartera de Naru cayó al piso tirando las credenciales y todo, aun con pesadez, Sasuke se dispuso a recoger sus cosas, cuando…

Levanto un papel blanco, sintió curiosidad y lo abrió y vio el numero, le parecía familiar, ¿y como no? Si acababa de verlo en su agenda la noche anterior, ¡era el número de Gaara! Pero, ¿Por qué Naruto tendría ese número?

/flash back/

— ¿disculpa tu eres Sasuke? —se oyó una voz que lo saco de sus pensamientos ¿ahora que? ¿a quien se le ocurría molestarle en estos momentos que no quería saber nada del mundo?

— ¿Qué quieres? —pregunto Sasuke volteando, casi arrepintiéndose al instante de hablar de esa manera, vio de pies a cabeza a un chico cabello de fuego y ojos esmeralda.

—hola Sasuke.

—Gaara…— ambos se vieron por unos instantes sin decir nada —asi que volviste

—también me da gusto verte.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿puedo hablar con…?

—ya estas hablándome.

— ¿y esa frase estilo Sai?

—¿Sai…también el volvió?

—luego te llegara la noticia

— ¿y tú a que viniste?

—a fregarte, ahora que tengo como hacerlo.

— ¿Qué significa eso?

Gaara solo sonrió macabramente. Definitivamente ese no era el chico que Sasuke conocía.

/fin del flashback/  
>¿y si Naruto tenía algo que ver en eso? No Naruto era incapaz, aunque también era ''incapaz'' de acostarse con alguien por dinero, y Sasuke, el jamás en la vida pagaría por sexo, o recurriría al chantaje, ¿Qué demonios planeaba Gaara? ¿Naruto era parte de ese plan? ¿Cómo podía saberlo? Tenía que ser un error, era un maldito error.<p>

El día tuvo su curso y Naruto estaba en la escuela preparándose para deportes.

— ¡apresúrate Naruto!—dijo Kiba saliendo de los vestidores—démosle una paliza a los mayores, ese shikamaru no nos puede ganar.

—hay, solo me pondré el uniforme de fútbol e iré a jugar.

—oye Naruto, ¿Por qué últimamente no te cambias al mismo tiempo que todos?

—¿ha? Pues…me retraso mucho, no sé por qué.

Kiba sonrío marchándose, Naruto le respondió su sonrisa falsa que aparentaba tan bien, luego se saco la camisa blanca, dejando ver todos sus moretones y mordidas, si las cosas fueran diferentes, no sentiría vergüenza de ellos pero…las cosas eran así, y nada iba a cambiarlo.

—volviste con el…—se oyó una voz provocando a Naruto cubrirse en un movimiento desesperado con la camiseta del uniforme—… ¿verdad? Naruto.

—Hinata…—Hinata había salido de quien sabe donde para hablar con Naruto.

—si volviste con el… ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?

—las cosas no son así.

—Naruto. Está bien que estés con Sasuke pero…debes cuidarte…

—Todo está bien—sonrío Naru— deberás.

— ¿olvidas que soy siega? Tu sonrisa falsa no va a engañarme, escucho la tristeza de tu voz.

—Hinata…—Naru se torno triste.

—estoy segura que no soy la única que lo nota Naru, ¿Qué te pasa? Deberías estar feliz de estar con Sasuke, a fin de cuentas ¿no es lo que siempre quisiste? Estar con él, pero…no deberías dejarte engañar tan fácilmente Naru, recuerda que…es Sasuke.

—lo sé, ese no es el problema.

— ¿entonces cual es el problema? Yo soy feliz si tu lo eres, porque soy tu amiga, pero…tu no eres feliz Naruto ¿Por qué no eres feliz? Sabes que puedes decirlo, dímelo por favor…¿Qué te hizo? Dímelo Naru…

— ¿para qué? —Grito Naruto furioso— ¿para qué corras a decírselo a Neji?

—solo quería ayudar.

— ¡y gran ayuda que hizo, solo provocaste que Sasuke se pusiera molesto con la estupidez que te sacaste de que tu y yo eras novios! ¿y sabes cuál fue el resultado?

—Naru…lo siento…yo…yo…no sa…no sabía…qu…

— ¡gran amiga que eres contando mis secretos, nunca volveré a confiar en ti despues de todo esto, al final Sasuke solo se desquito conmigo, porque siempre el que sale perdiendo soy yo!

—Naruto ¿de qué hablas?...por favor yo…yo…yo solo…¡QUIERO AYUDARTE!

— ¿Cómo me ayudaste la ultima vez? Te agradecería que no lo hicieras.

—Yo…lo siento mucho Naru—las lagrimas de Hinata comenzaron a caer, Naruto cayo en cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, Hinata no tenía ninguna culpa, el único culpable era él, él y Sasuke, y Naruto la estaba haciendo llorar.

—Hinata—susurro Naruto, pero Hinata lo empujo y corrió con fuerza fuera de ahí, Naruto no la siguió, no hizo nada, solo golpeo un casillero con fuerza y se puso el uniforme de fútbol.

Fue un partido muy reñido y muy intenso, pero al fin, con Naruto anotando el gol ganador, el equipo de la hoja (donde estaba Naru) logro ganar la contienda.

De pronto sonó el cel. De Naru, este lo levanto y contesto.

— ¿tienes tiempo? Ven a la terraza, hablemos un poco.

— ¿Sai eres tú? ¿De dónde…?—Sai colgó el teléfono, Naruto lo vio extrañado, ¿de dónde saco el numero?

Mientras nuestro amado Sasuke, veía al horizonte, cuando sonó su teléfono.

—Sasuke—dijo la voz— ¿ya lo encontraste?

—tuve una noche fatal ¿sabes?

— ¿y? Lo encontraste ¿sí o no?

—Madara me hizo buscar al idiota por toda konoha. ¿Crees que me dignaría a volver de no ser así?

— ¿ya hablaste con él?

—no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

—Sasuke…

—Itachi, tengo clase.

—una cosa más, he escuchado ciertos ''rumores'' últimamente y quiero pensar que son solo eso.

—se mas especifico.

—Naruto.

—Itachi…tengo clase. —Dicho este Sasuke colgó a su hermano, este marco otra vez pero Sasuke apago el teléfono—no hablare de esto contigo.

Naruto llego hasta la terraza de la escuela donde vio sorpresivamente una mesa redonda con un florero y dos roas amarillas en este.

— ¿Qué es esto? —pregunto Naruto.

—es una cita—contesto Sai poniendo dos platos en la mesa (si, como lo oyeron, una cita pero no con Sasuke, con Sai)

— ¿Cuándo accedí yo a una cita contigo?

—El punto numero dos—Sai sirvió dos copas de champean—era que me darías una oportunidad. Siéntate.

—Sai…tengo que explicarte algo…

—otro momento, esta es nuestra cita, y nada más importa.

Naruto accedió a sentarse, y Sai se sentó en la silla de enfrente.

— ¿Qué comeremos?

—fetuchini

— ¿Qué?

—comido italiana, es deliciosa, lo prometo.

—y ¿Por qué aquí?

—tenía que ser de sorpresa para que aceptaras. Y además, tus amigos dicen que te gusta estar cerca del sol.

— ¿hablaste con mis amigos?

—Pero claro, no tienes idea lo que soy capaz de hacer por ti mi Naru-chan— y si, SU NARU-CHA. Naruto se sonrojo levemente al ori esto, luego sonrío en son de aceptación—por favor no hagas eso, no sonrías si no te place hacerlo, yo me enamore de la sonrisa falsa de Naru-chan—Naruto bajo la mirada, pero Sai llevo su mano a la barbilla de Naru y levanto su rostro—pero quiero ver una sonrisa sincera en tus labios, cuando me sonrías de verdad, entonces yo seré feliz.

Naruto estaba a los cien grados de temperatura, Sai se acerco lentamente a él, quería probar esos labios que le habían quitado el sueño, Naruto permaneció inmóvil, no se movería, ser se acerco mas y mas y mas cuando…ring, ring, _aoi, aoi, a no sora, aoi, aoi, a no sora _sonó el teléfono de Naru.

—No contestes—suplico Sai.

Naruto levanto el teléfono, Sai no pudo más y se dejo caer sobre Naru.

—Espera Sai—pidió Naru, Sai empezó a besarle el cuello—Sai, detente.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no le permitiste a Sasuke hacer esto?

—basta Sai, eso fue diferente.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo no soy Sasuke? ¿Por qué no puede amarme como a el? ¿O es que acaso…aun no lo has olvidado? —el teléfono seguía sonando, Naruto lo observaba, se había caído en el piso de la azotea.

—no….no es eso.

—entonces…

Naruto no tuvo respuesta, trato de resistirse pero Sai era muy fuerte, empezó a desabrochar su camisa y Naruto se rindió…esperen…¿Sai conocía a Sasuke?

Mientras, Sasuke marcaba esperando la respuesta de Naru.

— ¿Por qué no contestas Usuratonkashi? Sai… ¿Dónde demonios estas y a que volviste?

Parece que otra vez, los dejare colgados con el Lemon, porque el cap. de hoy, ha concluido. ¿Podrá Sai tener a Naruto? ¿Acaso Sasuke podrá evitarlo? ¿Esto se convertirá en un narusai? ¿Alguna vez terminaran de ver un capitulo sin desear más? ¿Aprobare química? ¿Cuándo va a salir Itachi y su relación con Naru? ¿Cómo terminara todo esto? Averígüenlo, chao bye.


	7. Soy suEres mi propiedad

O me muero, o me muero, ¿narusai?, por si les interesa pase química, con 8,no es la mejor calificación pero, pues como esperaba reprobar de todos modos, eso me inspiro para escribir la conty. No tengo mucho que decir de este cap. Solo que no me costó mucho decidir la reacción de Naru. Y bueno, espero que les guste. Disfrútenlo y comenten.

**Soy su propiedad.**

**Eres mi propiedad.**

Sasuke seguía insistiendo con el teléfono y el resultado era el mismo, esto no le parecía, no le parecía nada.

— ¡Sasuke! —Grito Siguetsu—ya vámonos.

Sasuke suspiro, y guardo el teléfono, ''de seguro esta en clase'' pensó, en horas de descanso, si, pero Naru no estaba en clase, estaba besándose en el piso de una azotea con Sai, nunca pensó en traicionar a Sasuke, ¿traicionar? ¿En que estaba pensando? Sasuke y el no tenían una relación, no pero, aun así…naaa, si Sasuke podía tenerlo, ¿Por qué Sai no? , además, si lo ayudaba a librarse de Sasuke, sus tormentos desaparecían, tenía que olvidar todo y dejarse llevar, como con Sasuke, en el fondo, muy en el fondo, quizás no tanto, Naruto quería cobrárselas, se preguntaba a si mismo ¿Qué haría Sasuke si supiera…? En ese momento salió de sus pensamientos y cayó en cuenta de que Sai le estaba sacando el primer botón de su camisa ¿Qué hará Sasuke cuando se entere de de que le perteneció a alguien que no era él? Naruto no tuvo respuesta, trato de resistirse pero Sai era muy fuerte, empezó a desabrochar su camisa y Naruto se rindió…esperen… ¿Sai conocía a Sasuke?

Comenzó a recordar los besos y caricias de Sasuke, por más que quisiera olvidarlo, no podía sacarlo de su mente.

/multi flashback/

—Sasuke….—dijo Naruto entre gemidos, ahogando un grito, acariciando la nuca de Sasuke con su mano derecha, quería sentir esos cabellos parecidos a la noche entre sus dedos, era sedoso, era como una cascada, suave y relajante.

—repítelo—pidió Sasuke —di que soy yo, soy Sasuke, soy quien te está haciendo gemir de esta forma, soy quien te está tocando, soy yo quien te posee en este momento, vamos, dilo, quiero que mi nombre quede marcado en tu cuerpo para siempre Naruto, soy…—Sasuke metió su mano en el pantalón de Naruto y acaricio su miembro con vigorosidad, Naruto volvió a gemir, esta vez con más fuerza y mas gozo—soy tu dueño.

…

Sasuke vio a su alrededor asegurándose de que nadie pasara y lo viera, luego se abalanzo sobre Naruto, este trato de cubrirse pero Sasuke era más fuerte, tomo las muñecas de Naruto y las puso contra la pared, la respiración de Naruto se volvió más lenta, Sasuke estaba tan cerca de el que sus labios se rozaban.

— ¿no has pensado en mi ni una sola vez después de lo que paso? —pregunto Sasuke con su poderosa y seductiva voz, Naruto sintió que las piernas le temblaban.

…

—si es viejo. le dio un ataque al corazón, podría morir—dijo Naruto y las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar, Naruto se abrazo a una almohada pero Sasuke le tomo la mano, le dio la vuelta y se hundió en la cama abrazándolo también

…

—Quédate conmigo—pidió Sasuke abrazando a Naruto.

…

—Naruto—le susurro al oído—hoy quédate a dormir Sasuke se aferro al cuerpo de Naruto para dormir con su calor, teniendo una sonrisa en el rostro, ¿Por qué?

/fin del multiflashback/ 

Sasuke y el no tenían una relación, no pero, aun así…naaa, si Sasuke podía tenerlo, ¿Por qué sai no?

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo! —grito Naruto empujando a Sai con todas sus fuerzas. si Sasuke podía tenerlo, ¿Por qué Sai no?

Hubo un silencio eterno,

—…

—Sai…

—Naruto…

—…

De pronto Naruto comenzó a llorar, si Sasuke podía tenerlo, ¿Por qué Sai no?, entonces salió corriendo con fuerza, Sai quiso seguirlo, pero Naru azoto la puerta de la azotea y la cerro por dentro atorándola con un trapeador.

— ¡Naruto! — Exigió Sai— ¡abre la puerta! —Sai dio patadas y puñetazos a la puerta, pero Naruto no lo escucho, siguió corriendo con prisa, salió de la escuela, de nuevo sin permiso, corrió hasta cruzar el puente de konoha, zona histórica, bajo este había un lago, Naruto se detuvo recargándose en el barandal de este, si Sasuke podía tenerlo, ¿Por qué Sai no? Naruto volvió a emprender su carrera, hasta que llego a la estación, tomo un tren y minutos después volvió a ¿la casa de Sasuke? Entro al baño y se vio al espejo, se reviso el cuello, los besos de Sai habían sido dulces y tiernos, inocentes, casi nulos, no dejaban marca alguna, pero se abrió mas la camisa, los besos de Sasuke, eran una marca permanente para él. Si Sai hubiera abierto un poco más la camisa los habría visto, pero esa no era la razón por la que lo detuvo, Naruto se tiro recargado en la pared y se quedo ahí un rato. Si Sasuke podía tenerlo, ¿porque Sai no?

De pronto, se escucho la puerta abrirse, Naru se quedo en el piso del baño, Sasuke había entrado, encontró la puerta abierta, le pareció raro, camino por la casa buscando al intruso, hasta llegar al baño. Vio la puerta abierta ahí, entro y vio en cuerpo de Naru recargado bajo el espejo.

—Con que ahí estabas—se acerco Sasuke, luego se agacho, levanto la cara de Naru sosteniéndolo del cuello, y le planto un jugoso beso, Naru se abrazo de su cuello, Sasuke lo levanto de las entrepiernas y lo poso sentado en el lavamanos— ¿Por qué no contestas? —dijo sin que se soltaran uno del otro.

—tenía un partido.

— ¿y tu uniforme?

—me cambie al salir.

— ¿ganaste?

—sí. —no, el verdadero ganador hoy, seria Sasuke.

—que bueno, ¿Dónde está tu teléfono? —ups, se le olvido recoger el teléfono.

—no lo sé, debió quedarse haya.

—con tus cosas.

—quería descansar un poco, ¿y tú? Saliste temprano.

—Kurenai-sensei está embarazada así que no tendré clase de astronomía, y quise venir a refrescarme un poco, te llame para saber si querías que pasara por ti.

— ¿a la escuela?

—supongo, voy a salir con unos amigos y tú podrías venir, e invitar a tus amigos, aunque creo que sería algo incomodo si tuviera que estar en el mismo auto que los Hyuga. Pero si quieres puedo soportarlo.

Quizás no era un gesto muy romántico, pero, Sasuke estaba planeando recoger a Naru, buena idea porque caminaba mucho de su casa a la escuela, era el que vivía más lejos por supuesto, además, es peligroso que un adolescente ande solo en la noche, pero lo mejor de eso, era que Sasuke había pensado en el, de otra forma además de sexo, y se estaba preocupando por el, ¿significa que…Sasuke lo estaba cuidando?

—mis amigos y yo no tenemos dine…

—por eso te estoy invitando dove. Yo pago, lo de tus amigos también, son 3 o 4 de todos modos.

— ¿conoces a mis amigos?

—pues claro, una es Hinata, ósea la siega, le diré Hinata desde hoy, Neji, Kiba, y ese chico raro Chino que acaba de volver de Italia, el resto de tus compañeros realmente no te grada. Y mañana iremos a ver a tu abuelo, la señora del hospital dijo que podrías.

— ¿de veras?

—por supuesto, no tengo porque mentirte, y. ¿Qué dices? Conocerás a mis amigos, Siguetsu y Juugo, te agradaran una vez que los conozcas. Siguetsu no tanto. Ni a mí me agrada.

Además de todo, Sasuke se había molestado en saber cosas de él, incluso soportaría a Neji si era necesario, por Naruto, y trataría mejor a Hinata, a quien Naru le debía una disculpa.

—Sasuke—susurro Naruto, Sasuke lo vio tratando de adivinar lo que diría, cuál fue su respuesta cuando en vez de eso le planto un apasionado beso, y lo abrazo con fuerza. —Gracias—le susurro al oído, Sasuke correspondió al abrazo, aunque por alguna razón parecía necesitarlo más que Naruto.

Sasuke lamio una de las mejillas de Naru, su camisa ya estaba abierta así que lo rozo con las yemas de sus dedos acariciándole, el pecho, sus ojos permanecían cerrados, sus labios rosaban, su respiración se intercambiaba, no podían verse el uno al otro pero, sabían que estaba ahí, podían sentirlo, no lo soportaron mas y se besaron con ansias.

Sasuke no será muy romántico o muy amable, o muy dulce, y no sonreirá tanto, no será muy alegre o my extremista o divertido, pero sin duda, se esforzaba, y lo hacía por Naruto, y eso, era más que suficiente.

Naruto estaba tan perdido en su propia mente, que no se dio cuenta de cuando su camisa cayó al piso, o cuando Sasuke tiro la propia, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando su pantalón fue abierto, pero era capaz de sentir a Sasuke besando su pecho, tenía los ojos cerrados, no quería pensar en nada, sintió toda la boca de Sasuke saborear sus pezones, la lengua jugar con ellos como un niño con una gelatina, incluso las mordidas disgustando su dulce favorito, su Naruto.

Sasuke pasó sus manos por el trasero de Naru retirándole así si ropa interior y su pantalón dejándolo completamente desnudo, luego lo abrazo con fuerza, y cargo desde la cintura, Naruto se abrazo a su cuello.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —pregunto Naruto susurrando al oído de Sasuke.

—a mi cama—dijo Sasuke totalmente rendido a este acto—no voy a hacértelo en un baño.

Naruto recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke para relajarse un poco, eso sonaba casi como si Sasuke lo respetara, por lo menos lo suficiente para no cogerlo en un baño, o quizás no le gustaba hacer eso en baños, como fuera, Naruto quería pensar lo primero, y honestamente yo también.

Sasuke arrojo a Naruto contra el colchón y luego se poso sobre él, Naruto abrió tanto las manos como las piernas, (ósea la mejor parte) y tiro su cabeza hacia atrás posándose cómodamente en la almohada. Sasuke beso su cuello y lamio su mejilla para susurrar en su oído.

—Trata de siempre contestarme el celular, o al menos regrésame la llamada Usuratonkashi, para saber que estas bien porque…—Sasuke metió su lengua en la oreja de Naru y luego la mordió sutilmente—…me preocupas.

Naruto puso una sonrisa y luego asintió, Sasuke se quito lo que le quedaba de ropa y acomodo las piernas de Naruto, las acaricio con su mano para luego sentarse sobre, acaricio su rostro, la contemplo por unos segundos.

—Por fin estoy contigo mi dove—sonrió Sasuke puso una Sonrisa marca registrada Uchija y se lamio los labios con lujuria.

—Sasuke-kun—balbuceo Naruto—pervertido.

—llámame como quieras, solo quédate conmigo.

Esta era la segunda vez que Sasuke decía esto y Naruto aun no comprendía lo que significaba, es decir, primero pensó que era ''elígeme'' pero, según Sasuke, él y Hinata ya habían terminado, ¿Por qué lo decía de nuevo?

No tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada, enseguida sintió la primera penetración, y arqueo la espalda con fuerza, fue como un pequeño espasmo para Naru, su piel estaba totalmente erizada, y soltó un gemido fuerte en esta, y así fue la segunda, la tercer, la cuarta, la quinta, la sexta, y perdió la cuenta porque las penetraciones eran cada vez mas rápidas y ,as dolorosas, pero también mejores, tal vez era porque Sai lo había dejado excitado, y tenía que reconocer que Sasuke era muy bueno en la cama, pero se estaba volviendo loco, de pronto Sasuke lo sostuvo con fuerza de los brazos, y le planto un jugoso beso.

¿Qué si porque?, si Sasuke podía tenerlo, ¿Por qué Sai no? PORQUE SAI NO ERA SASUKE, no lo era, le faltaba las mordías inesperadas entre besos que Sasuke le estaba dando en este momento, le faltaba la fuerza con la que Sasuke lo estaba sujetando y penetrando, le faltaba esa sonrisa malévola, esa lengua lijada, ese veneno, esos colmillos, le faltaba el deseo de poseerlo, el humedecer sus labios con lujuria, le faltaba el acariciarlo desesperadamente, le faltaban los chupetes en el cuello que llegaban a morderlo con el mayor fin de tenerlo, más bien marcarlo, para que todo el mundo supiera que le pertenecía a él, le faltaban los rasguños que Sasuke dejaba en su espalda, demostrándole al propio Naruto que podía hacer con el cuanto quisiera y nadie, ni Naruto, podía evitárselo, en resumen, a Sai le faltaba mucho para compararse con aquel desgraciado que a la vez podía ser humilde, le faltaban un millón de años para compararse con Sasuke Uchija, y el problema no era el trato, era que Naruto ya le pertenecía a Sasuke porque el mismo Naruto así quería que fuera.

Sasuke no era el culpable de su situación y mucho menos Hinata, el único culpable era el mismo, y bien, ahora que se hadado cuenta, y que está comenzando a ver el lado bueno de Sasuke, ¿Qué haría Naruto? ¿Va a detenerlo? ¿De verdad eso era lo que quería?

Naruto acabo tan cansado que estaba dormido, cuando escucho a Sasuke.

—Naruto—lo movía Sasuke—despierta para que llames a tus amigos, Naruto.

—Sasuke.

—Naruto, vamos, es noche de viernes, recuerda que te dije que saldríamos, llama a tus amigos y vístete para saber si paso por ellos.

—dijiste que podría, no que tenía que ir.

—ok, vas a ir, muévete.

—no creo que sea tan tarde.

—ya son las 8, en 2 horas nos vamos.

— ¿Qué? Pero si yo tenía que volver a la escuela en una hora. Las clases ya acabaron—grito Naruto con euforia, mientras Sasuke se vestía tranquilo como siempre.

— ¿de veras pensaste que tardaríamos una hora? —sonrió Sasuke con lujuria.

—no planeaba encontrarte aquí Baka. Y mucho menos que lo hiciéramos, si acabamos de hacerlo anoche—dijo Naruto ahora molesto.

—o vamos anoche no nos fue tan bien.

—eres un pervertido maniático enfermo adicto sexual. Ecchi-maniadicto— grito Naruto ahora furioso.

—ya cállate, es tu culpa por provocarme.

— ¿ahora es culpa mía? ¿De qué manera te provoque?

—por besarme de esa manera.

—eso fue para agradecerte que…

—además, ¿por qué tenias la camisa abierta?

—Eso fue porque…—Naruto recordó a Sai, no podía explicarle eso a Sasuke—aun así—retomo su enfado Naruto apretando los dientes—decir que te provoque solo por eso.

—mira—Sasuke ya estaba vestido, y se recostó sobre Naruto posando sus manos en la cama para no acostarse completamente acercándose peligrosamente a Naruto—también tus berrinches me provocan, así que guarda silencio si no quieres que te posea otra vez y aquí mismo.

—lo dicho, eres un pervertido maniático emfer…—no pudo terminar su insulto cuando Sasuke le planto tremendo beso en la boca, Naruto se dejo llevar hasta ser recostado en la cama, mientras sentía como si Sasuke quisiera arrancarle la lengua debido a la forma en la que la atraía hacia él con la suya.

—Si lo soy es porque tú eres mi droga—dijo Sasuke por fin dejando respirar a Naruto—mi Naruto, mío y de nadie más.

Iba besarlo de nuevo cuando su teléfono comenzó a vibrar, Sasuke se bajo de la cama y se salió de la habitación para contestar.

—…mo adicto sexual—sonrió Naruto de forma zorruna, salto de la cama y se dio un baño, llamo a todos sus amigos mientras se arreglaba el pelo, pero recordó algo importante, no tenia ropa para salir.

Entonces escucho entrar a la habitación.

—Sasuke—lo llamo Naruto—no tengo mi ropa aquí. —Pero esta persona no contesto, solo se llevo un sobre grande olor amarillo y se marcho—¿Sasuke? —entonces Naru salió del baño con una toalla amarrada a la cintura.

— ¿si dove? —se oyó responder a Sasuke desde la sala.

—no tengo ropa para…

—en el tercer cajón.

Naruto abrió el cajón y encontró un pantalón naranja hasta los tobillos y una camisa negra algo ajustado, que combinaban a la perfección con una chaqueta negra con franjas naranjas que estaba en el perchero.

—esta ropa no es mía. —dijo Naru con todo ya puesto.

—te la he comprado yo—entro Sasuke vestido con un pantalón negro y una camisa a botones azul marino, tenia puesta un chaqueta negra, se veía monísimo, según Naruto.

—pero…

—está bien, te queda perfecto, aunque creo que me estoy arrepintiendo.

— ¿Por qué?

—porque te vez incluso mas violable de lo inusual.

—Sasuke— sonrió con un ligero sonrojo.

—ya no te escondes la cara cuando sonrojas, bien, vámonos.

Naruto siguió a Sasuke, subieron al auto y pasaron por cada uno de sus amigos, aunque les pareció raro que fuera precisamente Sasuke quien los llevara, Naruto no había pensado en eso, tampoco sabía cómo explicarlo, sobre todo a Neji y a Hinata.

— ¿Por qué Sasuke nos está llevando?—pregunto Neji quien abrazaba a una castaña sentada a su lado.

—porque soy el que esta invitándolos.

—puedo pagar mi cuenta, gracias.

—De hecho…—dijo Kiba apenado—yo no.

— ¿Qué edad tienes? —pregunto Sasuke.

—17—dijo Neji.

—ahí tienes otra razón, todos son menores.

—cumpliré 18 en 3 meses.

—no les importa a donde vamos.

—¿a dónde vamos? —pregunto Hinata—sonriendo para tratar de calmar un poco las cosas.

—a un club—contesto Sasuke despreocupado.

—¿y como harás que entremos? —volvió a cuestionar Neji.

—es mío.

—¿tu…tienes un club? —pregunto Kiba impresionado.

—si—pero a Sasuke no le importaba en lo mas mínimo.

—debe ser divertido—comento Hinata.

—la mayoría del tiempo, cuando no hay clientes molestos que se pasen y ocasionen disturbios.

—debe ser cotidiano.

—no tanto, vale la pena.

—¿y tu estas a cargo? —pregunto Naru.

—Madara quería que me hiciera cargo de una responsabilidad así que me hizo hacerme cargo del club hace 3 años y al parecer lo he hecho bien.

—pero si estas a cargo ¿Cuándo vas a divertirte con nosotros?

—descuida, deje a un amigo hacerse cargo hoy, es el manager del club y confió mucho en el, hoy voy a estar contigo.

— ¿Cómo lidias con la universidad y con un club? —pregunto chino.

—con un promedio de 86 y una carrera en finanzas. Más otra en leyes.

—interesante.

—¿Quién te pondría a cargo de un club? —bufo Neji.

—o vamos Neji—dijo su acompañante—hay que divertirnos.

—si, trata de no ser tan arrogante hoy—pidió Naruto con una sonrisa.

—vamos Neji, hazlo por Naru-chan—le dijo Hinata, haciendo que Sasuke acelera y frenera enseguida, tumbando a los pasajeros. De atrás, ósea todos menos Naru que estaba en el lugar del copiloto.

—¡Sasuke! —grito Naru molesto.

—un perro—mintió Sasuke mientras todos se reincorporaban en sus asientos, ¿Quién le dio permiso a la siega de llamar Naru-chan a SU Usuratonkashi?

—oye…—reclamo Neji, pero la castaña se interpuso.

—no fue nada, estamos bien.

—Lo siento—dijo Sasuke sin dirigir la vista hacia ellos.

—Da igual, —dijo Hinata—no paso nada.

—Total ya llegamos—dijo Sasuke bajándose del carro, lo mismo hicieron todos, menos Naru.

— ¿te pasa algo? —le sonrió la castaña.

—No, nada—dijo Naruto un tanto pensativo bajando del auto, pero Sasuke no lo vio muy convensido.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! —se oyó una voz gritar y solo con esto una vena se desprendió de la cien de Sasuke.

—Sasuke, te estábamos esperando—dijo Juugo seguido de, claro, Siguetsu.

—llegas tarde.

—Hay que ver quien lo dice—dijo Sasuke, ni siquiera saludo—¿llevan mucho tiempo?.

—no, fuimos a comprar postres y ¿Qué hacen tantos niños aquí?

—amigos de Naruto.

— ¡Naruto-kun! —grito enseguida Siguetsu al ver al rubio.

—es el—aclaro Sasuke algo evidente.

—hol…—estaba saludando Naruto.

—No parece gran cosa—dijo Siguetsu desanimando totalmente a Naru—a menos que tengas un talento escondido.

— ¡cállate Siguetsu!—Sasuke se puso rojo por el comentario, y a la vez furioso. Aunque Naruto no era capaz de comprender de que estaba hablando. Nosotros si.

—ok, vamos adentro, para divertirnos, las bebidas les van a encantar.

—ellos no van a tomar nada, ya estoy arriesgándome por dejar a niños pasar.

—Dejen de llamarnos niños—exigió Kiba.

—silencio—le dijo Siguetsu—los adultos están charlando.

—el es Siguetsu— sonrió Sasuke a los ''niños'' —pueden golpearlo, no se preocupen por dejarlo idiota, es muy tarde para eso.

—no es como si fuéramos a pedir permiso—contesto Neji.

—el otro es Juugo—comento Sasuke ignorando a Neji—es tranquilo, pero no lo hagan enfadar, no sabe cómo controlarse a la perfección.

—en resumen es un maldito bipolar—dijo Siguetsu al notar que era el más fregado de los 3—y ya saben de Sasuke, sátiro, por si no sabían significa que es adicto al sexo, además de sociópata, que es, sin sentimientos.

— ¿te demuestro mis sentimientos? ¿la ira por ejemplo?

—Tranquilízate Sasuke—pidió Juugo—y tu Siguetsu, un día de estos provocaras verdaderos instintos asesinos en Sasuke y yo no estaré ahí para defenderte.

—¿tú no eres su ex? —pregunto Siguetsu a Hinata apuntando a Naru.

—Siguetsu…—un aura malvada y tenebrosa salía de Sasuke con una cara de ''no me recuerdes eso''

—yo soy Hinata—se presento Hinata al rescate—y soy la mejor amiga de Naru-chan—si Sasuke, otra vez lo dijo.

—soy Kiba. Soy un amigo más conocido que amigo de Naruto.

—Neji. Soy el mejor amigo varón de Naruto.

—soy Shino, y espero que Naruto me considere amigo suyo y todos aquí.

—y yo soy Teten, Naruto y yo nos acabamos de conocer, soy amiga de Neji, y espero ser aceptada en este grupo—sonrió la castaña.

—Bien, entremos a divertirnos—propuso Siguetsu guiándolos a la entrada.

—Enserio, si planean asesinarlo—dijo Sasuke—hagan que parezca un accidente.

—Lo tendremos en mente—dijo Shino, lo cual les asusto un poco—solo bromeo. —el problema era que chino nunca bromeaba.

Todos caminaron a la entrada con entusiasmo, el último era Naru, Sasuke lo espero y le tomo la mano antes de entrar, pero apenas avanzaron poco y Naru se la arrebato para entrar.

Esto a Sasuke no le pareció, pero no lo demostró, entraron al club Taka, se sentaron en una mesa con un sillón acolchonado alrededor. Naruto se sentó, y Sasuke a su lado, entonces Sasuke puso su brazo alrededor de Naru, este no pudo hacer nada.

—Dana—llamo Sasuke a una mesera—tráenos algo de beber ¿si?

—¿lo de siempre?

—si, ¿ustedes que quieren?

—no conocemos nada de aquí Sasuke—dijo Naru.

—algo sin alcohol, Dana, sorpréndeme.

Dana asintió y se marcho.

—¿bailamos Neji? —pregunto Teten, Neji se levanto y decidió acompañarla.

—que dulce que Neji haya conseguido una novia tan linda—sonrió Hinata.

—Qué bueno que tenga una ya—dijo Kiba, Naruto le dio un codazo—Auch, eso dolió, Hinata, mejor vámonos a bailar para que Naru deje de agredirme físicamente—otro que lo llamaba Naru.

—Mira, mira, —comento chino— si Naruto no te pega no la sacas.

—Chino…— apretó los dientes Kiba.

—Con gusto—dijo Hinata—aprovechemos que Neji se distrajo y vamos a bailar. —Los dos se fueron.

—voy a la barra—dijo chino a Naruto—¿te traigo algo? —Naru negó con la cabeza, Juugo y Siguetsu lo acompañaron y Naru se quedo totalmente solo con Sasuke, quien apenas vio que todos se habían marchado le clavo un beso a Naru sin que este pudiera defenderse. Se aparto un poco para dejar respirar a Naru, se aproximo a besarlo de nuevo cuando.

—Mejor si, quiero algo—dijo Naruto empujándolo ligeramente—una limonada.

—yo te la traigo—se ofreció Sasuke dirigiéndose a la barra.

—oye Naru— se acercaron Hinata y Kiba—¿No te diviertes? —pregunto Kiba.

—sí, lo hago.

—pareciera que no—dijo Hinata sentándose a su lado.

— ¿me perdonas por lo del otro día? —dijo Naru tomando la mano de Hinata.

—ya lo olvide.

—gracias.

— ¡¿no es increíble? —exclamo Kiba—Taka es uno de los mejores clubs de Konoha, el mejor diría yo y pensar que tu novio es dueño de él.

— ¡Sasuke y yo no somos novios! —grito Naruto y, no odian cuando estas gritando algo porque no se oye en un antro y luego toda la música se apaga y todos oyen lo que dijiste y se te quedan viendo, Naru jamás había pasado por un momento así, pero iba a odiarlos a partir de ahora, porque fue exactamente eso lo que sucedió, y Sasuke soltó l baso de limonada que le llevaba a Naru.

Lo peor no fue lo que dijo, si no que como Kiba se perdió entre la gente, Sasuke vio a Hinata y a Naruto solos y tomados de la mano, otra razón por la que odiaba las relaciones amorosas, los celos.

¿De verdad pensaron que dejaría a Sai tocar a MI Naru? Si Sasuke, MIO, bueno, a Sasuke si se lo comparto, porque lo amo en sasunarus y a Hinata también, así que lo siento fans del narusai esto es un sasunaru, pero la cosa no acaba ahí, no los deje con ganas de Lemon, ver a Sasuke tan celoso me pareció kawai, volviendo al narusai, Sai no se rendirá tan fácil, aun falta saber la relación entre Sasuke y Sai, y su misteriosa rivalidad, además ¿Qué ara Sasuke ahora que recibió tremendo golpe de Naru? Gritarle prácticamente que no son novios no es algo que le pasaba todos los días, pero bueno, lo dejaremos para la próxima, que no tardara tanto esta vez, gomen, no vuelve a pasar, bueno, nos estamos leyendo. Chaobye


	8. Estas mintiendome

OLA CHICOS, PUES QUE HE COMETIDO UN GRAN ERROR Y LO SIENTO U.U ESPERO K ESTE CAPITULO ACLARE ALGUNAS DUDAS.

Ok, benditas sean las vacaciones que me permiten pasar mi tiempo en animes, pero parece que no he tenido tanto tiempo como para los fics, pero de todos modos aquí está el 8, que ha abarcado menos de lo que creí, pero bueno, no está muy interesante, pero es uno de esos capitulo s que tienes que leer para entender los que siguen, y no, no me he retrasado, yo prometí un capitulo por semana, así que estoy cumpliendo, bye, gracias. Disfrútenlo.

**Estas mintiéndome.**

El club Taka era uno de los mejores clubs de Konoha, si no es que el mejor, las luces eran azul y rojas esa noche, cuando se cruzaban daban un tono morado, a música estaba a tope, las muchachas tenían la libertad de pararse a bailar en la barra, el club Taka no tenía ni una sola bailarina exótica, ¿Por qué? No hacía falta, siempre había grupos de chicas que se retaban a subir entre ellas, a él tubo, que querían sorprender a sus novios con un baile, que quería desquitarse con él, o simplemente estaban atareadas por una semana difícil, y querían olvidar todo.

Además de que se sentían seguras ya que nadie tenía permitido tocarlas arriba de la barra, y si algún cliente se pasaba de listo, Sasuke se encargaría de él personalmente.

—una limonada por favor—Sasuke se acerco al bar y le pidió a la chica que lo atendiera.

—como ordenes Sasuke—contesto está sirviendo la limonada en una copa— ¿algo más?

—no, vengo acompañado y no quiero beber hoy, además ya se lo pedí a Dana.

—perfecto. ¿Quién te acompaña?

—El—Sasuke apunto a Naru que estaba solo.

—no parece tu tipo.

—no lo sé, el es…diferente.

—sin duda es diferente a todos con los que has estado.

—lo sé.

—oye, ¿quieres sorprenderlo de verdad?

— ¿Cómo?

—bueno, ¿has visto los gramos de arroz donde ponen tu nombre adentro?

—sí.

—pues, con esto…—ella mostro una especie de pluma.

—que es eso.

—Colorante natural, —escribió algo en un plástico trasparente y lo pego a una copa—este plástico se pegara en cuanto le pongas un liquido, esto brilla en la oscuridad, así que…—La chica le mostro a Sasuke la copa, estaba llena de champean pero se podía ver sorpresa escrito adentro. Sasuke rio un poco. —oye, se ha vuelto muy popular aquí.

— ¿no te parece algo tonto?

—puedes escribir la palabra que tu quieras, no es tonto, es romántico.

—si, no parece algo que yo haría

—por eso es romántico, ahora que si solo quieres llevarlo a la cama…

—esta bien, hazlo, escribe algo en su copa

—ok, ¿Qué quieres que escriba? —sonrió esta victoriosa.

—quédate conmigo

—eso es muy largo.

—entonces, pon watashi wa (conmigo) 私

—Muy lindo—la camarera hizo su trabajo, y le dio la copa a Sasuke con una sonrisa—el lo entiende supongo.

—no sé. Espero que si.

—es un chico afortunado.

—yo lo soy.

Sasuke sonrió y se dio media vuelta, apenas hizo esto y la música se detuvo.

— ¡SASUKE Y YO NO SOMOS NOVIOS! — se oyó el grito, Naruto, el había gritado, su voz era inconfundible, Sasuke soltó la copa al oír esto y toda la limonada se derramo en el piso sin que nadie pudiese salvarla.

todo el club volteo a ver a Naru y luego su vista se fue a Sasuke, obviamente sabían quién era Sasuke, era el dueño, el personal entero quedo petrificado, su jefe podía ser la persona más temible del mundo si estaba enojado, la camarera que acababa de servirle se movió casi corriendo del otro lado del bar para atender a los demás clientes, todos ocultaron su vista, el dj se apresuro a poner cualquier cosa a tocar, temían demasiado la reacción de Sasuke que estaba como en pleno choque, sintió como si corriera libre y feliz y alguien lo había empujado directo al lodo, ¿Por qué demonios tenía que gritarlo? ¿Por qué carajos la música se había parado justo en ese momento? ¿Y porque…? Esperen, ¿Por qué Naruto estaba tomando a Hinata de la mano? ¿Porque estaba los dos solos en la mesa? ¿A caso fue a ella a quien Naru le dijo eso? ¿Por qué?

El momento había sido eterno, pero con la música de nuevo a todo volumen y todos bailando otra vez, parecía que el club Taka volvía a ser el mismo, si, parecía. Pero Sasuke estaba al rojo vivo, sabia lo que sentía, a pesar de no sentirlo antes, eran celos, estaba celoso, siempre se sintió demasiado orgulloso para tener inseguridad, o quizás nunca lo entendió, es decir, ¿a quién le importa si duermes con otras personas si siempre vas a regresar con esa? A fin de cuentas es solo sexo, no entendía porque a todas sus parejas les molestaba tanto, ¿Por qué alguien querría atarse a una persona con un compromiso si podía estar con todas las que quisiera? ¿Por qué tenía que existir el titulo ''novios''? ¿Y por qué demonios les pegaba tan duro a sus parejas que él no los llamara así? Pues ahora estaba en esa misma situación y ahora sí, ahora lo entendía.

—rayos, casi lo arruino—dijo Naruto.

— ¿arruinar qué?

—nada Hinata, ve a bailar, yo debo ir al baño—Naruto soltó a Hinata y esta fue llevada a la pista por Kiba, pero no dejaba de ver a Naruto.

—Cambie de opinión—por otro lado Sasuke lidiaba con algo que espero no sentir nunca—dame un Martini, y llena la copa.

—Oye Sasuke—se acerco Siguetsu a este—buen numerito el de tu noviecito—Siguetsu estaba acompañado por 4 muchachas dos de cada lado y claro, como siempre Juugo.

—Siguetsu, todo el club lo escucho, la gente de afuera lo hizo, lo escucharon a 10 cuadras ¿y tu no lo escuchaste? —Sasuke le dio un trago a la copa que le sirvieron.

—Eso no es agua—le recordó Juugo.

—el y yo no somos novios—dijo Sasuke ya con la copa vacía mientras ordenaba otro.

—Que bueno—dijo una de las chicas que venían con Siguetsu— ese chico no te merece, no es suficiente para ti.

— ¿verdad? —Sonrió de medio lado Sasuke, y cuando un Uchiha sonríe así, algo muy malo esta por ocurrir— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—prefiero no decirlo.

—soy Sasuke.

—lo sé, eres el dueño.

— ¿y cómo voy a llamarte?

—si me invitas un trago, como tú quieras—otra sonrisa Uchiha,

— ¿Y Naruto?—pregunto Juugo viendo a Sasuke con desaprobación.

— ¿Quién es Naruto? —contesto Sasuke tomando la mano de la chica y llevándola a la barra.

Por supuesto que Juugo no estaba de acuerdo, pero cuando a Sasuke se le metía algo a la cabeza, no había nada que pudiera hacerse. Naruto salió del baño y vio como la camarera dejaba todo en la mesa.

—Oye…—le hablo Naruto— ¿tienes teléfono?

Ella asintió y le dio su celular, Naruto agradeció, regreso al baño y luego salió listo para arrasar en la pista, bailo toda la noche con sus amigos, hacía tiempo que no se divertía así, pero se hicieron las 12 y ni rastros de Sasuke, la 1 de la mañana y nada, Naruto se hizo a la idea de que estaba con sus amigos y lo dejo pasar, 2, las 3, fue hasta las 3:28 de la mañana cuando se sentían tan cansados y ya querían irse a casa que Naruto comenzó a buscar a Sasuke.

—Siguetsu…—llamo Naruto al peliblanco cuando lo vio bailando con dos chicas— ¿sabes donde esta Sasuke?

—Se fue con la rubia…hip—respondió este ebrio.

— ¿Qué rubia? —Naru trago saliva y quito la sonrisa que traía siempre.

—pues eran 2 castañas, una morena y una rubia, yo solo tengo a la morena y a una castaña, Juugo tiene a la otra castaña, así que Sasuke se fue con la rubia.

—Tenemos nombres—menciona la castaña.

—bebe, los nombres no son más que clasificaciones que enjaulan nuestro derecho a que el mundo nos llame como queremos que nos llamen.

—Ok—sonrieron ambas. —Naruto no estaba seguro de entender, pero eso no era importante.

— ¿me estás diciendo que…Sasuke se fue con una chica…mientras…mientras salía…con…conmigo?

—si.

Naruto dio media vuelta y corrió, salió y vio el auto de Sasuke afuera, se sintió aliviado hasta que vio una cabellera rubia pegarse a la ventana polar rizada, o si, una chica estaba ahí, Sasuke estaba con ella, no eran novios pero eso es traición por donde lo veas, ¿Por qué había ido follar con alguien que no fuera él? ¿Para qué lo invito si iba estar con alguien más? Tenía que acercarse a comprobarlo, sus pies apenas se movían, pero quería estar seguro, pero apenas se acerco un poco y escucho un gemido, Naruto quería que la tierra se lo tragara, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta donde pudo cuando choco con alguien.

—por dios, ¿estás bien? —exclamo la chica con la que choco.

—no…yo…Sasuke. ¿Keiko?

—ok, ok, tranquilo, te llevare a casa, ¿sí? —sonrió esta, Naruto subió a su auto y esta se lo llevo.

—gracias…—dijo Naruto con la cabeza agachada.

— ¿ahora vas a decirme que te pasa?

—es algo difícil de explicar.

—trata.

— ¿tienes tiempo para oír una historia?

—qué raro, no lloras. Las personas que salen de Taka diciendo el nombre de Sasuke, o están aclamándolo, o están llorando.

—mis halagos y mis lagrimas se acabaron al menos para Sasuke.

— ¿una historia he?

—sí, pero no es un cuento de hadas, te lo abierto.

—Naruto, leí tus cartas, Sasuke no pudo hacerte nada nuevo.

— ¿crees que no?

—pero por supuesto, dijo esta mordiendo una galleta.

Naruto sonrió, por alguna razón esta chica le inspiraba demasiada confianza.

Mientras, pasando 10 minutos, (quien sabe cuánto tendría afuera) Sasuke entro al club para avisar que estaban por cerrar, el bar ya no vendería pues su cantinera estrella se había ido, así que les pidió a todos que se fueran, cuando bajo, estaban ya reunido todo el grupo de ''niños''

—oigan, ¿Dónde esta Naruto? —pregunto Sasuke.

—Fue a buscarte—le explico Hinata.

—suban al auto—ordeno Sasuke sin emoción alguna, busco a Naruto en todo el club, le pidió ayuda al poco personal que aun no se había, marchado, como un favor, al cual accedieron inmediatamente, después de la escenita que había ocurrido, estaban dispuestos a saltar de un edificio si era necesario para que en un ataque de rabia de su jefe no perdieran sus empleos, pero Naruto no apareció.

— ¿no será que…—pensó Sasuke un rato—no, no lo creo? —Subió al auto y se arranco llevando a los chicos a casa.

— ¿y Naruto? —pregunto Neji.

—ya se fue—contesto Sasuke.

— ¿Cuándo?

—no lo sé, se sintió cansado parece, y decidió irse sin avisar.

—Naruto es así— sonrió Hinata— tan despistado como siempre, ¿eso no te molesta verdad Sasuke?

—se como es el.

—lo sé, pero…ya sabes, es difícil tener una relación con una persona que es tan diferente a ti.

— ¿relación?

—supongo que debes de estar muy feliz, Naruto es muy especial y gracias a dios que encontró alguien que de verdad lo quisiera como tú, y que él quisiera también.

—Hinata…—Hinata bajo su sonrisa pensando recibir una agresión de Sasuke—gracias, por ser la mejor amiga de Naruto tanto tiempo, y gracias a ti Neji, por cuidarlo cuando yo no lo hacía, y cuando no puedo hacerlo también—todos vieron sorprendidos a Sasuke, ¿Qué onda con esa actitud?

—No lo hicimos por ti—dijo Neji al fin—si no por Naruto—tratando de parecer molesto cuando estaba feliz.

—lo sé, y sé que se los agradece mucho, pero aun así, gracias a todos por ser amigos suyos, creo que le han sido de mucha ayuda ahora.

—Nosotros siempre estaremos ahí para el—sonrío y Hinata—si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, no dudes en pedirlo.

—lo tendré en mente.

—Naruto está muy feliz contigo, es bueno que encontrara alguien como tu, eres...

— ¡es un desgraciado miserable! —dijo la chica que estaba con Naru.

—Dímelo a mi—contesto Naru.

— ¿y te obliga a hacerlo todas las noches?

— ¿noches? Cada que a él se le pega la gana.

—sátiro.

—ya lo sé.

—es increíble ¿Cómo pudo…? Es decir, teniéndote a ti. Debió quedarse con su novia zorra ninfómana, Sakura.

—espera, espera, ¿Sakura?

—la primera novia de Sasuke. Créeme, lo investigue.

— ¿Quién era ella?

— ¿nunca la conociste antes? Cuándo tú estabas con Itachi, el estaba con ella.

—esos hermanos peleaban demasiado, Itachi decía que Sasuke no siempre era así, pero yo cada que lo veía lo veía molesto con su hermano.

—ella salió con Sasuke cuando el tenia 15, era mayor pero no le importo.

—entonces fue antes de que yo saliera con Itachi, yo tenía 13 cuando salía con él y Sasuke 16.

— ¿Itachi salía con un niño de 13 años? Que pedófilo.

—yo se lo pedí.

— ¿Por qué terminaron tu y él?

— ¿Qué?

—nunca me lo dijiste, estas muy enamorado de él, jamás me dijiste porque…

—no investigaste tanto, ¿verdad?

—Naruto.

—es otra historia que…no quiero contar.

—pues, cuando Sasuke tenía 15 y salía con la bola de chicle, el estaba muy enamorado, era muy diferente, pero parece que ella lo dejo por su hermano y hoy está casada con su tío.

— ¿Qué?

—en un principio, su tío la contrato para controlar a Sasuke, era algo temporal, pero Sasuke cometió el error de enamorarse, cuando todo el teatrito se cayó, Sasuke quedo devastado.

— ¿y no se lo dijo a su tío?

—un Uchiha sufriendo, por amor, olvídalo, Sasuke no cree en el amor, o por lo menos eso dice él. O tal vez simplemente no lo entiende. Como Sai.

— ¿Sai?

—un chico que…esa es otra historia.

—así que…enserio se conocen.

—Naruto, ¿tu aun amas a Sasuke?

—no.

—entonces ¿Por qué no buscas la forma de librarte de el? ¿Porque le dejas hacer lo que le plazca? ¿Por qué no te impones?

—porque me di cuenta de algo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

Poco después llegaron a casa de Sasuke, Naruto bajo del auto.

— ¿seguro que quieres que te deje aquí? —pregunto ella.

—claro.

—estás jugando con fuego Naruto ¿sabías?

—gracias por venir Keiko.

—Adiós Naruto, me llamas, —esta arranco el auto y se fue.

Naruto se quedo extrañado.

Naruto entro en la casa, se removió la ropa quedando en bóxers y se acostó a dormir. Poco después Sasuke llego a casa, Naruto se hizo el dormido.

—Aquí estabas—sonrió Sasuke al ver el bulto en la cama—pensar que mi mentira piadosa resulto sr verdad—sonrió a aliviado, se quito la ropa quedando igual que Naru y se metió a la cama—buenas noches mi dobe—susurro Sasuke al oído de Naru y durmiéndose abrazándolo.

La noche no duro casi nada cuando el sol salió, estaban profundamente dormidos, cuando sonó el teléfono. Naruto emitió un quejido mientras Sasuke se despertó para atenderlo.

— ¿Quién molesta ahora?

—de seguro es Madara—dijo Sasuke atendiendo el teléfono—bueno—Naruto volvió a hundirse en las sabanas, Sasuke sonrió, y se acerco a este besándole el cuello, Naruto como deseaba empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas y reclamarle el a ver estado con esa güera, pero no podía, tenía que soportar que Sasuke dejara su esencia y la de ella en su cuerpo—si ya se, lo sé, iré el lunes a revisarlo—Naruto se dejo besar y acariciar, y se recostó a que Sasuke descendiera a su pecho— ¿puedes hacerte cargo tu? —Dijo mientras pasaba su lengua delineando las formas de Naru— ¿tan urgente es? — Sasuke se separa de Naru y suspiro con desganas como era en el— está bien, nos veremos entonces, hasta pronto. —colgó el teléfono y se recostó sobre Naruto.

—era la oficina, debo ir a tender unos asuntos que Madara dejo olvidados.

— ¿a qué hora llegaste anoche? —como si no hubieras estado despierto.

—a las 4, 4 y 15.

— ¿Por qué no me despertaste?

—porque te veis tan lindo, que si te hubiera despertado te habría hecho mío en ese mismo instante.

— ¿y que estuviste haciendo hasta las 4 de la mañana?

—estaba en el club, con tus amigos ¿recueras?

—te busque Sasuke, no estabas ahí.

— ¿me estas interrogando o qué? —Naruto se dio la vuelta haciendo un adorable puchero—oye, no te enojes. Tampoco debiste venirte sin avisar, me tenias preocupado ¿sabes?

—está bien—Naruto se dio la vuelta—lo siento.

—igual yo, debí estar contigo.

— ¿está bien?

—no, ahora lo vas a pagar.

— ¿a si? ¿Y cómo?

—voy a hacer que grites mi nombre tan fuerte como tu grito de anoche y como tal quiero que resuene en toda la habitación y aun a 10 cuadras de distancia.

—igual lamento eso, pero Kiba me puso furioso, no creo que tú puedas hacerlo del modo que planeas hacerlo.

—a ¿me estas retando?

—Sasuke-kun, pervertido.

—es porque anoche no lo hicimos.

—eres un sátiro, pervertido, enfermo, maniático, adicto sexual, ecchi-maniadicto.

—aprendiste una palabra nueva, bien por ti dobe.

—teme.

—Usuratonkashi.

—sátiro.

—pagaras por eso.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Sasuke pasó sus manos por la ya desnuda espalda de Naru hasta sostener sus caderas, se aproximo hacia él y lo beso succionando toda la saliva que su lengua podía ofrecer.

—Siguetsu tiene razón—dijo Naru cuando Sasuke lo libero de su boca—eres adicto al sexo.

—yo no soy adicto al sexo, Naruto, yo soy adicto a ti mi dobe.

Naru se quedo callado mientras Sasuke lo marcaba y lo poseía, sintió como este penetraba su entrada, se aferro a la almohada, e mordió el labio para no gritar, pero de pronto Sasuke acelero el ritmo y Naruto no pudo contenerse más.

—sas…sa…sasuk…SASUKE! —grito Naruto al fin al sentir la primera venida de su amante.

—Te dije que te haría gritar—sonrió Sasuke complacido.

Le hubiera gustado quedarse pero no tenía tanto tiempo, así que apenas puso se vistió para marcharse.

—recuerda que la visita con tu abuelo es a las 4, no llegues tarde si quieres verlo, tendrás 4 horas, así que vuelve a las 8, llámame para pasar por ti.

—no tengo teléfono.

—lo dejaste en tu trabajo ¿no?

—sí.

—lo dejaste en la escuela. —Sasuke le lanzo una mirada acusadora.

—bien, lo admito, no tengo idea donde lo deje.

—te dejare dinero para que compres otro.

—lo recuperare…

—no, vas a ir al centro y compraras otro, quiero que estemos comunicados.

—más bien me quieres vigilar.

— ¿algún problema con eso?

—no tengo nada que ocultarte Sasuke, si quieres gastar tu dinero comprando un nuevo teléfono que no necesito, adelante.

Sasuke soltó un pajo de billetes en el buro, y se acerco a besar a Naruto.

—Nos vemos—le afirmo Sasuke, realmente no tenía tiempo de pelear, y no tenía ganas, así que se fue. No tardo poco más de cerrar la puerta del auto en sacar su teléfono y marcar un numero—Sakura, necesito verte.

Naruto se alisto, y camino por Konoha, necesitaba despejar su mente un rato.

/flash back/

— ¿me estás diciendo que…Sasuke se fue con una chica…mientras…mientras salía…con…conmigo?

—sí.

/fin del flash back/

—No importa Sasuke—dijo Naruto hundido en sus propios pensamientos—ya decidí no dejar que me afectara.

/flash back/

—sí, pero más que eso, quiero que seas mío, quiero que dejes a tu noviecita y que estés solo conmigo, y que hagas lo que yo te ordene, quiero poder tenerte como, cuando, y donde a mí se me antoje. A cambio pagare la Hospitalización de tu abuelo y no será despedido, no se le descontara ni un día de trabajo mientras este en el Hospital y tu seguirás…bueno—Sasuke vio a su alrededor—…sobreviviendo—Naruto se tiro al piso de rodillas, sus ojos estaban pegados a la pantalla—te daré tiempo para que lo píen…

— ¿te puedes callar? —Naruto estaba perplejo, totalmente ido está bien, acepto—dijo Naruto con las lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

/fin del flash back/

—esa fue la última que me hiciste.

De pronto un auto paro de frenon justo enfrente de Naru.

— ¡Naruto! —exclamo el chico dentro del auto.

— ¿Sai?

Sasuke decidió tomar un café con su amiga para charlar.

— ¿y tú qué crees? —pregunto Sasuke.

—Sasuke—dijo Sakura sin pena—estas rompiendo todos los pasos del reglamento.

— ¿a quién le importa el estúpido reglamento?

—ósea que vas a seguir actuando de esta manera.

— ¿de qué manera?

—Sasuke, ¿Por qué haces tantas cosas por él? ¿Incluso has agachado la cabeza y disculparte? ¿Desde cuándo te disculpas? Otra vez lo estas dejando ganar.

—este no es un juego de poder, quiero estar con Naruto, pero también quiero que él quiera, eso es todo.

— ¿así que no te la piensas cobrar?

—claro que sí, pero no sé cómo, no puedo simplemente reclamarle porque es cierto, y estar con alguien mas no le importa.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Siguetsu le dijo que me fui con una chica y no le importo.

—Sasuke ¿no dudas ni un poco de este chico?

— ¿dudar?

—su ex novia trata de hacerse tu amiga, ¿Por qué querrías ser amiga de quien te quito a tu novio? Grita en TU club frente a todo el mundo, humillándote, que él y tú no son novios, le haces algo horrible como ese chantaje, te odia, y al siguiente día no le importa, te recibe con los brazos abiertos, ¿Qué rápido le volvió el amor no?

—su abuelo está enfermo, es normal que este deprimido.

— ¿por un día? Sasuke, ese mocoso sabe lo que hace, y por lo que me has contado sabe muy bien lo que tú haces, nadie actúa como si nada después de descubrir que lo traicionaron, aunque sea una relación así, o no le importas en lo mas mínimo, o tiene planeado algo.

— ¿Qué tontería dices? Hinata siempre ha sido la mejor amiga de Naruto, es normal que quiera llevarse bien con su novio, y él, el no es capaz.

—como siempre lo subestimas, creí que eras más inteligente Sasuke, ¿y sabes qué? Es una pena, pero ese chico va a acabar con el Sasuke Uchiha que conocemos.

Sasuke no le hacía mucho caso, pero ahora Naruto estaba junto a un puente con Sai.

—así que…lograste salir.

—así parece.

—lamento mucho ence…

—no importa, yo…me pase. Lo lamento, te juro que no volverá a pasar. Es solo que me molesta lo que Sasuke te hizo, quisiera ayudar, pero no sé cómo.

—ya me ayudas Sai, siendo mi amigo, me ayudas a soportarlo, pero…de Sasuke aprendí a no entregarme con tanta facilidad ¿comprendes?

—pero tu prometiste darme una oportunidad gaki. ¿Crees poder darme otra?

—Suena bien—sonrió Naruto— ¿Qué propones?

— ¿me concederías otra cita Naruto? —Naruto sonrió.

Keiko estaba recostada en la cama un poco distraída.

Keiko tenía un largo cabello blanco y un par de ojos rojos, era de piel pálida, alta, piernas largas, era muy bonita.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo Naruto? —pensó Keiko.

/flash back/

—entonces ¿Por qué no buscas la forma de librarte de el? ¿Porque le dejas hacer lo que le plazca? ¿Por qué no te impones?

—porque me di cuenta de algo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—no es… Estar con Sasuke…resulta ser muy conveniente para mí.

Keiko vio a Naruto extrañada, siempre supo que este chico sabía defenderse, pero no comprendía exactamente de que estaba hablando.

/fin del flash back/

—Sasuke Uchiha, eso sí que será divertido.

Naruto y Sai se estacionaron.

—ve a elegir gaki, yo espero gaki, Naruto sonrió y bajo del auto. Entonces sonó un teléfono—bueno—contesto Sai, apenas se escucho una respiración, y el alguien colgó—valla, que raro, era el teléfono de Naruto.

Sasuke había soltado su celular atónito al escuchar esa voz, y Sakura lo recogió para colgar.

— ¿no lo perdió verdad? y al parecer no esta solo

—esa voz…—dijo Sasuke incrédulo—era Sai.

Si, otra vez sí, Sai ha vuelto, y si, Naruto se trae algo entre manos, ahora si Uchiha, la vas a pagar caro, kawai, no tardaremos nada, y si, Sakura también, no están equivocados en nada, ahora hace falta ver que hace Sasuke, porque bien dijeron en un comentario, un Uchiha celoso no es recomendable para la salud de un uke, no se sientan mal por ninguno de los dos, no todavía, eso va a empeorar, o si, peor, por cierto, el personaje de Keiko si es de Naruto, solo que al parecer no ha salido o no saldrá, pero solo el nombre, su imagen es una idea de la imaginación de Naila, (marlen 88) yo solo le di personalidad y lugar en la historia. Te lo prometí Naila, y gracias por felicitarme con química, puf, la verdad estuvo fatal, pero bueno, ya paso, nos leemos, bye.


	9. No le creas por favor

OMG, casi se me acaba la semana y yo apenas llevaba la mitad del capítulo, pero hoy por la presión me ha llegado tanta inspiración que termine todo lo que me faltaba, bueno, a fin de cuentas lo logre y hoy publico el cap. 8, que si esta fuerte, así que les recomiendo que se cuiden y lo lean con mucha atención, no sé si está bien que yo lo diga, pero a mí me gusto mucho, bueno, sin mas aquí les dejo el cap. 8, nos leemos bye.

**No le creas por favor.**

—Sasuke, ese mocoso sabe lo que hace, y por lo que me has contado sabe muy bien lo que tú haces, nadie actúa como si nada después de descubrir que lo traicionaron, aunque sea una relación así, o no le importas en lo más mínimo, o tiene planeado algo.

— ¿Qué tontería dices? Hinata siempre ha sido la mejor amiga de Naruto, es normal que quiera llevarse bien con su novio, y él, el no es capaz.

—como siempre lo subestimas, creí que eras más inteligente Sasuke, ¿y sabes qué? Es una pena, pero ese chico va a acabar con el Sasuke Uchiha que conocemos.

—sí, pues tal vez eso no sea tan malo, el que yo cambie, supongo que estaría bien.

— ¿estás escuchando lo que dices? Siempre has sido muy orgulloso y no tienes problemas con ser quien eres, tienes el ego por los cielos, ¿crees que cambiar no sería tan malo?

—no me psicoanalices.

—para eso me llamaste.

—te llame para hablar con alguien.

— ¿y yo encabezo tu lista de amigos? Quieres saber qué te pasa y en eso te estoy ayudando.

—solo dices cosas en contra de Naruto.

—te digo lo que veo.

—olvídalo, no me estas ayudando en nada…—Sasuke se levanto con prisa de la mesa.

— ¿sabes en donde o con quien está?

—en casa, solo. Me voy con él.

—llámale para saber si es el caso.

—perdió su teléfono.

—o no quiere decirte donde está.

—no recuerda donde está.

—que conveniente.

—Sakura…

—además, si esta en tu casa, y tan seguro estas, llama al número de tu casa a ver si contesta.

—el no contesta llamadas ajenas.

—por supuesto. Sasuke, llama a su celular, si no contestan, o contesta un completo extraño y le dices sobre Naruto, y además niega conocerlo, le creeré, y tendré la firme idea de que te conviene esta relación…pero…si esta con alguien más, esa persona tiene su teléfono.

— ¿Por qué yo haría eso? ¿Para darte el gusto?

—no, porque tú también dudas de el, es decir, si perdió su teléfono, ¿Por qué estaba seguro de recuperarlo esta mañana? Sabe donde esta, mas no quiso decírtelo. Por algo a de ser.

—no gracias, yo confió en el.

—entonces hazlo, demuéstrame que me equivoco.

Sasuke dudo un poco, pero la peli rosa tenía un buen punto, hay que reconocérselo a Sakura, ella si que es lista. Sasuke tomo su teléfono, marco el número con timidez, y le aseguro a Sakura que nadie le contestaría.

—No contestan—dijo Sasuke después de 4 segundos.

—bueno…—se oyó la voz en el teléfono, no era Hinata o Neji o alguno de sus amigos, no era una chica, y definitivamente no era Naruto, era…no…eso es imposible, ¿era Sai?

Sasuke apenas escucho esta voz y soltó el teléfono, quedo perdido en su espacio, escuchaba su propio corazón hacer boom, boom, boom, algún día tenia que reaccionar, pero ya no sabía cómo, no sabía cómo mover su mano, a su pierna, se le estaba olvidando como respirar.

— ¿no lo perdió verdad? —dijo Sakura levantando el teléfono para colgar— y aparentemente no está solo.

—esa voz…—dijo Sasuke apenas recordando cómo hablar—era…Sai.

—Sasuke, eso si es imposible, ¿Qué tiene que ver ese chico con Sai?

—tenía el numero de Gaara, y ahora Sai tiene su teléfono, eso significa que dejo el celular con el, cuando… ¿Cuándo qué?... ¿desde cuándo se conocen esos tres y porque yo no estaba enterado?

—porque estabas muy ocupado jugando el noviecito como para prestar atención. —Sasuke callo sentándose en la silla— ¿y ahora qué? ¿Lo vas a dejar?

—olvídalo, eso jamás. —dijo Sasuke volviendo en si.

—pero…vas a hacer algo ¿no?

—primero descubrir que me esta escondiendo y porque tiene que ver con esos 2.

—Ese es mi sasuke—sonrió Sakura satisfecha.

En eso Naruto acababa de comprar su nuevo teléfono, no era que lo necesitara bien le había dicho a Sasuke, pero este tenia razón, era imposible que lo recuperara si según el, lo olvido y ni siquiera recordaba donde, así que decidió hacerle caso no valla ser que sospechara.

Lo primero que hizo fue marcar un número.

—Bueno—se escucho del otro lado de la línea.

—Keiko, adivina de donde te hablo.

—de tu nuevo teléfono.

—no solo eso, estoy en una cita con Sai.

— ¿y Sasuke?

—trabajando, no se que hacer, ya acepte salir con el.

— ¿trabajando? ¿Eso te dijo? ¿Y tú le creíste?

— ¿Dónde esta? —Naruto no estaba muy seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

—mas bien ¿con quien? Su ex novia ninfómana.

— ¿Cómo descubres esas cosas? —dijo Naruto algo deprimido.

—es mi trabajo. Nada se me escapa.

—entonces sabes la conexión entre Sai y Sasuke. —drástico cambio de tema, obviamente para sacarse la idea de Sasuke solo con la plasta rosa.

—en realidad no, si de verdad ellos se conocen, debe de ser hace años porque Sai ha vivido en Europa desde que era un niño, además, nadie había oído hablar de el, es muy raro no, use todos mis contactos y no averigüe ni su apellido.

—eso si es sospechoso, tratare de averiguar mas.

— ¿tu solo con un chico del que no sabemos nada?

—yo confió en el.

—Naruto, sabes que eso no es cierto.

—como sea, el odia a Sasuke, así que puede ayudarme, voy a cuidarme, lo prometo, llámame a las 3:30, iremos a visitar al viejo pervertido

— ¿Qué? Eso no me lo habías dicho pero…

—ser el juguete de Sasuke Uchiha tiene sus ventajas. Adiós Keiko, Sai esta esperándome.

Naruto colgó el teléfono y subió al auto.

—ya esta, gracias por traerme Sai—dijo Naru.

— ¿a que venimos?

—a comprar un nuevo teléfono

—yo te hubiera dado el tuyo.

—lo se pero…es difícil de explicar, es mejor así.

—bueno, por cierto, acaban de llamar.

— ¿Quién?

—colgaron.

—bueno, como sea, ¿A dónde vamos?

—aquí

Sai a punto hacia una colina.

— ¿aquí? —pregunto Naruto.

—Quiero pedirte un favor—dijo Sai con un grave sonrojo.

— ¿Qué?

—pintarte.

— ¿disculpa? Oye, a mi no me gustan los tatuajes.

—no gaki, pintarte a ti e un cuadro.

— ¿y eso que tiene de vergonzoso?

—voy a pintarte desnudo.

—¡ ¿Qué? —ahora el sonrrojado era Naruto, Sai no le presto atención, puso su típica sonrisa y arranco el auto con un rubio aterrado.

Sasuke había llevado a Sakura a su casa.

—gracias por traerme. —dijo ella amablemente.

—es lo justo, yo te hizo salir de casa en primer lugar.

—recuerda lo que hablamos, antes de hacer algo piensa con cuidado.

—lo prometo.

—No te creo, eres muy…—de pronto Sasuke halo a Sakura así el, quedaron a escasos centímetros del beso—Sasuke…— suspiro Sakura.

— ¿de verdad lo amas he? —la interrumpió Sasuke

— ¿disculpa?

—no lo hiciste por dinero o por mi hermano, ni siquiera porque te gusto, tu lo hiciste solo porque mi tío te lo pidió.

—Sasuke…—Sakura se alejo de Sasuke con una sonrisa—esta familia es muy difícil, y yo solo estoy tratando de formar parte de ella.

—no, solo estas tratando de que te quiera tanto como tu a el.

— ¿tanto quieres oírlo? —un sonrojo se apodero de las mejillas de Sakura haciendo su cabello verse aun más rosa—si. Lo amo.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—así que a eso querías llegar.

— ¿Cómo sabes cuando amas a una persona?

—solo lo sabes. Cuando lo vez y te sientes feliz solo por eso, aunque tu día haya sido un fastidio, cuando algo te hace hacer cosas que odias solo porque esa persona quiere, cuando tengas el ego por los cielos y te das cuenta de que no eres nada comparado con el, cuando sabes que no lo mereces y aun así no estas dispuesto a irte de su lado... sabes…hay muchos factores…yo diría que…sabes que estas enamorado cuando todo tu mundo esta de cabeza, y comienza a girar en sentido a una sola persona, y aun así esta bien, el amor es tristeza y felicidad, es risa y llanto, es ira y tranquilidad, es soledad y compañía, es miedo y es valor, es fuerza y es debilidad, corazón y mente, el amor es…mmm…¿Cómo saber si estas enamorado? Cuando dices tantas estupideces como yo ahora, y te las crees, definitivamente te haz enamorado.

—que mierda, eso es perderse a uno mismo.

—y esta bien, se siente bien, ¿sabes porque? —Sasuke negó con la cabeza—porque a fin de cuentas es amor.

—yo no se que es el amor.

—nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera cuando estas enamorado, pero a nadie le importa, cuando lo sientes, solo…lo sabes.

Sakura se despidió de Sasuke, y este arranco el auto, al diablo, ¿y que si estaba enamorado? Lo echo, echo esta y ya todo estaba echo, las cosas no se arreglaban de la noche a la mañana, además, ¿sasuke Uchiha enamorado? Olvídenlo. Claro que Sasuke no sabia, que ya era muy tarde para entender el amor.

—Llegamos—declaro Sai, deteniendo el auto.

— ¿Dónde estamos?

—en el hotel.

— ¿en donde? —se asusto Naruto.

—tranquilo—rio Sai—vinimos a divertiros, no voy a hacer nada que tu no quieras.

Naruto soltó un suspiro, no era que no confiara en Sai, pero le prometió a Keiko cuidarse, a veces creía que Keiko lo cuidaba demasiado pero suponía que era normal. ¿No es lo que hacen las hermanas mayores?

Al entrar al hotel se encontraron con una especie de paraíso tropical, (y yo con este calor), Sai invento a Naru a su cuarto, Naru accedió, pero cuando llegaron sintió unas enormes ganas de regresar en ese momento ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Keiko tenia toda la razón del mundo, no conocía a este chico y no era buena encerrarse solo con el en ese departamento.

— ¿vas a pasar? —pregunto Sai.

—yo…—titubeo Naruto, iba a decir que no pero, hablando de Keiko.

/2flasback/

— ¿me estás diciendo que…Sasuke se fue con una chica…mientras…mientras salía…con…conmigo?

—si.

Naruto dio media vuelta y corrió, salió y vio el auto de Sasuke afuera, se sintió aliviado hasta que vio una cabellera rubia pegarse a la ventana polar rizada, o si, una chica estaba ahí, Sasuke estaba con ella, no eran novios pero eso es traición por donde lo veas, ¿Por qué había ido follar con alguien que no fuera él? ¿Para qué lo invito si iba estar con alguien más? Tenía que acercarse a comprobarlo, sus pies apenas se movían, pero quería estar seguro, pero apenas se acerco un poco y escucho un gemido, Naruto quería que la tierra se lo tragara, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta donde pudo cuando choco con alguien

…

— ¿y Sasuke?

—trabajando, no se que hacer, ya acepte salir con el.

— ¿trabajando? ¿Eso te dijo? ¿Y tú le creíste?

— ¿Dónde esta? —Naruto no estaba muy seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

—mas bien ¿con quien? Su ex novia ninfómana.

— ¿Cómo descubres esas cosas? —dijo Naruto algo deprimido.

—es mi trabajo. Nada se me escapa.

/fin de los 2 flash back/

Si Sasuke lo engañaba tan fácil, como cuando se fue con esa rubia.

— ¿Dónde esta tu baño?

— ¿vas a llamar a Sasuke?

—no…yo…— ¿Cómo lo supo?

—Tranquilo Naruto…—dijo Sai tomando sus muñecas, mismas que Sasuke solía apresa contra la almohada. —…todo va a estar bien

—Sai, necesito hablar contigo, tengo que serte totalmente honesto.

— ¿Qué pasa Naruto?

—Bueno…—Naruto suspiro—…no quiero que me veas desnudo.

—pero si no pasa nada, solo es arte.

—lo se, Sai entiéndeme, yo no quiero que tu lo veas.

— ¿Qué yo vea que? ¿Tu cuerpo?

—no…bueno si…pero mas que eso…yo…

—si no es que te da vergüenza, ¿Qué podría ser?

—a menos que…no confíes en mi.

—te digo que no es eso, es que… me apena porque…yo estoy…en mi cuerpo hay…yo ya no soy puro.

—lo se, estabas con Sasuke.

—pero…tengo…tengo…—Naruto trago saliva, no quería hacer sentir mal a Sai, pero tenia que decirle la verdad, Sai no sabia que el todavía estaba con Sasuke, y no le convenía que lo descubriera, primero porque Sai era una gran persona, y si no se lo perdonaba no podría cargar con su odio y luego porque sabia que algo le ocultaba—…marcas.

— ¿marcas? —Sai no entendía a que se refería— ¿Qué marcas?

—tengo rasguños, chupetes, moretones y mordidas—dijo Naruto ocultando su mirada, no era fácil confesar esto y verlo a los ojos—y esa marcas…esas marcas son de…son de…esas marcas son de Sasuke.

Hubo un amplio silencio, torturante diría Naruto.

—Déjame ver—afirmo Sai levantando la barbilla de Naruto y viéndolo a los ojos, Naruto estas hechizado por sentir ese calor y esa comprensión—mi bello kitsune, déjame verte.

—pero…

—déjame percibir el sufrimiento de tus ojos en tu piel, reflejarla en mi pintura, y guardarla para mi, así, cuando lo superes, cuando de verdad lo superes te mostrare la sonrisa que tienes ahora, y la que tendrás entonces, podrás darte cuenta de aquella sonrisa sincera que muestre tu felicidad, comparada con esta mascara que oculta tu tristeza.

—esta bien…—dijo Naruto alejándose de Sai totalmente rojo y apenado,

Se levanto la camisa tembloroso, cuando sintió las manos de Sai pasar por su torso para ayudarla a que saliera completamente, mientras lo acariciaba, que diferencia eran de esas yemas que lo tocaban con ternura a los rasguños pasionales de Sasuke, Sai hizo el resto del trabajo bajando el pantalón de Naruto hasta el piso luego sus bóxers, luego tomo sus caderas y halo a Naruto hacia el besando delicadamente sus carnosos labios.

—la pintura…—le recordó Naruto antes de que avanzara mas.

Sai se alejo algo desilusionado, preparo su material en un santiamén, Naruto se acostó en la cama y se sentó tranquilamente, su mirada y la de Sai se encontraron por unos segundos, Naruto puso una sonrisa para la pintura, Sai comenzó su trabajo delineando a Naruto en su trazo, en un intento por atrapar la esencia de ese niño en su cuadro con tan solo unos pinceles y colores.

Delineo cada parte del cuerpo de Naruto, primero con la mirada, luego con la mente y después en el trazo, pero vamos, a quien engañaba, todavía lo estaba delineando en la mente.

Se esforzaba en resaltar cada línea, cada curva, cada tono, cada facción, cada parte del cuerpo de Naruto, culpándose a si mismo por imponerse esta tortura, el verlo desnudo y no poder tocarlo, eso si que lo mataba, además tenia que verlo con atención para plasmarlo en el papel, su pelo, su frente, sus ojos, es era lo mas difícil, sus mejillas, su boca, su barbilla, se quería morir, su boca, su cuello, su pecho, sus pezones, o por dios, mátame, su torso, toda su figura, eso definidamente estaba causándole un trauma psicológico, ver a un uke así no es recomendable para la salud mentas de un seme, su estomago, su abdomen, su ombligo, tuvo que empezar con las piernas porque si llegaba a ese punto, se desangraría en ese instante por la nariz.

—Sai— pregunto Naruto— ¿ya me puedo mover?

—No— dijo Sai viéndolo por un segundo— sí estas, cansado, cierra los ojos y relájate.

Naruto obedeció y la salud mental de Sai se fue con todo y su autocontrol, al verlo recostado en la cama no lo soporto mas y salto sobre el besándolo, en el fondo estaba furioso por ver las marcas de Sasuke en todo su cuerpo pero…no podía soportarlo.

—Sai basta—dijo Naruto alejándolo—sigue con la pintura.

—No quiero, verte así y no tocarte, no puedo— se aproximo velozmente a darle otro beso.

—No Sai—Sai comenzó a besarle el cuello, Naruto estaba cediendo, se rendía cas sin problemas—Sai…—dijo una vez más, mientras este comenzó a acariciarle el miembro— Sai…Sai…ss…ssssss… se…sa….Sasuke —suspiro por última vez, Sai se quedo inmóvil. ¿Cómo lo llamo?

Al notar esto Naruto se puso firme (pero no como ustedes creen) y lo empujo con fuerza, la suficiente para alejarlo.

— ¿Por qué no? Mis intenciones contigo son buenas.

—yo no dudo de eso…es solo que…

— ¿Qué? No soy Sasuke ¿acaso es eso? —le reclamo Sai.

— ¿Quieres dejar de compararte con Sasuke? —dijo Naruto molesto y ofendido.

— ¿quieres dejar tu de compararme con Sasuke?

—no sé de qué estás hablando.

—claro que sí, siempre estas pensando en Sasuke, te estoy tocando y piensas en Sasuke ¿Qué pasa contigo?

—es que yo…—Naruto estaba por disculparse pero…—tu prometiste no volverte a pasar.

—y tu prometiste darme una oportunidad.

— ¿estoy en una cita contigo no?

—pensando en Sasuke.

—me largo Sai—Naruto se levanto y se puso los pantalones

—Tú no te vas—le aseguro Sai y lo tomo de la muñeca tirándolo en la cama, luego se puso sobre él.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Suéltame! — exigió Naruto, pero Sai hizo oídos sordos ante esto.

—Te voy a demostrar que yo también puedo hacerte sentir hombre como Sasuke—aseguro Sai aprisionando las manos de Naruto contra el colchón, y poniendo la pierna derecha sobre las de Naruto para no permitirle moverse.

—No…. —se resistía Naruto mientras Sai lamia su cuello— ¡déjame! —exigió pero Sai lo ignoraba totalmente, cuando menos lo pensó este ya se había librado de su camisa, Naruto pataleo y ante puso los brazos para quitárselo de encima, pero no lo logro, Sai volvió a aprisionarlo con facilidad.

—primero fui lindo pero parece que tú prefieres a los malos. Entonces, seré malo.

—No, —Naruto cerró los ojos con fuerza, su corazón latía a las mil por hora, recordó la ropa de un niño siendo rasgada y múltiples gritos pidiendo ayuda, gritas que nadie estaba dispuesto a escuchar cuando…—Sasuke…—lloro Naruto.

—ni se te ocurra volver a mencionar ese nombre— le exigió Sai, luego le dio una bofetada llenando su mejilla de ardor, antes de que se diera cuenta, ya estaba lamiendo su pecho, no recordaba en su vida a ver sentido tanto asco, estaba más molesto que aterrado— el no está aquí y no va a salvarte.

Kuzo, ¿donde carajos estaba Sasuke? A si, cenando con la peli rosa según Naruto, pero a claro, ¿Quién se fue sin decirle a donde para empezar? ¿Y ahora? Nadie iba salvarlo, ¿Cómo iba a librarse de Sai?

Mientras Keiko veía su reloj, 3:26 y ni rastro de Naruto, algo la estaba llenando de miedo, quería llamarlo pero, ¿y si interrumpía algo? No, lo mejor era esperar a que Naruto la llamara, estaba afuera del edificio donde dejo a Naru la noche antes, cuando llego Sasuke, sus miradas se cruzaron, por un par de segundos, pero este paso de largo rumbo a su departamento, segunda el, justo a tiempo para llevar a su dobe al hospital, lo que no sabía era que justo ahora, Naruto lo necesitaba más que nunca.

Sus ojos soltaban lágrimas cual cascada, llenas de ira y de cólera, mientras Sai buscaba la forma de quitarse el cinto con una sola mano mientras aprisionaba al rubio con la otra, ¿y ahora que haría?

Naruto analizo su situación, estaba quien sabe donde con las puertas y ventanas cerradas, gritar no serviría, y nadie sabía dónde o quien estaba, salvo Keiko que sabia con quien, pero no donde, estaba perdido.

—Gomen—pensó mientras cerraba los ojos y apretaba los parpados, pero estos no obstruían el paso de sus lagrimas, —perdóname, por dejar que otro me toque, lo siento Sasuke.

¿Qué tal? ¿Me quedo o no me quedo bien? ¿Valió la pena esperar? ¿Quién iba pensar que Sai se pondría así? Que drástico cambio no. Bien, tratare de ponerme al corriente, y estén atentos al próximo, ya saben, una semana máximo, no tardo mas, a veces subo 2 la misma semana, a veces solo 1 y retrasado, no se, depende de mi inspiración, bueno, nos leemos, bye


	10. ¿Quien es esta persona?

Aclaraciones rápidas: Me tarde, me quitaron el internet, ya volvió, gomen, lean el capitulo, bye.

**¿Quién es esta persona?**

—No…. —se resistía Naruto mientras Sai lamia su cuello— ¡déjame! —exigió pero Sai lo ignoraba totalmente, cuando menos lo pensó este ya se había librado de su camisa, Naruto pataleo y ante puso los brazos para quitárselo de encima, pero no lo logro, Sai volvió a aprisionarlo con facilidad.

—primero fui lindo pero parece que tú prefieres a los malos. Entonces, seré malo.

—No, —Naruto cerró los ojos con fuerza, su corazón latía a las mil por hora…—Sasuke…—lloro Naruto.

—ni se te ocurra volver a mencionar ese nombre— le exigió Sai, luego le dio una bofetada llenando su mejilla de ardor, antes de que se diera cuenta, ya estaba lamiendo su pecho, no recordaba en su vida a ver sentido tanto asco, estaba más molesto que aterrado— el no está aquí y no va a salvarte.

Sus ojos soltaban lágrimas cual cascada, llenas de ira y de cólera, mientras Sai buscaba la forma de quitarse el cinto con una sola mano mientras aprisionaba al rubio con la otra, ¿y ahora que haría?

—Gomen—pensó mientras cerraba los ojos y apretaba los parpados, pero estos no obstruían el paso de sus lagrimas, —perdóname, por dejar que otro me toque, lo siento Sasuke.

De pronto sintió la seca y despreciable lengua paso por su mejilla.

—onegai, Sai…—lloro Naruto cual niño aterrado pero Sai no le hacía caso, lamia su pecho con vigorosidad—onegai…—sus lagrimas habían mojado la almohada— ¿Por qué Keiko…?—pensó Naru— ¿Por qué carajos no llamas? —3:32, Kuzo, ¿acaso Keiko no pensaba llamar? —ahora si…—de pronto Sai hayo la forma de quitarse el cinto, lamio sus labios con lujuria, lamio el abdomen de Naru, que horror, era la peor película de terror que se pudiera presenciar, —estoy jodido—humillado, derrotado, acabado, perdido, olvidado, escupido en el piso, asqueroso, todo eso sentía Naruto, o si, estaba jodido, así que se resigno a cerrar los ojos y solo…dejarlo pasar.  
><em>Aoi, aoi, a no sora, aoi, aoi, a no sora… (<em>Amo esa canción)

Sai y Naru fijaron su vista en el saco de Sai que yacía en el piso.

—hola, hola…—buzón de voz—…ha, te engañe, soy Naruto ttebayo— Sai lo ignoro totalmente, y beso el abdomen de Naru—deja tu mensaje…: CONTESTAME—no era posible.

—esa voz…—susurro Naruto, Sai sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, ¿se le olvido que ese chico…era su propiedad? —…es Sasuke.

Lo siguiente que vio cuando volvió su vista a su presa, fue una frente estamparse contra la suya, lo cual lo hizo perder el equilibrio y liberar los brazos de Naruto, y lo siguiente fue una ráfaga, si, un puñetazo, posiblemente el puñetazo de su vida destrozándole todo a lo que llamamos nariz, y otro más lanzándolo contra el suelo chocándolo contra la pared, eso fue lo último, después todo se volvió blanco y después nada.

Naruto que estaba parado enfrente de la cama, observo a Sai, en unos minutos, esta persona había cambiado de ser el más amable del mundo a un desgraciado infeliz. Naruto recuperaba el aire con dificultad, el alma le volvió al cuerpo y su corazón se tranquilizo, su piel, su esencia, su alma, sus fuerzas y su dignidad, su cuerpo volvían a ser suyos gracias a dios.

— ¿Naruto? Demonios contesta—se oía el teléfono—mira, no sé porque esa mala copia mía tiene tu teléfono, pero necesito que lo me expliques, así que más le vale darte el mensaje, necesitamos hablar, ¿Dónde demonios estas? Supongo que…iré al hospital, nos vemos haya, adiós.

Sasuke colgó el teléfono unos segundos después, Naruto lo tomo y lo observo, ¿su piel, su esencia, su alma, su fuerza y su dignidad? ¿Su cuerpo? ¿Suyos? Por supuesto que no, todo eso era propiedad de Sasuke. Arrojo el teléfono contra la pared y este se partió a la mitad mientras él se desarmo en el piso, recupero el aire que le faltaba y luego sonrió sutilmente.

—Parece que…a fin de cuentas…—entonces soltó una carcajada alegre, estaba feliz—…me has salvado…Sasuke.

Y se quedo ahí, sentado, pensando, recuperándose y observando a Sai que no se levantaba, después de 10 segundos decidiendo que hacer, saco su nuevo teléfono y marco el número.

—Keiko, necesito que vengas por mi—dijo jadeando.

— ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué te pasa Naruto?

—en un hotel en la colina, ¿ya lo hiciste?

—no aun no. Dime ¿Por qué…?

—hazlo, luego nos vemos.

—pero Naru…

Naruto colgó el teléfono, lo observo por unos segundos.

/flash back/

—Trata de siempre contestarme el celular, o al menos regrésame la llamada Usuratonkashi, para saber que estas bien porque…—Sasuke metió su lengua en la oreja de Naru y luego la mordió sutilmente—…me preocupas.

/fin del flash back/

—Tal vez deba llamarle…solo para que sepa que estoy bien—empezó a marcar el numero, pero en cuanto una cabellera rubia contra la ventana de cierto deportivo rojo volvió a su cabeza, no pudo completar la llamada. —claro, como si le importara.

Perdona y olvida escucho una vez, no recordaba cuando, ni quien se lo dijo, pero debió ser alguien importante para todavía recordarlo, pero ¿Cómo perdonas a alguien que no pide tu perdón? ¿Qué fácil seria no? Que Sasuke se diera cuenta de los sentimientos de Naru y se enamorada del, y así olvidar todo y estar juntos, que bonito seria, el estuviera dispuesto a olvidar todo, pero…Naruto sabía que eso no pasaría, las cosas no son tan fáciles, menos ahora que su plan ya estaba en marcha, porque aunque después de todo esto, el perdonara a Sasuke, Sasuke jamás lo perdonaría a él, tal vez así es como las cosas debían ser, porque después de todo, el no era una princesa, para empezar ni siquiera era una chica, era un plebeyo, y Sasuke no era un príncipe que lo rescatara, más bien era su verdugo, y solo restaba preguntarse, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser así? ¿Por qué torturarse uno al otro si podían hacerse felices? ¿O caso, el no podía hacer feliz a Sasuke? Por supuesto que podía, pero Sasuke no le daba la oportunidad, tampoco tenía ningún sentido pensar más las cosas, ya eran así, y no iban a cambiara por más que lo deseara, así que mejor se olvidaba de eso, y más que nada, mejor se olvidaba de Sasuke.

Lo cierto era que no podía ni siquiera molestarse por ello, porque…él y Sasuke no eran novios.

Mientras Keiko esperaba afuera del edificio, no tenía mucha paciencia, eso era de familia, no tuvo más opción que entrar al edificio.

—Disculpe…—le pregunto a un vecino—…Naruto Uzumaki. ¿Lo conoce?

—no señorita.

—mmm…el vive aquí ¿sabe? Tal vez con alguien…el tiene cabello rubio, y ojos azules, es muy fácil distinguirlo.

—es el chico que esta con Sasuke—dijo una estudiante que pasaba por ahí.

— ¿Sasuke? —Robo la atención de Keiko— ¿puedo invitarte un café? Y así me cuentas quien es ¿ok?

—ok.

Poco después la chica y Keiko estaban en la cafetería.

—ok, cuéntame de él.

—no me digas que te gusta uno de ellos.

—pues…—sonrío Keiko, carcajeándose por dentro—…me has descubierto.

—lamento decírtelo, pero no creo que tengas oportunidad.

— ¿a si? ¿Por qué?

—bueno, no sé nada del rubio. Pero, Sasuke…el debe estar muy enamorado de Sasuke, todas lo estamos, pero a el no le importa, creo que esta algo encaprichado con ese chico.

— ¿Por qué crees eso?

—Sasuke, nunca trae a la misma persona 2 veces, pero a ese chico…lleva viviendo un tiempo con él, pide comida todas las mañanas cuando antes no quería que lo molestaran más de 1 vez a la semana, y pide distintos menús, antes solo comía 1 vez en todo el día, a veces ni eso, ahora da las 3 comidas, y pide mucho rameen aunque lo odia, además…él ha estado de mucho mejor humor desde que vive con él, ya sabes, dice cosas como por favor y gracias, buenos días Ren, yo ni siquiera sabía que el conocía mi nombre.

— ¿Cómo sabes esas cosas? ¿Eres una acosadora o algo?

—No—la chica se puso rojísima, y contesto casi instantáneamente—desde luego que no señorita, es que…yo…

—descuida, mi padre es también un acosador, bueno…el es un acosador mujeriego y pervertido, así conoció a mi madre ¿sabes?...o carajo—grito Keiko dándose cuenta de la hora— ¡mi padre!

— ¿pasa algo?

—no, solo que soy un poco muy despistada, parece que no tendré oportunidad, al menos hasta que Sasuke se aburra de ese mocoso, ¿no crees?

—así parece.

—entonces…sería muy malo que Sasuke o alguien más se enterada de nuestra platica, ¿entiendes?… Ayasawa Ren (Por supuesto que es inventada) —la niña apretó la taza de café aterrada.

— ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Tengo algo que hacer—evadió Keiko dejando el dinero de la cuenta—nos vemos niña, recuerda, no le digas nada a NADIE ¿comprendes? —dijo con la sonrisa mas, macabra que puede existir, la niña asintió aterrada y honestamente, quien no—por cierto, físicamente es…

—cabello y ojos negros, piel blanca, alto.

—gracias.

Keiko salió con una sonrisa, luego saco de su bolso una peluca de cabello lacio y a la altura de los hombros, se la puso junto con unos contactos verdes, y lentes oscuros, por si acaso.

—Así que yo tenía razón, —recordó cuando lo vio entrar—ese es Sasuke, ¡esta buenísimo! Te entiendo Naruto, ojos negros y cabello igual, alto, moreno y jodidamente sexy. Casi me da lástima, a quien engaño, amo hacer esto, solo me pregunto… ¿Dónde habrá conocido Naru a una persona así? Además…el no es de los que se dejan enamorar por una cara bonita, ¿Por qué se habrá enamorado de el? —En eso vio salir al ojioscuro, este paso de largo con esa actitud indiferente—o si—dijo Keiko cuando se alejo—jodidamente sexy.

Se metió al apartamento con una tarjeta de crédito, no batallo mucho para abrir la puerta, se aseguro que nadie la viera, y entro.

Naruto vio el celular, 3:38, ¿Dónde rayos estaba Keiko? Sai aun no había despertado, eso empezaba a preocuparle, ¿y si lo mato? Qué bien merecido que se lo tiene, no, tenía que verificar que no era así, así que se acerco a él ya vestido, un poco asustado.

—oye Sai…—le dijo agachándose para verlo de cerca—…háblame rayos—Naruto le movió un poco la cabeza, este cayó al suelo mostrando que se había abierto y había sangre en la pared—estoy jodido—se dijo Naruto, tomo su teléfono y marco al número de emergencias—sí, tengo un chico aquí con la nuca abierta, estoy en un hotel en la colina, ¿Qué no lo mueva? Ok, sí, yo los espero, bien, gracias.

Naruto intento calmarse, luego de unos minutos de espera, le puso la camisa al cuerpo inconsciente de Sai, ya no podía estar peor, y si lo encontraban sin camisa entonces…esperen…bastaba con verlos en la misma habitación, tenía que salir de ahí, y ya, no podía dejar a Sai así, pero que rayos, tenía que apresurarse.

Para cuando llegaron los paramédicos y se llevaron a Sai Naruto ya no estaba ahí, camino hasta que encontró la carretera, luego la siguió hasta que llego a un lugar que conocía, llamo a Keiko, ella paso a recogerlo.

—Vamos a ver al viejo—dijo Keiko cuando Naruto subió al auto.

—vamos.

— ¿y qué paso?

—nada, fue aburrido.

— ¿volverás a salir con él?

—no.

—averigüe algo impor…

—no me interesa, solo quiero ir al hospital.

—en verdad es interesante.

—me lo dices después.

—Naruto, has cambiado mucho—dijo Keiko melancólica.

—solo quiero que todo esto termine ya.

—está bien, cuando eso pase, nos iremos de vacaciones ¿he? ¿Qué te parece? Solo tú y yo y el viejo.

—bien.

— ¿solo eso?

—bien.

Keiko lanzo un suspiro, definitivamente se vengaría de ese Uchija, el era el principal culpable de que ese niño tan alegre que Keiko recordaba terminara así, lo peor es que no era solo eso, aun después de que todo terminaría, definitivamente Naruto no era el mismo, ella, no conocía a esta persona. Naruto saco su teléfono y comenzó a marcar un número

—hola Sasuke—y hablando del rey roma, eso hizo a Keiko molestarse—ya compre el teléfono.

— ¿donde estas? —pregunto Sasuke.

—voy al hospital a ver a mi abuelo. ¿Y tú?

—también voy al hospital, yo quería llevarte.

—lo siento, otro día será, este es mi numero ¿de acuerdo?

—de acuerdo, te veo haya.

—haya nos vemos—entonces colgó el teléfono.

El auto de Keiko paro por fin en el hospital de Konoha, Keiko se quito su disfraz y entro detrás de Naru que si bien quedo de encontrarse con Sasuke, se fue directo al cuarto de su abuelo, iba cabizbajo, y a paso rápido, Keiko casi corría para alcanzarlo, de pronto abrió la puerta y se paró en seco por lo que vio, sus ojos se abrieron intensamente, levanto la cara y su expresión cambio completamente, Keiko paro como si hubiera chocado con algo al alcanzar a Naruto, posiblemente con su propia calma.

—abuelo…—dijo Naruto volviendo en sí, apenas pudiendo mover los labios…

Mientras tanto en la casa de Sakura.

Un azabache atravesaba la puerta, solo para recibir a una peli rosa saltando sobre él y tirándolo al sillón.

—Así que volviste—dijo peli rosa sobre él.

—decidí hacerlo.

— ¿no ibas a verlo hoy?

—preferí no hacerlo. Es mejor estar contigo.

—hay…—Sakura se conmovió, y se agacho a besarlo, este la tomo de las caderas, y en un instante cambiaron de posiciones en el suelo, estando el sobre ella esta vez.

De pronto el inoportuno teléfono los interrumpió.

—No contestes—dijo el Uchija.

—puede ser importante. Ambos sabemos que debemos contestar.

—Kuzo—el moreno asintió levantándose con pesadez, mientras encendía un cigarro que llevaría a su boca.

—Bueno…—contesto Sakura—si, es aquí…—inmediatamente después se quedo helada.

— ¿Qué pasa Sakura? No te quedes callada, habla mujer.

—es Sai, Sai está en el hospital, se golpeo la cabeza.

— ¿Qué? Vamos Sakura, sube el auto.

—Vamos Madara— (¿Quién pensaban? ¿Sasuke?)

Ambos salieron rumbo al hospital.

Mientras Naruto veía cierta escena incrédulo, su abuelo, el abuelo Jiraya, por fin estaba despierto.

—Despertó hace unas horas…—dijo Sasuke apareciendo de quien sabe donde con dos vasos de café— no te lo dije porque quería sorprenderte.

— ¡viejo! —gritaron Keiko y Naruto al unisón y se abalanzaron sobre Jiraya.

—hey, ¿Cómo que viejo? —reprocho Jiraya.

— ¿y tu quien eres? —pregunto Sasuke groseramente a Keiko.

—Keiko Namikaze—se presento ella con el mismo gesto, eso desprendió una vena de la cien de Sasuke, pero no lo demostró.

—Naruto, ya cálmate ¿sí? —pedía su abuelo, pero Naruto se aferraba a él, abrazándolo con fuerza, ¿Cómo iba a calmarse? La persona que más le importaba en el mundo pudo morir, perderlo para siempre., eso era peor que perder una pierna o un brazo.

—abuelo…—dijo Naruto cuando se dio cuenta de que las lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos, entonces se aparto para limpiarse las lagrimas—…rayos, soy un llorón.

—Keiko, has venido mi niña.

—hola papa. De verdad te extrañe—dijo Keiko en un abrazo sutil.

— ¿papa? —lo proceso Sasuke—es muy joven—Keiko se alegro.

—Tiene 22 años—y Naruto acabo con eso—Keiko es como una hermana para mí.

— ¿no soy linda? —se presumió Keiko a ella misma haciendo una pose de niña inocente.

—Naruto— Sasuke la evadio completamente—te traje café—lo cual molesto a Keiko.

—gracias Sasuke.

—si…—pero Keiko le arrebato el suyo—gracias Sasuke.

—no es para ti—mascullo Sasuke tronando los dientes apretando los puños y temblando con una vena desprendida de la cien por la ira, pero todo lo que logro fue un escupitajo de ese café en la car obra de Keiko.

—y con razón, sabe horrible, ten—Keiko se lo devolvió.

Sasuke tomo el vaso y lo apretó tan duro que se rompió, y el café caliente paso por su mano, ¿Por qué pensaba que ya había sentido esto antes? A claro, era su instinto asesino, las ganas incontrolables de cometer un homicidio en ese mismo instante le recordaban a cierta persona que se la pasaba fastidiando y flojeando y bebiendo agua como si fuera un pez afuera del agua, que por cierto llego perturbando con su molesta voz

—Oye Sasuke—le dijo Siguetsu entrando en compañía de Juugo— ¿ya nos vamos? Esto es muy aburrido

—Hola Naruto —saludo Juugo cortésmente—hola señor Jiraya, ¿y tú eres?

—Keiko. Hola—contesto la peliblanca— ¿tú no saludas? —se dirigió a Siguetsu.

—yo salude a Sasuke cuando lo conocí, no hace falta saludarlo cada que lo veo, y a Juugo también, y ya llevamos tiempo aquí, sabe que estoy aquí, no hace falta saludarlo.

—me refiero a nosotros, después de todo, acabas de conocerme.

—no hace falta prestarles atención, porque ustedes son personas insignificantes para mí.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —interrogo ella que no dejaba de apretar el puño con un aire de furia.

—Sasuke, estoy aburrido—la ignora y esto hizo a Keiko molestarse más.

—Esto no es hospital, no vienes a divertirte—dijo Sasuke con indiferencia, ¿es que acaso tener el pelo blanco es síntoma de idiotez? Porque ese viejo pervertido tampoco le agradaba mucho—si quieres irte vete.

—o, si que eres cruel, tratar así a la persona que se considera tu amigo.

—no le hagas caso Sasuke—intervino Juugo—espero que no moleste, vinimos con Sasuke a ver como sigue tu abuelo.

—estoy bien, gracias chicos—dijo Jiraya—mi única preocupación ahora es el pago del hospital.

—Sasuke lo pago todo—contesto Keiko al instante.

— ¿de verdad? Entonces debemos pagarle a él.

—pero si no lo hizo de a gratis. —Sasuke la vio con ojos asesinos, sabía bien que era su única arma para retener a Naruto y si él le conto y abría la boca, Naruto se alejaría para siempre—porque Sasuke es el novio de Naruto.

—Keiko—dijo Naruto— ¿de dónde has sacado eso?

—la clave de una buena reportera está en su trabajo de investigación, y el no dejar escapar detalles, y Sasuke hace mucho por ti últimamente, ¿Por qué lo haría si no son novios? Además, ya me entere que estás viviendo con él.

— ¿reportera he? —Entonces Sasuke lo comprendió—un fisgón profesional—se gano otra mirada amenazante de Keiko, si así ya era el primero en su lista de venganzas.

—bueno…eso…

— ¡ese es mi Naruto! —Grito Jiraya abrazándolo con fuerza—sabía que madurarías rápido, aunque siempre espere que fuera una chica linda con grandes pechos y una coqueta cintura.

—Abuelo—dijo Naruto haciendo puchero—viejo pervertido—mientras pensaba '' ¿esta es la persona que no quiero que piense mal de mí?''

—como sea, estoy muy feliz por ti Naruto, Sasuke es un gran chico, y estoy muy orgulloso de que tengas a una persona como él a tu lado. Sasuke, te lo agradezco mucho, por favor haz muy feliz a Naruto durante el tiempo que estén juntos.

—abuelo, es que…—Naruto no pudo decir nada ante la sonrisa de su abuelo—…gracias—sonrío al fin ocultando la mirada, solía hacerlo al mentirle al viejo—descuida, estoy muy feliz ahora, lo único que me falta eres tú.

—en cuanto me dejen salir de aquí Naru, lo importante es que ya estoy bien.

—sí, eso es lo importante, voy al baño.

—Oye Sasuke—le murmuro al oído Siguetsu— ¿no se supone que el mocoso y tu no eran novios?

Sasuke le lanzo una mirada matadora, definitivamente tener cabello blanco es un obvio cerebro oxigenado, Siguetsu se aparto enseguida, dándose cuenta de que Sasuke ya tenía ganas de matar o por lo menos golpear a alguien.

Naruto se salió del cuarto y entro al baño, abrió la llave y se ahogo la cara en agua para salir del choque, cerro la llave aun con la cabeza agachada, y levanto un poco su vista para verse al espejo.

— ¿se supone que ahora somos novios? —dijo una vos que le causo escalofrió, y en eso vio a Sasuke reflejado en el espejo, entonces se calmo, ¿Cómo demonios había entrado sin que se diera cuenta? Debió seguirlo puesto que entro justo después de el. A veces las habilidades de Sasuke daban miedo.

—solo frente a mi abuelo ¿si?

— ¿Por qué no les dijiste que no era así?

— ¿y qué iba a decir? ¿No abuelo, no soy su novio, solo su juguete? olvídalo—dijo Naruto distante—por favor hazlo, solo actúa como hasta ahora. A menos que…que te afecte.

—no me afecta ¿Cómo podría?

—bueno, si tu quisieras estar con otra persona…quizás no quiera…porque tienes novio.

— ¿tú crees que alguna persona con la que he estado le importe eso? —''a mi si'' pensó Naru.

— ¿y si te enamoras?

—Enamorarse…—eso robo una carcajada de Sasuke, una dolorosa carcajada que Naruto no le conocía—jamás, yo no creo en el amor, eso no existe, solo son 2 personas que se aferran una a otra para no buscar otras. En cambio para mi…es un juego divertido, jamás haría cosas como perdonar una traición o sacrificar la vida por una persona, incluso llegan a rogar para estar con esa persona, jamás me humillaría por nadie, después de tenerlos, me da igual lo que les pase, y a ellos debería darles igual lo que a mí me pase, fingiré, como sea, eso puede ser muy conveniente para mí.

—Mjn…—sonrío Naruto cerrando los ojos y agachando la cabeza— ¿un juego he? Es una respuesta que se esperaría de ti. Juguemos.

— ¿pero si te hago daño el…?

—descuida, cuando te aburras de mi, solo le diré que terminamos, lo intentamos, pero al final somos muy diferentes y no congeniamos. Ya verás que no pasara nada porque vera que estoy bien y eso le basta, puedo hacerlo, después de todo… ¿hacerme daño? ¿Tu? No Sasuke, yo sí creo en el amor, pero… no importa, jamás me enamoraría de una persona como tú, nunca, llegaría a odiarte, pero no amarte, ni siquiera me importas tanto para odiarte así que puedes olvidarte de eso.

—pues si así son las cosas—Sasuke se acerco a Naruto, aunque lo niegue, dolido, se agacho como él estaba y le paso la mano por el abdomen, luego sostuvo su barbilla y le dio la vuelta recargando su cuerpo contra el lavamos, con la mano de Sasuke abrazándolo por la cintura y rosando sus labios—juguemos un rato.

Enseguida le clavo un beso, en el que Naruto se perdió, maldición, el corazón y su lengua todavía latían ante el contacto.

—Lo hiciste bien—pensó Naruto—Keiko.

Sasuke se separo de Naruto y abrió la puerta.

—volvamos—dijo Sasuke, Naruto asintió, ambos salieron del baño, apenas dieron unos paso y vieron pasar a una chica rubia que fijo su mirada en Sasuke, Naruto se dio cuenta de que su cruz estaba justo enfrente de el, al ver a esta sonreír tomo la mano de Sasuke y entrelazo sus dedos, ella frunció el seño, Sasuke la ignoro por completo, Naruto se sorprendió de sí mismo, ¿Qué fue eso? ¿A caso…fueron celos? Ahora tenía curiosidad de conocerla, ¿Quién era esta rubia?

—Oye Naruto, hay una cosa de la que todavía debemos hablar—dijo Sasuke poniendo su mano alrededor del cuello de Naruto, esto lo hizo un poco feliz, Sasuke podía ser tan bueno cuando se lo proponía, tan considerado.

— ¿si?

—Sai, —apenas oír este nombre se estremeció— ¿Por qué tiene tu teléfono?

—lo conocí en un parque, etto…no lo sé, quizás fue ahí donde lo deje.

—claro, está bien.

— ¿está bien? — ¿se trago eso? — ¿me crees?

—no tienes porque mentirme Naruto, no te conviene después de lo que le dijiste a tu abuelo.

— ¿eso que tiene que ver?

—solo digo que sería muy extraño que terminaras conmigo después de que yo pague toda la hospitalización de tu abuelo.

— ¿de verdad piensas hacer ver esto…—pregunto Naruto indignado—…como si yo te hubiera estafado a ti? —por supuesto que la faceta de chico bueno no duraba mucho y al cabo de un rato volvía a ser el perro desgraciado que todos conocemos. ¿Es que acaso Naruto no podía disfrutarlo así ni un poquito?

—como dije—Sasuke le susurro al oído—no te conviene mentirme.

—Dime—Naruto se estremeció, acababa sin darse cuenta de darle otra arma que Sasuke podía usar en su contra, así que ¿Qué más daba arriesgarse y preguntar abiertamente? —Sasuke, ¿Cómo es tu conoces a Sai?

—se supone que él es mi hermano.

— ¿Qué él es tu qué? —traducción de la expresión de Naruto, estoy jodido, respuesta evidente de la autora, y bien jodido.

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? Ahora, sé que hay algunos que querían Narusai, pero ¿Qué parte de sasunaru no entendieron? La esencia del personaje principal que en este caso es Naruto se perdería, porque no puede acostarse con alguien que no ama, ¿no creen? Por más desgraciado que es Sasuke, Naruto todavía lo ama, respecto a lo que Naruto siente a Sasuke, ¿no es evidente que todavía lo ama? Solo quiere hacerse el fuerte, de hecho es fuerte, y si a veces parece que lo odia, es por esa fuerza actuando sobre él, pero les puedo asegurar que es amor, después, ¿Qué Sasuke fuera a salvar a Naruto? Eso no se podía, porque…miren, yo se que en el universo de los fanfic, donde los hombres pueden salir embarazados y existe el amor a primera vista, todo es posible, pero si estaba a kilómetros de distancia, no podía llegar a tiempo, de todos modos era obvio que no iba a pasar, yo ya les había dicho que a mi Naru solo Sasuke lo toca. Lo siento, sasunaru, no sainaru, y si bien Sasuke es un desgraciado hijo de puta, yo advertí tortura en el primer capítulo, y no estaba hablando de tortura física, por eso, sadomasoquismo puede parecerle a algunos. Yo se que Sasuke se lo merece, pero, así es el amor, ¿que se le va a hacer? Bueno, esas son todas las aclaraciones, bye, gracias por leer, comenten onegai. Shixxen se va, chaobye.


	11. cuidado, fijate con quien te metes

AUCH, SORRY CHICS PERO COMETI UN GRAN ERROR, Y QUE PUES ME SALTE EL CAP. 8, PORFAVOR REGRESEN A ESE CAP. Y LEANLO, TAL VEZ SE LES ACLAREN ALGUNAS DUDAS, LO SIENT MUCHO, PARECE QUE ME CONFUNDI U.U.

Ola, ola, les habla Shixxen-chan, para decirles que es fin de semana y todos sabemos que eso significa que es cuestión de tiempo para el nuevo capítulo, pues es hoy que decido subirlo, ¿ustedes sabían que si tardas una semana en subir otro capítulo, pasan tu fic a la segunda página? Yo lo descubrí la semana pasada ¿será que tarde mucho? Bueno, aquí está el capitulo, 10, aquí, vamos a descubrir un poquito de la infancia de Sasuke, para que sepamos más o menos como es su vida, vamos a entender algo de lo que planea Naruto, pero sobre todo, Naruto va a darse cuenta de con quien está jugando, bueno, sin más, aquí está el capitulo 10, disfrútenlo, bye.

**Cuidado, fíjate con quien te metes.**

— ¿Qué él es tu qué? —traducción de la expresión de Naruto, estoy jodido, respuesta evidente de la autora, y bien jodido.

—tenemos la misma sangre.

— ¿Sai y tu son hermanos?

— ¿no sabias? todo el mundo dice que si tuviéramos el mismo peinado y el no se hubiera pasado toda la vida en Europa, seriamos idénticos.

—Siempre los han comparado—entendió entonces Naruto la ira de Sai, por eso le molestaba tanto que lo compararan con Sasuke—no se parecen en nada —aseguro Naruto.

—si bueno, el que tengamos la misma sangre no nos hace hermanos ¿sabes? Ni siquiera nos llevamos bien.

—eso es una cosa, pero… ¿te das cuenta de que Sai y Gaara planean algo en tu contra?

— ¿me lo dices ahora porque…?—a Sasuke no parecía importarle.

—porque no creí que fuese importante, no me dijo como y honestamente, la mayoría de tus conquistas deben odiarte, pero si Sai es tu hermano…

—el sería el más feliz si acabaran conmigo.

—pero son hermanos.

—ya deja de decir eso, a nadie le importa, ni a él, ni a mí, ese pequeño detalle no tiene nada que ver con nosotros, solo es un bastardo que tuvo suerte de nacer, Sai para mi es la prueba

— ¿pequeño detalle?

— yo solo quiero que se largue.

— ¿y porque está aquí?

— ¿no te lo dijo?

— ¿no me dijo que?

—su galería de arte solo habla de eso, Madara le compro una aquí en Konoha.

— ¿se quedara aquí?

—no si puedo evitarlo.

—esa galería debe ser muy importante para él, como tu club ¿no?

—son cosas muy diferentes. Esa galería es su sueño desde que nació, era de su ídolo, no recuerdo su nombre, pero murió de cáncer hace 4 años, Madara le prometió a Sai que si terminaba sus estudios con honores en Europa se la conseguiría, estaba reprobando, no tengo idea de cómo lo logro.

—debió trabajar muy duro.

—quizás, entiendo que quiera cumplir sus sueños pero ¿Por qué tiene que ser en Konoha?

— ¿de verdad lo odias no es así? Dime, ¿Qué es Taka?

—era de mi mama, Uchiha es una empresa de publicidad, y mi mama era dueña de un club.

— ¿así se conocieron tus padres?

—no, esa compañía es de Madara, mi padre era jefe de la policía, mi papa fue para descansar de la rutina porque sus amigos lo llevaron casi a la fuerza, —una sonrisa nostálgica apareció en la cara de Sasuke— entonces la vio bailando, a veces tenía que hacerlo para que el ambiente no se tornara aburrido, al verla a ella las chicas se animaban a subir por su cuenta ya que se sentían seguras, todos ahí la querían mucho—Sasuke no se dio cuenta cuando ambos se sentaron en unas sillas—mi padre la vio, le invito una copa, ella lo rechazo al principio, luego accedió, se enamoro de él, jamás hubiera imaginado que era la dueña de ese lugar, cuando se casaron, mi madre tuvo que dejar de bailar, no había problema porque las meseras subían para reemplazarla, no era parte de su trabajo pero lo hacían porque sabían que mi madre amaba ese lugar, y por ella harían cualquier cosa, mi mama amaba bailar, pero renuncio a ello por mi padre—entonces su sonrisa se desvaneció—, fue lo primero que sacrifico por él.

—supongo que cualquier hombre se pondría celoso si todos ven bailar a su pareja.

— ¿celos? No creo que a mi padre le importara tanto ella para eso—hubo un silencio tenso, Sasuke parecía estar molesto, Naruto no sabía que decir, o si debía hablar, al final no dijo nada, y fue Sasuke quien retomo la palabra— cuando era niño, iba a Taka con mi madre, solo los viernes porque tenía que ir a la escuela, las personas ahí tenían problemas, en su casa o en su trabajo, reprobaban exámenes o eran adictos, o habían peleado, todos tenían un problema, pero en Taka, siempre estaban felices, —Sasuke volvió a sonreír— sabían que debían volver a su infierno pero…no les importaba, tomaban un par de copas, las muchachas se subían a bailar, y todos se olvidaban de todo y de todos, se encerraban en su propia burbuja, la música a todo volumen, las luces brillaban con fuerza, de todos colores, las bebidas los refrescaban, eran de todos sabores, el aire estaba bañado en todos los exquisitos aromas que podrían existir, esa combinación de colores, sabores, y olores gustosos para todos, producía en la gente todo tipo de sensaciones, y esos sentidos los hacían felices…si, en Taka todos eran felices, hasta los que estaban trabajando ahí, todos eran felices. Un día quise escaparme de casa y vivir ahí, estaba cerrado y me quede en la lluvia como por 4 horas, pero mi mama me encontró me hizo volver, desde entonces me enseña a imitar el ambiente de Taka en mi cuarto, cuando quería escapar del mundo, solo apagaba las luces, ponía lámparas de lava que ella me regalo y encendía la música a todo volumen, cerraba los ojos, e imaginaba y pensaba, algunas personas necesitan silencio para pensar, yo necesito escándalo, no era lo mismo, pero era algo. Mi padre acabo con todo eso un día, así que Taka era el único lugar que tenía en el mundo, el único donde me sentía yo mismo, ese lugar me hace recordar a mi madre.

— ¿la extrañas mucho no? ¿De verdad la querías? —Naruto sonrió melancólico.

—sí, ella murió hace mucho. De verdad era buena madre.

—mi mama estuvo enferma desde que nací. La vi morir en una cama de hospital, ¿recuerdas aquel medallón? Ella me lo dio, Tsunade se lo había dado a ella, antes de divorciarse de mi abuelo. Pero al parecer tus padres tampoco están.

—no, ambos murieron hace años. ¿Tus padres tampoco están?

—así parece ¿he?

—así que tu madre murió en un lugar así. ¿Pero tu padre como murió?

—mi padre no está muerto Sasuke, solo no está.

— ¿tú tienes el apellido de tu madre no?

—sí.

—que suerte tienes. Yo tengo que cargar con la marca de ser hijo de Fugaku Uchiha toda mi vida.

—el no era bueno con ella ¿verdad?

—no, no lo era.

—Pero ella lo amaba—esto robo la atención de Sasuke, por alguna razón Naruto seguía sonriendo.

—el era un desgraciado imbécil.

—pude ser, pero ella creía que él podía cambiar, por eso seguía a su lado, porque esta persona debió mostrarle algo bueno a ella, y ella solo quería recuperarlo, pero no sabía como, por eso se mantenía viva, con la esperanza de que un día lo tendría, que feliz hubiera sido si él la amara como ella a él. Las cosas serian tan diferentes.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—ya te lo dije, creo en el amor.

—El amor la hizo llorar todas las noches y renunciar a todo lo que era importante para ella—se levanto Sasuke la ira se apodero de él y le grito a Naruto— fue miserable hasta el último día de su vida, un día su vida dejo de importarle, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿La viste llorar? ¿La viste suplicar al cielo? ¿Viste las cosas que él le hizo? ¿La oíste gritar desesperada? ¿La viste humillarse por nada? Encerrarse en su cuarto y hundirse en la depresión, hacerse a un rincón y olvidarse de sí misma, dejo de ser feliz, dejo de sonreír todos los días, ya no fue la madre cariñosa, se olvido de todo, y murió cuando ya era algo insignificante, ¿el amor le hizo eso? ¿Qué clase de mierda es eso?

—el amor hizo que tu nacieras.

Hubo un silencio, Sasuke estaba agitado, Naruto solo lo observaba esperando respuesta, Sasuke hundió su vista en el suelo, estaba ido, y oculto su mirada viendo sus Zapatos, no tenía sentido, ¿Qué haría? ¿Negarse de su vida? En su vida estaba él, y eso lo hacía feliz, no tenía nada de qué quejarse, porque, por lo menos por ahora…era feliz, por eso quería que Naruto fuese feliz, pero no sabía cómo, porque Sasuke jamás se molesto en hacer feliz a nadie, porque para Sasuke, no había muchas personas importantes, su hermano, Madara, y…sus amigos tal vez, eran las únicas personas que conocía, y podía decir que formaban parte de su vida, porque a Sasuke siempre querían hacerlo feliz, y nunca lo lograban, porque Sasuke usaba barreras para que nadie lo hiriera nunca, pero eso también impedía que le dieran afecto, porque Sasuke hasta ahora no era feliz, pero ahora, estaba con Naruto, de una manera u otra, ¿Qué importa cuál? Ahora era feliz, pero, a Naruto no recordaba verlo feliz desde que su abuelo quedo internado en el hospital, y hasta hoy lo vio feliz otra vez, quizás por eso ahora era feliz.

Sasuke puso una leve sonrisa, por lo menos por un rato, había hecho feliz a Naruto, algo cambio de lo feliz que este lo hacía a él, tan solo con su presencia, cerró los ojos, y por primera vez en su vida…bajo la guardia.

Naruto se sintió hipnotizado por esa reacción, de verdad que parecía otro Sasuke, su cuerpo reacciono solo y se levanto de la silla, se acerco a Sasuke, le acaricio el rostro, le levanto la cara, le acaricio el labio inferior, Sasuke se dejo hacer y abrió la boca sin problemas, Naruto se acerco aun mas a él, sus frentes chocaron, luego sus narices, y después…sus labios, Naruto desarmo su lengua en la boca de Sasuke, la lengua de Sasuke reacciono enseguida, sus ojos se cerraron, y ambas lenguas empezaron una batalla por defender territorio, Sasuke abrazo a Naruto por la cintura, intensifico aun más el beso, Naruto se rindió, Sasuke recorrió cada milímetro de su boca, mordió su labio, y lo levanto.

—Sasuke…—dijo Naruto apenas pudiendo separarse de él y dándose cuenta que todos los veían, pero Sasuke retomo posiciones y metió su lengua de nuevo en la boca de Naru—Sasuke…esta…—Sasuke no hacía caso, quería fundirse en ese beso—…estamos en un hospital.

—sí, hay muchas camas disponibles. —sonrío Sasuke perversamente.

—no Sasuke, todos nos están viendo—Naruto sintió que la temperatura se le elevaba al cielo, estaba rojo tomate.

— ¿no quieres que vean?

— ¡no! —grito Naruto sonrojado, alejándose de Sasuke, pero este lo tenía apresado de las caderas.

—no creo alcanzar a encontrar un cuarto, creo que te violare aquí mismo dobe.

—aléjate teme.

—no seas tan Usuratonkashi. —Naruto pensó que Sasuke quizás hablaba enserio, ¿de verdad era capaz de violarlo ahí delante de la mitad de Konoha? Bueno, no quería averiguarlo.

— ¡SUELTAME PERVERTIDO MANIATICO ENFERMO ADICTO SEXUAL! ¡ECCHI-MANIADICTO! ¡SATIRO…!

— ¡NARUTO! —Se escucho el grito de Tsunade— ¿Qué están haciendo par de exhibicionistas?

—oba-chan—dijo Naru—Sasuke suéltame—Sasuke tuvo que soltarlo.

—si quieren hacer eso vallan a un hotel, o a la acera, pero no en mi hospital, pervertidos.

—si oba-chan, ¿pervertido? Es Sasuke, es un adicto sexual—dirigió una mirada asesina al azabache.

—ya te dije que no dobe—se defendió Sasuke—solo soy adicto a ti.

— ¡PERVERTIDO!

—eso pasa cuando me provocas.

— ¿otra vez con eso? —ahora resultaba que era su culpa y el provocaba a Sasuke.

—Naruto, esto es un hospital, así que no grites—ordeno Tsunade, el rubio se quedo callado—y tu Sasuke, que tu tío pague la mitad de suministros de este hospital no quiere decir que sea tuyo, así que ve a hacer tus perversiones a otro lado—Sasuke asintió, no estaba de acuerdo ¿el un pervertido? ¿Qué le pasaba al mundo que ahora todos creían es? ¿Sabes Sasuke? Si la gente lo dice, algo de cierto ha de tener.

Tsunade se marcho Entonces llego una llamada al celular de Naruto, con un tono común y aburrido, Naruto saco el teléfono y contesto.

— ¿Hinata? —Sasuke lo vio fijamente en cuanto contesto— ¿Cuándo será?...que bien…no te preocupes, ahí estaré, te lo aseguro…no sé si quiera ir…le preguntare, no puedo hablar porque estoy en el hospital…bien, mucho mejor, ya despertó…por supuesto, los espero…bye.

— ¿Hinata ya tiene tu numero?

—Fue la primera a quien se lo di—que comentario tan irresponsable, a Sasuke le hirvió la sangre.

—te dije que me llamaras en cuanto lo compraras—Sasuke estaba molesto, (a quien engaña, estaba celoso)

—así lo hice.

—no, la llamaste a ella.

—y a ti justo después.

—pero debiste llamarme a mi primero.

— ¿Por qué?

—porque yo…— ¿soy tu novio? Sí, eso iba a decir—porque yo así lo dije.

—lo siento.

—pero claro, para ti fue más importante que la cieguita lo supiera.

—ya te dije que lo siento, y tu dijiste que ya no la llamarías así.

—y tu prometiste alejarte de ella.

—termine con ella Sasuke, solo prometí eso, y lo hice, pero es mi mejor amiga.

—no quiero que te le acerques.

—pues que mal, porque acaba de invitarme a sus dulces 16 y adivina que Sasuke, iré.

— ¿apuestas?

— ¿Qué ocurre contigo?

—me molesta que se metan con lo mío.

— ¡Sasuke! —apareció Siguetsu—vamos a ver a Sai, o tu tío te matara.

—Ya es hora Sasuke—le dijo Juugo— ¿vienes Naruto?

—Yo regreso con mi familia—dijo Naruto molesto—a esperar a mis amigos.

—no pué…

—Vámonos Sasuke—lo jalo Siguetsu, Sasuke no pudo oponerse y se fue.

—Discúlpalo por favor—dijo Juugo—a perdido a muchas personas importantes, por eso cuida tanto a las que tiene ahora.

— ¿desde cuándo su juguete es importante?

— ¿Quién dijo que eras su juguete? O espera, ¿Quién además de ti claro? —Juugo se marcho tras sus amigos, Naruto quedo pensativo.

—es curioso ¿no? —le dijo Keiko apareciendo de quien sabe donde—casi pareció que estaba celoso.

— ¿celoso? No, no le importo tanto. Además, no tiene ninguna razón, solo porque le di mi numero a Hinata antes que a él, eso no…

—Significa que Hinata es más importante para ti que él, —ok, quizás Sasuke si tenía razones— tu ex novia es más importante que el, ¿entiendes?

—no estoy seguro.

— ¿te dijo porque odia a Sai?

—no, son hermanos Keiko.

—son primos ¿no?

—el dijo hermanos, y no creo que le agrede la idea.

—son hermanos pero nadie lo sabe ¿Por qué será?

— ¿Qué paso con los padres de Sasuke?

—un día un ladrón entro a la casa y los mata de una bala, eso es todo, el ladrón no se llevo nada, y nadie lo vio nunca, y no lo investigaron siquiera.

— ¿el jefe de la policía muere y nadie lo investiga? ¿Es un Uchiha y el resto de la familia solo lo deja pasar?

—tengo las mismas dudas, pero Naruto, podemos vengarnos de Sasuke todo lo que tu quieras, pero con la familia en general, con la familia Uchiha yo no me meto y no dejo que tu te metas.

— ¿es todo lo que averiguaste?

— ¿todo? —Se ofendió Keiko—este es el mejor trabajo que se puede hacer, sabes, la gran reportera Briana Bryson, no se le exige tanto, además, ¿tienes idea lo difícil que es? Para todos, ese chico es un santo que solo sabe defenderse, es el príncipe azul, el hombre perfecto, hasta yo le empiezo a creer su carita de ángel.

—si, es muy convincente.

—con el abuelo creyendo que el y tu son novios, todo el mundo lo creerá.

—lo se.

— ¿y eso de que nos sirve?

—es simple, el video de Sasuke nos muestra él y a mí en la cama, y hará creer a todos que me acosté con el por dinero, lo cual es creíble si entre nosotros no hay nada, pero siendo novios, no tiene nada de raro que ágamos esas cosas.

—de todos modos, si ese video se exhibe, todos te verán haciéndolo, es humillante para ti.

—pero no lo suficiente para seguir con el, ¿Por qué me sigo humillando entonces? Sasuke se hará a la idea de no necesitar retenerme con nada. Y me ganare su confianza, pero Sasuke ya debió haberse dado cuenta, tanto que dijo que me acusaría de estafarlo con el abuelo si lo dejo.

— ¿Qué?

—no importa Keiko, ya lo tenía previsto, además va a encontrar algo mas, así que tengo que preparar lo que sigue.

—me das miedo Naruto.

—vamos a ver al viejo, luego prepare todo, hoy voy a saber cuánto le importo a Sasuke.

—Naruto, eso parece masoquista, ¿seguro que no va a dolerte? Puede hacerte daño todavía.

—No…—suspiro Naruto—puedo soportarlo, solo quiero ver el nivel en el que vamos con esto.

—está bien, si me necesitas llámame.

El día siguió su curso, Naruto recibió a sus amigos y charlaron todos en el cuarto de su abuelo, mientras, Sasuke en compañía de Sakura y de su tío, esperaban los resultados para ver cómo estaba Sai, aunque a Sasuke no le importaba en nada.

—Ya han tardado mucho—dijo Sakura presionada.

—Pronto nos darán noticias—la tranquilizo Madara.

—pero, generalmente cuando las noticias en un hospital tardan así, es algo malo.

—el está bien…—dijo Sasuke desinteresado—yerba mala nunca muere.

— ¡Sasuke!

—solo digo la verdad, además, si le abrieron la cabeza debió ser por algo.

—quizás esta en problemas

—tal vez una pelea, en lo personal, muchas personas que conocemos a Sai queremos partirle la cabeza.

—disculpe, ¿Madara Uchiha? —pregunto una oficial.

—soy yo. —dijo el tío de Sasuke.

—soy la oficial Anko, busco al que le hizo eso a su hijo, necesitamos saber que fue lo que paso.

— ¿y cómo van?

—todo lo que pudimos averiguar es que un chico que iba con el llamo a la ambulancia pero cuando llegaron, el ya no estaba.

— ¿y cómo era el chico? —pregunto Madara.

—estatura promedio, piel morena, rubio, es todo lo que recuerdan.

Sakura vio a Sasuke quien aun procesaba la información, ¿acaso…Naruto? Sakura esbozo una sonrisa burlona, Sasuke levanto la vista e hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—no conozco a nadie con esas características—pensó Madara.

— ¿y tu Sasuke? —pregunto Sakura aun burlona, porque evidentemente le acababan de pintar el cuerno a nuestro amado Sasuke.

—a nadie…—aseguro Sasuke a la oficial.

—Bueno, —dijo la oficial, —procederemos en cuanto presenten cargos.

— ¿y si no presentamos cargos?

—no podríamos continuar y no encontraríamos al atacante.

—Madara, no creo que hago falta dramatizar esto, apuesto a que Sai va a estar bien, ¿porque molestarse con esto? Solo dejémoslo descansar, y esperemos respuestas, ¿no crees?

—Sasuke tiene razón—afirmo su tío—no presentaremos cargos, puede volver a su trabajo.

—o, de acuerdo, si no puedo hacer nada, pero necesito su firma, solo para cerrar el caso, como familiar de la víctima.

—lo haré ahora, ¿le parece?

—excelente, sígame por favor—Madara acompaño a la señorita.

—bien echo Sasuke—le aplaudió Sakura— defender así a tu amante y salvarlo a pesar de que te está engañando.

— ¿porque habrá estado en ese hotel con Sai?

—a ¿te lo explico? Mira, cuando un abejito quiere mucho, en este caso a otro abejito, pero, mucho, mucho, mucho, pues estos comparten sus semillitas, ahora, con los humanos es un poquito diferente, ellos buscan otros lugares para compartir sus semillitas o más bien tallos, los llamaremos palitos, en privado, algunos de estos lugares, se llaman…``hoteles`` entonces los abejitos suben al hotel…

— ¿quieres hacer tus estupideces a un lado y dejarme pensar?

—te pusieron los cuernos, eso sí que es divertido—Sakura soltó su odiosa carcajada—jajajajajajaja, ¿Qué se siente Sasuke? Y pensar que tú mismo lo hiciste también con Naruto, al único que has respetado, y te pago con la misma moneda.

—aun no es seguro.

— ¿Qué mas prueba quieres?

—si Naruto le partió la cabeza a Sai, ¿no crees que es por algo?

—Sasuke—Sakura se deshizo de su risa—creo que este chico te esta segando, ¿no crees que tal vez estas cometiendo un grave error?

— ¿dices que me estoy enamorando de Naruto?

—si.

—es posible.

— ¿Qué? ¿No te molestaría estar enamorado?

—si es Naruto no, voy averiguar que se trae con Sai.

— ¿y cómo? ¿Le preguntaras directamente?

—pero por supuesto. Su abuelo cree que el y yo somos novios gracias a la entrometida Keiko Namikaze.

—se llame igual que la reportera.

—es reportera, ¿la conoces?

—te acabas de meter en un lio, más bien ella se metió en uno contigo.

—cuéntame más.

El día trascurrió, Sasuke se preparo para irse y llevarse a Naruto.

— ¿no vas a subir? —le pregunto Sasuke a Naruto cuando estaban en el estacionamiento, ¿Cómo podría subir al mismo auto donde Sasuke lo había traicionado? Naruto no tuvo opción, y subió.

Naruto no le hablaba en todo el camino, seguido molesto por la pelea en el hospital, hasta que llegaron a casa.

—dobe, ¿Qué quieres comer?

—Nada—dijo hiendo directo a la habitación.

—o vamos—Sasuke lo siguió y lo abrazo desde atrás, apretando su estomago y removiendo su camisa, puso su cabeza en el hombro de Naruto, la respiración atraía la piel del contrario como un imán, tan suave, tan caliente, tan tranquila.

— ¡déjame! —se quejo Naruto abriéndose paso entre los brazos de Sasuke.

—ahora tengo que disculparme ¿no?

—no, no me importa—Naruto hizo un puchero.

—no hagas eso, sabes que me gusta verte feliz.

—a ti solo te importa mi felicidad cando estamos en la cama.

— ¿eso crees? —como si no tuviera razones para estas molesto—trato de que verte feliz, por eso no te dije lo de tu abuelo, quería ver tu cara de felicidad cuando lo vieras.

—Si tanto quieres hacerme feliz, dame los Dvd que tienes de mi— ¿Cómo podía decir eso Naruto? Es decir, de no ser por Sasuke quien sabe lo que habría pasado con su abuelo, con la cuenta del hospital, con la colegiatura, lo tenía viviendo en su casa, le compraba regalos, le compraba ropa, siempre comían lo que Naruto quería, (y casi siempre quería rameen) lo lleva a donde quisiera ir, lo ayudaba a mentirle a su abuelo, hacia lo que Naruto le pidiese y todo por solo hacerlo feliz, ¿Qué no se daba cuenta que lo estaba volviendo loco?

—no, ¿de verdad quieres apartarte de mi lado? —que le pidiera todo, lo que quisiera, el cielo si hacía falta, pero no que lo dejara.

—es lo único que me hace falta.

— ¿para qué? ¿Para qué Sai te tenga y yo no? olvídalo. —a Sasuke le hirvió la sangre. Por supuesto que no, la tumba era preferible antes de que alguien más tuviera a si dobe.

— ¿a qué viene Sai a esta conversación?

Sasuke no lo soporto mas, se lanzo contra Naruto y lo golpeo contra la pared apretando sus hombros con fuerza.

—dime una cosa Naruto.

—me estas lastimando—Sasuke apretó con mas fuerza y enterró las uñas en los débiles brazos de Naruto, este se quejo con fuerza.

—cállate, me estás haciendo enfadar.

— ¿y qué me vas a obligar a hacer ahora Sasuke? — ¿enserio? ¿Obligar?

—ahora me vas a decir que no te gusta lo que te hago, ¿he? —lo empujo con más fuerza.

— ¿quieres que seamos honestos? La pregunta es, ¿si yo quisiera dejarte? ¿Qué harías?

—mostraría tu video, le diría de la estafa a tu abuelo.

— ¿eso es todo? —sonrío Naruto.

—saco al viejo de la empresa, le cobro lo del hospital con intereses, así como tu colegiatura, los impuestos de su casa, que también he pagado yo y me encargo de que la jefa de tu hermanita la despida, si tengo suerte no volverá a trabajar ni siquiera en una revista de preparatoria—la sonrisa de Naruto se desvaneció, y Sasuke permaneció serio, hablo con la mayor tranquilidad que se puede amenazar a una persona, Naruto tenía que entender que no era una propuesta que pudiese rechazar.

—no puedes hacer eso.

— ¿apuestas? Solo tengo que hablar con la querida Joan—nombre de la jefa de Keiko, Naruto lo sabia—y decirle algo malo sobre Keiko Namikaze, o mejor dicho, Briana Bryson, después de todo ¿no es ese el nombre que aparece en sus artículos? Por eso el nombre no se me hacia familiar, usa un seudónimo para que no la reconozcan, ¿no es así? —Así era—y la empresa es propiedad Uchiha, y yo seré el siguiente en encargarme de ella porque Madara no confía en Sai y Itachi no tiene el menor interés, así como lo convencí de no despedir a tu abuelo puedo convencerlo de echarlo en un tronar de dedos. No creo que con su edad consiga otro trabajo fácilmente.

—maldito—fue todo lo que pudo articular Naruto, la verdad ya estaba harto de tener que ceder siempre con Sasuke, de que ganara siempre, de sus amenazas y de sus coqueteos, como sea, Sasuke siempre obtenía lo que quisiera de el, y sin pensarlo siquiera, el mismo había expuesto ahora también a Keiko, oficialmente, este plan fallo—te vas a podrir en el infierno.

—pero disfrutare el cielo hasta que muera, y tu mi dobe, tu cuerpo es el cielo para mi. El asunto Naruto es…que mientras más tiempo dure esto, mas tendré poder sobre ti—a si, ¿necesitaba mas?, pero si Naruto ya estaba completamente bajo su control.

— ¿así es como consigues todo lo que quieres Sasuke? ¿Con amenazas, y usando tus contactos? ¿Valiéndote de ese apellido que tanto odias?

—eso no es cosa tuya, ahora vamos a ser honestos ¿no? Solo tengo una duda, cuando fuiste con Sai a su apartamento, ¿lo hiciste?

— ¿De dónde sacaste…?—Sasuke apretó a Naruto con más fuerza, las uñas se entraron mas y le abrieron heridas que lo hicieron sangrar— ¡aaaaaaauuuuuuuu! —Naruto grito, pero nadie lo escucho.

— ¿lo hiciste o no? —no sabría decir quien estaba más furioso, pero sin duda, Sasuke era el que daba miedo.

— ¡NO, NO LO HICE! —Grito Naru—pero… ¿sabes una cosa?... ¡ME HUBIERA ENCANTADO HACERLO! —le restregó en la cara, tan furioso y dolido, mejor así, que Sasuke sintiera su dolor— ¡QUE SUPIERAS LO QUE SE SIENTE SINTIENDOLO EN CARNE PROPIA QUE LÑA PERSONA QUE ESTA CONTIGO SE ACUESTE CON ALGUIEN MAS! ¿TE HABRIA GUSTADO SASUKE, QUE ME TIRARARAOTRO? Como me habría gustado a mí, pero no pude…por que me moría de vergüenza, por tus estúpidas marcas, por respeto a Sai, por eso no lo hice, porque no quería que viera lo que haces conmigo y con mi cuerpo.

—pues si mis marcas fueron lo que evito que otro te tuviera, —Sasuke lanzo a Naruto contra la cama de un golpe en la cara, y se sentó sobre el—voy a asegurarme de dejarte mas—acto seguido se acerco a Naruto directo a su cuello…

—Dime…—le dijo dudoso Naruto, con la garganta ahogando un grito, apunto de escupir su propio corazón, pero permaneció serio, incluso ido. —Sasuke, cuando estabas conmigo en Taka, y desapareciste, tu… ¿lo hiciste? —pero tenía que preguntar, tenía que oírlo de esos labios en los que siempre se perdía, tenía que ser con esa voz que resonaba en sus oídos, y hacia vibrar su corazón, tenía que oírlo de la boca de Sasuke Uchiha.

—mph…—esta boca tenia la completa atención de Naruto y estaba sonriendo—si. —dijo sin problemas, destrozando por completo lo que quedaba de Naruto, la fuerza que tanto se había aferrado a mantener se derrumbo, se desintegro en un par de segundos, 2 letras, una silaba, un abrir de la boca, 2 movimientos de lengua, eso acabo con todo.

Sasuke sin pena, sin piedad y sin darse cuenta del daño que le ocasionaba a Naruto le mordió el cuello, Naruto tuvo que gritar en un quejido, sintió a Sasuke succionándolo y casi arrancándole la piel.

— ¿te gusta? —pregunto Sasuke, sínico, frio, desgraciado.

—No—dijo Naruto apenas pudiendo salir del trance y hablar, Sasuke se quedo tieso—dices que vamos a ser honestos, eso hago pero no te importa ¿o si? Aquí el único que debe disfrutar eres tu, no yo, y así son las cosas, la verdad no me gusta que me toques, cuando me haces esas cosas, no me gusta, siempre trato de pensar en algo mas, la verdad es…que me duele, me duele mucho y no solo eso, si no que me causa nauseas, me dan ganas de empujarte de solo ver que te me acercas, quiero vomitar ahora mismo, pero no puedo, por tu culpa, quiero llorar, quiero golpearte, Sasuke, TU me das asco,… —Sasuke tuvo que levantarse, tenía que verlo a los ojos y comprobar que era Naruto el que estaba hablando—…te odio.

Sasuke había esperado que Naruto apartara la vista, pero no lo hizo, mantuvo su mirada fija viendo su reflejo en los ojos de Sasuke, fue este el que acabo escondiendo la mirada, el era el fuerte ¿no? Pero no pudo enfrentar la mirada segura de Naruto, no con esas palabras en su dulce boca, no claro que no, se quedaron así por unos segundos, Sasuke cerró los ojos, se levanto, se salió de la habitación en la cual el silencio era aterrador, hasta las personas en la calle se silenciaron, hasta los autos se detuvieron, hasta los pájaros dejaron de cantar, hasta los grillos dejaron de hacer ruido, hasta el reloj detuvo su tictac, solo para que se escuchara la respiración de Naruto, y los pasos de Sasuke, la puerta de la habitación cerrarse, luego las llaves del auto fueron recogidas y la puerta de la entrada se cerrar, y finalmente el auto encendido y Sasuke se marcho, y sintiendo que el mundo volvía a girar Naruto se tiro al piso casi rompiendo en llanto, pero las lagrimas seguían saliendo.

—no…por favor…no—suplicaba Naruto enfadado consigo mismo—…por Sasuke no, no por Sasuke…no voy a llorar por Sasuke—pero sus lagrimas no se detenían—…¿Por qué demonios estas llorando?... —se hecho en cara a sí mismo—tu preguntaste, ahí está tu respuesta…—no para el llanto—…maldición, ¡lo sabías!... —Naruto se levanto y se vio al espejo—…¡TU-YA-LO-SABIAS!... —en estos momentos odiaba hasta su propia imagen, ¿no se suponía que ya no iba a llorar por Sasuke? — ¿querías saber si le importabas he? Pues ahí está tu respuesta, ni siquiera le importas lo suficiente para mentirte—Naruto se rindió, no importaba cuanto fuerte fuera, era obvio que todavía le faltaba mucho que llorarle a Sasuke—se acostó con otra, el mismo lo dijo…¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice mal? Si dice que le gusto mucho, ¿es que conmigo no le es suficiente? Pero si yo le dejo hacerme lo que quiera…no, no, no recuerda que tenias que alejarlo, entonces se quito la camisa y mostro un rasguño en su espalda, y recordó cuando Sai le hizo lo arrojo a la cama se lo hizo—si ve una sola marca que no sea suya, de seguro me mata, y a Sai de paso, no debo dejar que me toque hasta que se me borre, —luego puso una sonrisa confiada aun con las mejillas empapadas—Con tu maldito y elevado orgullo, un día me vas a pedir perdón de rodillas, te lo juro Sasuke.

Lo que Naruto no sabía es que con ese ''me das asco'' y ''te odio'' Sasuke ya la estaba pagando, y se enfrentaba a la peor de las torturas, pues estas frases no dejaban de girarle por la mente, se volvió a sentir un niño indefenso bajo la lluvia, pero ahora que mami no estaba, ¿quién lo convencería de volver a casa?

¿Qué harías si la persona que más te importa sobre la faz de la tierra te dijera esto? Pero si de verdad una persona te importara tanto, no le harías todo lo que Sasuke ha hecho, es solo un juguete, ¿si es un juguete porque te importa tanto lo que diga? entonces Sasuke, ¿Qué demonios es lo que sientes por este dobe? Odio admitirlo, pero vamos a darle la razón a Sakura en que… definitivamente, este mocoso va a acabar con el Sasuke que conocemos, ¿de verdad sería tan malo?

Claro que Naruto también tenía sus dudas, pensando hasta podría ser capaz de llegar Sasuke, hay Naruto, si fue capaz de traicionar a las pocas personas que les ha importado por una estúpida venganza que ni siquiera hizo bien y luego le echa la culpa a Konoha, además de pedir a Sakura que matara a Karin y casi matarla él, ¿Qué no será capaz de hacer este personaje?

Y así son las cosas ahora, Sasuke está dispuesto a todo por obtener lo que quiera, lo que no sabe es que Naruto también. Pero no se preocupen, pudo verlo por el lado positivo, es la primera vez en esta historia que Naruto le gana a Sasuke. ¿No?

Bueno, bueno, eso es todo, al parecer, nuestro Naruto pensó poder enfrentar a Sasuke Uchiha, ¿se habrá equivocado? Esperemos que no, o tal vez que si, lo dejo a su preferencia, nos vemos la próxima semana con el capitulo 12, por todos los que dudamos que no llegaría al 10, jajajajajajaja, ¿Qué va a pasar con Sai? ¿Sasuke sabrá la verdad? ¿Qué hará entonces? ¿Cuál es el plan de Naruto? ¿Qué hará Keiko ante las amenazas de Sasuke? ¿Quién es la rubia? ¿A qué horas va a volver Itachi? ¿Cuándo sabremos lo que paso entre él y Naru? ¿Qué otros secretos nos guarda la familia Uchiha? ¿Dónde está el padre de Naruto? espero sus comentarios, ¿si extrañan el Lemon?, no se preocupen, con suerte lo tendremos presente el próximo capítulo, y si no el que sigue, porque sin amor, no es yaoi y sin Lemon, no es Sasunaru, al menos no es mío, Shixxen se va, chao, bye.


	12. Si me amaras

Ok, aclarando la confusión anterior, todo fue culpa mía, perdónenme es que, me salte un capitulo y me acababa de dar cuenta de eso, así que cuando lo subí tuve que recorrer todos los capítulos que ya había subido, es el cap. 8 que seria bueno leyeran porque se aclararan algunas dudas en el, es todo, lo siento, gracias.

Bueno, ya sé que me tarde, y ya sé que el domingo ya lo estuvieron buscando, pero es que fui al mar, y…bueno, ahora si los dejo con un capitulo un poco larguito como para dar muchas aclaraciones, lo importante es que aquí esta el capitulo 12 y es bastante sentimental, traten de no enojarse mucho con Sasuke (¿yo dije eso?), porque ya lo conocemos y sabemos que puede ser un ''poquito'' maldito, pero bueno, así es este personaje. Sin más, he aquí el capitulo 12.

**Si me amaras**

Pero mientras este chico lanzaba su juramento al cielo sobre lo que paso, vamos a verlo nosotros.

Sasuke conducía su automóvil por la carretera, que si a donde iba, no adonde sea, a ningún lado, no lo sabía, solo subió a su auto y se fue de frente, derecho, Sasuke…bueno, no era exactamente una muy buena persona, y estaba consciente de ello, pero… ¿te odio? ¿De verdad había sido tan malo? Se preguntaba así mismo cuánto daño le había hecho a Naruto para provocar esta frase de su inocente boca, maldita actitud prepotente que se cargaba siempre y no le deja pensar suficiente en otros, se había cerrado a la idea de que el quería estar con Naruto y en ningún momento pensó si Naruto quería, ¿amor? No, eso no podía ser amor, aunque muchos dicen que el amor es egoísta, no, Sasuke era egoísta por naturaleza, aunque pensándolo bien, ¿que podía saber el del amor?, estaba tan hundido en sus pensamientos cuando vi una silueta frente a su parabrisas y freno de golpe, giro el volante apenas pudiendo esquivar a la persona que estaba enfrente.

— ¡imbécil! —escucho el grito de la pobre chica, Sasuke se quedo quieto aun pensaba en Naruto, hasta que escucho una botella romperse contra su ventana, volteo enseguida— ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? —dijo la chica ya en la ventana de Sasuke.

—Yo…—dijo Sasuke bajando la ventana—… ¿estás ebria?

—no…—si lo estaba, Sasuke la vio incrédulo—ok, si lo estoy. Acabo de pasar por una decepción amorosa, tengo derecho a estarlo, los hombres son unos desgraciados—saco otra botella de su bolso y la empino.

— ¿me darías un trago? —suspiro Sasuke.

— ¿estás en mi situación?

—no, yo soy el desgraciado.

—Oye…—lo vio ella de cercas—tu eres guapo.

—me alaga que una chica ebria me lo diga.

—los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad—rio ella dando otro trago—veras, mi mejor amiga me abandono y…necesito charlar con alguien, ¿ok? Yo te escucho si tú me escuchas.

—bueno, no hablo mucho pero soy bueno para escuchar.

—abre la puerta y déjame subir.

—ok, te invito un trago.

Ella volvió a reír, no estaba tan ebria como para perder conciencia, pero su meta era estarlo.

Naruto se quedo dormido al pie de la cama del cuarto, hasta que los rayos del sol chocaron con sus cabellos.

—Mmm…—dijo Naruto girando hasta la cabecera de la cama—Sasuke…—cuál fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que había recorrido toda la cama pero nunca había chocado con el— ¿Sasuke?

Naruto se levanto y busco a Sasuke por todo el departamento, no lo encontró, fijo su vista en el reloj, eran las 5:32, Sasuke siempre despertaba a esa hora y se alistaba para irse a la universidad, pero se iba hasta las 6:30, ¿dónde estaba entonces?

Naruto se fijo por la ventana, luego fue al garaje y no encontró el auto, se volvió a meter al departamento y se recargo en la puerta de la entrada.

—Sasuke no está por ningún lado—se dijo a sí mismo— ¿se supone que eso significa que…no paso la noche aquí?

Naruto estaba deprimido, se había quedado dormido esperando a Sasuke, pero él no llego, ¿Dónde estaba? Y más importante aun ¿con quién? Nuestro rubio estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando la puerta se abrió y el cayó al piso.

— ¡Sasuke! —grito Naruto al verlo entrar, estaba molesto por el golpe que se dio en el piso. Pero Sasuke se fue de largo, Naruto quedo extrañado— ¿Sasuke? —Naruto se limito a observar a Sasuke entrar en la habitación, no cerró la puerta y se tiro a la cama, Naruto puso una sonrisa, cerró la puerta y fue al cuarto para estar con Sasuke.

—oye ¿estas cansado? —pregunto Naruto cerrando la puerta detrás de el, Sasuke no contesto, así que Naruto se acerco, pero quiso retroceder al instante—Sasuke, apestas a alcohol.

—si te molesta te pues ir.

—creí que no ibas a hablarme.

— ¿le dijiste a alguien?

— ¿de qué hablas? —Sasuke lo vio como si se lo quisiera comer con los ojos—eso no. ¿A quién se lo diría?

—no lo sé, a la cieguita, a tus amigos o a tu entrometida hermanita.

—no le dije a nadie Sasuke. Y no es que piense hacerlo.

—mas te vale.

— ¿Dónde pasaste la noche Sasuke?

—vístete, debes ir a la escuela.

—Sasuke…estas evadiendo la pregunta.

—dije…—Sasuke halo a Naruto a la cama, se poso sobre el enterrándole la rodilla en el estomago, y apretando sus mejillas con una sola mano contra su cara furiosa—…que te vistas para ir a la escuela.

—no necesito que me lleves.

—Naruto…

—no es como si quisiera ir en ese auto de todos modos, ¿no fue ahí donde te acostaste con ella?

— ¿tu nos viste?

—sí.

— ¿entonces para qué demonios preguntas si sabes la respuesta?

Naruto no pudo responder, no le tenía miedo a Sasuke, trataba de probarlo, no quería explicarle porque tuvo que oír esas palabras de su boca.

—me voy a la escuela—dijo Naruto, Sasuke lo dejo ir.

Las cosas entre Naruto y Sasuke se complicaron aun más, apenas cruzaban palabra, Sasuke no llegaba a dormir varias noches, Naruto siempre lo esperaba despierto, pero Sasuke jamás llegaba, no sabía que estaba pasándole, incluso cuando llegaba adormir, dormía en el cuarto de huéspedes. Un día fue a hablar con Keiko sobre todo esto. Estaba ella con una peluca pelirroja, y contactos cafés, como siempre disfrazada para que no la reconocieran, ella accedió a hablar con él en el puente de Konoha después de clases.

—Y dime—pregunto Keiko— ¿de qué fue lo último que hablaron ustedes 2?

—me pregunto si estuve con Sai, dije que no, y yo le pregunte si me engaño con la rubia y dijo que sí.

—hay Naruto, ¿pero porque le preguntaste si ya lo sabías?

—porque tenía que escucharlo de su boca Keiko, tenía que saber si era capaz de decírmelo.

— ¿tu todavía le pones limites? —rio Keiko.

—los tiene. El…Keiko, me amenazo con quitarle el trabajo al abuelo, y a ti.

—eso explica la última llamada de mi jefa.

— ¿Qué?

—descuida, no paso nada. ¿Sabes Naruto? Cuando decidí venir a ayudarte y supe de que era contra Sasuke Uchiha, UCHIJA, yo sabía que me estaba arriesgando de más. Así que no hay problema, el viejo si me preocupa.

—Sasuke. ¿Puede hacerlo?

—es un Uchiha, puede hacer lo que se le dé la gana. Así es el mundo afuera de esta aldea, dinero es igual a poder.

—no es justo.

—pero así es.

—Sasuke, actúa como si yo no existiera últimamente, ya ni siquiera intenta tocarme.

—pero tú lo estabas evitando ¿no? No querías que viera tu rasguño.

—sí, pero lo extraño.

— ¿extrañas a ese sádico?

—no es así. Podrá ser un pervertido maniático pero, es mi Sasuke ¿entiendes? Cuando estamos en la cama…—Naruto puso un sonrisa lago sonrojado—el me dice cosas pervertidas al oído, ni siquiera me doy cuenta cuando me hace marcas porque, siempre viene acompañadas de caricias, de besos, de sentir su calor sobre mi piel, su respiración contra mi cuerpo, de decir su nombre, de que las yemas de sus dedos pasan por mi esencia mientras deja la suya en mi, de su lengua me recorra la garganta, de sentir sus labios en mi cara, oler su fragancia, escuchar su voz, ver su desnudes, probar su boca y sentirlo a él, aferrarme contra las sabanas, y el contra mi cuerpo, abrazarlo, besarlo, quererlo, recárgame en su pecho y escuchar su corazón, eso es lo mejor de todo. Y ya no puedo hacerlo.

— ¿estás seguro de todo esto? Yo veo que mientras más cerca estas de Sasuke, más lo quieres, y por desgracia más te hiere. No entiendo porque siendo tan desgraciado lo sigues defendiendo —Naruto volteo bajo el puente, y fijo su vista en un solo punto.

—aquí conocí a Sasuke Keiko, hace 9 años, mi mama acababa de morir…

/flashback/

Naruto de 7 años estaba en el hospital de Konoha, mientras su madre yacía en una cama de hospital, estaba llorando.

—Naruto, no llores—dijo su madre, pero Naruto tenía sus ojitos rojos y empapados, su carita le ardía completamente, y por más que anteponía su brazo, sus lagrimas no paraban—Naruto... no seas quisquilloso con la comida... come, crece mucho y sé un buen niño... báñate todos los días... ve a la cama temprano y duerme bien... Haz amigos... no importan cuántos... Sólo asegúrate de que sean amigos verdaderos en los cuales confíes, no importa si son pocos... estudia bien en la escuela... nunca fui buena para ello...quizás tu si... Todo el mundo es muy bueno y muy malo en algunas cosas... No te sientas mal si hay algo que no puedas hacer... Asegúrate de escuchar a tus profesores en la academia, evita los tres vicios de los hombres... no pidas prestado dinero... ahorra lo que ganes por ti mismo... no tomes alcohol hasta los 20 años o arruinarás tu cuerpo... Y en cuanto a mujeres, bien soy una mujer así que se que decir, este es un mundo de hombres y mujeres y algún día tienes una novia... Asegúrate de no escoger a una rarita... encuentra alguien como tu madre... y de parte de Minato, ten cuidado de Jiraya Sensei... Naruto vas a experimentar mucho dolor y sufrimiento... Recuerda quién eres... Encuentra una meta... un sueño... y nunca te rindas hasta hacerlo realidad... Hay tantas, tantas, tantas... cosas que quisiera decirte y enseñarte; quiero estar contigo hijo mío... TE AMO.

Sus últimas palabras antes de que el bit comenzara, Naruto al escucharlo abrió los ojos sorprendido, luego comprendió que su madre había muerto, que jamás la volvería a ver, que nadie tendría la comida en casa cuando llegara de la escuela, ni lo arroparía en las noches, o lo regañaría cuando hiciera lo incorrecto, lo entiendo cuando creció, sobre todo ahora que necesita correr a los brazos de su mama.

Naruto rompió en llanto, esta vez mas fuerte y corrió con fuerza, con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que llego a ese puente, entonces había un hermoso lago ahí abajo, Naruto bajo por la arena y se quedo ahí, bajo la sombra de un árbol, oculto su cara entre sus manos y sus piernas, y lloro hasta que sus ojos se le hincharon, y entonces lloro con más fuerza, era un cero a la izquierda en un mundo que por desgracia, nunca deja de rodar, la vida se le había acabado para él, porque cuando quien más te importa en el mundo muere, lo pierdes para siempre, entonces la vida se acaba, tus ojos se hinchan, te duele la garganta como si te estuvieran horcado, ves por la ventana y en realidad no estás viendo nada, respiras cuando ya no estás respirando, estas pensativo y en realidad no estás pensando en nada, quieres llorar y ya estas llorando, te duele y en realidad ya no sientes nada, y lo peor de todo, lo peor de cuando tu vida se acaba, es que tienes que seguir viviendo.

El mundo no se detiene, sigue girando, y no retrocede, las cosas siguen pasando, y al final la tuya solo es una historia más.

Lloro y lloro hasta que la luna salió y oculto el sol, el cielo azul se torno oscuro y una voz hizo una pregunta simple, delicada, curiosa, y común.

— ¿Por qué estas llorando? —Naruto levanto la cara y vio al niño, de cabellera negra en forma de punta, ojos de igual color, y piel blanca.

—estoy solo—respuesta simple y honesta.

—yo estoy aquí, ¿quieres que me quede contigo? —Sonrió el pequeño, Naruto asintió, este se sentó a su lado, y se junto a Naruto—duérmete, yo te cuido.

—gracias, soy Naruto.

—Sasuke, me llamo Sasuke.

Naruto no se dio cuenta cuando pararon sus lágrimas, pero se levanto del árbol, Sasuke también lo hizo y casi involuntariamente se tiro a sus brazos, para cuando se dio cuenta, ambos se estaban abrazando, y aunque él estaba sonrojado, no lo soltó, ni Sasuke a él. Se quedaron así un buen tiempo, tampoco se dio cuenta cuando se quedaron dormidos, solo recordaba un susurro de Sasuke.

—no te va a pasar nada, no dejare que te hagan llorar…solo…

/fin del flash back/

—Cuando amaneció, Sasuke se fue por su camino y yo por el mío, no nos hablábamos mucho, yo estaba muy ocupado llorando por mama todavía, ni siquiera sé si él lo recuerde, solo sé que cuando de verdad necesite a alguien, el estuvo ahí, nos hicimos muy buenos amigos con el tiempo, pero después de lo que paso con Itachi, nos volvimos distantes, aun antes de terminar con él, aun así Sasuke nunca me agredió o me ofendió hasta ''ese día'' claro, Sasuke podrá ser lo peor con el resto del mundo, pero conmigo, al menos la mayoría del tiempo, es diferente. Lo defiendo inconscientemente porque le quiero, y lo quiero por ser como es, un hijo de perra, pero está bien, porque así es el, mi venganza no es porque lo odie o por que este molesto con él, no es un capricho solo por despecho, es porque el es el que debe odiarme para que esto termine, porque yo no puedo, y no puedo seguir con esto y tampoco puedo acabar con ello.

—lo entiendo, si te amara todo sería tan diferente.

—sí. ¿Cómo está el viejo?

—mejor, pero no lo dejaran salir del hospital aun, Tsunade fue muy estricta, creo que aun quiere al viejo.

—pero, jamás lo va a perdonar.

—yo soy la razón por la que no están juntos.

—no digas eso Keiko, ellos son idiotas porque se aman y están separados. No puedo creer que el orgullo de mi oba chan sea más fuerte que el amor al viejo.

— ¿crees que debería perdonar el que la traicionara?

—bueno…si, es decir, el se equivoco, pero no va a volver a hacerlo, la quiere y ella lo sabe, si dos personas se aman, deberían estar juntos ¿entiendes? Todos tenemos derecho a una segunda oportunidad —Keiko vio a Naruto con curiosidad. — ¿Qué?

—te pareces mucho a Tsunade.

—tú sabes que eso es imposible, no hay lazos de sangre en esta familia.

—No, no hace falta, eres igual a ella—Naruto la vio extrañado, Keiko no se refería a físicamente— ¿as querido saber algo de el?

—no.

—soy reportera, sabes que puedo investigar…

— ¡no quiero Keiko! —dijo Naruto molesto.

—al menos deberías escuchar su versión de la historia.

—no gracias.

—todos tenemos derecho a una segunda oportunidad—Naruto hundió la vista, Keiko se levanto a abrazarlo con fuerza. —está bien si no estás listo Naruto, solo dime cuando lo estés.

—gracias…—dijo Naruto correspondiendo al abrazo—te quiero.

—yo también te quiero, te quiero mucho, ¿lo sabes? todo va a salir bien, pero tienes que prometerme que vamos a estar juntos ¿si?

—te lo prometo. Te quiero tanto.

De pronto Naruto sintió un jalón fatal, y se separo de Keiko, esta quedo atónita al presenciar la escena.

— ¿Sasuke? —dijo Naruto al ver a su victimario.

— ¿a quién se supone que le dices ''te quiero''? —le dijo Sasuke apretándolo del brazo.

—Sasuke, me estas lastimando.

— ¿a quién…?

— ¿a mi hermana? Tal vez.

— ¡suéltalo Uchiha! —exclamo Keiko quitándose la peluca y dejando ver s blanca cabellera que tanto la distinguía.

—es mi hermana Sasuke—reafirmo Naruto soltándose de la mano de Sasuke, este permaneció inmóvil, que manera de hacer el ridículo. — además que haces aquí, ¿me estas siguiendo?

—no, yo…fui a la escuela por ti, y me dijeron que viniste acá.

—ya te dije que no me subiría a ese auto.

—pues vamos a pie, pero vámonos.

—No puedes llevártelo así, —intervino Keiko— ¿piensas que porque no somos hermanos de sangre hay algo entre nosotros? ¿Sasuke Uchiha estas celoso?

—vete al demonio luisa lein, ya te dije que no sabía que eras tú.

—escúchame Sasuke, yo no sé qué te ve Naruto, pero no voy dejar que le hagas daño, voy a protegerlo de ti y de quien se le ocurra acercarse.

— ¿Por qué no dejas de meterte en la vida de otros y estas a cargo tu propia vida?

—no es meterme, estoy cuidándolo, porque eso hacen los hermanos, nos cuidamos unos a otros, si tu hermano psicópata y tu se quisieran uno al otro aunque fuera un poco, lo entenderías.

—con mi hermano no te metas fracasada.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Hiere el orgullo Uchiha?

—mi hermano me ha cuidado desde que me hacía en el pañal, —Sasuke puso a Keiko contra el barandal agarrándola del cuello— mientras mi casa se caía en pedazos, mi madre estaba drogada con medicamentos y mi padre quien sabe dónde, el me limpiaba la mierda del trasero.

—y tu le pagaste quitándole al novio.

—Naruto no salía con mi hermano cuando comenzamos nosotros dos, además, ¿tú que sabes? No viste lo que paso entre ellos.

— ¿y porque no me lo dices?

—mientras tú estabas estudiando en el extranjero. Naruto…

— ¡Sasuke!—Naruto halo a Sasuke hacia él y lo hizo soltar a Keiko— ¡tienes razón! ¡Ya vámonos!

— ¿y lo de fracasada porque fue? —pregunto dudosa Keiko.

—te investigue, ibas a ser la conductora de TV Tokio, en el programa matutino de noticias, pero te cambiaron por una chica de de 20 años.

—ella no era más linda que yo—se defendió Keiko.

—pero era más puta. Una recién graduada te quito tu puesto, solo por abrirle las piernas al productor general, y tu novio te dejo por ella. Por eso viniste aquí, para huir de todo eso. Te esforzaste, diste lo mejor de ti, hasta tuviste que cambiar tu nombre porque haya no querían a los aldeanos, como tienes la piel blanca fue fácil, dejaste todo por cumplir tus sueños y al final, una chica más inteligente te gano.

—esa…—dijo Keiko con lagrimas de rabia—…no es la razón por la que estoy aquí.

— ¿de verdad creíste que una niña podría avanzar en la gran ciudad? Ilusa.

Sasuke dio media vuelta y se llevo a Naruto quien veía a su hermana entristecido, ni él ni su abuelo sabían nada de esto.

Keiko se sintió a morir, ya ni siquiera pensaba en eso, nadie lo sabía, ¿Cómo carajos se había enterado ese desgraciado? Bueno Sasuke, ahora si te lo ganaste, ahora es personal.

Naruto llego al departamento con Sasuke, ninguno se dignaba a hablarle al otro, fue Naruto el que rompió el silencio.

—debiste disculparte con Keiko—de la peor manera en que se le ocurrió.

—debiste avisarme que te irías.

— ¿Cómo hacerlo, si no me hablas?

—lo superada.

—Sasuke, ese no es el problema—Sasuke se recargo en el sillón fastidiado, para escuchar a Naruto—primero fue Hinata, luego Sai, y ahora Keiko, no puedes estar celoso de cada persona que hable conmigo, tienes que aprender a confiar en mí —Lo siguiente que escucho fue la puerta de la cocina cerrarse—Sasuke—Naruto corrió detrás de el, quiso alcanzarlo pero para cuando lo hizo, Sasuke y había cerrado la puerta del cuarto de huéspedes—Sasuke, ábreme por favor—suplico Naruto tocando con fuerza—Sasuke, dime qué pasa, ¿Por qué no quieres hablarme Sasuke? Onegai, explícamelo.

—me fastidias—contesto Sasuke sin abrir la puerta—ya lárgate.

—pero ¿Por qué? Si es por lo de Sai, te juro que no tuve nada que ver con él. Por favor Sasuke, háblame, onegai… ¡NO VOLOVERE A HABLARLE!...!HABLAME!...!SI QUIERES NO VOY A LA FIESTA DE HINATA! —Naruto se recargo en la puerta—solo háblame—susurro apenas audible.

—que te largues.

— ¿pero qué fue lo que hice? perdóname por favor, Por favor. Onegai, perdóname. ¿O es que acaso…—Naruto dudo el preguntar, porque si le daba la razón esta vez, acabaría con el—Sasuke, ya te aburriste de mí?

Hubo un silencio, un Naruto echo trisas haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por mantenerse de pie y un Sasuke paralizado, no hubo respuesta, quizás era mejor así.

Naruto Se recargo en la puerta y se sentó en el suelo, oculto su cara entre sus brazos y sus piernas y espero con la mirada gacha. Y espero, y espero, y espero… toda la noche, y Sasuke no salió, cuando se dio cuenta, habían pasado horas y tenía un compromiso, la fiesta de Hinata, un lugar al que Sasuke le prohibido ir, pero Sasuke ahora no se dignaba a hacerle caso, ¿Por qué habría de hacerle caso él? Se vistió, y se marcho furioso.

Sasuke al oír el portazo levanto la cara, estaba tirado en la cama con ropa, y hundiendo la cabeza contra las sabanas.

—Puedes decir algo como eso tan fácil a la entrometida esa…—dijo Sasuke hundiéndose con mas fuerza, recordando el te quiero de Naruto hacía Keiko—pero… ¿no me lo puedes decir a mi?

Recordó el momento en el que estaba bajo el árbol con Naruto y este se quedo dormido en su pecho.

/flashback/

—no te va a pasar nada. —dijo Sasuke—no dejare que te hagan llorar…solo…quédate conmigo

/fin del flashback/

Entonces tomo el teléfono y marco un número.

—Ino, ¿quieres venir?

Naruto llego a la fiesta de Hinata, fue recibido por la anfitriona y festejada Hinata, el lugar era increíble, las luces y el color de las paredes le daba un tono dorado, había una fuente de ponche en forma de cisne, había una hermosa piscina en el centro, y unas escaleras rodeaban todo el lugar.

—hola Hinata…—saludo Naruto —…soy yo.

—Naruto, que bueno que viniste, ¿Sasuke?

—no Hinata, el no…no vino conmigo.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Si lo invitaste no?

— ¿podemos hablar de otra cosa?

—solo espero que no se hayan peleado.

—todo está bien.

Hinata sonrío con gusto, la verdad estaba muy feliz porque su amigo había encontrado a una persona especial, Naruto no le había dicho como se habían ''arreglado'' las cosas con Sasuke, pero lo dejaría para otro día. Pero mientras Naruto le devolvía la sonrisa, vio una cabellera rubia entre los invitados, ni modo de preguntarle a Hinata quien era, era siega la chica por dios, así que casi sin darse cuenta la siguió mientras la veía subir por las escaleras.

Ino y Sasuke hablaban en la sala.

—Me cambia—decía Sasuke sosteniendo una copa de vino, no creerán que Ino iría a casa de Sasuke a menos que hubiera alcohol de por medio, no después de que casi la atropellan—no sé cómo, no sé porque, solo…me hace una mejor persona solo por estar ahí.

—a mi me pareces buena persona.

—de no ser por el te habría llevado a la cama en cuanto te vi ebria.

— ¿enserio? ¿No lo hiciste por eso? Creí que era porque no me considerabas bonita. —sonrió ella.

—oye esto es serio—dijo Sasuke viéndola matadora mente.

—estás hablando de tus sentimientos con una mujer que apenas conoces, nadie puede tomarte enserio.

—no podría hablarlo con alguien que conozco, me avergonzaría mucho.

— ¿no crees que tal vez…no lo ese…ESTES ENAMORADO DE ESE CHICO?

—ese sería un problema, te recuerdo que me odia, y con toda razón.

—pero tal vez no te odia, tal vez solo estaba molesto… ¿serias feliz si te amara?

—no lo sé, el siempre sabe exactamente lo que siente, y yo…yo no me entiendo a mí mismo, creo que si me encantaría que me quisiera.

—Pues ahora lo vamos a averiguar—dijo Ino tomándose toda la copa de un jalón. Luego se arrojo hacia Sasuke y lo beso en la boca, Sasuke soltó su copa de vino al piso, esta se rompió, tomo la cintura de Ino y cambio de posiciones con ella, acostándola en el sillón y poniéndose sobre ella.

De pronto Naruto alcanzo a la chica estando en la cima de las escaleras, y la tomo del brazo, le dio la vuelta, si, era con la que Sasuke se había acostado en el auto. Maldita perra güera, lo estaba ¿siguiendo o qué? Porque tenía que topársela tan seguido.

—Tu…—mustio Naruto—…eres esa golfa que se acostó son Sasuke.

—y tu eres el novio idiota.

—ahora mismo me vas a decir quién eres.

—yo no te diré nada. Y mejor cuida a tu noviecito, porque te aviso que me interesa.

— ¿sí?, pues no creo que te haga caso, Sasuke está conmigo.

—puedo esperar a que se aburra, descuida, ya extrañara las tetas—Naruto se enojo y apretó mas los brazos de la chica.

— ¿Quién eres tu?

— ¡suéltame!

—conozco esos ojos.

—me llamo Temari, y te exijo que me sueltes.

Temari empujo a Naruto y este callo de por el barandal directo al suelo.

—¡NARUTO! —grito Neji en un fallido intento por alcanzar, mientras este tenía la peor escena en su mente.

Sasuke por otra parte...no creo que haya que preocuparse por él. Quien ahora tenía a Ino con las piernas sujetándolo de la espalda y el apunto de subirle la blusa, aun conservaba su ropa, y ella también pero no por mucho, Sasuke la estaba besando contra la pared cuando cayó en cuenta.

/flash back/

—Sasuke, cuando estabas conmigo en Taka, y desapareciste, tu… ¿lo hiciste? — ¿cómo demonios no se había dado cuenta de eso? De lo serio que estaba Naruto, de que esperaba una respuesta diferente, de cómo tragaba saliva con fuerza y mordía su labio inferior, ni de cómo se le aceleraba el corazón a Naru.

—Si—le había contestado Sasuke con una sonrisa en el rostro, ahí es cuando Naruto se fue completamente, se quedo mudo, antoninito y cerró los ojos con fuerza. ¿Cómo es que no comprendió que su dobe quería llorar en ese momento?

…

—…te odio.

…

— ¿tu nos viste?

—sí.

/fin del flash back/

Pero ahora Naruto seguía con la peor de las imágenes en su mente, que Sasuke hasta ahora, si, hasta ahora se había dado cuenta de que era por la que Naruto estaba molesto. El acostándose con esa perra güera, aunque tampoco había problema si esta vez no se enteraba, ¿verdad? ¡¿Y su promesa qué?

Promesa:

—no te va a pasar nada. —dijo Sasuke—no dejare que te hagan llorar…solo…quédate conmigo

O si, hasta aquí llegamos, nos veremos el fin de semana, a ver si no me retraso ahora, es que no soy muy organizada que digamos, pero bueno, les adelanto que viene algo que les va a gustar, no puedo decir mucho pero en lo personal, es un capitulo que a mi, como se que va a ser, me parece genial, es de esos que nos hacen gritar, pero bueno, no digo mucho, Shixxen se va, nos leemos, chao bye.


	13. Lo que siento

Bueno, en este capítulo, pues vamos a ver mucho de Sasuke, de sus dudas y sus sentimientos, y, pues, quizás así ya no nos caiga tan mal (no, no creo) bien, aparecen nuevos y misteriosos personajes, bueno, mejor lean el capitulo, ya se darán cuenta que tiene y que no.

**Lo que siento**

— ¿Quién eres tú?

— ¡suéltame!

—conozco esos ojos.

—me llamo Temari, y te exijo que me sueltes.

Temari empujo a Naruto y este callo de por el barandal directo al suelo.

—¡NARUTO! —grito Neji en un fallido intento por alcanzarlo, mientras este tenía la peor escena en su mente. El acostándose con esa perra güera. La tracción de Sasuke no lo permitía reaccionar todavía, esos ojos, definitivamente le recordaban en sobre manera a los de él, a los de Gaara. ¿Coincidencia? Tal vez.

Para cuando Naruto se dio cuenta alguien lo estaba cargando como si fueses una especie de princesa, todos quedaron sorprendidos, el silencio estaba reinando el lugar, y Naruto por fin levanto la vista para ver a su salvador, la persona que menos esperaba.

Sasuke ahora tenía a Ino con las piernas sujetándolo de la espalda y el apunto de subirle la blusa, aun conservaba su ropa, y ella también pero no por mucho, Sasuke la estaba besando contra la pared cuando cayó en cuenta, entre besos apasionados las palabras de Naruto empezaron a tener sentido: (las letras cursivas son flashbacks)

''—_Sasuke, cuando estabas conmigo en Taka, y desapareciste, tu… ¿lo hiciste?— ¿cómo demonios no se había dado cuenta de eso? De lo serio que estaba Naruto, de que esperaba una respuesta diferente, de cómo tragaba saliva con fuerza y mordía su labio inferior, ni de cómo se le aceleraba el corazón a Naru. ''_

Ino desabrochaba la camiseta de Sasuke y rompió los botones salvajemente para descubrir su pecho.

''—_Si—le había contestado Sasuke con una sonrisa en el rostro, ahí es cuando Naruto se fue completamente, se quedo mudo, antoninito y cerró los ojos con fuerza. ''_

¿Cómo es que no comprendió que su dobe quería llorar en ese momento?, Ino se saco la blusa ella misma, Sasuke todavía la estaba sujetando contra la pared, trato de volver en si para besarla de nuevo, se alejo de ella un poco más calmado, pero al ver sus labios, solo logro recordar los de Naruto diciendo palabras que Sasuke nunca creyó que esa boca pronunciaría.

''—…_te odio''_

Ino lanzo a Sasuke contra el suelo, este no se movió, al caer se apoyo en sus manos solo para ver como Ino lanzaba su sostén hacia él mientras se acercaba con movimientos sensuales.

''— _¿tu nos viste?_

—_sí''_

Lo siguiente que lanzo hacia Sasuke fue ella enganchándose de su cuello devorando su boca. ¿A ella que le importaba si Sasuke tenía novio o no? No era como si esto fuera a afectarle a alguno y además, por lo que había oído del propio Sasuke, realmente parecía que no amaba a ese chico, claro que si alguien la traicionara así, se molestaría, pero por ahora, ese no era su problema.

Sasuke simplemente no lo entendía, estaba con una chica hermosa, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, Naruto ni cuenta se daría, estaba de fiesta con su ex, estaba de seguro muy feliz ¿no? Definitivamente Sasuke no había olvidado cuando los vio abrazados en Taka, por eso lo hizo, para vengarse, ¿vengarse de qué? ¿De un abrazo? No lo pensó mas y se puso sobre Ino, igual le daba si Naruto se enteraba o no, a fin de cuentas, él y Naruto NO ERAN NOVIOS. O si, tampoco había olvidado el numerito de su amanté en Taka. ¿Amante? ¿Podía considerarlo su amante siquiera? Qué curioso que esa palabra provenga de amor, cuando en realidad no hay amor de por medio.

Beso el cuello de Ino, tirando la camisa de botones ya abierta que lo cubría al suelo, no tenia porque pensar en Naruto ahora, ¿o sí? Entonces QUE DEJE DE PENSAR EN EL Y SE LA COJA DE UNA VEZ. Rayos, no podía. ¿Por qué demonios no podía?

''—_pero ¿Por qué? Si es por lo de Sai, te juro que no tuve nada que ver con él. Por favor Sasuke, háblame, onegai… ¡NO VOLOVERE A HABLARLE!...!HABLAME!...!SI QUIERES NO VOY A LA FIESTA DE HINATA! —Naruto se recargo en la puerta—solo háblame—susurro apenas audible._

—_que te largues._

— _¿pero qué fue lo que hice? perdóname por favor, Por favor. Onegai, perdóname. ¿O es que acaso…—Naruto dudo el preguntar—Sasuke, ya te aburriste de mí?_

_Hubo un silencio, un Naruto desecho y un Sasuke paralizado, que no tenía idea de por qué Naruto pregunto eso con tanta melancolía, ¿no era eso lo que quería? no hubo respuesta, quizás era mejor así''_

Casi le había suplicado en la puerta que le dijera lo que pasaba, y él lo había ignorado, no podía ser tan cruel con el dobe, no quería ser cruel, no con él, pero ¿Por qué carajos siempre acababa hiriéndolo? ¿Por qué carajos le importaba? ¿Por qué era así el? ¿Porque las cosas tenían que ser así? O no esperen, si sabia porque…POR SU JODIDA CULPA…por su cobardía, porque sabía que Naruto era importante para él y aun así no tuvo el valor de acercarse a estar con él directamente, por su maldito orgullo, porque quiso jugar a que era dios y a que podía tener a quien él quisiera incluyendo al dobe, por su estúpida prepotencia, por creer que el amor no existía o por lo menos no para el, no era capaza de enamorarse. ¿Y si,…? ¿Y si de verdad estaba enamorado de Naruto?

Tomo a Ino de los brazos y se la acerca, no podía ya ni besarla, solo se imagino el rostro de Naruto lleno de lágrimas, al ver que no hacía nada, Ino se abalanzo sobre él y consiguió que Sasuke la arrojara con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?

Sasuke no le hizo caso, se recargo en el sillón y se llevo una mano a la frente en son de preocupación.

''— _¿dices que me estoy enamorando de Naruto?_

—_sí._

—_es posible._

— _¿Qué? ¿No te molestaría estar enamorado?_

—_si es Naruto no. ''_

¿Cómo pudo decir algo tan irresponsable como eso?

—lo lamento Ino—dijo Sasuke—no puedo, no puedo, no puedo—dijo cada vez con mas rabia apretándose los cabellos.

—lo sé—contesto Ino sonriente y Sasuke la vio extrañado—porque lo amas demasiado como para hacerle esto otra vez, y más ahora que ya probaste que le dolió, no quieres lastimarlo, no más, pero no eres capaz de dejarlo ir. Y el problema es que…si amas algo déjalo ir, si regresa es tuyo y si no es que nunca lo fue y tú Sasuke, tienes miedo del segundo final.

—de verdad no planeabas acostarte conmigo ¿he?

—claro que sí, no tengo nada que perder, pero siempre supe que no lo harías. Porque lo amas.

—deja de decir eso.

— ¿Por qué?

—porque si lo amo estoy jodido.

— ¿SI lo amas? ¿Eso ya quedo claro?

— ¡no, no es así! —Grito Sasuke frustrado— ¡porque si es así tengo que hacer lo mejor para él y no quiero hacerlo! ¡Tengo que dejarlo ir y no quiero dejarlo ir!

''—_si tanto quieres hacerme feliz, dame los Dvd que tienes de mi_

—_no, ¿de verdad quieres apartarte de mi lado? —que le pidiera todo, lo que quisiera, el cielo si hacía falta, pero no que lo dejara._

—_es lo único que me hace falta''_

— ¿Entonces vas a seguir haciendo esto?—Ino defendió su postura— ¿vas a seguir esclavizándolo como hasta ahora? Así Sasuke, solo lograras que de verdad te odie.

— ¡LARGATE DE MI CASA MALDITA PUTA BORRACHA! —grito Sasuke Histérico.

—Solo quería ayudar—dijo Ino vistiéndose.

— ¿sí?, pues no hiciste un buen trabajo.

—tienes mi numero, así que llámame si me necesitas otra vez.

Sasuke lanzo la copa de vino que había en la mesa, Ino se cubrió con la puerta. Ino salió suspirando, quizás, Sasuke necesitaba estar solo.

Naruto había caído en los brazos de la persona que menos esperaba.

— ¿tu? —dijo Naruto sorprendido.

— ¿podemos hablar?

—no gracias, no.

—Naru…

—gran idea Naruto—dijo alguien que nadie invito—esta fiesta ya se estaba tornando aburrida.

— ¿Siguetsu? —se sorprendió Naruto—Siguetsu empujo al tipo que cargaba a Naruto no sin antes susurrarles—métanse con Sasuke, y se meten con todos, así que aléjate de su novio.

Tras decir esto completo el empujón tirándolos a la piscina a ambos.

—Tienes razón Siguetsu, —se acerco Juugo—es una fiesta, hay que…—y empujo a Siguetsu al agua también—divertirnos.

Y así, Tenten empujo a Neji (solo ella se atrevería), y esta a su vez fue empujada por lee a quien lo empujo Shikamaru, y a este quiso empujarlo Chouji, pero Shikamaru le puso el pie y el que callo fue el, luego Kiba se acerco a empujarlo y también cayo, lo mismo con las siguientes 3 que quisieron empujarlo, hasta que la misma Temari se bajo aburrida y empujo a Shikamaru mientras el empujaba a otro, y fue la misma Hinata quien salto al agua para ser parte del juego, Temari aprovecho el alboroto para irse, y también quien cacho a Naruto, este a su vez nado hasta la orilla, y se pollo en el piso mientras tomaba aire un momento.

Entonces dos siluetas aparecieron en frente de el, levanto la vista para encontrarse con Juugo y Siguetsu.

— mierda…— mustio Naruto.

Sasuke permanecía recargado en el sillón, y le empinaba a la botella de vino con la idea de que si estaba o no enamorado de Naruto. Mientras hojeaba un álbum de fotos.

—Estoy fregado…—dijo Sasuke empinando la botella—… ¿será que lo amo? El nunca se enamoraría de mí.

"—_descuida, cuando te aburras de mi, solo le diré que terminamos, lo intentamos, pero al final somos muy diferentes y no congeniamos. Ya verás que no pasara nada porque vera que estoy bien y eso le basta, puedo hacerlo, después de todo… ¿hacerme daño? ¿Tu? No Sasuke, yo sí creo en el amor, pero… no importa, jamás me enamoraría de una persona como tú, nunca, llegaría a odiarte, pero no amarte, ni siquiera me importas tanto para odiarte así que puedes olvidarte de eso"_

—así que, ¿odiarme? Eso sí puede ser.

"—_dices que vamos a ser honestos, eso hago pero no te importa ¿o sí? Aquí el único que debe disfrutar eres tú, no yo, y así son las cosas, la verdad no me gusta que me toques, cuando me haces esas cosas, no me gusta, siempre trato de pensar en algo mas, la verdad es…que me duele, me duele mucho y no solo eso, si no que me causa nauseas, me dan ganas de empujarte de solo ver que te me acercas, quiero vomitar ahora mismo, pero no puedo, por tu culpa, quiero llorar, quiero golpearte, Sasuke, TU me das asco,… —Sasuke tuvo que levantarse, tenía que verlo a los ojos y comprobar que era Naruto el que estaba hablando—…te odio."_

Sasuke lanzo la botella a la mesa de cristal y esta quedo destrozada en el piso.

— ¿Nande? ¿Por qué no puedes decirme "te quiero" como se lo dices a tu hermanita? ¿Por qué no puedes abrazarme como abrazas a Hinata? ¿Por qué no puedes tenerme el respeto que le tienes a Sai?— en ese entonces las mejillas de Sasuke se estaban humedeciendo, y el mismo se paso la mano por la mejilla para comprobar lo que estaba pasando, sus suposiciones eran ciertas, increíbles pero ciertas, involuntariamente, estaba llorando— ¿Por qué no me amas?

En ese momento, sonó el celular de Sasuke, y este dejo el tono un momento, después lentamente contesto.

—bueno…

—Sasuke, soy Sakura, Sai ya despertó y…—Sasuke colgó apenas escucho eso. Poco le importaba si despertaba o no, si se moría o no, ciertamente, (y que pena porque es su hermano), le daba igual.

A decir verdad, Sakura era tan molesta como siempre, pero curiosamente siempre fue la única dispuesta a escucharlo, mas no entenderlo, pero hacia lo que se pudiera, si lo analizaba un poco, las cosas no habían cambiado mucho, Itachi seguía preocupándose por el todo el tiempo, siempre cargando con todo sobre sus hombros, echándose la culpa de todo, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada, o más bien resignándose, y dejándole todo a Sasuke, y él seguía sin saber cómo ayudarlo, hacia lo que creía era necesario, Sai seguía torturándole la mente, metiéndose con sus cosas solo porque podía, como quería que desapareciera, no solo por Naruto, si no por todo, pero no podía solo desearlo y no podía hacer nada, Madara seguía tratando de convertir lo que quedaba de el apellido Uchiha en una familia, y seguía fracasando y Sasuke no sabía cómo detenerlo, puesto que esa era una causa perdida, y Naruto, mmm, Naruto seguía siendo algo imposible de entender, un libro abierto dirían muchos, pero muy difícil de leer, no sabía que quería, no sabía porque hacia lo que hacía , no lo entendía, o tal vez no se había molestado en tratar de entenderlo, como sea, Naruto era igual que siempre, con su sonrisa estúpida y con su inocencia, no, nada había cambiado, solo que nadie quería verlo.

O tal vez era que, todos estaban felices así y él era el único fracasado que se había quedado estancando en el mismo punto, y entonces se hizo la pregunta que normalmente todo mundo se hace al cumplir los 18 o algunos de plano hasta tocar fondo.

— ¿hacia dónde va mi vida? —en eso sonó el teléfono de nuevo, Sasuke lo levanto de nuevo resignado, faltaba que fuera Sakura otra vez para decirle como estaba Sai, ¿Qué no entendía que le daba igual? Bueno, conociendo a Sakura, tenía que contestar, esa loca era capaz de ir hasta su casa solo para regañarlo, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, no tenía ganas de hablar con ella, y definitivamente no tenía ganas de verla. No era conveniente para ninguno.

—Si…—dijo Sasuke resignado.

— ¿ahora tengo guardaespaldas?

—…Naruto—al escuchar esta voz se petrifico completamente, pensando en Naruto, era este quien lo llamaba. Casi por inercia, como si la tercera ley de newton hiciera efecto.

—hubiera preferido que confiaras en mi.

— ¿Dónde estás?

— ¿no lo sabes? Después de mandarme a espiar.

—voy por ti.

—No, —Naruto tomo aire—estoy aquí en la entrada.

— ¿y porque no entras?

—No traje la llave—dijo Naruto apenado— ¿puedes abrirme?

—esta abierto…—dijo Sasuke con cara de daaaaaaaaa, o si, definitivamente, Naruto seguía siendo Naruto. La puerta se abrió y Naruto estaba del otro lado con el celular en la oreja.

—Es cierto—dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza—esta abierto.

—dobe…

—tem…—lo siguiente que Naruto sintió fue a Sasuke tirarlo al sofá y cerrando la puerta, luego se puso sobre él.

—Sasuke, ¿Qué le paso a la mesa? —pregunto Naruto sonrojado.

—nos robaron. —contesto Sasuke con su postura seria de siempre.

— ¿enserio? ¿Y que se llevaron? —se preocupo Naruto.

—todos tus calzones.

—Sasuke…—dijo Naruto molesto, definitivamente estaba mintiendo.

—un pervertido vino y se los llevo.

—tú eres el único pervertido que ha entrado aquí.

—descuida, solo fueron los usados.

—eres un…haaa—Naruto tomo todo el aire que pudo en cuanto sintió a Sasuke acercarse más a él y su miembro chocaba con el suyo—Sasuke…kun—Sasuke se restregó a Naruto de nuevo y este volvió a perder el aire, cerro sus ojos con fuerza para quejarse un poco. Sasuke espero unos segundos para repetir su acción de nuevo, ¿quería torturarlo a caso? ¿Por qué le hacía esto?, Naruto estaba tan hundido en sus pensamientos que cuando se dio cuenta, la lengua de Sasuke ya había entrado en su boca.

¿Por qué hacia esto? No era posible que Sasuke tuviera tanto control sobre él y no se diera cuenta, o tal vez si, por supuesto que se daba cuenta, por eso lo hacía, por eso siempre lo besaba primero, porque sabía que tenía una lengua poderosa, una lengua ante la que Naruto siempre perdía, pero esta vez, no quería dar batalla, Sasuke lo había estado ignorando y ahora, de la nada, lo atrapo de nuevo. De alguna forma, eso no estaba tan mal. Sasuke lo abrazo con fuerza sin dejar de besarlo, Naruto no pudo hacer nada, el calor de Sasuke lo había derrotado totalmente, y es que como extrañaba estar entre sus brazos, como extraña que su lengua devorada su garganta, como extrañaba sentir su fragancia contra su nariz, como extrañaba que sus corazones latieran juntos, como extrañaba su voz contra su oído, como extrañaba ser suyo.

Pero cuando las manos de Sasuke subieron por su espalda, entonces recordó la razón por la que no podía tocarlo todavía, faltaba poco para que los rasguños se borraran totalmente, pero no podía arriesgarse, así que, aun arrepintiéndose antes de hacerlo, antepuso sus manos y arrojo a Sasuke con una fuerza que Naruto no sabía que tenía.

—Apestas a alcohol—dijo Naruto recuperando el aire, Sasuke se había alejado de el, y solo lo observaba, no tuvo ninguna reacción, ¿será que ya se lo esperaba? Tenía que admitir que esa fue una buena escusa puesto que a Naruto no le gustaba mucho beber.

Sasuke y Naruto se vieron por unos instantes, directo a los ojos, Sasuke puso una sonrisa después de un rato, Naruto se extraño por esta reacción, no era lo que esperaba, más bien esperaba que Sasuke lo ignorada y continuara tocándolo, y así tenía que oponer más resistencia, que no estaba seguro de tener. Pero no, Sasuke se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

— ¿sa…su…ke? —Naruto estaba más que confundido cuando le vio caminar, entonces adivino su destino—Sasuke—Naruto se levanto y lo siguió rápidamente para detenerlo, pero solo obtuvo el mismo resultado, una puerta cerrándose en su cara— ¡Sasuke! —Grito Naruto desesperado—por favor ábreme.

—Lárgate—otra vez con su actitud seria e indiferente.

—Sasuke…—dijo Naruto asustado, luego se puso furioso— ¡no, yo no me voy! ¡No puedes seguir haciendo esto Sasuke! ¡No puedes solo ignorarme! ¿Qué te crees tú he? ¡Ni siquiera piensas responderme! ¡No puedo saber lo que sientes si no me lo dices!... —Naruto se quedo mudo después de esta frase y Sasuke también.

—lárgate.

— ¡no! —Naruto apretó los puños y contuvo su rabia— ¿crees que no me duele Sasuke? —sí, eso creía, porque a fin de cuentas, ¿lo odiaba no?, Naruto trago saliva, en ese momento decidió que no tenia porque rogarle a Sasuke, si no quería hablar, no era su problema.

Se dio media vuelta se marcho a toda prisa, tanta que no tuvo cuidado y tropezó con uno de los vidrios del suelo y cayo.

En cuanto escucho el golpe, Sasuke corrió hacia afuera (lo bueno que quería que se largara) y fue hacia Naruto.

— ¿estas bien? —le pregunto Sasuke viéndolo en el piso, un par de vidrios se le enterraron en la pierna, y en las manos, Sasuke lo llevo en sus brazos y lo recostó en la cama, luego de fue por el botiquín, y le saco los vidrios a Naruto.

—Sasuke…

—no hables dobe, voy a limpiar tus heridas.

—no gracias.

—lo haré, porque si no te infectaras—entonces comenzó a abrir la camisa de Naruto.

— ¡no! —Le grito Naruto quitando las manos de Sasuke de sus botones— ¿no quieres tocarme no es así? Prefieres encerrarte en el cuarto de huéspedes que hablar conmigo, estas molesto todo el tiempo, y cuando no, es porque no estás, ya no sé donde o con quien pasas la noche, y no estoy seguro de querer saber, y no me dices nada y cuando me acerco a preguntarte, solo me rechazas, Sasuke, si no me dejas ayudarte, no quiero que me ayudes.

—Naruto, se te va a infectar…

—ya te dije que no, escúchame por lo menos una vez, solo quiero saber ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? ¿Quiero ayudarte? ¿Por qué no me dejas…?

—Naruto, no estoy muy acostumbrado a que las personas me ayuden.

—pues vas a tener que acostumbrarte, porque siempre voy a ayudarte.

—Dobe…—sonrío Sasuke—el único problema que tengo es que tu huyas de mi, si no quieres estar conmigo, —bajo su sonrisa— no tienes porque…

—pero yo quiero. Quiero estar contigo Sasuke, quiero llegar de la escuela y que charlemos de nuestro día, cuando tu llegues de la universidad o del trabajo, quiero oír tus perversiones y avergonzarme hasta arder por eso, quiero que conozcas a las personas que me rodean, que agás el esfuerzo de no pelear con ellos, quiero que Siguetsu y Juugo me estén vigilando porque tu les pagaste para hacerlo, y que Siguetsu me diga que soy muy poca cosa para ti, y quería que fueras conmigo a la fiesta de Hinata.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo…Naruto? ¿Qué mas tengo que hacerte para que de verdad me odies?

— ¿te molestaste por lo que dije? —Sasuke volteo el rostro— lo siento, yo no…

— ¿Por qué te estás disculpando?

—quizás porque,… no estoy muy acostumbrado a que las personas me acepten, y…suelo disculparme por no ser lo que ellos esperan.

—perdóname, Naruto—dijo Sasuke agachando la cabeza y eliminando sus defensas—estaba asustado por la idea de que te fueras de mi lado, por eso reaccione así. Las personas que han sido importantes para mí, en mi vida, siempre me han lastimado, y no quiero que nadie me lastime, por eso últimamente no hay muchas personas que sean importantes para mí. Tú lo eres. Nunca te voy a dejar ir Naruto, jamás. Vasa ser mío, el resto de la eternidad.

— ¿lo prometes? ¿Haga lo que haga no vas a dejar que me aleje de ti?

—nunca, jamás, ¿ok? Eres solo mío, solo tú. —Naruto sintió que su tantas veces destrozado corazón, volvía a armarse, por la misma persona que solía romperlo, la emoción de le salía del pecho, y apenas dio lugar a que pasaran las palabras.

— ¿no vas a estar con nadie más, Sasuke?

—no necesito a nadie más. Solo a ti.

Sasuke acaricio el rostro de Naruto y lo beso, Naruto cerró los ojos y se mantuvo quieto, si Sasuke estaba siendo honesto con él, tenía que responder igual ¿no creen?

Sasuke se separo de Naruto, le quito el pantalón (para curarlo, no sean tan pervertidos, ''mira quién habla") y vendo sus heridas, luego el momento de la verdad llego, la camisa, y que sea lo que dios quiera, Sasuke se detuvo unos segundos al ver sus brazas cicatrizando de cuando le enterró las uñas, de verdad estaba enfadado, pero no era una escusa. La camisa cayó totalmente, y Sasuke enseguida vio, lo que no queríamos que viera, los rasguños en la espalda de Naruto. No, definitivamente, esa marca no era suya, y lo sabía porque Sasuke conocía todas y cada uno de sus marcas.

— ¿Qué es esto? —pregunto Sasuke, quebrando la voz, conteniendo todo el coraje que le había llegado en ese momento.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué…es….esto? , este rasguño, no es mío, y ¿sabes cómo se que no es mío? porque si lo fuera seria…—Sasuke clavo sus uñas en el rasguño y dejo uno sobre este como intentando borrarlo, casi arrancando la piel de Naruto.

— ¡haaaaaa! —grito Naruto al sentir su piel abrirse completamente.

—…así—dijo Sasuke mientras dejaba su propia rasguño—así que ahora mismo vas a decirme, de quien es—Naruto vio a Sasuke por unos segundos aterrado, al ver que no respondía, Sasuke le jalo los cabellos e hizo su cabeza para atrás casi arrancándole todo el cuero cabelludo—¿Quién? —exigió un nombre.

—Sai—contesto Naruto casi de inmediato, porque de verdad sentía que Sasuke lo torturaría hasta obtener un nombre. Sasuke lo vio atónito, la que te espera Sai—no es lo que estas pensando, te juro Sasuke que no es lo que estas pensando.

— ¿entonces qué es? ¿Tiene un gato y te rasguño? ¿He? ¿He? —Le dio otro tirón— ¿he?

—Sasuke, estas lastimándome.

—contéstame.

— ¡te dije que me estas lastimando! —Grito Naruto con rabia— ¡suéltame ahora! —eso sonó a orden, no, eso, era una orden. Ambos estaban retándose con la mirada—si no quieres escucharme, es tu problema, pero no me puedes tratar así.

—está bien—respiro Sasuke y soltó y Naruto—te escucho.

—no perdí mi teléfono, lo deje en una….cita…con Sai.

— ¿Nar…?

— ¡no interrumpas! —ok, Naruto se estaba dando su lugar, pero Sasuke si que era un enfermo, le estaba gustando ver al rubio defenderse—no paso nada, luego me lo tope en la calle, quería hablar con él y explicarle, así que accedí a acompañarlo, en realidad nunca me gusto, pero no quería ser grosero con él, si, te mentí, me amenazaste Baka, ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Pero, Sai no me dejo explicarle, y me llevo a un hotel…— ¿debería parar ahí? — y yo trate de escapar, pero no pude, así que me arrojo a la cama…y se puso sobre mi…—Sasuke lo escuchaba atento— y…cuando tu llamaste…se distrajo, así que lo arroje contra el piso y se abrió la cabeza, llame al hospital, y Salí huyendo.

—…el…

—no. Yo me fui antes.

—voy a matarlo.

—no Sasuke, no quiero, hoy no.

— ¿y qué quieres que…?

—que me abraces, que me toques, que me hagas el amor. Eso quiero.

Sasuke sonrío resignado, pero claro que no pensaba dejar las cosas así, Sai se las pagaría, por dios que así va a ser, termino de vendar a Naruto, y luego se puso sobre él.

—no quiero que nadie te toque, nunca, solo yo. ¿Sabes por qué?

—Porque soy tuyo—dijo Naruto saltando hacia él, y besándolo, dejando claro que estaba dispuesto a que así fuera. — ¿solo yo?

—solo te quiero a ti. Con eso, es más que suficiente. Se acabo la castidad.

Sasuke repartió pequeños besitos en la cara de Naruto, en su boca, en su cuello, su pecho, sus pezones, comenzó a chuparlos, a morderlos, succionarlos, apretó a Naruto contra él. Parecía que quería borrar cada marca que Naruto tuviera con las suyas, y ponerle las que tenía pendientes.

Las yemas de sus dedos pasaron por la piel desnuda de Naruto, luego su palma, delineaban su cuerpo, desde su espalda, bajaron su ropa interior, Sasuke se quito la camisa, y permito a Naruto acariciarlo también, sus cuerpos totalmente indefensos, Naruto abrió el pantalón de Sasuke, mostrando que ya no quería esperar más, quería que estuvieran a la par. Después de todo, eso era lo justo. Sasuke termino el trabajo deshaciéndose de su pantalón, y Naruto se abrazo a su cintura.

No paso mucho antes de que Sasuke tomara el miembro de Naruto y comenzara a masturbarlo, era como si sus manos se movieran solas, en cuanto reconocieron ese cuerpo que tanto extrañaban, Naruto se quejaba dolorosamente, abrazo la espalda de Sasuke, reposando la cara en su pecho, mientras se aferraba a él, no pudo contenerse más, y broto su esencia como leche tibia, quedando en la mano de Sasuke, quien entreabrió la boca para acercarse al cuello de Naruto, la punta de su lengua lo degustaba, Naruto sudaba y gemía, Sasuke lamio desde la punta de su barbilla, hasta su ombligo, Naruto arqueo la espalda, esto estaba acabando con él, caería de un infarto en cualquier momento.

Sasuke, saco la ultima prenda de Naruto, y saco la suya, dos cuerpos completamente desnudos, listos para fundirse uno con el otro, Naruto se tiro en la cama, y Sasuke se acerco a él lentamente, la primera penetración, la más dolorosa, porque apenas entraba.

Naruto soltó su grito, no había olvidado cómo se sentía, pero ya tenía mucho tiempo esperándolo. La segunda, lo ponía un poco más cómodo, y ahí era que los gemidos comenzaban a salirle, no podía evitarlo, enserio tenía que dejarlo salir.

La tercera, la palabra "Sasuke" brotaba de su boca casi por inercia, y es que tenía que gritar algo ¿y en que más podía pensar?

La siguiente, donde normalmente se aferraba a las sabanas, bien, esta vez no quiso aferrarse a las sabanas, quiso aferrarse a Sasuke, así que se levanto como pudo, y lo abrazo con fuerza, suficiente como para rasguñarlo, ahora el que dejaba marcas era él, porque hasta ahora podía sentir a Sasuke entregarse, tanto como Naruto lo hacía a él.

Ya la siguiente, la siguiente y la siguiente a esa y todas las que venían, todo junto, el nombre de Sasuke saliendo de su boca, con gemidos, ahogando un grito, apretando la piel del susodicho, e involuntariamente, su boca comenzó a besar la piel de Sasuke, a lamer su pecho, y su cuello, sus manos se aferraban con mas y mas fuerza a él, ni siquiera se daba cuenta, solo sabía que esto, le gustaba, le gustaba mucho.

Entonces vino la mejor parte, cuando Sasuke terminaba en el, dejaba su ser en Naruto, y aunque era el final para ambos, era un momento mágico, donde el tiempo se paraba, y permanecían abrazándose el uno al otro. Compartiendo la magia.

Sasuke bajo a Naruto cuidadosamente, se acostó a un lado, Naruto se volteo para quedar sobre su pecho, porque ciertamente le encantaba escuchar el latir de su corazón combinado con su calor. Sasuke puso su brazo alrededor de el, y lo abrazo con fuerza.

—Sasuke… —dijo Naruto con una risita traviesa— ¿Por qué mi cesto de ropa esta en el piso?

—ya te lo dije, un pervertido robo tus calzones.

—aquí el único pervertido que ha entrado, eres tú.

—dije que fue un pervertido, no dije quien.

— ¡Sasuke!

—no te molestas, no ahora. No te preocupes, buscare al ladrón, nadie puede tener los calzones de mi amante.

—tu amante…—susurro Naruto, antes de quedar profundamente dormido, mientras Sasuke lo observaba, era uno de los momentos más felices de su vida, de esos que quería gritar y contarle a todo el mundo, pero no quería echarlo a perder, la felicidad era incontenible, radiaba todo su cuerpo, una de las pocas noches que se podía dormir con una sonrisa, porque podía dormir al lado de Sasuke, de algún modo, "amante" no sonaba muy bien, pero "el amante de Sasuke", tampoco sonaba tan mal.

—Naruto, debo decirte algo…—menciono Sasuke—Naruto…—pero se dio cuenta de que su dobe se había quedado profundamente dormido—mañana, se lo diré mañana. Voy a decirte que te amo, y toda esta mierda se acabara. Te lo prometo, mi dobe.

Si, también era uno de los momentos más felices para Sasuke, por fin las cosas mejoraban para esta pareja, ellos querían ser felices de una vez, pero el destino, no estaba de acuerdo. Recuerda que nunca debes dejar para mañana, lo que puedes hacer hoy, quizás, el olvidar esta frase fue uno de los peores errores que Sasuke pudo cometer.

Esa misma noche, un chico, entraba en un salón bastante cansado.

— ¿Dónde ponemos las cajas Sai? —pregunto Gaara.

—Hay que empezar a acomodar—dijo Sai. —por cierto, Gaara. ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

—que bien me conoces, ese mocoso y Sasuke, nos la van a pagar Sai. —sonrió diabólicamente Gaara.

¿Qué será lo que le pasara a Naruto ahora? Por supuesto, que estos no saben, lo que te espera Sai.

Ese día, que en Japón era de noche, en estados unidos, que era de día, un joven se acerco a la ventanilla.

—un boleto para ir a Japón, por favor—dijo el joven.

— ¿a nombre de quién?

—es para mí, Itachi Uchiha.

No nos olvidemos del joven que cacho a Naru en la fiesta.

—Naruto…—dijo este—tenemos que hablar cuanto antes.

Y nuestra pareja favorita dormía cómodamente sin imaginarse lo que venía, creyendo que la tormenta había pasado y ahora venia la calma, lo que no sabían es que, solo habían enfrentado la llovizna, y ahora, venia los rayos y los truenos, el huracán estaba cerca.

Pues ya, por hoy, eso fue todo, y sé que muchos hubieran querido que así fuera el final, pero, ¿no creen que es muy pronto para eso? además, lo meloso me está aburriendo, mejor voy a seguir haciendo sufrir a estos bakas, y pues, si estuvo un poquito largo, pero, ¿Qué quieren? Así escribo yo, bueno, espero les haya gustado, nos vemos, y por cierto, les quiero recomendar un fic que se llama, "gracias por existir" es Sasunaru, es supuestamente lo que pasa cuando Sasuke vuelva a Konoha, es de yeyé ttebayo, y pues, a mi me gusta mucho a técnica que usa al escribir, de repente si te enfada porque vaya que escribe mucho, pero se los recomiendo, eso es todo, déjenme comentarios ¿ok? Ok, Shixxen se va, chao bye


	14. Te lo voy a decir

Hola chicos, pues ya está aquí el capitulo 14, nuevamente protagonizado por Sasuke, porque ahora le tocaba sufrir a él, quiero recomendarles el blog de un amigo, es este: .?spref=fb es de anime, ecchi sobre todo, y cosas de la cultura japonesa, la verdad no me gusta tanto el ecchi pero como hay ,muchas cosas ahí como cocina y así, pues bueno, también les pido que apoyen este proyecto: .com/OfficialMuSenMusic es para traer conciertos de música japonesa y traducir música japonesa al español y si les gusta el K-pop o DBSK únanse a estos grupos: ./ .com/groups/217844258247274/ que son de cassiopedia, o algo así, y como supongo les gusta el anime, únanse a este: .com/groups/161356850591441/ Pff, eso si que me canso, la próxima les cobro, bueno es una recomendación, si les interesa, pero antes de hacerlo, mejor, vamos a leer el cap. Y a burlarnos cruelmente de Sasuke, XD, no es cierto, mejor vamos con el capitulo 14.

**Te lo voy a decir.**

Después de unos días difíciles, y una noche inolvidable, Sasuke Uchiha descubrió dos cosas de las relaciones, una, las peleas y dos, la mejor parte, la reconciliación.

Si, la noche había sido, mágica, por alguna razón, la luna y las estrellas decidieron brillar esa noche más que ninguna otra, o tal vez solo Sasuke lo vio así, finalmente se había quedado dormido y valla que había dormido bien, si lo pensaba, hacia ya bastante tiempo que no había dormido así, tal vez porque por primera vez quizás en su vida, sentía que las cosas estaban bien.

Pero como siempre, el sol acabaría con la noche dándole paso a un nuevo día, día que estos chicos pensarían que sería uno de los mejores días de su vida.

Sasuke, como era propio de él, se despertó temprano, era sábado y como era propio de Naruto, el no despertaba temprano los sábados, fue algo memorable para Sasuke, el abrir los ojos y lo primero que vio, fue a su dobe dormido a su lado, mientras lo abrazaba delicadamente, Sasuke acaricio su mejilla por un rato, luego se levanto con cautela, cuidadoso de no despertarlo, había tomado una decisión, tal vez una demasiado importante, ''hoy le diré a Naruto que lo amo'' fue lo primero que su mente pudo articular esa mañana, tan solo pensar en ello, una sonrisa se apoderaba de sus labios y un sonrojo de sus mejillas, estilo Hinata.

—mmm…—Naruto se movió un poco— ¿Sasuke?

—aquí estoy dobe—contesto el nombrado, acercándose de nueva cuenta el, abrazándolo desde la espalda, cubriéndolo con toda la calidez que le pudiese ofrecer, puso su cara sobre el hombro de Naruto juntando sus mejillas evitando que este se moviera más de lo necesario.

—Que cruel eres, Sasuke—dijo Naruto sonriendo traviesamente teniéndolo así de cerca.

— ¿así? ¿Por qué?

—yo quería despertar entre tus brazos.

—mjn…—Sasuke sonrió nuevamente, era una sonrisa diferente a la que le conocemos, no era la arrogante que tanto lo distinguía como Uchiha, era más bien, tranquila, pacifica, hasta podría decirse…¿feliz?

—pero aun así…me gusta estar contigo.

Por primera vez, el silencio era agradable, su respiración era lenta, inhalaban, exhalaban, al unisón, sus latido eran relajantes, su piel se rosaba con la contraria, sus fragancias se mesclaban, sus almas se juntaban una con la otra, su temperatura estaba en el mismo punto, el ambiente era reconfortante, era contagiosa la felicidad en el lugar, el único sonido era el de su respiración, el único movimiento que presentaban eran parpadeos, el momento era simplemente perfecto.

Como si un imán actuara sobre ellos, sus miradas se encontraron, en sus ojos el reflejo del otro y casi inevitable choque de sus labios, sus parpados cayeron mientras sus lenguas se envolvían en una danza seductora.

—Naruto…—murmuro Sasuke.

— ¿Qué pasa Sasuke? —pregunto Naruto sin abrir los ojos, tal vez porque tenía la sensación de estar en un sueño y si habría los ojos, despertaría y no quería despertar.

—nada, es solo que…— ''TE AMO, HUYAMOS JUNTOS AHORA MISMO, OLVIDEMONOS DEL MUNDO Y SEAMOS SOLO TU Y YO, EN UNA NUEVA CIUDAD, LEJOS DE CUALQUIER COSA QUE PUEDA SEPARARNOS, TE AMO CON LOCURA, NARUTO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO''

— ¿Qué?

—Lamento haber mandado a Siguetsu y a Juugo a espiarte—se acobardo.

—no te preocupes, está bien, porque, así eres tú, además, me dio gusto que te preocuparas por mi.

— ¿enserio?

—si, ¿quieres algo más?

—pues…—'' ¡SI, SECUESTRARTE PARA QUE NADIE SE TE ACERQUE, PORQUE ERES SOLO MIO DOBE, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO!'' —…hay algo.

—te escucho—''¡VAMONOS A CALIFORNIA AHORA MISMO Y CASEMONOS, DESPUES TOMEMOS EL PRIMER VUELO A PARIS Y HAGAMOS EL AMOR EN CADA HOTEL DE LUJO DE LA CIUDAD, RECORRAMOS EL JUNTOS, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO!''

—Sí, —DÍSELO COBARDE—fui yo el que se robo tus bóxers.

—ya lo sabía, dijiste que fue un pervertido, no dijiste quien.

—eso era todo.

—ok.

Al poco rato, Naruto se quedo dormido a causa del calor brindado por Sasuke. Hubiera querido decírselo ya, pero no pudo, (cof, cof, cobarde, cof, cof, no, no fue por eso) quería que ese momento fuera tan especial para Naruto como lo sería para el, porque Sasuke solo había dicho ''te amo'' a 2 personas, en ese sentido, claro está, una a su madre, de lo cual no tenía un buen recuerdo y otra a Sakura cuyo recuerdo tampoco era tan bueno, además, Naruto ya se lo había dicho antes a su ex novia, cieguita pechugona alias santita Hinata Hyuga, y la supuesta ''mejor AMIGA'', de Naruto, por supuesto, Hinata, ella podía ayudarle a sorprender a Naruto, después de todo, era su AMIGA, pero ¿sería raro pedirle ayuda a la ex novia de su novio?, aunque era muy probable que aceptara porque a simple vista, Hinata quería mucho a Naruto, más o menos como a un hermano, Naruto hablaba maravillas de ella, era como miss amabilidad perfección, y tenía que aceptar con lo poco que la conocía, que Hinata tal vez le caía un poco bien, pero, tal vez y un poco ¿he?, bueno, no perdía nada con tratar.

Así, Naruto no despertó hasta que el reloj pasaba de la 10:48 de la mañana, esta vez se encontró con la cama vacía.

— ¿Sasuke? —Pregunto al despertar— ¿Sasuke? —dijo con más fuerza, pero no obtuvo respuesta, estaba totalmente solo. — ¿Dónde estará? —se bajo de la cama, pero apenas puso un pie en el suelo y callo de sentón—Ahuché—dijo sobándose la cabeza encontrándose con gran peluche de zorro que sostenía una nota en la patita— ¿Qué es esto? —tomo la nota y la leyó, ''nos veremos en la noche'' decía la nota, firmada por Sasuke, ¿Qué estaba planeando ahora?

De pronto escucho alguien tocando la puerta, Naruto abrió con desganas, apenas giro el cerrojo fue lanzado hasta la habitación de nuevo.

—Hola hermanito, adivina, vine de visita— grito Keiko entrando sin invitación— ¿Naruto? —Busco al chico con la vista hasta que encontró un posible cadáver pegado como mosca en la pared— ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por eso tardaste tanto en abrir la puerta?

—Keiko, me da gusto verte—dijo Naruto adolorido—pero, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—ya te lo dije, de visita, con que esta es la casa de Sasuke, ¿y am esto lo llaman departamento?

—Sasuke se puede enojar porque estés aquí.

—el me invito.

— ¿deberás?, ¿y que mas hizo Sasuke?

—Nada, pero Hinata me dio esto—Keiko saco de su bolso 2 boletos.

— ¿qué es esto?

—boletos para la reunión de reencuentro de DBSK/TVXQ. Solo para fans.

—tú y tu k-pop.

— ¿vamos?

— ¿estas loca? —ok, pregunta estándar.

—o vamos, Hinata me los dio porque ella no pudo ir, tendrá una cita con Kiba.

—bien por Kiba, pero yo no iré.

—hay, por favor, no quiero ir sola.

—no me gusta el K-pop.

—por favor, jugaremos vocaloíd después del concierto, y seré la única sin un acompañante.

—esta bien. —suspiro Naruto, sabía que Keiko era el tipo de persona que suele obtener lo que quiere, y no tenía mucho sentido pelear con ella. Así que mandaría un mensaje de texto a Sasuke, esperando que el entendiera.

Hinata y Sasuke estaban en el cuarto de Hinata.

— ¿estás segura de esto? —pregunto Sasuke totalmente sonrojado.

—Tranquilo, confía en mí—dijo Hinata sudando mares.

—pero, yo no…

—Sasuke, confía en mí.

—Está bien—sonrío Sasuke. — ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—empújalo con fuerza. Pero con cuidado.

—Ok—asintió Sasuke y empujo un ropero lleno de retratos sobre el.

— ¿se cayo alguno? —pregunto Hinata.

—Habría sido más fácil quitar los cuadros antes—dijo Sasuke.

—tu eres el que dijo no tener tiempo.

—de todas formas ¿para que quieres fotos?

—oye, soy ciega, no mala amiga.

— ¿vas a ayudarme o no?

—después de que pegues ese mueble a la pared. Tengo que terminar la redecoración de mi cuarto.

—está bien—Sasuke logro poner el ropero justo donde Hinata dijo— ¿de qué te sirve que el cuarto este decorado?

—tengo ceguera, no mal gusto.

—aun no puedo creer que te este pidiendo ayuda.

—que soy ciega, no sorda. —Sasuke se rindió—tampoco puedo creer que me hayas pedido ayuda.

/flash back/

Hinata estaba peinando a su hermana cuando se escucho el timbre.

—Hinata-sama—dijo la sirvienta—la buscan.

—Que pase—dijo Hinata, poco después se oyeron unos pasos— ¿quién es?

—no me lo creerías.

— ¿Sasuke?

—Hinata.

— ¿vienes a declararme la guerra? —pregunto Hinata dispuesta a defenderse.

— ¿eres bipolar a caso?

—podría preguntarte lo mismo.

—ya me ha quedado claro que Naruto y tu son solo amigos, lo que aun no me queda claro es como han ido amigos tanto tiempo y de repente decidieron ser novios, cosa que nadie sabía, y de la nada, otra vez amigos, aun después de que tu dijiste amarlo y él a ti, no lo entendió, ¿se te fue el amor?

— ¿Qué estas tratando de decir?

—nada. Acabo de pensarlo mientras venia.

—y ¿a qué viniste?

—dijiste que te podía pedir cualquier cosa.

— ¿vienes en son de paz?

—sí, necesito que me ayudes. Es respecto a Naruto. —Sasuke se sonrojó.

— ¿a qué? ¿Te le vas a declarar? Que romántico, es tan lindo, por supuesto, ¿en qué te ayudo? Ya se pué…

— ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—tu corazón, late a mil por hora, lo escucho. —Sasuke la vio extrañado, ella solo sonrió.

/fin del flash back/

—a ti no te molesta mucho que Naruto tenga novio. Aun siendo un hombre.

—estas demasiado acostumbrado desconfiar de otros Sasuke. ¡YO SOY YAOISTA!

— ¿Qué?

Sasuke pensó que tal vez le había pedido ayuda a la persona equivocada, conocía a algunas yaoistas y solían ser algo entusiastas, nunca lo pensó de Hinata, pueden parecer personas normales, pero cuando se trata de yaoi, sacan su Iner adicta súper entrada defensora del shonen-ai, capaz de asesinara al personaje que invada la relación de los protagonistas, alguna había leído un letrero que decía: ''CUIDADO: Muchas yaoistas andan sueltas, usted puede tener una en casa'' (no sabe lo que dicen de los narutard) los chicos pueden contralarse, la mayoría claro, pero las mujeres. Son un caso perdido.

— ¿te pasa algo?

—nada, bueno, ¿Qué se supone que haremos?

—paso 1: dejarle un detalle a Naruto pasa que no se moleste porque te marchaste.

—ya le deje uno, lo puse en el pie de la cama.

—eres un seme muy dulce.

—no me digas así.

—pasó dos: engañara a Keiko para que distraiga a Naru todo el día.

— ¿Por qué tuvimos que engañarla?

—te odia.

—lo sabía.

—pasó tres: elegir un sitio perfecto para tu declaración.

—tengo uno en mente.

—paso cuatro: la comida, porque por el estomago se llega al corazón de un hombre.

—rameen.

—tienes que prepararlo tu, paso 5: decoración, paso 6: un obsequio de compromiso, paso 7 y mi favorito: las palabras que dirás.

—no vas a ayudarme con eso.

—si lo haré, pasó 8: llevar a Naru-chan al lugar y asegurarnos de que nadie los moleste. Paso 9: elegir el momento oportuno, paso 10: el beso, sellan su amor con un beso. —Sasuke podría jurar que había corazones en los ojos de Hinata. —y así se completa mi plan de 10 pasos para enamorar a un uke.

—guau, de verdad eres una yaoista.

La galería de Sai ya estaba completa, el solo estaba poniendo los últimos cuadros junto con Gaara.

—oye, ¿no deberíamos poner un cristal sobre ellos? —pregunto Gaara.

—no, la gente no podrá apreciar el arte si lo pueden ver claramente.

—te lo tomas muy enserio.

—pero por supuesto, el arte es… ¿Cómo decirlo? Mi escape, —Gaara lo vio confundido—cuando conocí a Sasuke, éramos niños, un día pase por el club, Taka, y lo vi tratando de entrar, lo avise en cuanto pude, para Sasuke, Taka era su escapatoria a la vida que tenia, vivir con nuestro padre no era fácil, así que, Sasuke estaba tan maravillado con lo de Taka, que yo también quise buscar una forma de escapar, de olvidarme del mundo aunque sea por un rato, pero el desorden de la música alta, el olor a alcohol y putas restregando su cuerpo contra todos los hombres que veían, no fue lo mismo para mi, que para Sasuke, no sé cómo lo vio el, pero mis gustos son un poco más, sofisticados, así que, comencé a dibujarlos tan feos como me parecían, y aunque a todos les parecía un dibujo horrible, todos mis dibujos les parecían eso, seguí practicándolo y practicándolo, hasta que un día, se volvió arte.

— ¿hace cuanto?

—trece años.

— ¿y cuál es? —Sai sonrío feliz de que Gaara lo conociera tan bien.

—ese—apunto al cuadro más grande de todos, 13 años pintando ese cuadro, y hasta ahora estaba satisfecho con el, —ese, lo comencé cuando te conocí—apunto a otro, —ese esta dedicado a mi padre—otro más, —a mi tío, a mi madre, a mis penas, mis alegrías, mis miedos, mis sentimientos, cada cuadro tiene su historia, y eso es arte, me he guardado las cosas desde que soy un niño, y así, es como he podido sacarlo, esto me mantuvo cuerdo.

—y ¿Qué cuadro le dedicaste a Sasuke? —Sai bajo su sonrisa, —te conozco, tratas de aparentar que lo odias, pero, siempre has querido que tu hermano te acepte.

—el cuadro de Sasuke…no es algo de lo que quiero hablar.

—Bueno, en algo tienes razón—se acerco Gaara a Sai—tus gustos son algo mas, sofisticados. —y le dio un ligero beso en la boca.

— ¿nos vamos? — le propuso Sai casi corriendo, estaba molesto, Gaara lo sabía, pero ¿Por qué?

Subieron al auto y arrancaron, cerrando la puerta con llave para que nadie entrara.

Con ayuda de Hinata, Sasuke aprendió a cocinar rameen, fueron al lugar escogido por Sasuke, frente al lago, justo bajo el árbol en el que se conocieron, puso un mantel en el piso y algunas velas aromáticas en el lugar, también una grabadora con pilas y como estamos hablando de zona turística, pidió que cerraran el lugar, obvio tuvo que pagar, su billetera estaba sufriendo mucho con todo lo que Hinata le pidió, y el también, pero no debía perder de vista su objetivo, el dobe, nadie arruinaría el momento, eso era seguro, sabia justo que decir, lo diría mientras bailara con Naruto, y le daría un anillo con sus nombres grabados. Todo sería perfecto.

Entonces ya estaba atardeciendo, Y hablando de dobes, este caminaba junto a su prima después del concierto, cuando, un coche se paro frente a ellos.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto Keiko, Naruto reconoció el auto enseguida

—Sai.

—Mira que tenemos aquí—dijo Gaara bajando del auto con su compañero—Uzumaki Naruto.

—Valla, falle al matarte—dijo Naruto a Sai.

—quiero comprobar algo.

—te escucho.

—creo que tu sabes lo que estoy diciéndote.

—ustedes planeaban usarme para vengarse de Sasuke.

—y tu lo sabías—adivino Sai— y lo volteaste a tu favor.

—parece que no soy tan idiota después de todo.

—Naruto ¿de qué están hablando? —pregunto Keiko

—Dile Naruto—dijo Sai—dile que planeaste todo lo que paso entre tú y yo. Desde el principio.

—Su plan era perfecto, pero cometieron un error—hablo Naruto—presentarme a Gaara. Cuando no accedí a ayudarlos, cambio su postura como si de verdad estuvieran de mi lado, te presentaste conmigo como un amigo y de pronto, después de esa platica, cambiaste de opinión, pidiendo más, solo oír el nombre de Sasuke te causa rabia, cuando te dije porque lloraba, no lo sabías antes, por eso fuiste a hablar con Gaara y lo planeaste todo, era fácil, el que yo me acostara contigo les pareció la forma perfecta de vengarse de Sasuke.

—Naruto, no hacía falta que te acostaras conmigo, solo que Sasuke lo creyera así —sonrío Sai.

—aun así, tu le diste la vuelta a tu favor.

— ¡váyanse!

— ¿o qué? ¿Le dirás a Sasuke?

—sí. —Gaara y Naruto se vieron mortíferamente. —aun soy su juguete favorito.

Comprendiendo la situación y temerosos de la reacción de Sasuke, habiendo confirmado lo que necesitaban, Sai y Gaara se marcharon, dejando a Naruto aun molesto y Keiko sorprendida.

—tu…—murmuro Keiko—…insististe tanto en esa llamada por eso. Me diste la hora exacta de llamada, enserio lo planeaste todo. ¿Cómo sabias que iba a funcionar?

— ¿quieres oír la historia que nunca te conté?

Mientras Sasuke, como si lo hubiera sentido, se dio cuenta de que se le estaba olvidando algo, Sai.

—Hinata, ve a casa, yo llamare a Naruto.

—pero me lo contaras todo otro día.

—lo prometo.

Hinata se fue, y Sasuke partió en busca de Sai, le enseñaría que nadie se mete con su dobe, y después tendría su final feliz, lo que Sasuke no sabía, era que el final de esto, estaba más lejos de lo que él creía.

Después de buscar por todos lados, y de no encontrar a Sai, lo espero afuera de la galería de arte, este llego poco después, Sasuke debía aceptar, que conocía bien a su hermano, no quería alejarse mucho de ese lugar, como Sasuke de Taka, así, espero a que Gaara se fuera, y después entro a la galería de arte.

En cuanto lo escucho entrar, Sai lo encaro, imaginando que ya sabía lo que había pasado, se vieron amenazantes por unos segundos, Sai fue el primero en hablar.

—déjame adivinar, hablaste con Naruto.

—eres una basura Sai.

— ¿es todo? ¿Viniste aquí a decirme eso? Vamos Sasuke, de seguro tienes algo planeado, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Quiero que te largues—dijo Sasuke con cara de pocos amigos

—o si no ¿Qué? —lo reto, o si LO RETO Sai, a Sasuke Uchiha, no hace falta explicar el porqué esa fue una pésima idea.

Sasuke vio a su alrededor, observo con atención los cuadros.

Sasuke observo el cuadro, lo analizo como si lo tratase de entender, por lo menos, Sai pensó eso, y tenía que admitir, que le daba gusto, porque eran hermanos, le daba gusto que Sasuke, aunque sea tratase de entenderlo.

Sasuke toco el cuadro delicadamente y de pronto paso su mano con velocidad y lo partió en diagonal justo por la mitad, lo hizo bola con sus dedos y lo tiro al piso.

— ¡Nooooooooooooooooooooooo! —grito Sai y corrió en un intento por salvar su obra de arte. No, no estaba tratando de entenderlo, lo preparaba para que fuese más doloroso.

Sai sintió que Sasuke le había abierto la propia piel, en ese cuadro estaba todo su ser, y ahora, después de un solo toque con la navaja de Sasuke, no era más que trozos de papel en el suelo. ¿Cuál creen que era?, o si, el cuadro que estuvo haciendo durante 13 años.

Sai se tiro en un torpe intento por rescatar algo de su cuadro, pero ya no tenía ningún sentido, no terminaba de lamentarse por eso cuando oyó otro corte, el cuadro que representaba sus gritos en silencio, Sasuke acaba de cortarle las lagrimas, y luego fue otro y otro más y siguió haciendo añicos sus recuerdos, su esfuerzo y su sueño.

—Detente…—dijo Sai casi inaudible sintiendo que le perforaba el corazón—ya basta—alzo un poco la voz pero sus mejores obras seguían siendo destrozadas— ¡BASTA! —grito con furia sacando un poder sobre humano, por defender su vida, porque esos cuadros eran su vida.

Corrió con fuerza aun en el piso encerado dispuesto a darle a Sasuke la paliza de su vida, pero Sasuke le clavo el puño en el estomago a penas lo tubo cercas, sacándole 70% de su aire y un 10% de su sangre, con un 1000% de su dignidad. Luego lo halo de los cabellos para verle la cara cuando le daba el puñetazo de su vida, ya le traía ganas, y ahora con lo que sabía de Naruto, no tenia porque contenerse, solo porque le habían dicho que ese mocoso tenía su misma sangre, nada los convertía en ''hermanos''. Y no lo hizo, no se contuvo, ese puñetazo lo mando a topar con la pared, y escupió aun más sangre.

Sai apoyo su mano en el piso y quiso ponerse de pie, solo logro estar a gatas para obtener una propinada sesión de patadas cortesía Uchiha.

Paro por unos segundos, Sai tomo un poco de aire, pero Sasuke le dio la vuelta, se sentó sobre él y le dio puñetazo tras puñetazo, Sai buscaba la manera de librarse pero demonios, si que le ardía la cara ¿Qué Sasuke no se cansaba nunca?

— ¡LARGATE! —volvió a exigir Sasuke parando al fin.

— ¿Por qué? —Pregunto Sai en el suelo, Sasuke le levanto la cara tomándolo del cuello de la camisa— ¿por ese mocoso con el que follas?—Sai era suficiente calculador, y suficiente listo como para dejarse llevar por sus emociones, una curiosidad de su persona que siempre le imposibilito el ser sociable, y que ahora agradecía con cada fibra de su ser.

—si, por el. Para que aprendas a no meterte con MI PROPIEDAD. Mi Naruto es mío ¿oíste? Mío y de nadie más.

—por dios Sasuke, no sabes lo que haces. ¿Te dijo que fue él quien me acompaño voluntariamente? —ups, digamos que Naruto cometió un pequeño erros, detalles, todo está en los detalles. Detalles que Naruto no le dijo a Sasuke.

—sí. Y eso no te da ningún derecho…

— ¿a si? — Sai puso una sonrisa, conocía bien a Sasuke, la gran diferencia entre esos dos, estaba en su personalidad y sobre todo en su autocontrol— ¿y te platico lo que hizo en mi apartamento?

—Sai. Yo no estaría feliz en tu lugar, créeme, te conviene no provocarme.

—el se quito la ropa por sí solo.

—no fue así.

—o si, lo hizo—entonces soltó una carcajada estilo light yagami—mira Sasuke, el dijo que hicieron ''el trato'' lo encontré llorando en el parque, y si, el me lo conto, me lo conto todo, se consoló conmigo, y lloro en mi, ¿y qué crees que hicimos después?

—Eso no es cierto— pero si Sasuke ya se la estaba creyendo.

—ese día llego un mensaje a su teléfono, por eso tuvo que irse, y al siguiente día lo hicimos en tu casa, por eso no te contesto el teléfono, y me lo quede como una pequeña travesura.

—Ya cállate— un aura llena de ira se apoderaba de Sasuke.

—y ese día en mi apartamento, el poso desnudo en un cuadro para mí.

—eso no es cierto.

—no posas desnudo para un chico al que le gustas e ha intentado tocarte si no se lo vas a permitir ¿cierto?

—he dicho…

— ¿sabes cómo le gusta que le diga? Gaki.

— ¡QUE TE CALLES! —Sasuke volvió a propinarle puñetazos, cállate, cállate, cállate…era lo único que podía articular, quería destruirle la cara, reventarle los huesos y destrozarle la esencia, partirle el alma en ese momento, ¿Por qué tenía que estar detrás de Naruto? ¿Por qué le gustaba todo lo que a Sasuke? ¿Por qué tuvo que volver? ¿Por qué tubo que existir? Nunca debió haber nacido para empezar, todo lo que Sai hacia era arruinarle la vida, como si necesitara ayuda para eso.

— ¡puedo probarlo! —dijo Sai tras tres puñetazos de Sasuke que parecía querer asesinarlo, corrección, si quería asesinarlo.

— ¿Cómo? —se calmo un poco Sasuke, se calmo nada, quería otra razón para acabar con esa maldita basura ahí mismo.

—tengo la pintura, dime Sasuke, si no poso para mi… ¿Cómo es que pude pintarlo?

— ¿Dónde?

—en el almacén.

Sasuke lo vio desconfiado, lo arrastro pues no iba a permitirle correr aunque honestamente le era imposible, ya había más sangre de Sai en el piso que en su propio cuerpo.

Sasuke abrió la puerta del almacén, vio un cuadrado con una sabana, entonces la retiro y soltó a Sai congelado, todo paso como en cámara lenta, Sai cayendo en el duro y frio suelo golpeándose el hombro, la manta descubrió el cuadro y la ira de Sasuke fue arrastrada por el viento, perdió el sentido de la realidad, el sentido de la existencia misma. Su frase, ''hoy le diré a Naruto que lo amo'' se la había llevado la brisa que dejaba la manta, se borro de sus labios, y todos sus ánimos se volvieron un llanto silencioso, su dobe, su preciado dobe, el amor de su vida, todo lo que esa sanguijuela dijo fue cierto, su Naruto, lo había traicionado.

El único pensamiento de Sasuke era ese, y de Sai era: ''creo que me metí con la persona equivocada'' con un aire de burla. ''igual que tú, ¿no Naruto?''

Se lo que están pensando, y no, no les doy permiso de meterse al fic a golpear al idiota de Sasuke por creerle a Sai, y no vamos a seguir golpeando a de Sai, y tampoco pueden ir a reclamarle a Naruto por haber planeado todo esto, no se preocupen, Naruto se va arrepentir, y valla que mucho, ¿Sasuke se dará cuenta de su error? ¿Podrá explicarle Naruto a tiempo? ¿Cómo se desquitara con Naru si no lo hace? ¿Quién será ese chico con el que Naruto está molesto? ¿Qué le habrá contado a Keiko? ¿Qué relevancia tendrá el regreso de Itachi en la historia? ¿Quién le dijo a Shixxen que Hinata era yaoista? Estas dudas se disiparan en el siguiente capítulo, bueno, me voy, recuerden, métanse al grupo: .com/groups/161356850591441/ ok, gracias, ha, y si saben de un lugar donde se pueda ver la serie de bakugan en japonés subtitulada al español, díganme por favor, hey, no acepto críticas contra bakugan, ¿ok?, ok, me despido, dejen comentarios, Shixxen se va, chao, bye.

Pdta.¡DEJEN COMENTARIOS!


	15. Ahora me la pagas

Hola chicos, pues bueno, paso para dejarles el capítulo 15 de mi fic, espero que les guste, además, ¿adivinen qué? **Hice un one shot** XP, que por cierto es song fic, se llama **falsa moral** y si tienen tiempo, por favor pásense a leerlo. Ok, ¿Qué veremos hoy? Pues será algo doloroso para ambas partes, y ahora si chicos, que ni a cual irle. Parece que el curso de la historia cambiara un poquito, se toman decisiones importantes y eso, pero ¿para que se los cuento? Mejor vamos a leer el capitulo 15.

**Ahora me la pagas.**

Sasuke abrió la puerta del almacén, vio un cuadrado con una sabana, entonces la retiro y soltó a Sai congelado, todo paso como en cámara lenta, Sai cayendo en el duro y frio suelo golpeándose el hombro, la manta descubrió el cuadro y la ira de Sasuke fue arrastrada por el viento, perdió el sentido de la realidad, el sentido de la existencia misma. Su frase, ''hoy le diré a Naruto que lo amo'' se la había llevado la brisa que dejaba la manta, se borro de sus labios, y todos sus ánimos se volvieron un llanto silencioso, su dobe, su preciado dobe, el amor de su vida, todo lo que esa sanguijuela dijo fue cierto, su Naruto, lo había traicionado.

Cuando la manta cayó al piso, fue quizás uno de los peores momentos de la vida de Sasuke, las cosas eran muy diferentes en un segundo. Es decir, Naruto era diferente, siempre le tuvo respeto, siempre lo creyó una mejor persona que el resto del mundo, siempre supo que podía ofrecer más de lo que la gente creía, y ahora, todo se resumía a que era, exactamente igual.

—lárgate, aun no sabes de lo que soy capaz

—aterrador.

—no estoy jugando Sai.

— ¿alguna… alguna vez me consideraste tu hermano? Sasuke.

—Sai…—Sasuke se dio la vuelta furioso— ¿Cómo podría hacerlo?

— ¿todavía crees que soy la razón por la que tus padres…?

—no, no eres la razón, eres la prueba de ello, eres el detonante que hizo que la bomba estallara, tu solo terminaste de arruinarlo todo, tú fuiste su último golpe, fuiste el final de la línea, me fastidias la vida solo con tu existencia, solo por a ver nacido, tu eres la prueba viviente de su traición, la prueba de que el amor no existe, la prueba de que debo odiarlo, no te soporto, ¿no lo entiendes? Solo tenerte cerca me provoca ganas de matarte ahora mismo, ¿para qué volviste? ¿Mi vida no estaba suficientemente mal? ¿Por qué tienes que ser tú? ¿Porque tienes que querer todo lo mío? ¿Por qué siempre tienes que estar ahí? ¿Por qué tuviste que nacer? Te odio por todo eso, te odio, Te Odio, ¡TE ODIO!

—Sasuke, tú y yo somos hermanos…

—TÚ NO ERES MI HERMANO, NI SIQUIERA DEBERÍAS LLEVAR MI MISMO APELLIDO, SOLO ERES EL PRODUCTO BASTARDO DE UNA DE LA PUTA DE MI PADRE. —Sai vio a Sasuke incrédulo, ya sabía lo que este sentía, pero jamás lo había escuchado del propio Sasuke. Y Sasuke, jamás había estado tan enojado para decírselo— ahora largo, o te ira peor.

— ¿Qué mas podrías hacer?

—rétame.

Sasuke arranco la pintura y se fue Entonces Sasuke activo la alarma contra incendios dedicándole una última mirada llena de odio a Sai, su arte se arruino por completo, la pintura se derramo por las paredes como lagrimas por sus mejillas, maldito Sasuke, ¿creía que los puñetazos le habían dolido? o no, claro que no, pero sus cuadros, su arte, eran su vida, su sueño acababa de hacerse realidad, y ya era una pesadilla, maldito Naruto, maldito mocoso, ojala terminaron destruyéndose el uno al otro como lo estaban haciendo hasta ahora.

—No logro comprenderlo—dijo Keiko con una mirada melancólica en una cara de arrepentimiento, tristeza y culpa. Siguiendo a Naruto, este se limitaba a guardar silencio mientras caminaba, posiblemente sin rumbo.

— ¿hace falta que lo explique otra vez? —pregunto Naruto aun en movimiento.

— ¿Por qué nunca lo dijiste?

—perdón, no tenía prisa en que las personas lo supieran. Sasuke, Itachi y yo acordamos jamás mencionarlo.

— ¿lo acordaron?

—es algo implícito, cada uno lo decidió por su cuenta, al final, lo hemos callado durante 3…4 años.

—lo de Sai… ¿Cómo planeaste todo eso?

—cuando lo conocí, el no sabía nada de mí o de Sasuke, solo me vio llorando en el parque y me tendió la mano, todos decidían seguir su camino, pero el no, detuvo su mundo un instante y me regalo 2 minutos de su tiempo solo para tenderme su pañuelo.

…

—_hola_

—_Hola—dijo Naruto perplejo de este chico._

— _¿Por qué me vez así?_

— _¿Por qué sonríes así?_

—_leí en un libro que una sonrisa siempre alegra a las personas, tú estabas llorando, así que pensé en alegrarte, porque también leí que lloran cuando se sienten tristes._

—_así que sonríes para hacerme sentir mejor._

…

—Esa es la reacción de una persona que quiere hacer amigos, cuando escucho el nombre de Sasuke, cambio totalmente de intenciones.

…_.._

—_voy a comer con un amigo, ¿quieres venir?_

—_no, iré a visitar a mi abuelo al hospital. Y hablar con Sasuke. Gracias…_

— _¿Sasuke? Discúlpame la pregunta, pero… ¿fue una chica o un chico quien te dejo llorando?_

—_un chico—sonrío Naruto__— Sasuke Uchiha._

—_ya veo._

…

— Entonces me presento a Gaara, en ese momento pensé: "¿Cómo es que dos personas así pueden conocerse?" El mismo Gaara me dio la respuesta, Sasuke. Cuando me dijo que quería vengarse de Sasuke y me di cuenta de que Sai estaba totalmente de su lado, me negué enseguida, debo admitir que el odio en su mirada, me aterro.

…

—_Naruto, escucha, la idea es ayudarte._

— _¿ayudarme a qué?_

—_a superar a Sasuke, yo vine a cobrármelas, pero tú no tienes nada que ver en eso._

— y quise huir, pero Sai me siguió, me dijo cosas bonitas y coqueteos directos, esperando que callera fácilmente.

…

— _¿Por qué estas ayudándome?_

— _¿Por qué? Bueno, quizás…—Sai tomo a muñeca de Naruto y l atrajo a su cuerpo dándole la vuelta para plantarle un jugoso beso._

—_me gustan las cosas hermosas—susurro Sai con sus labios rozando los de Naruto, este estaba petrificado, inmóvil, como estatua._

…

— por favor—rio Naruto—he estado enamorado de Sasuke mucho tiempo, lo he visto hacer sus conquistas, fui novio de Itachi antes, conozco todos los trucos que hay y por haber, evidentemente, yo era el móvil para vengarse de Sasuke.

— ¿Por qué lo dejaste continuar?

—porque esto era tan conveniente para mí, como para ellos. Sasuke es la persona más posesiva que conozco, nada mejor que ponerlo celoso

— ¿qué logras con eso?

—que tenga miedo a perderme, y por ende me valore mas.

— ¿te dio resultado?

—mejor del que esperaba. Anoche me hice el dormido mientras me hablaba. Y dijo…—Naruto se detuvo al fin—dijo…

…

—_Naruto, debo decirte algo…—menciono Sasuke—Naruto…—pero se dio cuenta de que su dobe se había quedado profundamente dormido—mañana, se lo diré mañana. Voy a decirte que te amo, y toda esta mierda se acabara. Te lo prometo, mi dobe._

…

—Dijo algo muy irresponsable, esta mañana pensaba decirlo, pero—la cara de Naruto se entristeció— al parecer no estabas tan seguro como yo creí.

—lo del hotel…

—bueno, el, que Sai y Gaara quisieran vengarse, y usarme, tampoco me pareció, así que tenía que deshacerme de ellos, es por eso que te pedí que me marcaras, para distraerlo, no lo hiciste, pero, descuida, evidentemente, siempre podemos contar con Sasuke al rescate—sarcástico.

— ¿estás seguro que te deshiciste de ellos?

—si conozco bien a Sasuke, su odio hacia Sai, viene desde antes de que yo lo conociera, ahora, no sé el porqué, pero Sasuke solo necesitaba una razón para atacarlo, el se va encargar de que Sai no se me acerque.

— ¿te das cuenta de lo que te arriesgaste?

— ¿Qué arriesgue? Mi cuerpo, mi dignidad, mi salud emocional…Pff…esas cosas le pertenecen a Sasuke desde hace tiempo, supongo que si… no dejas que te afecte, no te afecta tanto.

—Naruto…

Naruto volteo a ver a su hermanita, y recibió una merecida cachetada que le dejo el cachete rojo y le volteo el rostro.

—…

— ¿Cómo puedes decir algo como eso? —pregunto Keiko furiosa, —vine aquí a ayudarte, no a hundir a Sasuke, lo estoy haciendo porque creí, que así te sería más fácil superarlo, pero, en realidad solo te obsesionas mas con él, se están destruyendo el uno al otro, no quiero que tu acabes así—Keiko sostuvo un lloroso puchero—NO QUIERO QUE ACABES ASÍ, NO QUIERO QUE TE CONVIERTAS EN ALGUIEN COMO SASUKE, SOLO POR VENGARTE DE ÉL, SI ESO ES LO QUE PLANEAS,…¡NO TE AYUDARE MAS! —y así se marcho corriendo dejando a Naruto ahí.

Sasuke camino un rato, de pronto paso por el puente de Konoha, vio bajo el un rato, no se dio cuenta del paso del tiempo hasta que el día oscureció. Observo el lugar que le había preparado a Naruto, termino bajando del puente pues una fuerza se apodero de él y lo hizo encender las velas. Y espero más.

Naruto camino de regreso a casa.

— ¡Naruto! —se oyó la voz. Este volteo al reconocerla.

— ¿Qué quieres? —pregunto Naruto, precisamente al chico que lo había salvado.

— ¿podemos hablar?

—no.

—Naruto.

— ¡DEJAME EN PAZ!

—no puedo, tengo que explicarte lo que paso…

—no me importa. A menos que me digas que pusieron una pistola en tu cabeza, no tienes escusa.

—pero…

— ¿para qué quieres hablar? ¿Para sentirte mejor contigo mismo? Bien, te absuelvo de toda culpa, eres libre, ahora déjame en paz.

—déjame explicarte.

—no hay nada que explicar, eras mi amigo y me traicionaste. Eso es todo.

—Lo siento—dijo el chico viendo a Naruto a los ojos, su disculpa era sincera, o por lo menos eso parecía.

—Demonios—se resigno Naruto arrojando un suspiro con pesadez— ¿Qué carajos quieres?

—decirte porque lo hice, solo eso, lo juro.

Naruto lo vio dudoso, sin respuesta.

Sasuke, por su parte, observo el lugar, como había quedado, las velas rojas hacían resaltar el ambiente, el mantel atrapaba perfecto la luz de la luna y lo hacía brillar, hasta el lago se veía más hermoso, la música era perfecto para un baile lento rodeados de velas, con una copa de champagne, bajo la luz de la luna, y todas esas cursilerías, observo el anillo, se mordió el labio inferior asintiendo, trago saliva, luego con todas sus fuerzas, aventó el estuche, y lo lanzo al lago junto con sus sentimientos, sintiéndose un imbécil por pensar en cosas tan estúpidas como una cena romántica, regalos y declaraciones de amor, esas cosas no eran para él y bien lo sabía, ¿Por qué tratar de que fuera diferente?

Entonces retomo el paso veloz, a no, pero de Sasuke Uchiha no se burla nadie, de su cuenta corría que esto no volviera a pasarle. Se olvidaría de esa actitud débil y compasiva que se cargaba últimamente, y volvería ser el mismo Sasuke de antes, el fuerte que no se deja de nadie, el que todas las mujeres aman, los hombres envidian, y los homosexuales y bisexuales desean.

El que tiene todo lo que quiera con solo tomarlo, el que se divierte con las personas como juguetes, porque eso eran, su vida es su juego, el pone las reglas, y el mundo es otro jugador y las personas juguetes, un juego en el que él, siempre ganaría, siempre.

Naruto entro al departamento, se puso el pijama, Sasuke no había llegado, quizás Keiko tenía razón y lo mejor sería parar con su plan ya, vio al zorro de peluche aun en el suelo, sonrió un poco, se acerco y lo recogió, lo abrazo como un niño a su regalo de navidad. Recordó las palabras de Sasuke: ''_Voy a decirte que te amo, y toda esta mierda se acabara. Te lo prometo, mi dobe'_

—Aun dicho de esa manera…—dijo Naruto viéndose al espejo sonriendo inevitablemente—que bonito suena. —se derrumbo en el piso lentamente abrazando con fuerza su regalo. Entonces recordó algo que Hinata solía decir: _por el estomago se llega al corazón de un hombre. _— ¿y si le hago de cenar a Sasuke? —pensó Naruto, entonces corrió alegre a la cocina, dejando al peluche en la cabecera de la cama.

Empezó a escoger las verduras, para preparar la comida favorita de Sasuke, omusubi(o onigiri) con Okaka y tomates (de hecho es una bola de arroz, no es la gran cosa). De pronto oyó la puerta abrirse, ok, se arruino la sorpresa, pero no importaba mucho igual siguió preparando las verduras que le pondría al arroz mientras este se hervía con la sal.

Sasuke camino con su mirada seria, cerró la puerta con seguro, se aseguro de que nadie pudiese entrar, ¿o salir?, escuchaba el golpe del cuchillo y se dirigió a la cocina.

—Hola Sasuke—saludo Naruto cortando unas verduras— ¿a dónde fuiste?

—visita familiar.

—bien—comentario incomodo, obvio que la familia de Sasuke no le caía muy bien, no quería hablar de eso.

— ¿Qué vamos a comer dobe? —se acerco Sasuke y tomo de las caderas a Naruto haciéndolo hacia él, y abrazándolo con fuerza del abdomen, Naruto se dejo vencer y casi se derritió en sus brazos—perdón, déjame hacerlo de nuevo, ¿Qué comeremos…—le susurro al oído y Naruto sintió que el corazón se le salía de la emoción, otra vez la alegría se apoderaba de el—…gaki?

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron como platos, la emoción se convirtió en miedo, el alma casi se le sale por la boca, su cuerpo corazón y mente se paralizaron al escuchar esa palabra, Sasuke permaneció serio, pero Naruto pudo comprender ese escalofrió que recorrió su cuerpo totalmente, o si, estaba jodido.

— ¿donde escuchaste eso?

— ¿No te gusto?

—Sasuke…

—mira…—Sasuke le tiro la pintura echa bola enfrente, Naruto ya se imaginaba de que se trataba.

— ¿Qué es esto?

— ¡que la abras! —dijo Sasuke reforzando su agarre con rabia.

Naruto trago saliva y obedeció, ya estaba aterrado y al confirmar sus sospechas sobre el contenido de ese papel, el aire abandono su cuerpo.

Sasuke apretó a Naru con más fuerza, este quiso soltarse el agarre con pataleos, gritos y movimientos desesperados, pero solo logro cortarse el dedo con el cuchillo, se agarro de la mesa, Sasuke lo empujo, puso su mano sobre un vaso y este se rompió dejando heridas en su palma. Quiso gritar pero Sasuke le tapo la boca y lo beso a la fuerza, Naruto pataleo, pero Sasuke lo termino arrastrando por el suelo, la lengua de Sasuke atravesó la barrera de los labios de Naruto, Naruto lentamente se fue calmando hasta quedarse quieto, Sasuke aprovecho esto para quitarle el cuchillo de la mano y lo arrojo a la recamara. Naruto quiso correr en ese entonces, pero Sasuke lo alcanzo a garrar de la camiseta y lo tiro al suelo, luego se puso sobre el apresando los brazos de Naruto con sus rodillas.

—Suéltame, suéltame…—exigió Naruto al sentirse indefenso ante Sasuke, este se aproximo a su cuello y lo lamio un rato, entonces Naruto se tranquilizo poco a poco—…Sasuke…pensé que estabas molesto…—Naruto cerró los ojos y se quedo quieto, entonces Sasuke, aprovechándose de su confianza mordió el cuello de Naruto, lo mordió con fuerza como si fuese a comérselo—ha…—se quejo Naruto— ¡Haaaaaaaaaa! —grito adolorido, trato de todas las formas posibles de alejar a Sasuke de él, pataleo como loco, quiso levantar las manos para golpearlo, pero Sasuke apretó aun mas con las rodillas, definitivamente, el peso de su cuerpo era mayor a la fuerza de Naruto, quien comenzó a gritar con los ojos al rojo vivo.

Sasuke mordía a Naruto con tanto fuerza como podio, hasta que sintió un sabor a sangre en su boca, entonces se separo de Naruto, quien soltó un grito desgarrador, al verle la cara, encontró a un dobe reteniendo sus lagrimas.

— ¡cállate! —le exigió Sasuke tomando a Naruto de la cara y obligándolo a verlo, apretando sus mejillas, Naruto asintió, entre sollozos, Sasuke lo beso a la fuerza pero Naruto se reusaba a abrir la boca— ¿no dijiste que querías estar conmigo? ¿He? —Naruto asintió, cerrando, los ojos, tenía que retener las lagrimas, pero, hace tanto que no estaba así de aterrado—demuéstralo.

Naruto trago saliva y abrió la boca, Sasuke introdujo su lengua en esta, la mano de Naruto sangraba mas y mas, su lengua trataba de defenderse, pero Sasuke no lo permitía, se movía rápidamente tratando de sacar a su enemiga de la boca del contrario, Sasuke mordió con fuerza el labio inferior de Naruto, este se resistía a gritar, de nuevo, Sasuke no lo libero hasta sentir el sabor de la sangre de Naruto.

Libero las manos de Naruto al darse cuenta de que este temblaba como un gatito asustado, le permitió sentarse, Naruto se abrazo a la espalda de Sasuke en un movimiento desesperado.

—Sasuke…—susurro Naruto aun aterrado—…puedo explicarlo.

Esto no hizo otra cosa que molestar más a Sasuke quien arranco la camisa de Naruto junto con algo de su piel haciendo que gritara de nuevo dejando un ardero rasguño en el, entonces se soltó de su abrazo y lo empujo contra el suelo, para que este se golpeara.

Entonces, Sasuke puso ambas manos en el piso tranquilamente para acorralar a Naruto, este aprovecho la tranquilidad de Sasuke, aun con su mano lastimada para empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas, logro quitarse lo de encima y sin pensarlo dos veces se echo a correr a la puerta, Sasuke tranquilamente, solo se levanto a seguirlo caminando. Sasuke lo arrastro por la casa, lo metió al baño y lo puso sobre el lava manos.

—Sasuke, onegai…onegai…—Naruto rompió en llanto, —…detente.

Pero Sasuke estaba cegado por la ira y por los celos, le quito el pantalón a Naruto y la ropa interior, Naruto lloro con fuerza, se dio cuenta de que no podía hacer nada contra Sasuke, como era cotidiano en esto.

—si tanto quieres que te violen, lo haré yo mismo.

Sasuke lo tomo de las muñecas y puso sus manos contra el espejo, Naruto cerró los ojos con fuerza, entonces sintió la primera penetración, tan diferente al Sasuke que conocía, sin besos previos, sin caricias durante, y sabia que sin abrazos próximos.

—Mph…—la sonrisa prepotente de Sasuke volvió a surgir, y abrazo a Naruto con fuerza, Naruto respondió al abrazo y se quedaron así un rato. Luego Sasuke beso a Naruto con ternura.

— Deberías abrir más las piernas—dijo Sasuke —después de todo es lo mejor que sabes hacer.

No quería hacerle el amor, solo quería desquitarse, solo quería lastimarlo, quería que le doliera tanto como a él, quería que lo sintiera, quería verlo implorando perdón de rodillas con lagrimas en los ojos, arrastrándose como la porquería que era.

Sasuke lo penetraba con fuerza, y Naruto sin idea de cómo defenderse, hablar solo empeoraba su situación y no tenía la fuerza física para vencer a Sasuke, tampoco tenía la fuerza mental o psicológica, y estaba seguro de que esta vez, nadie lo salvaría, ¿Quién lo haría si su héroe, ahora era su verdugo?

Sasuke siguió penetrándolo, lo escuchaba gritar, mientras colaba sus manos en la piel de Naruto, escuchaba sus lagrimas y las sentía caer en su espalda, empaparlo con esa agua tibia, para empeorar las cosas sintió las manos de Naruto ponerse en su espalda, subir hasta su cuello, mientras lo acariciaba, ¿es que ese dobe no comprendía la situación? Lo estaba violando, debía odiarlo en ese momento, no abrazarlo con fuerza mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

Arto de esto, Sasuke le rasguño el cuello hasta el pecho con furia mientras mordía otra parte del pecho, pero solo logro que Naruto se aferrada con mas fuerzas a él. Sasuke le dio la vuelta con furia sin salir de él, le puso la cara contra el espejo, a Naruto se le abrió la frente y el espejo se rompió.

Así, Sasuke lo penetraba con más fuerza mientras Naruto tragaba vidrios y los escupía rápido, estos se clavaron en sus manos haciéndole pequeñas cortadas, Sasuke lo jalo de los cabellos hacia atrás rajándole parte de la barbilla, pero alejando su cara del vidrio, coló su lengua en la boca de su víctima, pero este, ya no le obstruyo el paso, al contrario, estaba más que desesperado por ese beso, se sentía a morir y el diablo iba a llevárselo en ese rato si no recibía aunque sea un beso de Sasuke.

Este bajo lamiendo su cuello, se detuvo en su espalda y lo mordió de nuevo, Naruto abrió los ojos y vio el espejo, vio a Sasuke detrás de el, lo vio apresándolo, y lo vio lastimándolo, destrozándole la entrada, entonces, de alguna manera, acababa de comprobar, que esta persona que le causaba ese insoportable dolor, era Sasuke. Cerró los ojos de nuevo, y sus lágrimas volvieron a caer sin previo aviso o autorización. Una venida, la más dolorosa de su vida.

Sasuke salió de Naruto de la nada, a una velocidad suficientemente rápida, y dolorosa para que Naruto llevara su mano a taparse la boca y no gritar de dolor en ese momento. Entonces lo dejo caer al suelo, incapaz de poder sentarse, con las mejillas empapadas, y sangre correr desde su nariz y su frente. Semen cayendo desde su entrada, sangrando también. Callaba sus sollozos para que la gente no lo escuchara, ahogaba un grito en su garganta, mantenía su boca cerrada porque sentía que si la habría, su alma corazón y mente se irían directito al infierno y abandonarían su cuerpo ahí, aunque, pensándolo bien, el infierno no podía ser tan diferente a este momento. Entonces sintió la mano de Sasuke apretarle la cara, levantándola para que lo viera.

—hace mucho que no sangrabas, dobe. —entonces Sasuke lamio la mejilla de Naruto tragándose sus lagrimas como si no le importasen.

— ¿por eso te obsesionaste tanto conmigo…Sasuke?

…..

— _Sasuke, no puedo encontrar mi ropa interior, ¿me la podrías dar despu…?—entonces Sasuke le mostro a Naruto sus bóxers y los guardo en un cajón_

—_El recuerdo—sonrió Sasuke lujuriosamente. Los bóxers estaban manchados…de sangre. Naruto, Ni siquiera recordaba haber sangrado._

…..

—Mph…—la sonrisa prepotente de Sasuke volvió a surgir, y abrazo a Naruto con fuerza, Naruto respondió al abrazo y se quedaron así un rato. Luego Sasuke beso a Naruto con ternura.

Justo en ese momento un pelinegro conocido como Itachi Uchiha bajaba del vuelo 101.

—aquí estoy Konoha.

Así como, aquel chico con el que Naruto se negaba a hablar observaba las estrellas. Cuando cierto pelirrojo se acerco a él.

— ¿lo lograste? —pregunto el pelirrojo.

— ¿He?... —volteo el rubio

— ¿Qué si hablaste con Naruto? ¿He? Deidara.

Sasuke y Naruto se separaron lentamente del tierno beso.

— ¿Por qué fue eso? —pregunto Naruto.

—Porque será la última vez—contesto Sasuke, sus palabras hicieron un eco en el ambiente—Vete.

— ¿nani?

—se acabo.

Así, un día que debió terminar con un ''te amo'' y un momento perfecto, acabo, de una forma muy diferente

Pues ya, sufrió Sasuke, sufrió Naruto, el chico misterioso resulto ser Deidara, y Sasuke acaba de decir algo que uno pensaría jamás diría, espero les haya gustado, comenten, visiten mi one shot, hay quienes ya lo leyeron, otros ni sabían que existía, como sea, me despido, chao bye.


	16. Se acabo

Ola chicos, ¿me extrañaron? (a ti no, al fic¬¬ ) que malos T_T, bueno, aquí está el capitulo 16, sorry por la demora, pero estoy sufriendo porque mañana regreso a la prepa, bueno, se los dejo para que lo lean, no tengo mucho que decir, solo que más bien un capitulo de consecuencias, causa y efecto, del resultado de tomar decisiones importantes apresuradamente, y les recomiendo esta página de Facebook: .com/pages/Yaoi/216083111755819 . Léanlo, bye.

**Se acabo.**

—y… ¿ne te dijo porque? —pregunto Keiko a Naruto, quien ahora estaba en un sillón cruzado de brazos y piernas.

—no—contesto secamente.

—me parece que no fue solo por lo del cuadro Naruto.

—no tienes que buscar una escusa. Ni el tenía porque, solo se aburrió de mí. Está bien, yo sabía que esto pasaría.

—no, no está bien.

—era lo que yo quería ¿no? Que me dejara en paz.

—no, no quieres esto.

—déjalo así, no hay nada que hacer.

—pero Naruto…

—el que se haya tardado no significaba que jamás iba a terminar, yo sabía que todo acabaría así.

— ¿contigo al borde de romper en llanto sentado en un sofá?

—así empezó, ¿Qué esperabas?

—Pues así no era como terminaba en mi cabeza—menciono Hinata que iba entrando con una bandeja y la ponía en la mesa—es decir, ¿Qué clase de final es ese para una historia de amor?

— ¿Qué final querías? — Pregunto Naruto— ¿y vivieron felices para siempre?

—algo así, ¿Por qué dejaste que te pintaran… desnudo?

—es algo difícil de explicar.

—tengo tiempo.

—pero yo no tengo ganas.

—pero… ¿y si no es el final? Solo un intermedio y…

—este no es un manga Hinata.

—pero, los mangas siempre cuentan una historia que puede ser real, a algunos les ha pasado y eso. El amor debería ser exactamente como en los mangas. Perfecto.

—pues, en la vida real, no todos los finales son felices. Sasuke dio su última palabra…se acabo.

Sasuke estaba recargado en la pared con el peluche que le compro a Naruto en las manos.

Ciertamente, Sasuke quiso correr a detener a Naruto en cada paso, pero sabía, que por esta vez, le tocaba perder a él. Decidió volver a ser el mismo Sasuke de antes, porque si le decía lo que paso a Naruto, seguro inventaría una escusa, y Sasuke de seguro acabaría creyéndole. Quizás era su culpa y era él quien tenía una idea errónea de Naruto, que le tenía expectativas muy altas y le exigía demasiado, y al final lo había decepcionado, quizás, el que se invento el cuento de hadas fue otro, quizás, esto era precisamente lo que le había pasado a todas sus conquistas y quizás, habían sentido lo mismo que él, pero nunca le importo y tampoco era tan hipócrita coma para que le importara ahora. Quizás tenía que aceptar que ahora, estaba del otro lado de la moneda. Y ¿saben qué? Quizás, se lo merecía, pero poco le importaba, no quería sentir esto.

Porque si bien era cierto que Juugo tenía razón con esto de la ley del bumerán, bueno, eso tenía que significar que si haces algo bueno, algo bueno te tiene que pasar. ''todo se regresa'' entonces, ¿si pierdes algo no debería regresar a ti? ¿Si das algo no deberías obtener algo a cambio? ¿O acaso esta ley solo aplicaba cuando te tocaba perder?

Pensó que si no tenía que ver a Naruto, olvidarlo sería más fácil. Bueno, Naruto ya no estaba, y ¿saben qué? No era fácil, pero quizás tenía que darle más tiempo. Pero, ¿Por qué Naruto se fue tan fácil? ¿Tan poco le importaba? ¿Y porque no dejaba de pensar en Naruto? Así no iba a olvidarlo, ¿no se supone que la idea de que este lejos era no pensar en él? Ya Sasuke olvídalo, ya se fue.

¿A dónde habrá ido? De seguro a su casa con su abuelo, a recibirlo con su hermanita. Si, de seguro. ¿Y si no? Ahora que según todos, ya no tenía novio, estaba libre, y podía llamar la atención de cualquiera.

Comenzó a imaginarlo caminando por la calle, con sus amigos de regreso de la escuela, y una chica le prestaba atención, y se le declaraba.

—Naruto…Naruto-kun—decía la chica tímidamente.

— ¿qué pasa (que importa el nombre)?

—tú.tu…tu… ¡ME GUSTAS!

Y ahí va el dobe con su sonrisa estúpida a decirle que sí.

—tu también me gustas.

¡NOOOOOOOOOO!, cálmate Sasuke, no pienses tonterías. O tal vez un chico, porque Naruto tenía un buen culo y los chicos podrían notarlo fácilmente…¡NO, UN CHICO NO! No quería imaginarse eso.

Bueno, ¿y a el que le importaba? Ósea Sasuke, en buena onda, ¿para qué lo cortas pues? No sé, pero Sasuke tenía la idea de que quizás esto no estaba funcionando como lo planeo.

De pronto se escucho el timbre, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie, y además ¿Quién sería tan inoportuno para molestarlo ahora?

—Ya voy—dijo Sasuke con pesadez, mataría a quien fuese que lo estuviera molestando, pero al abrir la puerta, se atraganto con sus propias palabras— ¿tu?

Naruto se ato las cintas de sus Zapatos.

— ¿seguro que vas a estar bien? —pregunto Hinata.

—por supuesto, esto es algo que pasa todo el tiempo, alguien dijo una vez que, los amores de la adolescencia nunca duran. Y su refrán se volvió legado, porque los amores de la adolescencia, o colegiales, nunca son más que eso.

—esos amores no son amor verdadero, el tuyo sí.

—eso no me ayuda. Significa que soy el único imbécil al que algo como esto le afecta tanto, es patético.

— ¿Por qué siempre tienes que echarte la culpa de todo?

—soy masoquista, eso también explica porque me gusta Sasuke.

—hay Naruto.

—estoy bien, ttebayo, te llevare a casa, ¿nos vamos?

—Espera Naruto, —dijo Keiko—dime ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a volver a casa con el viejo?

—no, se supone que salió ayer, así que iré a visitarlo, pero no quiero que sepa nada todavía, no necesita una decepción ahora. Si no te molesta me quedare aquí.

—claro, pero ¿no quieres que te acompañe? Para que no vuelvas solo.

—llevo mucho tiempo cuidándome solo Keiko.

Naruto se despidió de Keiko y acompaño a Hinata. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que se toparan por la calle donde vivía Sasuke. Hinata continuo el paso.

— ¿podemos dar la vuelta mas adelante? —pregunto Naruto haciéndola hacia atrás.

—claro—contesto Hinata con una sonrisa, y continuaron su camino, pero Naruto se distrajo un minuto en un mercedes negro. ''yo conozco ese auto'' pensó Naruto, pero no le dio tiempo de ponerse a pensar de quien era.

Y Sasuke, se daba cuenta de que el todo el planeta, solo había una persona tan inoportuna como para ir de visita ahora.

—Itachi…—dijo Sasuke quejumbroso.

—oye, oye, casi parece que no te da gusto verme.

—eso parece, ¿he?

—eres cruel Sasuke.

— ¿Qué quieres?

—esperaba un hola, pero supongo que eso se le parece, viniendo de ti no se puede esperar mu…—Sasuke le cerró la puerta en la cara porque lo estaba haciendo enojar—Sasuke abre la puerta.

—lo intentare, pero, ya sabes, viniendo de mi no puedes esperar mucho.

—Sasuke Uchiha.

—está bien, está bien—Sasuke abrió la puerta.

—Hola—dijo Itachi molesto.

—y adiós—contesto Sasuke azotando la puerta de nuevo.

— ¿y ahora porque estas molesto? —se oyó la voz de Itachi.

—largo—contesto Sasuke.

—está bien, pero si no me dices derribare tu puerta.

—no te atreverías.

— ¿apuestas? —Sasuke se puso a pensar, conocía a su hermano, ¿sería capaz de…?

—está bien, ya abro. —abrió.

— ¿me extrañaste?

—dime qué quieres y deja de fastidiar.

—o vamos Sasuke, hace tiempo que no nos vemos desde que me fui —aun así Itachi entro sin invitación.

— ¿te fuiste? ¿Cuándo? No me di cuenta.

—eso es demasiado cruel considerando que hablas con tu hermano mayor, aun para ti.

—porque somos hermanos es que no te he corrido Itachi.

—pero si me estas corriendo desde que llegue.

—y sigues aquí.

—vine a ver a mi querida familia, cuando me doy cuenta de que mi hermano menor ya se va.

—yo no me voy a ningún lado.

—me refiero a Sai.

— ¿se va tan pronto? —Sonrió Sasuke sarcásticamente— Pero si acaba de llegar, que triste ¿no crees?

—la hipocresía no es tu fuerte hermanito.

—no, no lo es, y ya no quiero fingir que esto es una ''visita'' ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿no es obvio? Regañarte.

— ¿crees que yo tengo la culpa?

—no, lo sé. Lo que no se es porque.

—yo no le hice nada, si se va es cosa suya, y te soy honesto, me alegra mucho.

—somos hermanos Sasuke.

—tú y yo lo seremos, Sai solo tiene el mismo apellido por suerte.

—o si, tiene mucha suerte de que su hermano reniegue de él. Sabes que sufrió tanto o más que nosotros.

—Hay pobrecito, para lo que me importa el hijo de una prostituta—Itachi le dio una cachetada a Sasuke, pero Sasuke detuvo su mano—ni se te ocurra pegarme, no tienes ningún derecho a hacerlo. ¿Tú vas a enseñarme a comportarme? Por favor. ¿Qué te da el valor moral para servirme de ejemplo?

—Tienes razón—dijo Itachi bajando su mano—no puedo ser un buen ejemplo para ti, pero sigo siendo tu hermano, tu hermano mayor, y me deber es ayudarte para que seas una mejor persona que yo.

—no necesito ayuda, gracias.

— ¿quieres decirme que te pasa?

—no, no quiero. Quiero que te vayas.

—no voy a dejarte solo Sasuke.

—si le llamo a alguien, ¿prometes irte?

—de acuerdo—Itachi sentía la dura indiferencia de su hermano. Era como un hielo, un iceberg, frio y duro, algo a lo que muchos preferirían sacarle la vuelta, y eso sería lo más inteligente, pero es su hermano del que estamos hablando, así que iba a encontrar la forma de ayudarlo, ya sea que Sasuke quisiera, o no. Uno no puede tomar vacaciones porque todo cambia. ¿Qué habría pasado mientras no estaba?

Naruto regresaba de la casa de Hinata, tenía que pensar bien las cosas.

—rayos, esto debería ser más fácil—menciono Naruto—era lo que quería, que me dejara en paz, pero en cierta forma…creo que lo extraño.

Naruto no se imaginaba que más delante de su paso, un pelinegro conducía con un pelirrojo.

— ¿seguro que no vas a quedarte a ver la función? —pregunto Gaara a Sai.

—no, si permanezco un segundo más aquí posiblemente moriré.

—te voy a extrañar.

— ¿te importaría hacerme un favor?

— ¿Qué favor?

—graba la cara de Sasuke y Naruto cuando todo pase.

—lo haré. Aquí me bajo.

Sai dejo a Gaara bajar.

Naruto seguía divagando.

—entonces ¿Por qué se siente tan mal? Es algo que siempre supe que pasaría, sobre aviso no hay engañó, todos lo saben, ¿puede ser que algún momento…haya pensado que todo era real? Si claro, como si Sasuke de verdad pudiese enamorarse de mí, aunque, sería lindo.

Continuaba su paso cuando vio el auto de Sai, lo vio acercarse y reconoció su cara, así como este la de Naruto, un corto enfrentamiento para una corta historia, de la misma forma que empezó, de la misma forma que suelen empezar las historias así, con una mirada, que se mantuvo hasta el choque, cuando Sai pasaba de lado a Naruto, este le sonrió a manera de despedida. Sai se sorprendió por esta reacción, siguió su rumbo, no pudo evitar voltear hacia atrás, Naruto seguí sonriendo moviendo su mano a los lados.

— Increíble que después de todo, Naruto se despida de mi con la única sonrisa honesta que he visto desde que llegue. —esto provoco una sonrisa en el propio Sai—tengo que aceptar que esa persona, es alguien increíble.

Naruto siguió su camino con la mirada gacha, había comprendido hasta ahora, que ya no podía ir a los brazos de Sasuke corriendo porque se sentía mal, ya no podía depender de él, que su abuelo no sabía nada y tampoco podía contarle así que dé el tampoco podía depender, que Keiko tenía sus propios problemas, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que ya no podía depender de nadie más, que posiblemente estaba solo, por primera vez en su vida, porque nadie entendía lo que estaba pasándole, porque el mismo no entendía el ritmo que las cosas habían tomado, porque ya no había a quien preguntarle, porque la ley de causa y efecto había actuado ya, porque dicen que todo tiene un porque, aunque nosotros no lo conozcamos.

—tu…—se escucho la voz haciendo que levantara su cara.

En el apartamento de Sasuke, dos morenos estaban sentados en el suelo, uno frente al otro.

— ¿de verdad no vasa contarme nada? —pregunto Itachi.

—Itachi…

— ¿desde cuándo tienes secretos conmigo?

—desde los 10 años.

—si no quieres contarme…significa que tiene que ver con Naruto.

— ¿Cuándo dijiste que te ibas?

—cuando tu amigo venga. —Entonces sonó el timbre—que oportuno.

—deberías aprender.

Pero al abrir la puerta, Itachi no se encontró con Juugo o Siguetsu.

—hola, ¿está Sasuke? —si no con Ino.

— ¡Sasuke! —lo llamo Itachi. El nombrado se acerco.

—Itachi ella es Ino, Ino, este es mi hermano, Itachi—los presento Sasuke.

—Mucho gusto—dijo Ino entrando al departamento.

—no es lo crees —aseguro Sasuke ante la mirada acusadora de su hermano, este salió del lugar manteniendo su mirada—solo es un alcohólica muy amistosa—dijo Sasuke cerrando la puerta.

Ese comentario no tranquilizo a Itachi. Volvamos con Naru.

—Lo que faltaba—se quejo Naruto al darse vuelta y encontrarse con él.

—Sasuke hizo que Sai se fuera por tu culpa.

—típico de Sasuke, sacar ventaja de esto.

— ¿y eso te molesta?  
>—no sería el Sasuke que conozco de no ser así.<p>

—son el uno para el otro.

—Gaara, solo quiero irme a casa. —avanzo Naruto.

—no va a ser tan fácil. —Gaara se puso enfrente de el.

—ahora que lo pienso bien, tu y Sai parecían ser muy unidos, ¿son novios o algo así?

— ¿Qué te importa?

—supongo que no vasa dejar a Sasuke en paz, o a mí, ¿cierto?

—supones bien, esto no se va a quedar así

—mi gran duda es… ¿si tienes a alguien especial contigo, porque no simplemente vives tu vida y te olvidas de Sasuke?

—a veces no basta con eso. No lo entiendes.

— ¿no te basta con continuar? ¿Tienes que hacer que sufra como tú?

— ¿crees que es fácil continuar?

— ¡tú lo hiciste!

— ¿yo? Yo hice esto—Gaara se quito las muñequeras y mostro sus muñecas, estaban llenas de cicatrices.

—tu…

—me corte las venas 3 veces, ¿sabes que fue la peor parte?

— ¿Qué fallaste?

— ¿Qué?

—lo siento.

—no, la peor parte fue, que no fue justo.

—no lo es ¿verdad? Tu vida termina mientras la de Sasuke continua como si nada. Al final…solo tú pierdes.

—la mayoría sabe eso desde el principio, los idiotas como yo se la tienen bien creída. ¿Sigues pensando que Sasuke no tiene la culpa?

Buena pregunta, y merecía una buena respuesta, es solo que ahora Naruto no la tenía. Solo tenía una simple, el no contestar. Porque simplemente no la sabia, porque simplemente no quería defender a Sasuke, porque simplemente no quería pelear con Gaara, simplemente no tenía ganas. ¿Qué simple no?

Como decir que simplemente se enamoro de Sasuke, que simplemente creció, que simplemente su amor pasajero se volvió amor verdadero, que simplemente tenía el alma destrozada, que simplemente quería soltarse a llorar en el piso, que simplemente quería seguir la idea fallida de Gaara y cortarse las venas, que simplemente se la tenía bien creída, que simplemente era idiota, que simplemente… se acabo.

Simplemente, sin una manera, o un porque, sin una razón, de la noche a la mañana, simplemente se acabo. En un tronar de dedos, en una gota caer, en un soplar del viento, en un golpe, en un aplauso, simplemente se acabo. ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera le dijo, solo lo corrió de su casa y lo vio marcharse, Gaara tenía razón, no era justo, porque si se aburrió de él, si tenía a otra persona, si tenía cosas que hacer o cualquier otra cosa, al menos tenía derecho a saberlo. En ese mismo momento corrió dejando solo Gaara a exigirle una explicación a Sasuke. No era como si fuese a pedirle que volvieran, no consideraba que eso fuese mucho pedir.

Sasuke e Ino ya habían abierto el vino, estaban sentados en la cocina.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto Sasuke?—pregunto Ino.

—para serte sincero, nunca lo estoy, pero no suelo arrepentirme.

— ¿te has puesto a pensar que esta libre ahora? —dijo Ino dirigiéndose a la ventana.

Naruto había corrido lo suficiente para acabar exhausto, justo en esquina en la que vivía Sasuke, tomo un poco de aire.

—deja de molestarme—decía Sasuke empinándole a la botella.

— ¿si puedes con esto?

—sí.

— ¿seguro?

—sí.

—esta abrazando a una chica ahora.

— ¿Qué? Maldita perra. —Sasuke corrió a la ventana.

—Creí que podías con esto —Sasuke la ignoro y corrió a la puerta—Sasuke—Ino lo siguió, y se puso frente a la puerta para que no saliera—no.

—déjame ir.

—claro que no, tienes que poder con esto, y si sigues pensando en él, no vas a poder.

— ¿porque te importa?

— ya te lo dije, acabo de salir de una decepción amorosa.

— ¿y?

—Me hubiera gustado que alguien me ayudara a no cometer estas estupideces.

—Ino…

—tu terminaste con Naruto, ¿Por qué lo hiciste Sasuke?

—porque… él y Sai.

—la verdad Sasuke. Porque te recuerdo que tú hiciste lo mismo.

—mmm…

En realidad Naruto estaba solo, Ino solo tenía una hipótesis que quería comprobar. Entonces el rubio recapacito las cosas, primero, ¿de qué le servía una explicación? ahora, se acabo y punto, supéralo, y segundo, el que el haya faltado a la escuela, no significaba que Sasuke también, porque con Sasuke, siempre era que estaba en la universidad, o en la empresa de su tío, o administrando el club, nunca tenía tiempo para nada, ah o con una chica, se le olvidaba.

Decidió dar la vuelta y continuar cuando en algo, una sola cosa que quería llevarse de la casa de Sasuke, algo insignificante por lo que no valía la pena regresar, para cualquiera, para Naruto era algo muy importante.

— ¿y bien? —insistía Ino, mientras no se percataban de que el rubio entro a la casa, viendo por todos lados, asegurándose de no encontrarse con Sasuke.

—Hace 3 años Naruto salía con mi hermano mayor…—comentaba Sasuke mientras el rubio encontraba justo lo que buscaba—…terminaron, y ahora estaba con Sai, incluso antes, supuestamente estaba con su amiga, la ciega esa.

— ¿y?

—Naruto no quiere estar conmigo. —el rubio abrió la puerta para irse, pero la presencia que encontró en frente de el hizo que soltara el objeto en su mano, y este cayó al suelo mientras susurraba su nombre—no quiero, no si él no quiere.

— ¿desde cuándo te importa?

—no lo sé, solo sé que me importa. Ahora me importa.

Naruto corrió de regreso, fue a la habitación, como si estuviera huyendo, se resbalo y cayó en el piso, Sasuke e Ino escucharon el ruido.

Naruto se sostuvo el pecho, su corazón golpeaba desesperado, como si quisiera salir corriendo dejando el cuerpo, de pronto el lugar era más pequeño, y el oxigeno se estaba agotando, las puertas y ventanas se cerraba, y los pies de Naruto se congelaron.

Con un gran esfuerzo por seguir respirando, rogando para que su cuerpo le respondiera, logro parpadear, cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando no tener que abrirlos nunca, su boca tomo conciencia propia, y comenzó a murmurar, a disyuntir, delirar.

— ¡Naruto! — Se oyó la voz, y Sasuke se arrodillo a su altura— ¿Naruto que te pasa? —Pregunto Sasuke tomando la cara de Naruto en sus manos, poniéndose enfrente, para que tuviera la seguridad de que al abrir sus ojos, vería los de Sasuke, — Naruto, veme, —ordeno Sasuke, acto seguido, Naruto obedeció— ¿qué paso?

—el me… el me...El me…

— ¿Quién?

—el… u…u…

—mmm…—sus piro Sasuke, entendiendo completamente lo que Naruto quería decir, no lo forzó mas, recostó a Naruto en su pecho y lo rodeo en sus brazos, en un juramento silencioso de que lo protegería. Creyendo esto con toda su fe, Naruto tomo tanta respiración como sus pulmones le permitieron para decir nada más que un nombre.

—Uchiha Itachi.

Ahora, podría contarles la historia entre Naruto y Itachi ya, pero…NO LO ARE, porque soy muy perra y…no, no es cierto, no lo haré porque ya se nos acabo el capitulo, sorry, hasta la próxima semana, Shixxen se despide, chao bye.


	17. Ese dia

Bueno, la espera ha terminado, aquí está el capitulo 17, ojala les guste, nos vemos la próxima semana, comenten onegai, oki, léanlo, no se los voy a explicar porque quiero que lo lean bien.

**Ese día**

Keiko sostenía una complicada llamada telefónica.

—lo tendré en unos días, solo dame tiempo, —insistía Keiko—no puedo regresar ahora…te lo aseguro…no me falta mucho…esto es algo grande, no puedo dejarlo pasar…descuida, te va a fascinar… también lo amaran los lectores…de acuerdo…gracias. —Keiko colgó el teléfono.

Soltó un suspiro al aire, y se tiro en el sofá como una muñeca de trapo, parecía tener mucho en que pensar, tenia puesta la pijama y ya era medio día, lo más extraño, era que Naruto no había vuelto de llevar a Hinata a casa, tampoco había llamado para avisar que se quedaría tarde y no contestaba su celular, posiblemente eso ultimo era porque lo tenía Sasuke, pero podría haber llamado de casa de Hinata ¿no? Además ya la había dejado preocupada.

/flash back/

— ¿quieres oír la historia que nunca te conté? —pregunto Naruto como si se arrepintiera de sus palabras.

— ¿te refieres a Itachi? —pregunto Keiko a modo de respuesta.

—Si—dijo el rubio quedamente. Keiko no pudo articular palabra alguna, solo asentir como robot al que se le dificultaba parpadear.

/fin del flash back/

No había hecho falta que Keiko respondiera, su mirada curiosa le había dicho todo a Naruto, quien comenzó a hablar, soltando palabra que cayó durante 3 años, creyendo que tal vez nunca las diría, y hoy, pareciera que salían tan fácil de su boca, cuando en realidad había sentido que le raspaban la garganta desde adentro.

Mientras, Naruto descansaba pacíficamente en el pecho de Sasuke.

—Naruto…—le susurro este, pero al parecer se había quedado dormido, a la fecha se comportaba como niño, quizás se comportaría así siempre, como un niño buscando auxilio.

¿Hace cuanto fue? Tres años, camino a ser cuatro, no, todo esto había comenzado, hace más de cuatro años, en aquel tiempo, un niñito rubio había perdido a su madre hace un tiempo, tenía 12 años entonces, y un moreno se recuperaba de una fallida relación con una mujer mayor, una historia eterna de nada más que: ''buenos días Naruto'' ''buenos días Sasuke''

Este par se había conocido hace 5 años, pero a diferencia del día que los cosmos chocaron y los hicieron conocerse, no pasaba de un saluda matutino, una charla corta, no era mucho, pero no importaba, por lo menos no entonces, considerando que esto sería una historia muy larga.

Ese día había comenzado como cualquier otro, como era común en Naruto, se alisto para escuela y preparo su desayuno, si bien es cierto, la mayoría de niños de 12 años y aun mayores, le piden a su madre que les haga el desayuno, pero Naruto había tenido que crecer a un ritmo más rápido y aburrido, tal vez demasiado rápido.

Termino de comer al mismo tiempo que corría para llegar a tiempo, porque también era común en el despertar muy tarde.

En otro lugar, Sasuke llenaba su mochila, con la diferencia de que el entraría a la preparatoria, con una mochila repleta de libros y un entusiasmo muerto, Sasuke se dirija a la puerta.

—Espera Sasuke—se oye la voz interrumpiendo su paso.

—Itachi, ya hablamos de esto—dijo Sasuke—tengo 16 años, NO PUEDES VENIR CONMIGO.

—O vamos, quiero acompañar a mi hermano a la escuela.

—Itachi…

—solo hoy, no es justo que no sepa en qué escuela estas.

—está bien, pero si alguien nos ve, estabas de pasada de acuerdo.

—de acuerdo.

—esto es ridículo, tengo 16 años y mi hermano mayor me acompaña a la escuela.

Naruto corría a toda prisa y Sasuke iba haciendo rabieta y maldiciendo mentalmente a Itachi, rogándole al cielo nadie lo viera acompañado de su hermano mayor como un niño pequeño. Lo inevitable.

Sasuke se paró de la nada en una esquina, en espera de algo o más bien de alguien, pero Itachi, sin advertencia alguna, posiblemente a propósito a causa de su hermano menor, continua caminando y cayó al suelo golpeándose con alguien que se atravesó de la nada. Al mismo tiempo, Naruto se golpeo contra la banqueta.

—Buenos días Naruto—saludo Sasuke victorioso.

—Buenos días Sasuke—contesto Naruto aun sobándose la cabeza.

—Mucho gusto—dijo Itachi al notar que Naruto no se percataba de su presencia.

—Mucho gusto—dijo Naruto viéndolo de pies a cabeza totalmente sonrrojado—creí que había chocado con Sasuke.

—cerca.

—A un millón de años—intervino Sasuke.

—soy su hermano. Itachi.

—soy Naruto.

—Itachi, vámonos—insistió Sasuke.

— ¿llevas prisa Sasuke? —pregunto Naruto.

—iré por otro camino hoy, no quiero que nadie vea que mi hermano mayor me acompaña a la escuela.

—puedo ir por ahí también.

—no, es tarde.

—siempre llego tarde.

—no. Itachi vámonos.

—Lo siento Naruto—se despidió Itachi—nos veremos luego.

—Adiós—se despidió Naruto.

Ahí comenzó todo, por culpa de los 5 minutos más que Naruto solía tomarse antes de despertar, cuya regla nunca ha sido efectiva, siempre se vuelven una hora, y del complejo que tiene Itachi del sobre protector hermano mayor.

—Deidara—hablaba Naruto con un chico en el restaurante de rameen— ¿tú conoces al hermano de Sasuke?

— ¿Sasuke?

—el chico con el que me topo al ir a la escuela, ya sabes, moreno, alto, ojos negros.

—Itachi.

—es su hermano mayor.

—sí, es muy agradable, estaba conmigo en clase de kendo, cuando lo estudiaba en secundaria, él era el mejor, últimamente está preocupado porque su tío quiere que se haga cargo de la empresa y el no va de acuerdo con eso. Ahora que lo mencionas, si tiene un hermano, pero no es tan agradable.

—Sasuke…

—no confió en el, tiene una cara de amargado que no se la quita nadie.

—es amable, da un poco de miedo pero no es mala persona.

—Cómo sea, ¿Por qué preguntas sobre Itachi?

—curiosidad—Deidara se dirigió a pagar la cuenta—Uchiha Itachi—susurro Naruto.

Hacía ya mucho tiempo que Naruto no volvía a sentir lo qué era el amor, cuando su madre murió, una parte de él lo hizo también. Ciertamente, no sabía cómo había llegado tan lejos sin ella, cada noche al ir a la cama, sentía que no despertaría para el siguiente día. Así como cada día se sorprendía de despertar, le sorprendía caminar y darse una ducha sin problemas, le sorprendía bajar y hacer el desayuno por su cuenta ya que su abuelo trabajaba demasiado, le sorprendía correr hasta a la escuela y que dejaran que entrara a las clases, le sorprendía hacer todas las tareas y entregarlas, le sorprendía regresar a casa, dormir y recomenzar el siguiente día.

Pero tal vez así debían ser las cosas, y el debía seguir con su vida, dicen que lo único que podemos hacer por los muertos es seguir viviendo, y aunque no siempre es fácil, es lo único que tenemos.

El problema es, que cuando pierdes a alguien, te da miedo perder a alguien más, por eso para Naruto era muy difícil brindar su corazón a cualquier persona, tal vez por el miedo, aunque de verdad quería hacerlo, quería cambiar para hacer mas amigos y volverse más unido con la gente.

Por eso un día, cuando regresaba a casa, vio a un grupo de chicos practicando kendo (N.T: El **kendo** (剣道) es un gendai budō, un arte marcial japonés moderno, en el que se utiliza una armadura (bōgu) y un sable de bambú (shinai) o un sable de madera (bokken). El nombre proviene de _ken_: sable y _dō_: camino, vía.) , y se acerco.

— ¿puedo jugar con ustedes? —pregunto Naruto.

— ¿jugar? —Dijo quien parecía ser el líder, — ¿crees que estamos jugando?

— ¿es tiro al blanco no?

—esto no es un juego, es una competencia, en la que ganara le mas fuerte.

—es kendo. ¿No te parece que estas exagerando? — todos los chicos hicieron cara de supresa y otros empezaron con el uuuuuuuuuuuu—como si Naruto hubiese dicho algo tan grave.

— ¿exagerando? —no tienes idea de la importancia de esto niño.

—Es solo un juego—el uuuuuuuuuuuu volvió a resonar, el chico comenzaba a desesperarse.

—Escucha, mejor da la vuelta y no me provoques más.

—ok, ya entendí, eres todo un friki (freaks) de la espada.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— ¿qué harás? ¿Pegarme con tu palito? —el uuuuuuuuuuuu, sonó de nuevo sacando al chico de sus casillas.

—no, con mis puños.

El chico se tiro contra Naruto y le golpeo el rostro, todos los estudiantes se pusieron alrededor, gritaban ¡pelea!, ¡pelea!, ¡pelea!

Naruto dio la vuelta, y cambio de posición, entonces comenzó a golpear al chico, rodaron por el suelo, mas chicos se acercaron al desorden y se unieron a la multitud, Naruto y su contrincante se pusieron de pie, el chico lo tacleo y lo tiro al piso de nuevo, Naruto intento pararse, y el chico le golpeo la cara contra el suelo y lo obligo prácticamente a comer tierra, Naruto lo jalo del cabello y golpeo su cabeza contra el suelo, se puso sobre él y se dispuso a golpearlo.

— ¡onegai deténganse! —grito una chica, que robo la atención de Naruto, entonces sintió que lo levantaba desde la cintura.

—De acuerdo niños, no hay nada que ver aquí, —se oyó la voz— váyanse todos aquellos suyos padre no saben que están aquí.

Todos los chicos se fueron temerosos de que este llamara a sus padres.

— ¿Itachi-san? —reconoció la voz Naruto.

—hola Naruto—dijo este con una sonrisa.

—Vámonos—dijo la chica que los había detenido.

—está bien, vámonos.

—puedes llamarme Itachi—dijo este soltando a Naruto.

— ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Por qué me ayudaste?

—los amigos de Sasuke son amigos míos.

—el no es amigo mío, solo nos conocemos por casualidad.

—las casualidades no existen, solo el destino.

Entonces conoció a Itachi, y su vida empezó a cambiar, por llamarlo así, digamos que Itachi fue el primer amigo de Naruto, la primera persona que le hablo tranquilamente y que de la nada se interesaba en el, que parecía querer escucharlo, quería reír con él, llorar con él, comer rameen con él.

En ese entonces Keiko se había marchado, su abuelo nunca estaba y los chicos de la escuela no le prestaban atención, Naruto se sentía muy solo y sentía que no podía hablar con nadie sobre eso, a partir de esos días, Itachi comenzó a invitarle un plato de rameen todos los días, entonces conoció mas a Deidara y se volvieron amigos muy unidos, no simples conocidos que hablaban circunstancialmente, amigos de verdad.

Con el tiempo, Naruto aprendió muchas cosas de Itachi, un consejo que nunca olvidaría, ''para hacer amigos, siempre es más efectiva una sonrisa que los puños'' así que pensó en pedirle perdón al chico, pero este rechazo sus disculpas. ''no gracias, no me importa lo que diga un perdedor como tú''.

—no soy un perdedor, puedo demostrártelo cuando quieras. —respondió Naruto.

— ¿a si? ¿Qué te parece en 2 semanas? Tu y yo, una batalla, pero no como esa tontería del otro día, una batalla de kendo.

— ¿kendo?

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas? Perdedor.

—tu pon fecha, lugar y hora.

—en el parque, en 2 semanas, a las 4.

—de acuerdo.

Entonces, Naruto iba todos los días a casa de Itachi, entrenaba con él, ya que Deidara había dicho que era el mejor, el ansiado día llego, y Naruto entrenaba con Itachi mientras recibía los últimos consejos. No supo cómo pero logro derribara Itachi.

— ¿Qué tal lo hice? —pregunto Naruto.

—No está mal—dijo Itachi sorprendido.

— ¿suficiente para vencerlo?

—Suficiente para no hacer el ridículo—se oyó la voz de Sasuke que veía desde la entrada—el kendo lleva años de intenso entrenamiento para perfeccionarse, solo lo has estudiado 2 semanas, no te hagas muchas ilusiones.

—buen día Sasuke—saludo Naruto—gracias por la positividad.

—deberías ir a alistarte, debes estar haya en 2 horas.

—si, nos vemos Itachi-san.

—adiós Naruto.

—nos vemos Sasuke.

—rápido.

Naruto se marcho con entusiasmo para ponerse su traje de pelea.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? —pregunto Sasuke a su hermano.

—lo entrene para que no hiciera el ridículo Sasuke.

—sabes a que me refiero, Itachi, el es mucho menor que tu.

—y tu que Sakura y no te importo.

—eso era diferente.

— ¿Por qué?

—porque quien salió herido fui yo. No te atrevas.

—Sasuke, despreocúpate, los niños no me gustan, además, no debería importante, creí que te habías, ''rendido con el amor''

—NO-TE-ATRE-VAS.

—no lo hare.

— ¿lo prometes?

—lo prometo.

El gran problema era que, las promesas de Itachi valen lo que vale un peso colombiano en E.U.A, nada.

Durante la batalla de kendo, las espadas de madera chocaron una con la otra, en movimientos rápidos, la defensa del chico era inquebrantable, por lo que Naruto tenía problemas, apenas se descubría y este lo ataba fácilmente, así que Naruto tuvo que hallar la forma de romper la defensa, en un movimiento acelerado, el chico ataco a Naruto con la espada directo a la cara, Naruto se cubrió con la suya y lo se metió por debajo para golpearlo en el estomago y luego en la barbilla, los chicos aplaudieron con fuerza, Naruto se aproximo a él con la victoria segura y este aprovecho para aplicar más fuerza a su bokken y hacer que Naruto soltara la suya, luego lo tiro al piso y le puso en bokken en la barbilla.

—la batalla termino, has sido un buen contrincante, Naruto.

—Muchas gracias—dijo Naruto sonriendo—Neji.

Neji le brindo la mano y lo ayudo a levantarse, entonces se acerco la chica que los detuvo con anterioridad.

—mucho gusto, Naru-chan.

—gracias Hinata.

Así se formo una amistad tan fuerte como el acero, que perduraría hasta hoy en día, y más que se le abriría oportunidad a Naruto un mejor trato con sus compañeros y un nuevo amigo aunque le costara admitirlo, Kiba Inuzuka, y plantaría una pequeña semilla, un sentimiento que crecería con el tiempo, hacia Itachi Uchiha.

El tiempo hizo de las suyas, Itachi y Naruto se conocieron más y más, se volvieron muy cercanos y en dado momento, demasiado cercanos.

— ¿y bien? ¿Que querías decirme? —pregunto Itachi a Naruto.

—yo…—dijo Naruto sonrojado terriblemente, ardiendo —yo quería…—comenzó a temblar, se salió de control—Ita…Itachi-san…

Esto ya estaba molestando a Itachi, la paciencia es una virtud que él no poseía, así tomo a Naruto de los hombros y lo beso forzosamente, aunque Naruto no tardo mucho en ceder.

Este sentimiento siguió creciendo, pero el que Itachi fuese mucho mayor que Naruto pronto causaría más problemas de los que ambos esperaban.

Un día estaban viendo las estrellas en césped, sería el día que Naruto tendría 13 años, lo cual había sido medio año de relación, la cual parecía sincera e inocente, hasta entonces claro.

Estaban besándose como de costumbre, sin rastro de vida al redor, todo era perfecto, hasta que Itachi, ''accidentalmente'' quito na de sus manos de la cintura de Naruto y la metió por debajo de su camisa.

— ¡No! —grito Naruto apartándose enseguida—aun no.

—Naruto…

—no estoy listo ¿sí?, lo siento pero no.

—está bien—suspiro Itachi decepcionado.

—lo siento.

—si, lo se, siempre lo sientes.

—no estoy listo.

—nunca lo estas.

—lo siento.

Así se arruino esa noche, y la relación se volvió algo tensa, se distanciaron un poco, Naruto estaba decaído, es decir, todo marchaba perfecto, pensaba en todo ellos mientras caminaba a la escuela, había hecho amigos, tenía un novio maravilloso, sus calificaciones eran perfectas, no tenían tantas deudas, ¿Por qué las cosas salían mal tan de repente? No estaba listo, peor ¿Por qué no? Si de verdad amaba no debería tener dudas, ¿sería que no lo amaba de verdad? No, eso no podía ser, no estaba listo, solo eso, un día lo estaría, seguro, entonces recibió un mensaje de texto, y al leerlo su cara se ilumino como el cielo despejado, ''necesito verte from: Itachi'', entonces salió corriendo rumbo a la casa de Itachi a lo que prometía ser algo maravilloso erróneamente.

Cuando llego lo invadió un miedo incomprensible, las puertas y ventanas estaban cerradas, solo la entrada estaba abierta, las luces apagadas.

— ¿Itachi? —Pregunto Naruto entrando lentamente a la casa, bastante asustado, —Itachi, ¿Dónde estás? —apenas estuvo completamente adentro y la puerta se cerro de golpe, retrocedió y corrió hacia ella, movió la chapa con desesperación pero esta no cedía— ¡Habrán la puerta— exigió Naruto, pero nadie respondió— ¡por favor habrán! — de pronto escucho un ruido y comenzó a arrepentirse de haber entrado, se recargo en la puerta asustado, abrazo su mochila con fuerza y trago saliva—¿hay alguien ahí?, responda por favor—pero nadie respondió, Naruto no sabía si esto debía aliviarlo o asustarlo más.

no podía ver nada y no sabía si quería ver, camino dando pasos pequeños, comprendió entonces que Itachi no estaba no estaba ahí, camino lento y con cautela asegurándose de no hacer mucho ruido, cuando sintió que algo lo jalaba desde los pies, soltó la mochila y se golpeo cayendo al piso, y comenzó a gritar.

—¡suéltenme! ¡Déjenme! ¡Suéltenme! — pataleaba con fuerza, sabía que algo estaba mal desde el principio y por eso quiso huir, pero ya era demasiado tarde, entonces su atacante se detuvo, Naruto pudo respirar unos segundo cuando sintió un peso sobre el—¡aléjate! ¡Déjame en paz! —lloro Naruto.

con movimientos desesperados logro rasguñar la cara del contrario, pero este tomo sus manos y las comenzó a atar, con fuerza quien sabe a que, mientras el rubio pataleaba con más fuerza, tanta como para aprovechar un leve descuido de este y darle la vuelta, entonces corrió, olvidándose de su mochila, corrió tanto como su cuerpo le permitía, la puerta seguía cerrada, la golpeo con fuerza pero no logro abrirla, busco las ventanas al tanteo para quebrarlas, hayo una y la golpeo con el puño hasta que los vidrios cayeron, entonces sintió que lo jalaban hacia adentro, se aferraba a la ventana con las manos cortadas, sangrando toda la pared, algo le golpeo los dedos y tubo que soltarse, cayó al suelo golpeándose la cara con los vidrios de la ventana, su atacante le sostuvo la cara contra el suelo y le paso la lengua por el oído.

— ¡suéltame puerco! —grito Naruto sintiendo húmeda su cara y ardura pero ya no sabía si eran sus lagrimas o su sangre, entonces sintió que le tomaban ambas manos y le ataban las muñecas juntas, con tanta fuerza que sentía que le iban a explotar—onegai… ¡YA BASTA! — Grito con todas sus fuerzas, pero nadie lo escucho, sus pis los ataron separados, para que no pudiese moverse, le abrieron la camisa desbaratándola en pedacitos, —¡NOOOOOOOOOO! ¡AYUDENME PORFAVOR! —suplico Naruto con los vidrios abajo de el aun enterrándosele, sus labios le temblaban, todo su cuerpo vibraba incapaz de mantenerse quieto, trataba todavía de zafarse, mover sus manos o sus pies, gritar mas fuerte o lo que sea, aunque sus gritos eran poco entendibles mezclados con su llanto, sus manos estaban perdiendo la sensación así como sus pies, entonces se abrió su pantalón y comenzó a bajar, y Naruto grito con mas desesperación, —¡AYUDENME POR FAVOR! —grito Naruto por última vez cerrando los ojos antes de que…

Se acabo el capitulo, jeje, es broma.

Se escucho un ruido y todo se volvió aun más oscuro, de pronto no sintió nada, solo la brisa del aire chocando con su piel, lo siguiente que sintió fue su pierna liberada, y luego la segunda, se sintió mucho mejor cuando soltaron, sus muñecas, entonces sintió una manta cubriéndolo, entonces sintió suficiente confianza coma para abrir los ojos saliendo del paro cardiaco, se encontró con un par de aceitunas negras.

— Sasuke…— susurro Naruto, entonces descubrió que la manta era una camisa, y se la puso rápidamente, se sorprendió un poco de que fuera Sasuke, pero el verdadero shock ocurrió al ver a Itachi tirado en el piso con un golpe en la cabeza, ahí si sintió que se lo llevaba el diablo, comprendió entonces que su atacante, había sido su ''maravilloso novio''.

Hasta aquí, luego le seguimos porque ya fue mucho, nos vemos la próxima semana, dejen comentarios, Shixxen se va, chao, bye


	18. El novio de mi hermano

Hola chicos, como están, primero déjenme decirles que si me atraso, no se preocupen, es que tengo muchas cosas de la prepa y todo eso, así que no tengo tanto tiempo, pero descuiden, terminare este fic amenos que me atropelle un carro y me muera, lo cual es muy poco probable, en este capitulo, mmm….es como una versión sasuke de lo que paso y luego continuamos con la historia normal, es que según yo, había a cortado el pasado para que me cupiera, y de todos modos tuve que agarrar parte de este, una confesión muy grande, nadie esperaría esto, pero mejor, vamos a leer el capitulo.

**El novio de mi hermano.**

Sasuke salió de la habitación para tomar un trago, sirvió una copa tranquilamente, siendo justos, tenia muchas cosas en que pensar, cosas que no había pensado hace mucho tiempo, y que no quería pensar tampoco ahora, pero la mente trabaja sola, y por desgracia también el corazón, curiosamente trabajan en conjunto, pero a veces chocan de manera errónea, tal vez hace falta que las cosas malas nos pasen para detectar las buenas.

Cuando Darwin descubrió la evolución, fue un gran aporte para la humanidad, un cambio sucedió hace mucho tiempo, pero cuando se descubrió la energía nuclear, el cambio tubo un precio muy alto, cuando se creo el teléfono, remplazo al fax, con el tiempo surgiría la computadora y el correo se llamaría Hotmail, las fotos irían a fotoshop, en vez de grabar las cosas como son usaríamos movie maker, las escondidas serian reemplazadas por el play station, y topogiyo por Mario Bross, y en vez el teatro seria cambiado por la tele, y los libros por telenovelas, animax quedaría en el olvido, y todos veríamos Disney, correríamos a nuestras PC, para entrar a ver anime, y escribiríamos en Word en vez de cuadernos, luego lo subiríamos a la red para que todos puedan leerlo, y así nacería una historia como tantas como esta.

Los cambios no siempre son para bien, y no siempre son para mal, pero si algo es seguro, es que las cosas cambian.

El detalle de este "cambio" fue muy repentino, pero, ¿fue para bien o para mal?

—Seria bueno que fuese una copa mas grande— menciono Ino observando a sasuke derramar toda la botella de whisky.

—Cierto— dijo sasuke secamente mientras cerraba la botella lentamente y la guardaba, tenia la mirada baja, ni siquiera le daba un sorbo a la copa, solo veía.

—¿y donde esta Naruto?

—duerme, le di un calmante y lo deje.

— ¿y…que mas paso?

—fue hace tanto tiempo, y aun así recuerdo cada detalle…

En ese entonces, sasuke tenia una rutina muy común para un adolescente, tal vez demasiado común, suficiente quizás para aburrirlo. Pero había algo diferente y a la vez rutinario, cierto niño rubio con el que solía encontrarse en as mañanas, si bien no era un niño, se portaba como tal. Este chico siempre iba tarde a la escuela, y por alguna razón incomprensible, sasuke siempre esperaba en la misma esquina donde se topaban para encaminarse unas calles.

En ese entonces, era algo tan común para sasuke, se quedaba esperándolo por cierto instinto, aunque no sabia porque, (ósea, maldito acosador).

Este chico se llamaba Naruto, y a decir verdad, no podía decir que eran amigos, lo conocía solo de vista y palabras cortas, un intercambio de saludos por cortesía, bueno eso había sido hasta cierto tiempo.

De un día a la fecha Naruto iba todos los días a su casa, sorpresivamente a ver a su hermano mayor para que le enseñara kendo, con lo que sasuke no estaba de acuerdo.

No era que Naruto le cayera mal, o que tuviera problemas con Itachi, simplemente no quería que el rubio saliera con su hermano mayor, ¿eso era algo malo? Tal vez, pero era lo que sentía.

El día que se conocieron ese par, fue uno de los peores días de su vida, para empezar, no supo como, Itachi lo convenció de dejarlo acompañarlo a la escuela, lo que era una completa estupidez, tenia 16 años, por dios, pero eso no estuvo tan mal, a comparación claro.

Caminaron por las calles de siempre, sasuke solo quería llegar lo mas pronto posible para que nadie lo viera ir con su hermanito mayor, pero quería encontrarse con Naruto.

Entonces se le ocurrió un buena lección para Itachi, como sabia que Naruto era muy descuidado puesto que siempre iba tarde, lo espero como siempre y decidió no decirle nada a Itachi para que le cayera encima, y ojala se golpeara contra la banqueta en su cabeza idiota, y a ver si ser le arreglaba, o si el doctor lo analizaba bien y se daba cuenta de que estaba mal del funcionamiento cerebral y lo llevaran al manicomio por lo menos hasta su graduación.

Sasuke se paró de la nada en una esquina, pero Itachi, sin advertencia alguna, continua caminando y cayó al suelo golpeándose con alguien que se atravesó de la nada. Al mismo tiempo, Naruto se golpeo contra la banqueta.

—buenos días Naruto—saludo Sasuke victorioso.

—buenos días Sasuke—contesto Naruto aun sobándose la cabeza.

—mucho gusto—dijo Itachi al notar que Naruto no se percataba de su presencia.

—mucho gusto—dijo Naruto viéndolo de pies a cabeza totalmente sonrrojado—creí que había chocado con Sasuke.

—cerca.

—a un millón de años—intervino Sasuke, sin duda, hoy todo estaba en su contra, de algún modo se le volteo la moneda y ahora Itachi estaba enfatizando con Naruto, no le gustaba nada, por ninguna razón en particular, simplemente no quería ver a su hermano cerca de Naruto.

—soy su hermano. Itachi.

—soy Naruto.

—Itachi, vámonos—insistió Sasuke. Temeroso de que se ofreciera a acompañar a Naruto también.

—¿llevas prisa Sasuke? —pregunto Naruto.

—iré por otro camino hoy, no quiero que nadie vea que mi hermano mayor me acompaña a la escuela.(hasta para sasuke fue la escusa mas estúpida del mundo)

—puedo ir por ahí también.

—no, es tarde.

—siempre llego tarde.

—no. —no solo le creyó, no le pareció extraño que no quisiera acompañarlo, es que, ¿acaso no lo había notado? —Itachi vámonos.

—lo siento Naruto—se despidió Itachi—nos veremos luego.

—Adiós—se despidió Naruto.

Sasuke prácticamente jaloneo a Itachi, algo había estado mal en todo esto, muy, muy mal, (pero claro que no era que estuviese celoso)

Las cosas eran peor cada vez, no sabía como, pero al parecer Naruto acabo metido en un pleito, uno grande, y de alguna manera extraña, era una pelea de kendo.

Ósea, que casualidad que fuese precisamente un deporte en el que su hermano era tan bueno, recordaba que cuando era niño, una vez su hermano le propuso enseñarle, como a los 11 años.

/flash back (si, en el flash back)/

—sasuke— llego gritando Itachi, con su uniforme de pelea y su espada de bambú, mientras jugaba con el play station sin prestarle mucha atención .

—¿Qué quieres Itachi? —dijo sasuke fastidiado.

—¿y si me acompañas mañana a mi clase de kendo?

—¿no tienes amigos o que?

—claro que si, somos los akatsuki, el mejor equipo que hay.

—déjate de estupideces.

—¿me acompañaras?

—ni loco.

—por favor sasuke.

—es demasiado aburrido, dile a otro.

—por fa.

—no.

—por fa.

—no.

—por fa…

Y así fue como lentamente se le desprendía una vena de la cien a Sasuke, y su hermano no se callaba y no dejaba de poner cara de perrito, y lo peor era que por su culpa estaba perdiendo final fantasy, así que no tuvo opción.

—por fa.

—no.

—por…

—¡ESTA BIEN, IRE CONTIGO SI PROMETES CALLARTE!

—gracias—sonrió Itachi partiendo quien sabe a donde.

/fin del flashback (en el flash back)/

Entonces se arrepintió de haberse escondido el día siguiente, y de huir de su hermano cada que quería enseñarle, bien podría haber sido el quien ayudara a Naruto, ahora tenia que verlo riendo con su hermano.

El día de la batalla llego,

Sasuke había ido a verlo, honestamente, nadie entendió porque Neji lo reconoció como rival, aunque lo venció muy fácil, pero a no era muy importante, era un momento perfecto, quiso acercarse a felicitarlo, pero estaba rodeado de gente, y cuando por fin logro atravesar la barrera que le aplaudía a Neji, lo oyó preguntar:

—¿Itachi no vino?

Entonces, algo rompió, algo muy importante, Naruto había logrado su verdadero objetivo, y la primer persona en que pensó, fue Itachi.

Por razones desconocidas, sasuke dio la vuelta y volvió a casa, y se encerró en su cuarto, se acababa de dar cuenta de algo que no había querido ver, Naruto no le hubiese pedido ayuda a el para el kendo, aunque sasuke hubiera sabido, lo que quería era pasar tiempo con Itachi, porque Naruto estaba enamorado de Itachi.

A partir de entonces, siempre estaba molesto con Itachi, porque sabia que su hermano no tenia buenas intenciones, dignos hijos de su padre, sabia que no le tendría ni el menor respeto al amor de Naruto y sabia que este acabaría lastimado, y sabia que a Itachi no le importaría, lo uno que no sabia era, ¿porque a el si? Eventualmente sucedió lo que tenia que suceder, Itachi llego con la noticia de que tenia un nuevo novio y su nombre era Naruto. Para empezar, Itachi era un pervertido, lo recordaba con todo detalle contándole lo que hacia con sus novias, y Naruto era demasiado inocente.

No le advirtió a Naruto, tampoco siguió insistiéndole a Itachi, simplemente dejo las cosas pasar, prefirió dar la vuelta y ver para otro lado, prefirió dejar indefenso a Naruto, y prefirió no tener problemas con su hermano, prefiero no aguantar regaños de Madera, prefirió ser sordo, manco, cojo y siego en cuanto a esa relación, prefirió no meterse, prefirió ignorar lo que pasaba, muy tal vez por el echo de que prefería no desear al novio de su hermano o simplemente prefería no haberse dejado cautivar por un hola en las mañanas y una sonrisa estúpida.

Estaba seguro de que si Naruto salía lastimado era porque el se lo había buscado y nada mas, para no pensar mucho en eso, decidió olvidar, comenzó a hacerle caso a todas las chicas que traía muertas, casi no tenia que hacer nada, las mujeres llegaban solas a su puerta el solo decía que si, se divertía y las dejaba al día siguiente.

Aun así, cada mañana caminaba a la escuela, lo saludaba, caminaban unas cuadras juntos, bromeaban y se separaban, no era mucho, pero sasuke de verdad tenia la idea de que debía hacerlo, estaba seguro de eso. De que sin ese "hola" moriría.

Pero un día, la rutina habitual tubo algo totalmente diferente, camino hasta la esquina de siempre, pero ni rastro de Naruto, pensó que solo estaba mas atrasado de la habitual y decidió esperarlo. 5 minutos y aun no llegaba, 10 minutos, y aun no, 15 minutos, casi estaba seguro que no iría a la escuela, 20 minutos y la preparatoria cerraría sus puertas en 10 minutos. Su casa esta a unas calles, le convenía regresar y que Itachi lo llevara en su auto, llegaría a tiempo y de no ser así, seguro Itachi lo ayudaría inventando una escusa para que lo dejaran pasar.

Luego averiguaría porque Naruto no asistió, pero estaba como a 2 casas cuando escucho la voz de Naruto.

—¡AYUDENME POR FAVOR!

Un grito desesperado, algo había pasado, algo malo, así que corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, casi derribo la puerta, tomo un barrote, todo estaba oscuro, ni siquiera pensó, distinguió una silueta y la golpeo con fuerza.

Encendió la luz para encontrarse con una escena que esperaba no ver jamás, su hermano fue a quien había golpeado y Naruto estaba ahí, tirado en el piso, atado de pies y manos, lentamente, sin apartar los ojos de su hermano inconsciente, tratando de que su cerebro procesara los pocos datos que tenia, tragándose toda la saliva de su boca hasta casi atragantarse con su lengua, desato a Naruto, y le puso una camisa extra que traía para deportes.

Entonces, Naruto abrió los ojos, mientras sasuke se asegurada de que estuviera bien.

—sasuke…—susurro Naruto, opto por ponerse la camisa, luego vio a su al redor y sintió su cuerpo pesado al ver a Itachi en el piso, sus pulmones se vaciaron, y su corazón se estrujo con fuerza, sasuke no sabia que decirle, todo le parecía muy estúpido.

Entonces fue Naruto quien actuó, salió corriendo, huyendo, dejando sus sentimientos atrás y sasuke no quiso detenerlo.

Así fue como se arruino una linda historia de amor, y el expediente de las relaciones fallidas del número uno imperativo chico de la aldea de Konoha Naruto Uzumaki y los hermanos Uchiha, había comenzado.

—Wow—dijo Ino sorprendida, entonces se escucho un ruido, sasuke se dirigió directamente a la habitación.

Se encontró con Naruto sentado en la cama, reflexionando. Sasuke se subió a la cama, se acerco a el, y lo abrazo de la cintura.

—estoy bien sasuke.

—no te creo.

—suéltame.

—oblígame.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿cogerme?

—Naruto… ¿quieres helado?

—¿eso le dices a tus juguetes cuando te aburren?

—no, solo a ti, —se acerco a su oído—ere mi favorito ¿recuerdas?

—sasuke…vete al diablo.

—mmm… veo que ya estas mejor.

—si—suspiro Naruto, se quedo pensativo un rato, el suficiente para preocupar a sasuke—hace mucho que no pensaba en eso ¿sabes?

—ni yo… debí evitarlo.

—no lo sabias.

—de haberlo sabido… tampoco lo habría echo.

—¿Qué? —se sorprendió Naruto.

—no dejaría que te hicieran daño… pero dejaría a Itachi atacarte. Porque soy egoísta, tu me gustabas, me gustabas mucho cuando te conocí y aun mas al paso del tiempo.

—jamás dijiste nada.

—por que eras el novio de mi hermano mayor.

—déjame ir.

—no.

—sasuke…—Naruto trato de zafarse y sasuke fortaleció s agarre.

—escúchame.

—¿Por qué lo haría? Se acabo, ¿lo olvidas?

—¡sasuke!

—no me dejas alternativa.

—no serias capaz.

—¿ahora lo dudas?

—si lo haces voy a odiarte…—sasuke reflexiono sobre esta amenaza—adelante, dime que no te importa-

—por favor no digas eso. —dijo sasuke con un aura de depresión sorprendente.

—¿sasuke?

—cuando terminaste con mi hermano, te cambiaste de casa, no de escuela pero si de casa.

—era la cas de mi mama, le dije al abuelo que me recordaba a ella y nos fuimos a la suya.

—ya no podía verte, ni siquiera a veces.

—¿y para que querías verme? Solo nos decíamos "hola"

—te confesare algo… ya sabes que casualmente me cambie a un departamento que coincidia con tu ruta 2 años después.

—si. —Naruto rio un poco—¿vas a decirme que no era casualidad?

—…

—….

—…

—sasuke….dime.

/flash back/

Sasuke había cumplido los 18 años, y estaba a punto e ingresar a la universidad, Madara considero que era hora de que aprendiera a valerse por si mismo, tener sus propias cosas y cuidarlas por su propia cuenta, en ese entonces le dio mas responsabilidades. Estaban escogiendo un departamento ese día.

—¿Qué tal este? —dijo el vendedor, promocionando su producto como lo demanda su trabajo— no es tan "exagerado" como el anterior—imitando las justas palabras de sasuke.

—no quiero una mansión, no significa que acepte una pocilga—ósea, el departamento de sasuke es de esos que salen en la tele, súper lujoso. Pero claro, no tenia piscina, la pintura era vieja, no había jacuzzi, o mármol, o teles de plasma.

—sasuke, ¿quieres ir a ver el siguiente? —pregunto su tío.

—tal vez si sale a convivir con los vecinos. —menciono el vendedor.

—no me gusta ver a la gente.

—¿y como te vez al espejo? —Sasuke y su tío lo vieron raro—es decir…usted es gente…¿usted es gente?

—sasuke, ve al auto, yo le explico al señor que es lo que quieres.

—no me trates como a un niño.

—oye, yo voy a pagarlo.

Sasuke se resigno a obedecer, por una razón muy poderoso, dinero. Se dirigió a la puerta y al abrirla se encontró con un chico uniformado, algo muy común, excepto por esos ojos azules y ese cabello dorado, eso no era tan común, la cerró al instante al reconocerlo. No podía ser el, hablaba con una chica entonces, lo vio por el picaporte, parecía que le daba indicaciones, poco después se marcho, posiblemente regresaba a casa de la escuela, apenas lo vio perderse, sasuke salió e intercepto a la chica.

—hola soy sasuke.

—que guapo…—se le escapo a la pobre y sorprendida chica.

—gracias—dijo el ignorando el gesto—¿me puedes decir quien era ese chico?

—el rubio era solo Naruto.

—¿tu novio a caso?

—no—sonrío esta, (como si estuviera interesado en ella) —es un compañero de la escuela, se dirigía a su empleo, es mesero en Ichiraku y quería saber la dirección de una amiga.

—¿Ichiraku? ¿Qué es eso? ¿vive por ahí?

—un puesto de rameen, a el y a su abuelo les gusta mucho. El vive a unas calles de aquí, pasa muy seguido, a la escuela, de regreso, a Ichiraku, de regreso, a visitar a sus amigos…es muy agradable.

—gracias, nos vemos.

Sasuke corrió de regreso al departamento, cerro la puerta detrás de el y se recargo en ella, razono las cosas.

—el vive por aquí—de alguna forma, el destino le estaba gritando que comprara ese departamento, aunque fuese un asco, luego lo pondría a su gusto. Así que en parte si fue casualidad, y un poco de la intrepidez de sasuke. Corrió a donde su tío —quiero este.

—¿sasuke?

—quiero este departamento.

—creí que querías ver mas.

—quiero este. —

—hay mejores…—intervino el vendedor.

—dele este—le dijo Madara— suele ser muy terco.

Así, el lunes en la mañana, espero en el picaporte, hasta que vio pasar a Naruto, quiso ir a saludarlo, pero le dio tanto miedo que se quedo ahí, el martes fue lo mismo, el miércoles logro girar la perilla y se quedo ahí, jueves, abrió la puerta, ni siquiera pudo salir, Y EL VIERNES…lo mismo.

Hasta que un día se armo de valor, cruzo la puerta y dijo.

—buenos días Naruto—este ya se había pasado, reconoció la vos, se dio la vuelta y lo vio extrañado, asegurándose de que si fuera.

—¿sasuke?... —dijo extrañado—buenos días—sonrió después—sasuke.

/fin del flash back/

Así comenzaron la rutina de cero de nuevo, pero sasuke ya tenia la rutina de salir con tantas chicas como pudiese, y a Naruto no le pareció, sasuke solía tratar de hablar mas con el, y lo logro, entonces, por esas cortas platicas de cada mañana, fue Naruto el que se enamoro de sasuke, quizás por que lo considero su héroe cuando lo salvo de Itachi. Es amor fue lo que lo condeno, tal vez porque hay una gran diferencia entre lo que era el deseo posesivo de sasuke y el amor puro e inocente de Naruto.

Dicen que el hubiera no existe, pero es difícil no pensar: ¿y si sasuke le hubiera explicado las cosas a Naruto? ¿y si Naruto le hubiera dicho lo que sentía en vez de seguirle la corriente? ¿y si sasuke no hubiera salido el día que compro su departamento? ¿y si esa chica no hubiera detenido a Naruto para pedirle indicaciones? ¿y si a sasuke se le hubiera ocurrido llamar a Itachi en vez de regresar hasta casa? ¿y si no lo hubiera esperado en la esquina? ¿y si Naruto hubiese logrado escapar antes? ¿y si no hubiera visto ese mensaje? ¿y si no hubiera preguntado por Itachi el día del enfrentamiento? ¿y si no hubiera provocado a Neji Hyuga? ¿y si se hubiera topado con otros chicos? ¿y si sasuke no hubiera dejado a Itachi chocar con Naruto? ¿y si hubiera dejado que lo acompañara el primer día nada mas? ¿Cómo seria esta historia?

Les diré que, Itachi y Naruto de todas formas se hubieran conocido, es hermano de sasuke y amigo de Deidara, que trabajaba en el Ichiraku, y quizás hoy seguirían juntos y sasuke nunca habría tenido oportunidad, pero…

—Todos los días—concluyo sasuke—veía por el picaporte hasta que te veía pasar y entonces, salía yo, para caminar contigo.

—lo siento sasuke.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? — dijo sasuke fastidiado, beso su cuello ligeramente haciendo que Naruto se alejase—no es tu culpa—su mojada lengua paso por el lóbulo del rubio y las yemas de sus dedos por debajo de su camisa—soy yo el que lo siente, de parte de mi hermano también, pero ¿sabes? Si no lo hubiera echo, jamás te abrías separado de el.

—Basta sasuke…—dijo Naruto soltado un gemido.

—como si te molestara.

Las cosas habían cambiado mas de lo que se esperada, sasuke y Naruto ya no eran niños, era mas que un saludo mañanero, ellos ya no reían juntos, sasuke ya no era el gigoló mas famoso de la ciudad y Naruto ya no era el novio de su hermano.

—no me toques.

—lo esto haciendo, ¿Qué aras al respecto?

Los cambios no siempre son buenos y no siempre son malos, pero son necesarios.

—o, por favor… esto comienza a aburrirme—sonrió Naruto— conozco todos tus trucos ya, saca uno nuevo.

—No voy a dejarte ir esta vez—lamio todo su cuello y su mejilla—Naruto…te amo…—le susurro

al oído. ¿Qué tal ese?

Pero…¿y si Naruto hubiera visto a sasuke, si lo hubiera elegido a el, en vez de a Itachi?

OMG, se lo dijo, se lo dijo, se lo dijo, se lo dijo, se lo dijo, se lo dijo, se lo dijo, se lo dijo, se lo dijo, SE LO DIJO! NI YO LO PUEDO CREER, ya ni porque lo escribí, ¿Qué sucederá después de esto? ¿se acabara el sufrimiento al fin? ¿Naruto perdonara a sasuke? ¿o no? Con Gaara aquí, Itachi de vuelta, esta increíble revelación y el pasado, Naruto esta en una gran confusión, a lo mejor es absurdo, y Shixxen esta loca, pero oigan, ustedes son los que siguen a una loca. Soy Shixxen, es te mi primer fic, y me despido, nos leemos, comenten, chao, Bye.


	19. 19 Te amo

Explicación, me tarde xq no tenia Word y no podía escribirlo, ahora, todos piensan que Sasuke violo a Naruto y la verdad no fue así, analícenlo bien, Naruto lo dejo, solo fue muy rudo, tal vez exagere al expresarlo, mi culpa, lo siento, y si, Naruto si era virgen cuando se acostó con Sasuke, este lo descubrió porque sangro, y por eso guardo los bóxers, y Naruto le pregunto si por eso era su obsesión. Danish dice que muchos no dejan comentarios por qué no los respondo (y yo que creí que no era tan buena), y como siempre me han agradado sus comentarios, (casi siempre) le voy a hacer caso, así que a partir de ahora responderé todos los comentarios, (en amor yaoi, xq en mundo Yaoi no me da la opción de responderlos) Ahora si no pude decirles nada del cap. Mejor léanlo, el cap. 19, disfrútenlo.

**Capitulo 19. Te amo.**

—Todos los días—concluyo Sasuke—veía por el picaporte hasta que te veía pasar y entonces, salía yo, para caminar contigo. —wow, ¿quién lo diría no?, para Naruto siempre era casualidad, es algo común que te topes con alguien al ir a la escuela si vive por esa ruta, no podía ser que Sasuke se sintiera así mientras Naruto imploraba por que le prestase atención.

—lo siento Sasuke.—fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, se sentía tan estúpido por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas? — dijo Sasuke fastidiado, beso su cuello ligeramente haciendo que Naruto se alejase—no es tu culpa—su mojada lengua paso por el lóbulo del rubio y las yemas de sus dedos por debajo de su camisa—soy yo el que lo siente, de parte de mi hermano también, pero ¿sabes? Si no lo hubiera hecho, jamás te abrías separado de el. —no era como si lo agradeciera, pero, en cierto modo, le dio una oportunidad, así que, que bueno que pasara.

—Basta Sasuke…—dijo Naruto soltado un gemido.

—como si te molestara. —no, no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, su sentido común le decía que debía detenerlo, pero su corazón lo mantenía inmóvil, lo peor del caso era que su cuerpo no le respondía a el, si no a Sasuke.

—no me toques—su voz era su única arma, pero sabía que pronto caería a merced de Sasuke otra vez, estaría demasiado ocupada diciendo su nombre y gimiendo como para protestar.

—lo estoy haciendo, ¿Qué aras al respecto? —nada, dejarse vencer, era una lucha que no iba a ganar y no quería pelear.

—o, por favor… esto comienza a aburrirme—sonrió Naruto, aun le quedaba su orgullo pisoteado, pero algo le quedaba, y es que no era justo, no era justo que le ganara siempre, no era justo que fuese tan fácil para él, no era justo que lo dejara y volviera a tomarlo cuando se le daba la gana— conozco todos tus trucos ya, saca uno nuevo.

—No voy a dejarte ir esta vez—lamio todo su cuello y su mejilla, lo estaba ignorando, y lo peor era que le estaba ganando, le ganaría de nuevo y tampoco era justo, no era justo que no lo escuchara cuando el si tenía que escuchar a Sasuke, no era justo que pretendiera actuar como si nada hubiese pasado, no era justo que Naruto terminara siguiéndole la corriente— Naruto…te amo…—le susurro al oído. No, no esperaba eso.

— ¿nani? (si Naruto fuese mexicano, habría dicho, "hay no mames")

—te amo—lo había planeado muy diferente, pero teniéndolo de frente, no pudo evitar decírselo, sus pensamientos salieron a flote sin permiso, ¿Cómo era posible que el mismo Sasuke que no creía en el amor, se hubiera enamorado? Y precisamente de quien una vez fue el novio de su hermano.

—no bromees así Sasuke—no era justo que Sasuke tuviera aun más armas cuando el ya las estaba inventando.  
>—no es broma.<br>—no te creo.

—¿te lo demuestro? Solo dime como. —no podía seguir jugando de esta manera, no podía llegar tan lejos, no le necesitaba, no era justo que lo engañara así, no era justo que se metiera con sus sentimientos, no era justo que el fuese vulnerable y Sasuke indestructible, no era justo que lo atacara cuando no tenia defensa alguna.

—dame las cintas—susurro lo único que su mente pudo soltar, quizás estaba mintiendo, pero si no era así, dejaría su única oportunidad por un ¿Qué tal si? Eso tampoco era justo, por que Sasuke había tenido mil oportunidades, y hasta ahora decidía tomarlas.

Sasuke se imaginaba esto, después de todo, no estaban iguales si no las entregara, y tampoco quería eso, ya no quería seguir buscando la forma de retener a Naruto a su lado, quería tener la confianza para dormir en su cama junto a su dobe y saber que el estaría a su lado al despertar, no por que estuviese obligado, si no porque quería estar ahí, no quería seguir temiendo que alguien llegara y se lo quitara, que se enamorada de otra persona que no fuese Sasuke.

Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, se levanto de la cama, saco los discos del un cajón. Y los puso en las piernas de Naruto, este las tomo en sus manos, la llave de su libertad.

—¿3? —pregunto Naruto

—saque 6, una no la he visto desde que la deje en tu casa,  
>se perdió, y las otras 2 están perdidas.<p>

No había sido justo lo que había hecho con él y no era justo que cambiara de idea de la noche a la mañana, no era justo que esas dos palabras lo hicieran caer en una interminable espiral, que le daba vueltas y vueltas la cabeza, estúpido juego en el que siempre perdía, no era justo eso, no era justa que lo obligaran a seguir jugando y no era justo que jugaran con el así.

Sasuke no dejaba de verlo, analizaba cada uno de sus movimientos, en toda su vida, no recordaba que los segundos fueran tan largos, esperaba la reacción de Naruto, a respuesta lo aterraba y al mismo tiempo lo emocionaba, todo su mundo giraba alrededor de el segundo predilecto, la enorme diferencia entre un "si" y un "no".

Pero Naruto estaba demasiado ocupado pensando como para responder, creo que todos tenemos un termómetro en la cabeza que nos dice hasta cuando llega nuestra paciencia, el termómetro de Sasuke exploto en ese segundo, temeroso de la respuesta, acaricio la mejilla de  
>Naruto y delineo sus labios, este no reaccionaba, estaba como ido, Sasuke se acerco, lamio el labio inferior sutilmente, no le tomo nada de trabajo introducir su lengua entre ambos Naruto separo sus dientes cediéndole el paso, las manos de Sasuke se posaron en la cadera de Naruto y levantaron lentamente su camisa, Naruto cerró los ojos con fuerza rindiéndose completamente, Sasuke acaricio su torso apenas dejando que las yemas de sus dedos rozaran esa piel.<p>

Igual de lento, se saco la lengua de la boca de Naruto y la paso por su cuello, besos cálidos, sencillos, temerosos quizás, intangibles, tan dulces, tan tiernos, tan diferentes. Y tan… aburridos.  
>—¿Qué haces?<br>—creí que…  
>—idiota, eso no.<br>—intento…  
>—Sasuke, tu no eres lindo, tu eres ruin y déspota, y eres egoísta, prepotente, creído, eres un desgraciado hijo de…<p>

Sasuke lo cayo con un beso desesperado, cierto, todo esto lo estaba aburriendo, no era justo que quisiera cambiar ahora, , no era justo que siempre se saliera con la suya, no era justo que su ego se alimentara siempre mas y mas, no era justo que lo controlara de esa manera, no era justo que matara a este muñeco y lo reviviera cuando le fuese útil, no era justo pero así son los juegos, alguien tiene que ganar y alguien tiene que perder, no era justo que Sasuke siempre ganara, que Naruto siempre perdiera, no era justo este juego y no era justo que el fuera el juguete

—…Sasuke—dijo Naruto en el segundo que esto lo dejo respirar, solo para morder su cuello, y dejar sus acostumbradas marcas, a partir de este punto no iba a retroceder, Naruto era suyo y ambos lo sabían—…Sasuke…—repitió Naruto a la mitad de un gemido, sentía la mano de Sasuke deslizarse hasta llegar a su pantalón, la metió sin desabrocharlo y tomo justo lo que buscaba, el miembro de Naruto. —haaa…

Y no era justo nada de esto, y sobre todo, definitivamente no era justo, que le gustara cuando Sasuke jugaba con el.  
>Naruto rodeo a Sasuke con sus brazos, y le saco la camisa, lo amaba tanto, pero no podía decírselo, simplemente no podía.<p>

Sasuke lo levanto, le bajo los pantalones, atrajo su cuerpo hacia el, pecho con pecho, frente a frente, se separaron para chocar mirada tan mirada. Se quedaron unos segundos viéndose a los ojos, Sasuke mostro su sonrisa prepotente, y Naruto se dio cuenta de que estaba totalmente a su merced, y Sasuke, le había ganado de nuevo.

Lo arrojo a la cama de nuevo, y se tiro sobre el, y se fundió de nuevo en un beso con su dobe. Naruto acaricio su cabello, sintió las manos de Sasuke pasar por sus piernas, levantarlas, y dirigirse a su entrada, fue hasta que lo tuvo dentro que separo sus labios de los de Sasuke.

Lanzo un grito contrayéndose en la cama, se aferro aun más a la piel de Sasuke, aspiro su fragancia, recargo la barbilla sobre su hombro, y lo dejo seguir.  
>Victorioso y triunfante como siempre, le gustaba ser sumiso frente a Sasuke, de alguna manera, estaba feliz, porque fueran como fuesen las cosas, Sasuke se lo dijo. Le dijo que lo amaba. ¿Bastaba? ¿Con su amor era suficiente? ¿lo amaba de verdad? ¿Seguía jugando a caso? Quería creerle, pudiendo estar equivocado, opto por confiar en el, una vez más, una última oportunidad, solo una.<p>

El momento llegaría a su fin, y Sasuke opto por darse una ducha, Naruto se quedo ahí, se envolvió en las sabanas y se limito a esperarlo, recogió los discos del piso, los vio, los saco de la caja, y los partió en pedazos, luego los arrojo a la basura y cerró los ojos.  
>Pero no todo era miel sobre hojuelas, un chico de cabellera negra, piel pálida y ojos carbón, discutía con una señorita en el aeropuerto.<br>—Señorita le juro que yo reserve el boleto—insistía Sai.  
>—lo lamento señor, pero no está en el sistema.<br>—la reservación fue cancelada—se oyó la voz, Sai volteo a reconocerla. —lo siento hermanito, no vas a viajar hoy.  
>— ¿Itachi?<br>En ese momento, algo le dijo a Sai, que el Uchiha hermano mayor, le decía toda la verdad.  
>Naruto abrió los ojos como plastos de la nada, se levanto de sobresalto y miro el reloj, las 10:00 de la noche, Keiko estaría preocupada, se desapareció todo el día, se apresuro a vestirse, tan pronto como pudo, se subió los pantalones y se puso la camisa.<br>— ¿Qué haces? —pregunto Sasuke saliendo del baño y viéndolo vestido.  
>—Sasuke…—decía Naruto en un intento por ponerse su Zapato—tengo que irme, Keiko va a matarme.<br>— ¿y si te quedas a dormir?  
>—me mata, y luego me vuelve a matar para seguirme matando, lo siento, es tan tarde, adiós Sasuke.<br>—adiós.  
>Naruto se marcho, sin siquiera un beso de despedida, ¿Qué parte de "te amo" no entendió? Parecía que para él era como cualquiera "hola", quizás para el así era, no era como si esperase ser correspondido, no de una persona a la que nunca le agrado siquiera, pero se quedo con el, por lo menos tenía que gustarle un poco, y eso lo hacía feliz, podía decir que por fin, verdaderamente, después de todo, estaba con él.<p>

No podía negar que le hubiese gustado un te amo también, pero no podía exigir mucho en la situación, porque aun creía que había tenía algo que ver con Sai, pero Sai ya se había ido, y ahora, el camino estaba libre, ¿y Itachi? El no estaba interesado en Naruto, ¿seguro?, aun así Naruto jamás le perdonaría lo que le hizo, ¿y lo que le hiciste tu? ¿ya se te olvido? No hablaron sobre eso, de todos modos, Naruto estaba con él ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Dudas, lo albergaban, lo estaban volviendo loco, a si que decidió ignorarlas y arreglar todos sus pendientes, lo que Sasuke no sabía, es que todo empeoraría para él.  
>Naruto llego a casa de Keiko apenas pudiendo caminar, estaba tan cansado, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que hubiera sido buena idea pedirle a Sasuke que lo llevara, aunque no sabía si deberás quería estar tanto tiempo con Sasuke.<p>

¿Por qué sus acciones iban tan en contra de sus palabras? ¿Por qué Sasuke lo confundía cada vez más y más? ¿Por qué no podía solo creerle y ya? Sasuke no solía meterse con los sentimientos de las personas, o al menos eso creía hasta entonces. ¿Por qué le hacía esto? ¿Por qué no solo podían tener una verdadera relación y ya? ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil? Si de verdad lo amaba ¿Por qué no se lo dijo desde el principio? Y si no ¿Por qué lo engañaba de esta forma ahora?

Inesperadamente, la puerta se abrió mostrando a una peliblanca haciendo pucheros.  
>—Keiko—susurro Naruto al ver a su hermanita ahí.<br>—¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte ahí?  
>—¿puedo pasar? —Keiko le cedió el paso, Naruto oculto su mirada, con la idea de no tener que explicarle nada.<br>—sabes que me dirás dónde estabas.  
>—en casa de Hinata.<br>—¿por qué llamo para preguntar por ti? Por cierto, le operaron los ojos, usa lentes pero puede ver.  
>—debí ir con ella, es que fui a comer rameen.<br>—¿a esta hora?  
>—soy amigo del dueño.<br>—¿a si? —Keiko lo agarro del cuello de la camisa, seguramente para golpearlo, pero no fue asi, solo le vio el cuello—¿estuviste…—pregunto incrédula al descubrir un vivo chupetón—…con Sasuke?  
>—no es lo que crees.<br>—no, te golpeaste contra una mesa.  
>—el dijo que me amaba.<br>—¿y tú le crees?  
>—por supuesto que tengo dudas.<br>—por eso lo dejaste hacer lo que quisiera de nuevo.  
>—tú no entiendes.<br>—explícalo.  
>—yo sigo amándolo.<br>—pero ¿Cuántas veces tienen que pisotearte para que te levantes?  
>—Sasuke es Sasuke.<br>—Sasuke te rompió el corazón.  
>—sí, lo hizo, y no lo entiendo, ¿Cómo puede romperte alguien el corazón y aun así amarlo con cada pequeño pedazo?<br>—no volverás con él.  
>—eso lo decido yo.<br>—¿así que puede dejarte cuando lo aburres y volver solo porque se arrepintió?  
>—Keiko… dijo que me ama. Le creo.<br>—Pff. —no cabía duda que Naruto era más cabeza dura que un tronco hueco— ¿y tú que le dijiste?  
>—nada.<br>—¿Por qué?  
>—porque la cada vez que me siento así de feliz, acabo llorando en un rincón.<br>—bueno, algún día vas a tener que responderle.

Bien dicho Keiko, pero Naruto no podía decidir, amaba a Sasuke, pero no quería que siguiesen haciéndole daño. No tuvo más opción que encerrarse en su habitación, a pensar los pros y los contras, por alguna extraña razón, había más contras que pros, pero todos eran debatidos con un, "pero lo amo"  
>—no voy a quedarme—aseguro Sai a Itachi sentados en un banca.<br>—¿apuestas? —respondió Itachi.  
>—Sasuke va a acabar con lo que queda de mí, prefiero abrir otra galería en Francia.<br>—seré honesto contigo Sai, Sasuke no está muy interesado en lazos familiares ahora.  
>—todo lo que importa a Sasuke ahora, se llama Naruto.<br>—así que esa es la razón de todo.  
>—¿Qué le hiciste para que te odiase tanto?<br>—¿Qué le hiciste para que Sasuke se pusiera así?  
>—no tengo nada contra él, solo quería ayudar a Gaara.<br>—¿a vengarse de Sasuke?  
>—estas al día ¿no?<br>—recuerdo más los nombres de con quienes a estado  
>Sasuke que el mismo. Y conozco al novio a mi hermano más pequeño.<br>—esta familia suele pasarse las parejas ¿no?  
>—Naruto no es eso.<br>—ni Gaara. El problema es, que él es mi novio y lo amo…pero…  
>—Sasuke es tu hermano.<br>—ese Naruto, sabía muy bien lo que planeábamos y lo uso a su favor.  
>—no es el mismo, pero Sasuke tampoco lo es.<br>—Sasuke me odia, no importa lo que yo haga.  
>—no te odia a ti, solo al recuerdo, lo que representas.<br>—eso no es culpa mía.  
>—pues deja de culparte—ambos se vieron por un rato—¿sabes Sai? No me agrada que Sasuke esté tan obsesionado con Naruto, no los quiero juntos.<br>—qué pena por ti.  
>—necesito tu ayuda.<br>—no.  
>—no olvides, que también es tu hermano.<br>—no olvides que me odia.  
>—pero tú a él no, pero, si elegiste a tu novio antes que a tu hermano, ustedes tienen más en común de lo que ambos creen.<p>

El día llego a su fin, y el amanecer, nunca había sido algo tan odioso para Naruto. No había dormido nada, pero no tenia sueño, no podía seguir faltando a la escuela, si que se puso la camisa y los pantalones y se marcho a la escuela.  
>Cuando iba pasando por la casa de Sasuke, fue jalado dentro del departamento, por un azabache ansioso.<p>

—Sasuke…—dijo Naruto teniéndolo cara a cara.  
>—¿ya te vas?<br>—sí, es hora…  
>—yo te llevo—Sasuke tomo sus llaves de la mesa.<br>—no dije que sí.  
>—no era pregunta.<br>Sasuke tomo la mano de Naruto y lo atrajo asía el, lo había decidido, no iba a dejarlo ir, nunca más, prefería darse un tiro antes de que eso pasara.  
>—Sasuke, estas…<br>—te amo—de nuevo esa maldita frase que tenia a Naruto tan confundido, siempre quiso oírla de los labios de Sasuke, pero jamás se lo imagino así, quería creerle de verdad, pero para eso tenían que ser novios de verdad con una relación de verdad. Sasuke no espero su respuesta esta vez, se hizo a la idea de que la tendría a su tiempo. Porque hay un tiempo para todo en esta vida. Se acerco a Naruto lentamente, sus parpados cayeron, sus labios se separaron, su corazón se estremeció, su cuerpo flotaba completamente, y su mente…

—Sasuke, ¿sigues aquí? —esa voz, era Itachi, Uchiha Itachi de nuevo, acelerado por ese sonido, Naruto salto sobre Sasuke devorando sus labios ferozmente, Itachi comprendió que interrumpió algo muy importante—cof, cof  
>—tocio para que notaran su presencia, Sasuke se separo un poco de Naruto y lo mantuvo en su pecho, Naruto lo abrazo con fuerza acurrucándose con su calor.<p>

Entonces Sasuke se dio cuenta, de que Naruto buscaba su protección, queriendo absorber fuerza de sus labios.  
>—Itachi, tenemos que irnos.<br>—por supuesto, lamento interrumpir, un gusto verte de nuevo, Naruto-kun— Se despidió Itachi lanzando una mirada y una sonrisa confiada a Naruto. Lo cual no hizo más que aterrarlo. Y luego se marcho.  
>—¿Por qué es diferente? —pregunto Sasuke.<br>—¿Qué cosa?  
>—¿Por qué es tan diferente estar conmigo que estar con Itachi?<br>—porque tú eres Sasuke.

La respuesta más simple que le pudo dar, la mejor, el momento era tan perfecto, que decidieron quedarse así por un rato, y de alguna manera, tomaron la decisión de lo que harían ahí, por fin parecía que tenían una relación y por fin sabían a donde iba esta. Y la más simple de las respuestas había llegado a la mente de Naruto.

—sí.  
>Ambos entendían perfectamente lo que eso quería decir.<p>

Sai estaba perdido, estaba sentado en su destrozada galería de arte, pensando en cómo lo trato Sasuke, algo lo estaba haciendo pensar, y como si le lanzaran un grito, corrió quien sabe a dónde.

Poco después, Sasuke y Naruto llegarían a las puestas de la preparatoria de Konoha.  
>—¿te quedas a la función de cine de mi grupo?, los universitarios están invitados.<br>—tendremos que sentarnos separados.  
>—está bien para mí.<p>

Se sonrieron el uno al otro, se dirigían a sus asientos cuando una chica interseco a Naruto.  
>—Naruto-kun—dijo esta—como haz faltado mucho, encárgate de traer las bebidas.<br>—esta bien Tenten.  
>—Sasuke, que bueno que viniste, ven te podre un lugar.<br>Y en casa de Naruto, su abuelo veía el televisor. Pero tiro el control, se agacho a buscarlo, tomo el que vio bajo el sofá, y resulto ser el del Dvd, lo que vio lo hizo tirarse al sillón.  
>Sai corría con as fuerza derrumbando a todos a su paso, ¿Cuál era su prisa?<p>

Sasuke fue ubicado en un asiento, espero a Naruto la presentadora elogio el video.  
>—he aquí una presentación que fue grabada en vivo y a todo color, sin ensayos previos, de los mejores momentos de Konoha gakugen, el aula 2b.<p>

y la función dio inicio, Naruto estaba a dos pasos de entrar a la sala, de pronto el video cambio de chicos riendo y haciéndose bromas a un moreno y un rubio e una situación comprometedora, entonces, Naruto entro por la puerta trasera, y Sai por la entrada principal.

Ahí estaba, el protagonista del video, una función que fue grabada en vivo y a todo color y sin ensayos previos, y sin duda los chicos, lo estaban disfrutando. El video que Sasuke tomo con Naruto, que su abuelo veía en este momento también. (Para quienes no han captado, es el video con el que Sasuke amenazo a Naruto, ellos 2 teniendo relaciones)

Las bebidas cayeron al piso, y Naruto, sintió ganas de hacer lo mismo.  
>Creo que tal vez, estos 2 no podrán y tener su final Feliz.<p>

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Bueno, hasta aquí, estuvo algo fuerte, pero pues ni modo, así es la historia, lo bueno que pude publicarlo hoy, casi lo retraso hasta el domingo pero me esforcé y logre terminarlo a tiempo. Les recuerdo que responderé a todos los comentarios, así que siéntanse libres de mostrar cualquier duda o critica, Shixxen se despide, nos leemos chao bye.


	20. Esta vez, la ultima vez

**Esta vez, La ultima vez.**

Se dice que todo tiene límite, así como existe un principio, debe existir un final, los seres humanos tenemos una especie de voz en el cerebro que en dado momento nos dice, hasta aquí, es como un globo que se infla, lenta y dolorosamente, se dice también que no debemos dejar que el globo explote, porque el golpe puede ser fatal.  
>Algunas personas, dejan el globo seguir hasta que ya no puede inflarse mas, otras sacan el aire lo mas pronto posible, y otras… simplemente dejan que el globo explote.<br>En el momento que Naruto entro al audiovisual y vio la pantalla, su globo exploto, no podía dejar de ver esa función tan dramática, que sus compañeros y superiores disfrutaban tanto, como si fuese cualquier película porno, incluso los homo fóbicos parecían divertidos, tomando fotos y gravando con sus celulares, planeando como se reirían de Naruto al día siguiente, entonces sintió las manos pesadas y las dejo caer, al mismo tiempo que las bebidas que traía, todos se dieron cuenta de su presencia, muchos se quedaron callados, algunas solo murmuraban, la mirada de Sasuke choco con la suyo en ese instante y lo que hizo que reaccionara y saliese del trance, fue los flashes de los chicos que aprovechaban la ocasión para tomarle una foto de frente al protagonista de la filmación.  
>los aplausos y los gritos no se hicieron esperar, junto con chiflidos y bromas como:<br>—"¿cuando me enseñas esos movimientos?""Qué bonita voz""así es Naruto""que buen culo""ha, haha, …sas…Sasuke-kun" —(una obvia imitación barata de él)  
>Todos rieron sonoramente, Naruto dio media vuelta y emprendió la carrera, escuchaba la risas de sus compañeros mientras se alejaba.<br>—¡Naruto! —Sasuke corrió detrás de el, intentando alcanzarlo.  
>Se alejo tanto como pudo y aun así escuchaba las risas de su clase, todo la preparatoria de Konoha y los chicos de la universidad lo vieron en esa, "situación" con Sasuke, fue el momento más humillante de su vida, y lo peor sería que se mantendría persiguiéndolo, no era algo de 2 minutos, no, viviría con ese peso por lo menos hasta graduarse. ¿Cómo pudo hacerle esto? ¿Por qué? Sabía que saldría perdiendo y aun así decidió continuar y que fuese lo que dios quisiera, bueno, dios sí que lo odiaba ¿no?<br>Naruto corría hasta no poder mas, las lagrimas caían de sus ojos nuevamente, de nuevo por culpa de Sasuke, de nuevo sin que pudiese detenerlas, de nuevo le había creído, de nuevo había mentido, de nuevo lo había decepcionado y de nuevo le fallo.  
>Era tan típico de Sasuke, el fallarle cuando depositaba toda su confianza en el, tan típico romperle el corazón, tan típico hacerle daño, tan típico de Naruto caer.<br>Dicen que es cruel quien te lastima, pero es aun peor el que se deja, claro que Naruto siempre se culpaba el mismo, siempre cargaba con todo el mismo, siempre siendo quien tenia que soportarlo, quien hacia todo el trabajo, que brindaba hasta el ultimo respiro, quien no se detenía hasta el final quien mas perdía, y quien siempre acababa llorando.  
>Jamás en la vida se sintió tan humillado, y todos estaban burlándose, era tan patético como una mancha en el suelo, había sido tirado, pisoteado, y embarrado, escupido y luego olvidado, dejado a su suerte, permitiendo que hiciesen de el lo mismo que con la basura, no, peor que basura, era escoria que había quedado en el piso, que había sido despreciada y usada para no otra cosa que una diversión pasajera, un juego, un juguete, el juguete en turno de Sasuke Uchiha.<br>Entonces escucho su voz, retumbo en sus oídos y el eco se hizo presente, los pájaros detuvieron su aleteo y se sentaron en las ramas de los árboles, las hojas dejaron de caer para reposar en el piso y el viento dejo de soplar, de nueva cuenta el tiempo se congelo, solo para que ellos dos se toparan una vez mas, solo una vez.  
>Quería seguir corriendo, pero estaba tan arto de hacerlo, esta vez seria diferente, tenia que enfrenar a Sasuke, no podía solo seguir huyendo, no tenia porque, realmente sasuke ya le había echo tato daño, que sin importar su próximo golpe, ya no podía lastimarlo.<br>Paro en seco, dejo que las ultimas lagrimas cayeran y se dispuso a enfrentar a Sasuke con la cabeza en alto, aunque terminase con lo que quedaba de su alma, si iba a sufrir de nuevo por el, que esta fuese la ultima vez, así que sufriría como ninguna otra, seria su forma de decirle adiós.  
>-Naruto espera-lo alcanzo Sasuke.<br>-¿para que? ¿Qué mas quieres de mi?-se dio la vuelta encarando los ojos negros que se alzaron sobre el, aunque su retumbante corazón le decía que siguiese corriendo, pero Naruto ya no podía seguir llorando en silencio, no podía guardárselo, tenia que sacarlo de una vez y para siempre, porque sentía que si no lo hacia ahora, no seria nunca.  
>-no empieces-decía Sasuke fastidiado, como si fuese una discusión normal de pareja, ¿Qué pasaba con este chico?<br>-¿Qué demonios fue todo eso? ¿una venganza por haber elegido a tu hermano antes o que? ¿dime Sasuke, en verdad sentiste algo por mi alguna vez, o solo estabas burlándote como sueles hacerlo?  
>-no estas escuchándome.<br>-es que yo no tengo nada que escuchar de ti ya, estoy arto de tus mentiras, de tus juegos, de tu diversión, estoy arto de ti y no quiero volver a verte en toda mi vida, lo peor que me pudo pasar fue el toparme contigo. Caí en tu juego y lo acepto, fue culpa, si me hiciste esto una vez, entonces es culpa tuya, dos veces, dos veces es mi culpa, no se cuantas veces me decepcionaste, pero esta será la ultima, otra vez, otra vez no Sasuke, por favor ya basta.  
>-yo no…<br>-¿no pusiste el video? Eres el único que sabia que existía además de mi, jamás se lo conté a nadie.  
>-por supuesto-sonrío Sasuke sarcásticamente-jamás se lo comentaste a Sai ¿no?<br>-¿Por qué se lo diría a Sai después de lo que trato de hacerme?  
>-entonces, ¿Por qué lo sabia?<br>-¿el te dijo que se lo dije yo? ¿y tu le creíste?¿Qué mas te dijo? ¿Qué mas le creíste sasuke?  
>-cosas.<br>-¿Qué-TE-DIJO?  
>-que dormiste con el.-Sasuke también tenia que sacarse esto del pecho, por que sin duda se estaba volviendo una bomba de tiempo y cuando menos lo pensara, explotaría.<br>-por eso…-adivino Naruto, como si le hubiesen contado el mejor chiste del mundo, soltó una carcajada-por eso me terminaste. ¿estuvo bien para ti después?  
>-yo… solo lo olvide, como… perdonándote.-¿Qué? Ahora resultaba que Naruto era el malo de la historia y quien debía perdonarlo era sasuke, no, pero ya no mas, no iba dejar que lo culpase, no esta vez, esta vez cargarían los dos con esto, Naruto le diría a Sasuke algo que nunca pensó decirle, le diría la verdad, le diría quien era para que se enterada, le diría lo que llevaba dentro aunque significara hacerse trizas por dentro, había comenzado esto y no pararía, no esta vez.<br>-¿tu? ¿perdonarme? ¿a mi?-si en este mundo, hay cosas que no tiene limite, una de ellas, era la maldita hipocresía de sasuke, no, no era hipocresía, eran sus aires de superioridad, porque el no podía equivocarse, no, aunque significara que el resto del mundo tenia que estar equivocado, Sasuke Uchiha no cometía errores -me acobarde, me acobarde Sasuke, por eso no lo hice, no puedo creer que le ayas creído a Sai ¿sabes que? Que bueno que lo hiciste, gracias por demostrarme que no eres capaz de confiar en mi, y gracias, gracias por esta función, se eliminan las cadenas Sasuke, ya nada me ata a ti.  
>-por favor basta.-no podía ser que esto estuviese pasando, cuando por fin podía ser feliz con Naruto, esto, lo peor era que creyera que fue el quien puso el video.<br>-y tampoco creo que en realidad le ayas creído, no, solo necesitabas algo ¿no? Algo que me hiciera culpable, que justificara todo lo que me haz echo, pero no, no hay nada que puedas usar en mi contra Sasuke, porque ya no te dejare.  
>-no es axial, estas equivocado.<br>-si, me equivoque, al creer que eras una persona diferente a lo que todos decían de ti. Pero no, eres el mismo cerdo desgraciado que se acuesta con todo lo que se le pone enfrente y que es tan miserable que lo único que lo hace feliz es hacer igual de miserables a otros.  
>-tienes todo el derecho de estar molesto pero fíjate muy bien en lo que estas diciéndome Naruto-lo amaba, pero no estaba dispuesto a permitir que lo tratasen así.<br>-te digo la verdad.  
>-no, entiendes lo difícil que fue para mi decirte lo mucho que te amo y el miedo que tengo de perderte, es lo único que me obliga a mantener oídos sordos ahora.<br>-hay por favor sasuke, tu no me amas, tu tienes una especie de obsesión porque fui la única pareja de tu hermano que no resulto una puta, pero sabes que, acabe perdiendo mas que ellas por que tu, eres mucho peor que el.  
>-es tu ira la que habla.<br>-no sasuke, por primera vez soy yo, puedo decirte exactamente lo que siento y puedo alejarme lo suficiente de ti, para que no vuelvas a dañarme nunca mas, y es que… esta es la ultima vez que me haces daño, porque esta es la ultima vez que te veo, adiós Sasuke Uchiha, fue un gusto conocerte, el juego termino, ganaste.-Naruto dio media vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse. A lo que tanto temía Sasuke, estaba pasando, era una realidad y tenia que hacer algo ya, era ahora, o nunca.  
>-espera Naruto-aterrado por que cumpliera sus palabras, Sasuke lo tomo del brazo dispuesto a olvidarse de su orgullo y arrodillarse si hacia falta para que lo perdonase, aunque el no había puesto el video (por si creían que si) pero si debía disculparse por todo lo que le había echo desde el principio-yo de verdad….te juro que de verdad te amo.<br>Esta frase descongelo el mundo para Naruto, dándole paso libre a la brisa en cámara lenta, un suspiro que fue llevado con el viento y las hojas, haciendo que este voltease, para ver esos ojos por ultima vez y darle el puñetazo de su vida a Sasuke Uchiha, a su vez, lanzándolo lejos, abriendo su labio inferior. De los labios de Naruto salio algo, que nunca espero fuese tan certero.  
>-adiós… Sasuke.<br>Diciendo esto retomo su camino, vio algo muy extraño en Sasuke mientras se levantaba, pero lo ignoro y se marcho.  
>-¡NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOO!-Sasuke quiso detenerlo, pero el golpe le había dolido demasiado, Naruto corría tan rápido que para cuando pudo levantarse, ya se había alejado.<br>9 años habían sido desde que se había sentido así, desde que había perdido algo tan importante para el, "no te enamores" dijo su madre una vez, tenia razón por que si te enamoras, solo sufres.  
>no recordaba esa sensación, sentirse así, no le había pasado hace mucho no lo suficiente para caer al piso, y definitivamente, no lo suficiente para quedarse de rodillas en la tierra.<br>Gota tras gota cayeron en le pasto, Sasuke tapo los ojos en una patético esfuerzo por detenerlas, pero no pudo, tenia que aceptar que era humano, y sufría y lloraba y no podía evitarlo, como dije antes, patético.  
>No pudo proteger a Naruto hace algunos años, no pudo llamar su atención, no pudo competir con su hermano, no pudo ayudar a su madre, no pudo superarlo, no pudo olvidar a Naruto, no pudo acercarse a Naruto como una persona normal lo hace que alguien que le gusta, no pudo hacerle ver sus sentimientos, no pudo hacerlo feliz, no pudo mantenerlo a su lado, no pudo elegir a quien creerle sobre el asunto de Sai, no pudo evitar que el dobe sufriera y ni siquiera pudo consolarlo, y no pudo evitar perderlo.<br>Como si el cielo se compadeciera de el, o estuviera burlándose, callo la lluvia, y todos corrieron a sus casas, buscando protección, pero Sasuke, se quedo ahí, porque ahora le tocaba a el revolcarse en el lodo, y pagar por sus errores.  
>"ganaste" había dicho Naruto, ¿entonces porque se sentía como el mayor fracasado sobre la faz de la tierra? Si perdería a Naruto, entonces no quería ganar, por primera vez en su vida, no quería ganar.<br>Naruto entro a casa de su abuelo, cerrando la puerta detrás de el, se recargo en esta y cayo en el suelo, ya tendría tiempo para lamentarse y ver que hacer, ahora simplemente, quería no hacer nada.  
>-¿ya llegaste…. Naruto?-se asomo su abuelo.<br>-abuelo…-Jiraya se acerco a el quizás con un regaño en mente, pero al verlo tirado en el suelo, con esa mirada tan gris, prefirió guardar .  
>-¿quieres un plato con rameen?<br>-si… eso estaría bien-dijo Naruto neutral, sin una solo lagrima en los ojos, ni un diente en su sonrisa, definitivamente, algo le había sucedido, algo que n o lo hacia llorar, pero seguramente era algo mucho peor.  
>-¿pero que te ha pasado mocoso?<br>-perdí.  
>Fue la única respuesta que Naruto pudo dar, que si su abuela lo entendiera, respondería a todas las dudas, pero no quiso preguntar ,mas, por que cuando no sabes que decir, simplemente no dices nada.<br>Naruto subía a su cuarto, y se quedo ahí, no encendió las luces, y no ordeno su cama y no recogió las ropas, no, solo vio a su alrededor, hacia ya un tiempo que no entraba a el, que grandioso seria que pudiera regresar el tiempo y volver en el momento exacto, ese día, justo antes de salir de su casa, si hubiera sabido lo que pasaría posteriormente a ello…. Aunque pensándolo bien. De haberlo sabido, aun así hubiera caído, se habría arriesgado apostando todo a Sasuke, por que la verdad, desde el principio, supo que perdería, pero para el fue inevitable, dejarse vencer por Sasuke, claro que las cosas eran muy diferentes hoy, y ahora, ya no sabia lo que sentía.  
>Ya no sabia que hacer, que había estado haciendo y no sabia que haría después, se había estancado otra vez, y esta vez, las cosas no iban a solo "pasar" solo restaba preguntarse, ¿Cuáles serian las consecuencias de esta travesía?<br>Los días retomaron su curso, la noticia se esparciría por Konoha pero muchos no disfrutarían la función, los maestros les quitaron los teléfonos a todos los estudiantes, evidentemente Iruka y Kakashi lo hicieron para proteger a Naruto, pero alegaron que infringían contra las normas de la escuela, cuando los devolvieron, el video había sido borrado, el disco se perdió, quien lo hubiese puesto debió llevárselo, bueno, su mayor problema ahora que fuese difundido, claro que Naruto ya estaba mas que hundido, pero, se nos olvida que Sasuke, es un Uchiha….  
>-¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo tan estupido?-gritaba Uchiha Madara al menor de sus sobrinos.<br>-lo lamento Madara-fue todo lo que el joven azabache pudo articular. Con la cabeza gacha, y la vista perdida ante quien quizás era la única persona a la que le tenia respeto.  
>-¿te das cuenta la magnitud que tendrá esto en el apellido Uchiha?<br>-lo imagino, y de verdad lo lamento-Sakura e Itachi observaban la escena, Sasuke si tenia una idea del efecto que esto tendría en el apellido Uchiha, era su tío quien no tenias una idea el efecto que tendría en Sasuke.  
>-¿Qué demonios intentabas hacer? Sasuke, ¿tu grabaste ese video?<br>-si.  
>-¿Por qué?<br>-¿importa ahora?  
>-lo mejor seria que te alejaras de la empresa un tiempo.<br>-entiendo.  
>-faltaras a la universidad mientras las cosas se calman, o si lo prefieres, la terminaras en casa, si es que no quieres volver.<br>-como usted decida.  
>-y… no podrás ir a taka.<br>-¿Qué?-levanto la vista, poco le importaba el resto, pero…¿taka?  
>-lo siento, pero hasta que todo se arregle, le das mala imagen al lugar.<br>-pero….tu dijiste que podía conservarlo y encargarme de el después de los 18.  
>-y lo harás Sasuke, pero no ahora, solo será por un tiempo y deberías agradecer que no te quito la responsabilidad completamente. Itachi se hará cargo mientras tanto.<br>-¿Cuánto tiempo?-suspiro Sasuke.  
>-unos meses.<br>-¿meses?  
>-mientras no des de que hablar, los periódicos buscaran en alguien mas.<br>-de acuerdo, como ordene.  
>-Sakura, vámonos, nos vemos Sasuke. Tienes que quedarte aquí.<br>-no tengo muchas ganas de salir.  
>-adiós Sasuke-se despidió Sakura.<br>-me quedo contigo hermano-dijo Itachi-adiós tío, Sakura.  
>-adiós Madara-dijo Sasuke, mientras su tío y Sakura partían, y el se desmorono en el piso.<br>-sasuke…-susurro Itachi-  
>-no me pidas que me mantenga de pie-le dijo Sasuke-no puedo hacerlo.<br>-¿para que gravaste el video?  
>-no pensaba usarlo en realidad.<br>-Sasuke…-lanzo un suspiro de resignación-te dije que te alejaras de Naruto.  
>-si muchas gracias Itachi, porque "te lo dije" es justo lo que necesito escuchar ahora.<br>-¿creíste que lo decía por celos?  
>-no, yo… solo pensaba….no se que pensaba.<br>-estaba protegiéndote Sasuke, a ti y a el. Ustedes no deben estar juntos, entérate de eso, y déjalo ir de una vez.  
>-¿tu que sabes? No tienes idea de lo que siento, nunca la haz tenido, siempre crees que lo haces todo por mi, siempre sin preguntarme si es lo que quiero, ya no soy un niño Itachi, deja de cuidarme, déjame vivir mi vida.<br>-valla que lo estas haciendo bien, me voy un par de meses y cuando vuelvo, un día estas mas feliz que nunca por un mocoso estupido y al otro, estas al borde de romper en llanto, tirado en el pisó, echo trizas. Tanto tu como yo sabemos, que no hay nada peor que un Uchiha derrotado.  
>-¿niño estupido? ¿es todo lo que piensas de Naruto? ¿alguna vez dejaste de arrepentirte por lo que paso?<br>-¿me odias?  
>-no, te juro que no, ni por eso, no por lo otro, por favor, solo déjame solo, ¿si?<br>-si te dejo solo, no se que eres capaz de hacer.  
>-no te preocupes, no voy a matarme, arreglare esto.<br>-¿crees poder?  
>-no lo se, pero no me queda otra cosa que intentarlo, verdad.<br>El problema aquí era, que incluso Sasuke sabia, que cuando rompes algo demasiadas veces, quizás ya no puedas volver a armarlo, no es como si pudieses borrar lo que se a escrito, pero si bien como humano podía equivocarse, también podía resolverlo.  
>Lo crean o no, Sasuke si había cambiado, porque quería ser una mejor persona, alguien que mereciera a Naruto, esa era una meta casi imposible para el, pero Sasuke era de los que se planteaba metas y no limites, ¿Qué pasara cuando los limites superan a las metas?<br>Naruto estaba en su cama, hundido entre las sabanas, cuando escucho la manija moverse y vio a Hinata y Keiko entrar.  
>-dime que aun eres siega-suplico Naruto-y que no viste eso.<br>-no puedo decirte eso-contesto ella.  
>-¿asi terminaba la historia de amor, Hinata?<br>-¿fue Sasuke?  
>-no lo se, no me importa-<br>-¿Dónde esta el?  
>-tampoco me importa.<br>-pero, Naruto…  
>-el hizo el video.<br>-¿tu sabias?  
>-si, por eso volví a su casa.<br>-¿Por qué no me dijiste?  
>-no le dije a nadie, execto a Keiko, por cartas, nunca espere que viniera.<br>-pero…  
>-me sentí humillado, no quería que nadie supiera que fui tan estupido para involucrarme con el otra vez y dejar que me tendiera esa treta. Me amenazo con mostrárselo al viejo, y a todos si no lo obedecía, y al parecer, lo cumplio.<br>-pero tu no hiciste nada…-intervino Keiko.  
>-pues Sai le dijo que si, y el le creyo.<br>-¿quien es Sai?-pregunto Hinata. Ambos la miradon, tenian mucho que contarle.  
>-no queremos obligarte a recordarlo-dijo Keiko.<br>-no, esta bien-aseguro Naruto- Hinata, oiras una historia yaoi muy original-sonrio Naruto, de una manera cruel que era totalmente desconocida para las chicas.  
>Y como ya conocen la historia, me saltare esa parte.<br>Ahora eran 3 adolecentes que permanecían en silencio.  
>-en verdad parecia que se amaban uno al otro.<br>-si, yo tambien lo crei-dijo Naruto.  
>-pero, un videode esa magnitud con Sasuke, solo lo afectaria, es un Uchiha, y arruinaria su orgullo completamente.<br>-al parecer no le importo tanto.  
>-¿estas seguro de que fue el?<br>-si no fue el, ¿Quién fue?  
>-Sai, Gaara, Itachi…-decia keiko como si quisiera mostrarle lo obvio de lo obvio a su sobrino.<br>-Itachi acaba de llegar, no sabia nada del video, además eso arruina su nombre tambien, Sai y Gaara…-entonces Naruto recordo algo que ignoro, las palabras de Sasuke.  
>mini flashbakc/  
>-¿no pusiste el video? Eres el único que sabia que existía además de mi, jamás se lo conté a nadie.<br>-por supuesto-sonrío Sasuke sarcásticamente-jamás se lo comentaste a Sai ¿no?  
>-¿Por qué se lo diría a Sai después de lo que trato de hacerme?<br>-entonces, ¿Por qué lo sabia?  
>fin del mini flashbakc/  
>-Sai si lo sabia, pero yo no se lo dije ¿Cómo es que lo supo? Solo twe lo dije a ti, Keiko.<br>-pues yo nunca he hablado con el.  
>-creo que lo vi durante la funcion.<br>-seguro.  
>-no lo se, habia tanta gente que no puedo recordarlo, pero si sabia de la funcion, tubo algo que ver en ello.<br>-bueno, si estaba ahí no pudo ser el-dijo Hinata-tuvo que ser Gaara.  
>-Sai y Gaara estaban juntos, de aver sido el, Sai estaria donde estaria Gaara-dijo Keiko.<br>-si Sasuke lo planeo, tal vez Sai quería detenerlo-dijo Hinata.  
>-¿Por qué? me odia-explico Naruto.<br>-solo podemos… preguntarle-propuso Hinata.  
>-se supone que Sasuke lo obligo a irse de Konoha-dijo Keiko.<br>-pues no le hizo mucho caso-afirmo Naruto.  
>-pues yo tampoco le dije a nadie sobre el video-dijo Keiko.<br>-pues si no nos lo dice el, entonces nucna sabremos que fue lo que paso-dijo Hinata.  
>-¿lo vaz a dejar asi?-pregunto Keiko. A lo cual Hinata la vio incredula, y Naruto, imito a la perfeccion la sonriza de Sasuke.<br>Sasuke se habia cambiado de ropa, se baño, y se arreglo. No era que tubiese ganas, pero, no podia quedarse solo ahí, sin hacer nada, cuando el teléfono sono.  
>-bueno-contesto Sasuke de mala gana.<br>-tu rubio salio de casa, y esta en donde se conocieron.  
>-¿Quién habla?<br>-ve rapido, que ya se va-y colgaron, la voz habia sido modificada a una especie de loqueando.  
>-¿vas a salir?-pregunto Itachi-¿es que ya sabes que hacer?<br>-no, no teno ni idea Itachi, es solo, que ya pasaron 2 dias, y hay un luagar al que quiero ir.  
>-esta bien.<br>-¿podrías no acompañarme?  
>Itachi asintiendo, con la ide de que su hermano debia estar solo, lo que no sabia era que ese seria un gran error, pues estar solo, era lo que menos nesescitaba.<br>Sasuke salio tranquilamente del departamento y se alejo un poc de la casa, apenas doblo la esquina y se apresuro a correr al lugar citado.  
>A lo mejor era mentira o una broma, pero no tenia tanto tiempo como para ponerse a pensar. Llego al sitio con los pulmones vacios, y lo vio, parado frente al arbol, solo viendo el lago.<br>-¡Naruto!-se oyo la voz.  
>-hay no…-se quejo Naruto fastidiado al ver como se acercaba.<br>-crei que no estarias aquí.  
>-¿Qué quieres Sasuke?<br>-quiero que me dez la oportunidad de hablar.  
>-¿otra?<br>-si, no me haz dejado explicarte.  
>-no vaz a explicarlo, solo a negarlo.<br>-es que yo no puse ese video.  
>-¿no fuiste tu quien lo gravo?<br>-si, pero…  
>-¿y no lo usaste para chantajearme? Me obligaste a acostarme contigo con tal de que no lo mostraras, ¿no es cierto Sasuke?<br>-tienes que escucharme, yo mismo te dije que perdi esas copeas…  
>-¿no es cierto Sasuke?<br>-di las cosas como son, abmitelo de una vez.  
>-¿Por qué quieres que lo diga?<br>-porque quiero oírlo de ti.  
>-si, lo hice, pero fue para retenerte a mi lado.<br>-el fin justifica los medios.  
>-crei que lo habias olvidado.<br>-¿alguna vez lo preguntaste?  
>-no, lo siento, lamento mucho el haberte echo creer que tendriamos una relacion aunque no era tal, lamento mucho haberte chantajedo con el video y lamento obligarte a dormir conmigo, lamento mucho el haberte deñado tanto, lamento mucho el aberme aprovechado de ti y lamento mucho haber perdido los discos y que producieran el video, debi acercarme a ti como una persona normal desde el principio pero no supe como hacerlo.<br>-claro.  
>-no estoy justificandome, pero, es que no le tenia mucha fe al amor, no despues de lo que paso entre mis padres.<br>-tus padres eran la pareja perfecto Sasuke.  
>-sabes que eso no es cierto, te hable de la verdad sobre Sai, ¿alguna vez te dije la razon por la que odio tanto a mi medio hermano?<br>-no tienes que decirmelo ahora.  
>-yo quiero hacerlo…<br>/flas bakc pv Sasuke/  
>Ese dia, mi madre se entero de que mi padre tenia una amante, creo que siempre lo supo, pero ese dia ya no pudo negarlo mas.<br>Ella aparecio en la puerta de la casa, con su hijo de 10 años a un lado, yo y mi hermano estabamos ahí, fue Itachi quien abrió la puerta.  
>-busco a Fugaku Uchiha, ¿esta?<br>-oto-sama-lo llamo Itachi, al mismo tiempo que comíamos, mi padre se levanto fastidiado y fue hacia la puerta, mi madre no pudo evitar seguirlo, sin que se diera cuenta, lo miro desde atrás de la pared, Itachi volvió a la mesa. No se muy bien que decían, pero empezaron a discutir… luego mi madre hoyo algo que la derrumbo.  
>-mira, no me importa-dijo la mujer-Sai también es tu hijo y tu Vaz a cuidarlo.<br>Eso fue el tope, hasta ahí llegaron todos su abusos y mentiras, hasta ahí se cayo la venda de los ojos de mi madre, sintió algo dentro de ella, como la sensación de estar ahogándose, con toda el agua aplastándole el cuerpo.  
>-hijo…-repitió mi madre, asomándose para ver al pequeño que iba en compañía de la mujer, idéntico a mi, sus ojos negros comprobaron que efectivamente era un Uchiha, y el no lo negó.<br>Después de eso, ella camino a la cocina como si nada hubiese pasado, encendió la estufa de nuevo, y continuo batiendo el caldo, mi hermano y yo solo pudimos observarla, esperando su reacción, pero ella no contestaba nuestras dudas, así que no preguntamos demasiado.  
>Poco después, mi padre retomo su asiento, la mujer se había ido, junto con su hijo, y mi madre seguía batiendo la hoya, mi padre puso su arma y placa en la mesa, relajo su cuello y desabrocho su cinturón.<br>-Mikoto… se esta quemando ese estofado-mi madre no respondió, de algún modo, su espíritu se había ido y solo dejo un cuerpo inerte en la tierra-¿es que no me oyes?-hizo oídos sordos y siguió batiéndolo-¡apaga eso mujer!-mi padre estaba furioso y mi madre, seguí batiendo el estofado, mi hermano se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía y me alo la camisa para dejarme de la mesa-dije…. se acerco a mi madre con el cinturón en la mano y le golpeo con fuerza en la espalda, pero ella no respondió-…que lo apagaras.  
>Al ver la poca respuesta de mi madre, continuo con sus azotes, la ropa de mi madre se rompió, y su espalda comenzó a sangrar, y ella seguía batiendo el estofado.<br>Mi padre se acerco a pagar la estufa, y entonces, mi madre lo golpeo con la hoya caliente, el acero hervía, a tal grado que hizo a mi padre retorcerse en el piso gritando, Itachi me abrazo con fuerza, yo estaba aterrado, toda mi vida vi a mi padre maltratarla pero, ella jamás se defendió, y esa vez, esa ultima vez, ella lo hizo.  
>Itachi creyó que por fin se le estaba revelando y teníamos todo el apoyo del mundo hacia ella.<br>-maldita perra-grito mi padre-voy a matarte-dijo un sinfín de groserías que mi madre solo ignoro, se levando con dificultad, estaba dispuesto a amenazarla con el arma, pero pensaría muy bien antes de darle un tiro, por que eso solo lo afectaría ante la sociedad.  
>Ambos vieron hacia la mesa, la pistola estaba ahí, mi padre corrió a tomarla pero sorpresivamente, Itachi fue quien la obtuvo, me empujo a mi asegurándose de que estuviera bien y se lanzo por ella arriesgando el todo por el todo.<br>Estaba tan arto de soportar los abusos contra su madre, que ahora iba defenderla, no se quedaría ahí ni un segundo mas, estaba arto de llorar en silencio, de comenzar a odiar a nuestro padre y no poder reclamarlo, de ver las cosas pasar y no hacer nada, esta vez no.  
>Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo y le dio el arma a mama, dejándoselo todo a ella, quien la tomo en sus manos, y apunto a mi padre, yo estaba temblando de miedo, mis piernas flojeaban, estaba al borde de caer al piso.<br>-Itachi, ve con Sasuke-mi hermano obedeció en una maniobra para esquivar a mi padre y correr de nuevo a cuidarme.  
>-como si fueras capaz de dispararme, no puedes ni…-sonrío mi padre, pero antes de que terminara de hablar, mi madre jalo el gatillo, y su cuerpo sin vida callo al suelo.<br>-Itachi, cuida a tu hermano-dijo ella, -Sasuke…-tuve que voltear a verla, mi cara estaba empapada, me ardían las mejillas, mis ojos se secaron, y mi garganta me estaba matando, cuando vi. que levanto el arma y la puso en su frente, casi saco mis huesos por la boca-no te enamores nunca.  
>Sus ultimas palabras, antes de darse un tiro, terminando con su vida, y yo, a la edad de 10 años, aprendí a desconfiar del amor.<br>Me tire a llorar al piso, y así estuve, durante horas y horas y horas hasta que Madara llego.  
>nosotros nunca pensamos que en realidad iba a disparar, Itachi pensó que podían escapar de mi padre, se imagino un desenlace de cuento de hadas en el que después de la tormenta, viene la clama, pero la tormenta solo empeoro, y después de la decisión de mi madre, no podíamos vivir felices por siempre.<br>/fin del flashbakc pv Sasuke/  
>-después te conocí, y mande a la mierda todo lo que mi madre me había dicho, me enamore de ti, Naruto, Madara hizo pasar a Sai como hijo suyo, y cuido de nosotros, también invento toda la historia de el ladrón que entro y les dio un tiro.<br>-sasuke, no tenias que contármelo.  
>-jamás se lo he dicho a nadie, quería que tu lo supieras.<br>-no lo entiendes…-Naruto cerro los ojos, trago saliva dolorosamente, estaba por decir algo que acabaría por completo, con Sasuke Uchiha-Keiko, ahora seria buen momento para que salgas.  
>Sasuke sintió que una pared le caía encima al oír esto, de los árboles y los arbustos salio todo un equipo de camarógrafos, micrófonos y luces, que habían convertido este panorama en un set de filiación, que reproducía en vivo y en directo a todas las teles de Japón.<br>-la verdad sobre los Uchiha sale a luz-dijo Keiko frente a una cámara-sorprendente ¿no?, un adolescente común, símbolo de admiración para otros, Sasuke Uchiha, nos cede una gran confesión, soy Briana Bryson, no, soy Keiko Kamikaze y estoy reportando desde Konoha, donde vive una de las familias mas poderosas de todo Japón, para el canal de TV Tokio, en esta exclusiva en vivo. Gracias por sintonizarnos y les tendremos mas detalles lo mas pronto posible, noticias a las 11:00, adiós.  
>-¿me gravaste?<br>-¿Qué se siente?  
>La única respuesta que pudo dar Naruto, sin duda esta vez, había sido diferente.<br>Eso fue todo, ojala les aya gustado, muchas gracias por leer, comenten, lean falsa moral, nos leemos la proxima semana, chao, bye


End file.
